THE WILD, WILD WEST
by dpower
Summary: A fun day at the Rodeo turns bad when Strigoi attack. Rose gets slammed in the head. Will she survive? Where will her mysterious mind take her? Not what you expect! A great jorney. Give it a try PLZ R & R First FF story M scenes marked
1. Chapter 1 Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

**This is my first fanfiction story. Actually the first story I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it. Its an awesome journey. Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE WILD, WILD WEST<strong>

**Chapter 1 Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy**

It's absolutely cooking today. The thermometer is pushing over a hundred, an awesome hot summer day for hanging out by the pool. I was just chillin' with Lissa, both of us in our little string bikini's. Lissa was in the shade of a big umbrella, thanks to her Moroi skin and I was doing some serious sun worshiping. Ah, I love being a dhampir, workin' the rays for my perfect tan.

Things have been so crazy busy with all of us. The Queen's life is jammed with events, functions and meeting after meeting. Lissa is an awesome queen though. She has made so many changes for the better. It's been about a year of the daily grind. Sure we've had some fun here and there, but not enough for my liking. So, time to have some fun, I have been racking my brain for the perfect idea.

"Hey Lissa, I want to surprise Dimitri, maybe go somewhere fun, got any ideas?"

"I don't know, Rose, what are you thinking, like a romantic get away?" Lissa questioned as she looked up from her latest obsession – a book called Vampire Academy.

"No, no not like that, I was thinking of something really fun, like a water park or hmm…. Maybe the fair, oooh… the rodeo! That would be awesome; you think he's ever been to the rodeo?" I said excitedly.

"Rose, that sounds _so _fun! He would _love_ that!" Her eyes lit up and I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Hey… why don't we _all_ go," I said as I sat up reaching for my cell. "The whole gang, we can ask Mia & Eddie, Sydney & Adrian, You & Christian and me & Dimitri. That would be a really fun day."

"Oh my god, Rose, you so totally read my mind! I don't think any of us have _ever_ been to the Rodeo, let's look it up on-line." Lissa grabbed her laptop.

"Great idea Liss, Missoula has to have one in the summer maybe it's soon." I grabbed my chair and scooted closer to hers so we could check it out.

Lissa starts to type it into google on her laptop. "Yep, you're right, it's in two weeks, on August 9th to the 14th, and the day of the rodeo is on the 9th, so let's go then."

"Cool, let's call everyone and ask before we buy the tickets." I said already dialing.

"K, are you calling Sydney?" I nodded, she smiled "I'll call Mia."

The phone rings twice before Sydney picks up. I can hear Lissa calling Mia in the background, I heard her say the same thing basically that I did and we hang up about the same time, Lissa looks at me with a smile and I am smiling too. "So what did Mia say?"

"They would love to come, and it sounds like fun." Lissa relayed the message.

"That's what Syd said too."

"Cool" Liss says. "Ok, so let's get the tickets, looks like we can buy them on-line now."

"Hey, make sure everyone knows this is a surprise for Dimitri, so they don't say anything." She smiles at me and give an affirming nod.

It's not as easy to make arrangements when you are the all mighty Queen, but Lissa called everyone and set it all up. The Queen's private plane will take us and bring us back, and of course, we will have the royal guard with us. We bought our Rodeo tickets and we are all set.

It was getting late and I was ready to pass out cold, so I grabbed my stuff and headed back up to mine and Dimitri's apartment. I didn't have a lot to take off and it was way to hot to wear anything in bed. The coolness of my apartment was an awesome haven to the scorching heat. I pulled the strings of my bikini and fell into bed.

**DPOV**

Looking out across court, I could see the heat waves shimmering off the pavement. It's _sweltering_ hot; I now understand what that means. I felt suffocated by the oppressive humid heat. It's four PM, and I just got off my 'nightshift'. I was so hot that I could barely stand myself. To cool down I started stripping my uniform off as I walked toward our apartment.

I know Roza is probably out cold since it's the middle of the night for us. I'm sure she was so exhausted from her long day she probably fell into bed and was out before her beautiful head hit the pillow. All I want to do at this moment is crawl in next to her. I really missed her today. I _need_ to be with her.

As quietly as I can, I slip into the bedroom. The room is pitch black from the black out curtains and tinted windows. I head for the bathroom to take my shower after my hot and sweaty shift. I was practically naked before I even reached the apartment. Walking into the cool, dark room was a relief. Roza had the fan circulating the air; it felt really good as the wind hit my sweaty body.

Stepping into the tepid water raised goose bumps on my overheated skin. I hissed with the contact, letting the lukewarm water run down my shoulders and my back, washing away the stickiness of the day. My mind drifted to my beautiful Roza when I closed my eyes.

I couldn't help but wish she was in here with me. All I could think about was the last time we showered together. My mind floated back to the memory...

**M scene**

_Her naked body rubbed against mine, slippery with soap as I used the puffball to suds up her body. My mouth covered hers in hot and wet open mouth kisses. My tongue explored her sweet tongue as a low moan slipped from her throat. I felt my cock getting harder and harder as I pressed against her warm flesh._

_My self control was definitely being tested as I resisted the urge to plunge my massive hard-on into her core at that very moment. I wanted to make this last, stroking her beautiful breasts, feeling her hard nipples rub against my chest; I wanted to ravish her tantalizing body. The extreme pleasures I get from making her squirm and scream my name in ecstasy turns me on beyond control. God, the things she does to me._

_After some heavy touching and kissing, I spun her around and told her to bend over for me. She eagerly does what I ask of her and braces herself against the wall with her hands. She spreads her sexy legs open, begging for me to fuck her. Her ass is rubbing up against my cock and I can't resist her any longer. I grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks, I positioned myself at her wet pussy and with one hard stroke I penetrated her, eliciting a sweet sexy erotic moan from her mouth. _

I fantasized about that day for a few more moments, but what was a cold shower was no longer working. I stood there in the shower with an absolutely _raging_ hard-on. My body throbbed and pulsed with desire. I reached down; wrapping my dick with my hand, hoping some pressure would calm me down. All I can to think about is Roza's hand stroking me. God, nothing like making it worse, I grunted to myself.

I decided that Roza is probably just as sexually frustrated as I am and I need to be with her _now_. I rinsed the soap from my skin and climb out, quickly drying off. My thick, rigid cock keeps throbbing, reminding me of my urgency and need. I opened the bathroom door and slipped back into the bedroom. Leaving the door cracked, I let a faint line of light shine into the blackness of the room.

My eyes took a moment to refocus, but then I see an absolutely beautiful sight. My Roza is sprawled across the bed on her back, _naked,_ with her legs spread wide open. My heart raced and I bit my bottom lip to stifle my moan, mmm, there was just enough light to see her sexy luscious pussy.

The fan was aimed towards the bed blowing over her amazing body. Her creamy pink nipples were hard just from the wind blowing across them. If possible my body flashed with more desire. My big cock throbbed again as blood surged into it, engorging it even more, telling me to do something!

I eagerly climbed into bed with her lightly running my hand up her body. I closed my eyes loving the rush as electricity coursed through me. My god, Roza was so incredible. I couldn't resist touching her. My heart was pumping like mad.

I know she is probably exhausted and she's normally pretty hard to wake up, so I guess I will see what I can get away with. My mind flashed to all the wonderfully dirty little things I can do. Just the thought of fist fucking her made my cock throb. Let's see how long it takes to wake her up.

I lay there, propped up on my elbow, lightly running my hand over her sexy body. I marveled at her tan, soft, and smooth skin. I stroked my finger tips over her hard nipples, watching as the little buds become harder with my tingling touch. Roza seemed to be unfazed by everything that I was doing, so I turned up the heat a bit.

Running my hand down her stomach, I slid my finger over her hot core. Rubbing sensually on her warm moist lips, I spread them apart for my long fingers to enter. Oh god, what a fucking turn-on. I felt the moisture between her lips, so I massaged gently to spread her juices from her clit all the way down her soft sensuous lips, making her so fucking slippery. I watched my hand voyeuristically as I stroked her clit, captivated by my finger slipping between her heavenly folds, expecting her eyes to flutter open at any moment.

Roza suddenly shifted her body, bending her knee laying it against me only spreading her slippery lips even further apart for me. Keeping my hand in place I stopped stroking her. I waited to see if she would wake, but she didn't. It was actually turning me on even more being able to play with her like this. I wasn't sure I wanted her to wake up yet. I wondered if I could make her cum in her sleep. Just thinking about her cuming for me in her sleep sent another rush through me.

As she settled down and was breathing smooth again I started to stroke her wet pussy with my fingers. I slid the sweet juices around making her very slippery and slid a finger into her hot core. A few more plunges with my finger and my hand was good and wet.

I wanted to taste her so I pulled my finger out and brought it to my mouth. My Roza is so sweet, so delicious. I could eat her all night. I licked my finger of all her juices and slid it back in her hot pussy. A few strokes and my finger was all wet again so I slid my next finger in her as my thumb began to rhythmically rub her sensitive clit.

I couldn't believe she could sleep through this even though I knew she had had a long twenty hour day. But still, I _now_ know the meaning of _out cold_. I smiled, wondering what kind of dream I was setting off in her head right about now. Damn, this was such a fucking erotic buzz.

I slipped my third finger into her dripping wet core. I stroked her slowly and carefully, watching her body's reaction. My hand became wetter with every stroke, and my dick surged as it bumped up against her thigh. Little comrade was practically begging for her to wake up.

I noticed her breathing had picked up slightly, but she was still asleep. Her lips had a brighter pink color, complementing her flushed skin. Her nipples were rock hard, and the desire to have one in my mouth was irresistible. I leaned forward, placing my mouth on her hard peak, snaking out with my tongue to lick her beautiful bud over and over.

My hand was completely covered by her juices, so I eased my forth finger in between her swollen aroused lips. I massaged her pussy with slow deep penetrating plunges as my thumb rubbed against her clit. My mouth latched on to her breast and I sucked on her gently. I was losing myself in the heavenly seductive rhythm.

Getting excited by this new found turn-on it was hard to stay slow and gentle. I wanted her to cum for me. I knew she was seriously aroused because she was so wet. My hand slowly slid in and out of her hot core easily. I wanted to slide my dick in, in place of my hand. I was _painfully_ hard now.

How much further could I go? I was already inside her with my whole hand penetrating past my knuckles, fist fucking her. What will it take to wake her? I began to pick up the pace of my hand. I pressed up with my fingers, searching for her g-spot. Pinching her clit gently with my thumb, I stroked her internal erogenous zone. My teeth grazed over her nipple as I licked and sucked on her.

My increased stimulation had aroused her enough that she was _finally_ coming around. Her breathing had picked up considerably, and she was moaning lightly with pleasure. Her body had responded to my hand and she was beginning to rock her hips.

"Yeah baby, ride my hand, I want you to cum for me." I whispered seductively in the dark. She was so close to cuming for me; I could feel her walls getting tighter around my slippery hand. I sucked hard on her nipple with my hot and wet mouth. I heard her sharp in take of breath, and a quick gasp as I shoved my hand in and out with deep, long strokes.

I smiled because I knew that she's awake enough to know what I am doing to her. Now with a driving force she's pressing her hips harder into my hand. Her right hand came up to my hair as she gripped my locks in her hand, pressing my mouth firmer to her heaving chest.

Slamming my fist into her fast and hard, she screamed out in pleasure. "Oh my god!" she breathed out, moaning in rapture.

I pulled back so I can watch her face as the sexual euphoria spread over her absolutely adorable features. Her eyes are closed. She licked her plump full lips to moisten them as she continued to breathe hard. She's so beautiful. Her mouth formed a sexy little 'o' shape, and she arched her back for me, pressing her voluptuous breast up toward my mouth making it irresistible. I opened my mouth and latched on sucking her hard sensitive nipple.

The walls of her pussy tightened around my fingers as the orgasm rocked throughout her body. Moving my hand slower, I watched her shake uncontrollably as she rode out the massive orgasm. Her body curled around my hand and her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open to look at me; her eyes hooded with lust.

She reached down and grabbed my painfully hard cock. I jumped slightly with the sudden pressure that I needed oh-so badly. I slid my drenched hand from her hot core and stroked her juices over my hard cock. Even with my own hand, it felt so good at this point. I needed to cum _desperately_.

Roza stroked her hand over mine, collecting some of her warm wet fluids and started stroking my dick. "Oh fuck Roza, I need you so bad," I breathed. I could feel my lust rolling off me, so I knew she saw how hot and bothered I was. Devilishly she smiled her man eating grin at me.

I gasped as Roza gripped my shaft hard and plunged her wet hand up and down quickly. I growled and arched my back thrusting my bulging dick harder into her hand. She had me crying out in about three seconds.

"God, I want to cum so bad!" I growled. She forcefully pushed me down to lie on the bed and moved so her mouth was above my rock hard, pulsating cock. My body was begging to have her hot wet mouth on me. I screamed out as she plunged my dick deep into the back of her throat in one stroke.

It took everything I had not to cum right then and there, but I so wanted to have her dripping wet core on me too. I thrust my hips and my hand tangled in her long, soft hair as her wonderful tongue licked up and down my shaft.

"Mmm... God that feels so fucking good Roza," an animalistic growl escaped me laced with a thick Russian accent.

Oh god, she was pushing me higher and higher. My head was spinning and I wanted to cum, but I need to be inside her. I wanted to feel her pussy clenching around my big, hard aching cock; milking me for everything I had to give her. With massive reluctance, I pulled her goddamned luscious mouth off my dick. I had to have her now. I rolled her over, placing my body over hers.

With my knees between hers, I forced her legs open for me. My body was shaking with anticipation; I couldn't move fast enough for my desire. Without hesitation, I lined my throbbing cock up to her wet lips and shoved myself into her.

"Fuck!" I groaned. My control was slipping and I didn't know how much longer I could hold it.

My body was frantic in its need for her. I had to fuck her _hard_. I needed to hear her scream my name. I slammed into her over and over, completely uncontrollably. She moaned out, loudly, in pleasure as she rocked her hips hard into mine.

"Come on baby, let me hear you scream my name..." I demanded as I rode her hard and fast. "Scream for me," I commanded.

"OH _YESSS_! Dimitri! Nnggh, fuck me baby! Ride me hard!" my Roza's sweet voice screamed out in ecstasy. Heat spread across my body; I knew that my orgasm was so close. It felt so good to slam into her hot, wet pussy. Another animalistic growl left my chest as I felt myself getting ready to explode in her.

"Cum with me Roza!" I grunted breathlessly. I fucked her harder as her moaning became higher pitched.

"_OH_! Here I go! Yes baby, yes! I'm gonna… cum!" she squealed as her walls squeezed down on my rock hard dick. Oh how fucking good is that, I exploded inside her as I slammed myself deep in her core. We rode out the mind blowing orgasm together, panting and shaking.

"You feel so good," I whispered to her, still trying to catch my breath.

"That was amazing," she added breathlessly. "I've never woken up cuming before; what a rush..."

A smile spread across my face. "You liked that?" I asked, as devious thoughts entered my mind almost instantly. "You're really hard to wake up," I continued with a smirk.

Roza giggled, "That was worth it. You can wake me up like that any time!"

We laughed together and I rolled off her, pulling her body to mine. I kissed her passionately and then whispered sweetly in her ear how much I love her. She whispered her love back and snuggled into my body.

We only lasted a few minutes pressed up against each other before the heat from our sweaty bodies plus the hot room became too much for the two of us. We reluctantly untangled ourselves.

"Come on, let's go take a quick shower to cool down," I said with a wink and grabbed her hand to pull her with me.

Even though I knew it would probably turn into a '_hot_' shower. Not that I minded.

**End of M for now…**

**RPOV 10 days later…..**

I told Dimitri that I have a surprise for him and to keep the day open for us, that we will be going out of town. He really wanted to know what I was up to, but I would not give….

_Flash back_

"Hey babe," I said seductively to Dimitri, draping an arm around his neck. "I have a surprise planed for you next Saturday, so will you make sure you are off that day?"

Dimitri cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled. "What kind of surprise, Roza?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him.

I smiled back with a flirty little wink. "Not tellin' you will find out then, Comrade"

"Oh really?" he asked in a slow sexy and low voice, his Russian accent seeping into his words. "What do I have to do to get it out of you?" he wondered out loud as he leaned in, his warm breath blowing on my skin as his soft sensual lips grazed my neck. He slid his big hands around my hips, grabbing me by the waist and roughly pressing me against him. Opening his mouth, he ravished my neck light little love bites over my skin. It felt so good, making me shiver in response.

His smell was just so unbelievably delicious, I wanted to devour him. His hot mouth sent tingles all throughout my whole body. He smiled against my skin as I let my head fall back to give him full access to my neck. When I felt his lips turn up into a smile, I can't help but smile too. His electrifying touch makes me go weak in the knees and my eyes close in ecstasy.

Dimitri forcefully pushed me back to the wall and moved his lips up my neck, sliding across my jaw with soft little kisses and finally to my lips. At first it was soft, and he whispered on my lips "Tell me."

"No." I whispered back.

He kissed me a little deeper. "Roza, tell me... Please?"

This made me smirk. I was so close to having him beg to know, it was a serious turn on being in control. "No way." Dimitri smiled devilishly and aggressively kissed me, eliciting a moan from me in the middle of the kiss.

His hands began roaming my body; he slid his thumb over my hard nipples on the outside of my shirt, then started cupping my breasts and massaging them. Oh god, I was loosing my resolve, he was going to break me if he keeps this up and he knows it. I can't deny him; he has me wrapped around his little finger- I am a puddle of goo in his hands.

Dimitri growled and it sounded so incredibly sexy; it turned me on so much. It rumbled in his chest and I could feel it move through me making my body heat up. The excited shiver ran over my already heated skin. It made me want him in my core. He ignites a flame that burns so hot and deep.

I reached my hand up behind his neck and slid my fingers into his silky soft brown hair. Bringing his hot mouth closer to mine harder, I slid my tongue across his lower lip, begging for entrance to his mouth. Dimitri opened and his tongue danced with mine, it was slow and deep, just so wonderful that I got lost in the kiss.

By then I had completely forgotten why we started this, but to tell the truth, I didn't give a damn. When he pulled back again, he whispered "Tell. Me."

The delirium had completely wiped what he wanted to know from my mind. "I love you," I breathed, and he smiled genuinely.

"I love you too," Dimitri said softly. "What surprise do you have planned, Roza?" His eyes were sparkling with happiness. Smiling devilishly I remembered what he was trying to find out from me.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'P'. I laughed and ducked under his arms, trying to run away.

He chased after me, first around the couch. I giggled. "I'm not going to tell youuu, Comrade!"I said, and he growled again.

I make a break for it and ran to the bedroom. Amazingly, Dimitri was so damn fast, he caught me and threw me onto the bed. He was on top of me straddling my legs in a split second. I was laughing my ass off at that point because he was tickling me, still trying to get me to give up the information. Damn him and those magical fingers of his!

"Noo, you won't get it out of me. NO WAY!" I stated firmly, he finally got the point, I won't tell so he leans down for another kiss.

The fire in the kiss heated up quickly. I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, sliding my hands over his tanned and well defined muscular chest. His muscles flex as he felt my hands drift across his warm smooth skin. He was just _so_ beautiful.

"God you're so fucking sexy!" I growl. I was instantly ready to jump him.

**M scene**

I felt my lust for him burn more as I drink in his body. He pulled me up so I was in a sitting position and eased my shirt over my head. Kissing me deeply he unclasps my bra; letting it slide away from my over heated skin. Biting my collarbone and shoulder, he slid the straps down my arms, causing little goose bumps to arise on my skin, and then he carelessly tossed my bra to the floor.

"You are so beautiful, my Roza" he whispers in my ear romantically. His large, warm hands caress my recently exposed breasts. My nipples became incredibly hard as he stroked his thumbs over them sensually. I unbuckled his belt and pulled it apart, then smoothly unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down.

Straddling my legs, he pushed me down on the bed and unbuttoned my jeans and slowly, slid the down the zipper. He stood up and pulled his jeans off. They hit the floor with a soft thud, and he then reached for the waistband of my jeans, and with a hard yank, he pulled them off of me in one quick motion.

Seeing Dimitri in his sexy black brief boxers made me want to do naughty little things to him. He stood there for a moment staring down at my body, his eyes hooded with lust.

"Mmm, seeing you like that makes me want you to spread my legs and fuck me right now!" I groan feeling wetness seep through my panties. He got a sly fiery look in his eyes and knelt down, sliding his warm hands painfully slow up my legs to finally reach my thighs. Rubbing and stroking my overheated skin, he slid his hands to my panties; and by then I was so wet that it had soaked through the thin layer of fabric. Slipping his thumb under the edge of my wet panties Dimitri began rubbing my core with his thumb, he stroked me sensually.

"Roza, you're so fucking wet," he moaned in his thick and totally sexy Russian accent. I felt his lips grazing across the skin on my legs, only causing more and more goose bumps to tingle all over. He slid my panties down my legs and soon enough they were off and quickly forgotten.

Oh so slowly, he slid his hands back up to my knees and boldly spread my legs wide open. Grabbing behind my bent knees on my calf, he yanked me to the edge of the bed.

Caressing and stroking my sensitive skin he set my body aflame. Kissing his way up my thigh and to my hot wet core, his mouth reached my throbbing center. I moaned loudly in pleasure as his tongue stroked my clit. Tasting my juices, he hums "Mmm, baby, you're so fucking sweet."

I feel intense ecstasy as he filled my wet core with his fingers, shoving them roughly into me. I thrust my hips up and gasped desperately for air. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of my dripping wet pussy.

"Oh yeah baby, right there, you're gonna make me cum!" I growl. My hips gyrate with the aggressive pumping action of his hand. His hot mouth massages, licks and sucks on my clit until he feels my climax. "Oh god, I'm cumming _sooo_ _hard_!" I squealed in bliss.

He continued to ram his now accumulated four fingers into me. I screamed out in pleasure and bit the back of my hand to try and contain my noises. Moaning, I couldn't help but cry out once again. "Oh my god!" I breathed. Over and over again, he thrusts his hand in harder and harder. He knows I am climbing higher, my legs begin to shake at the force and intensity.

"You like that don't ya, baby." He grabbed some lubricant and squeezed it over my core. The oil was cold and made me jump and squeal. He grabbed my legs to contain me. "Roll over," he commanded.

Lying on my stomach, he drove his fingers deep into my core. The KY oil heated up with an icy hot sensation. I was then slick with the lube oil, so his hand slipped in and out fast and wet. Moaning and screaming into the bed, I could not in the least bit contain my voice. "That's it scream for me, oh yeah, you like my hand fucking you don't cha." He growled.

I slid my knees up so my ass was in the air. I rode his hand franticly as my core tightened up, and I suddenly felt the clench of my orgasm. "Aahhahah!" I screamed. Dimitri pumped his hand in and out a few more times before my body convulsed in euphoria.

Breathing hard and shaking uncontrollably, I rolled over and reached out for him to try to pull him closer to me.

"Fuck me, Dimitri," I gasped out. This only caused him to smile.

He paused at my breast to take my hard nipple into his mouth and suck hard, causing me to moan again. Every sensation was heightened ten fold. I took the opportunity to stroke his rock hard cock. I couldn't explain if I tried how much it pleased me to hear him finally moan. I slid his boxers down to expose his beautiful body to me. He was so hard as I wrapped my hand around his shaft and began gratifyingly but slowly stroke him, I felt him throb in my hand.

"Damn Roza that feels so fucking good." I couldn't help but think of how good he will feel inside me.

"Please, Dimitri..." I begged. "I need you so bad," I continued. I wanted his hard cock fucking me now. I couldn't wait another second. My body ached to feel his big thick hard dick in my slippery wet pussy.

He kicked off his boxers and laid over me, pushing me further into the bed. "Yess..." I hissed, growing more excited despite my mind-blowing orgasm only a minute ago. His hot body felt so good against mine, it was just skin to skin now. I spread my legs open more and I felt his hard cock right at my entrance, the anticipation thrilled me.

"Come on baby fuck me now!" I growled thrusting my hips pushing his tip into my hot core. Teasingly he held back just waiting for the perfect time to make me his. He was enjoying hearing me beg for him. He crushed his mouth to mine as he _finally_ plunged into me, making me gasp in elation.

"Oh fuck," he growled taking in a sharp deep breath, "Mmm you're so fucking hot" shoving hard dick inside of me again.

We were breathing hard as our bodies found our rhythm together. Dimitri continued to slam into me time and time again. I rocked my hips to his, allowing myself to feel him deep inside me. Once again, I was totally lost in him. It felt as though we were one; I couldn't feel where I began and he ended. I melted into the motion. The softness of his skin on mine; the love and passion I felt in every touch as well as every kiss, warmed my soul.

"God you feel so good, Roza. I love you so much," he whispered to me in all of our heat, his voice was thick with emotion.

"Oh god, I love you too!" was all I could breath out as my hands griped his hips harder, pulling him to me deeper and stronger.

My peak was coming quickly, his every thrust making me quake. "Cum with me Roza." He grunted. He felt the walls of my core clench and my body shook from the bliss of my orgasm. As I was riding it out, Dimitri continued to slam into me a few more times. As he pushed, hard, into me one last time, I felt his release deep in me.

**End of M **

With Dimitri's body over mine, still inside of me, we laid together, just basking in the moment. Our bodies were trying to calm down and catch our breath. My heart was still beating erratically in my chest. Dimitri kissed me tenderly on the cheek, lingering there for a long moment. My heart squeezed tightly when I felt the love through that one lingering kiss. As our breathing finally slowed down, he kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I love you." Dimitri spoke his words gently, as if he was handling a priceless piece of art, not wanting to break it. No doubt in my mind that he truly meant it.

I smiled a genuine smile that showed love in my eyes. "I love you too," I said warmly, kissing him on the nose.

"Are you ready to move?" He asked, I nodded. Dimitri reluctantly pulled away from me as he slid out of me. I felt the loss of contact, but he didn't go very far. Lying next to me, he pulled my back to his chest and wrapped his strong, warm arm around my waist. Pulling me as close as I could possibly get, we relaxed in each other's arms, just happy to be with each other some more.

Suddenly I realize I didn't give up the surprise and giggled.

"What's got you so giggly?" he questioned.

"You didn't make me spill the beans." I said with a big smile.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" He asked squeezing me tight. I laughed.

"Give it up Comrade, I'm not tellin'," I said, sighing as I pat the arm that's tightly around my waist. Hearing Dimitri chuckle behind me made an unavoidable smile form on my lips, and with that, we both fell into a blissful sleep.

_**End Flashback**_

I smile to myself as I remember that, it almost takes my breath away. I never thought I could be so happy. The moments we spend together seem like a dream.

I have talked to Liss and everything is good to go. I even got us all cowboy hats and boots. Lissa, Sydney, Mia and I went shopping on-line for some sexy little outfits for our own private little show later after the Rodeo. My Comrade is going to flip when he sees my sexy little number. We will defiantly be saving a horse and riding a cowboy that night! Maybe all night!

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go kiddies, hope you like I, this is my first FF story so review plz!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The Rodeo

**Hey everyone, I rewrote this ch if you are interested in reading a much better version read on... And please review if you like the new changes. I have learned so much since I started this story I felt it need some work. Please tell me if you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 The Rodeo <strong>

As I slowly awake, I can't help but smile happily, because I'm snuggly wrapped up in my man's strong warm arms. The feeling of being completely safe washes over me. Keeping my eyes closed I can tell he is still sound asleep; his gentle breathing is an intoxicating rhythm, slow and steady. An incredible sense of peace filled my mind knowing he's relaxed and content here in my loving arms. I revel in the feeling of our bare, warm skin pressed together, his firm chiseled six-pack under my fingertips. My head was resting comfortably on his sexy chest listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. His wonderful manly scent filled my nose as I breathed in deep burying my face against his smooth skin. All I want is to lay here next to him forever. I'm so in love with every single part of him. I can only think that I will be with him forever, beyond forever. I don't know if I believe in past lives, reincarnation, or whatever you call it, but if there is such a thing, Dimitri and I have been together before. He is my eternal soul mate, my other half. I think that in any lifetime we would find each other. We belong together in this lifetime and the next.

Glancing over at the brightly lit clock, I see it's time to get up. Today is the day we are going to the Rodeo. Dimitri doesn't have a clue where we're going yet, but I get the pleasure of telling him what to wear. Since he wears his cowboy boots a lot and he is always in jeans, he won't suspect a thing. It's too warm of a day for his duster, but we might be pretty late, so I stashed it in our over night bag. It's only supposed to be a day trip, but it's always good to be prepared, right?

When we arrived at the tarmac, everyone was already waiting for us. I really tried hard not to be late today, but after Dimitri and I woke up properly, it was impossible to keep our hands off each other and I couldn't resist taking a shower with him. Obviously, we were just a tad busy.

"Good of you to join us, little Dhampir." Adrian said dryly smirking at me. "I see you have had a good morning already;" winking at me he slipped on his sunglasses "My sunglasses are barely strong enough."

With his keen spirit sense he can see my aura, it must be pretty bright. I am in an awesome mood after my eventful morning. I'm sure Dimitri's aura is shining like a fricken beacon; too, by the way Adrian is squinting at him. I laughed as Adrian scrunched up his face and put out his hand as if he was shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Yes, Adrian, it has been a very fine morning," I said happily looking over at Dimitri with a big smile. Dimitri seemed pretty happy about our morning as well; he just gave me a brilliant smile, a sexy confident wink and a sweet little kiss as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

We all said our cordial greetings of good morning to each other. A quick survey of the all people around told me everyone is dressed about the same. I absently glanced down to see the gang was wearing the cowboy boots we acquired for the occasion. Dimitri seemed to be checking people out too. But he hasn't noticed the boots yet. That might give a clue.

"Well people, we need to go if we want to get there on time." Lissa says in her queen voice.

As we got comfortable in our seats Dimitri was holding his tongue, he wanted so badly to ask where we're going, but just bit back the words for a little while longer. As he looked around he was trying to deduce where, by doing his guardian thing, taking in all the evidence. He focused on something and he notice that Adrian was in jeans. He stared at him for a moment with narrowing eyes and pursed lips. Trying to hide my smile, I see him look at everyone again, hmm everyone's in jeans. I can almost read his mind, he's thinking "how weird Lissa and Adrian never dress so casual" I bit my bottom lip holding back the smirk. It's so cute, how he is working so hard to figure this out.

**DPOV **

Hmm... everyone's in jeans, how weird Lissa and Adrian never dress so casual.

I saw Roza slyly watching me, biting her lip to hold back her sexy smile and she knows I want to know where we're going. She is having fun keeping me in the dark. When I first found out there was a surprise, I tried really hard to get her to tell me, but even with me seducing her she still didn't give up the surprise. God, she's so beautiful, it's almost like a dream that we are together. This morning was absolutely perfect. I want to wake up to her like that forever. I smiled at the memory. She told me we were going to go have fun today. Fun for me is being wrapped up in bed with my Roza. I could do that all day, all night, for eternity.

Leaning over towards her, she glanced up at me through her long eyelashes. I can easily get lost in those beautiful brown orbs. Seriously, I can't resist her, my eyes leave hers and trail down to her soft sensuous mouth. As if gravity is in control I feel her leaning towards me. The forces of the universe have united our souls and we gravitate towards each like two magnets. The more we are together the more I want her.

As her breath hitches in anticipation I close the distance to her lips. It thrills me to have that effect on her. Flames of desire burn in her smoldering eyes and I'm sure my eyes reflect the same. I melt into her as the warmth of our lips touch. The kiss becomes fiery hot and passionate quickly. But when Christian shouts "Get a Room" I draw on my control to pull back a little and smile in the kiss. Opening my eyes I stare into Rose's sparkling beautiful brown eyes with that glowing ember. I touched her cheek lightly with my fingertips, leaning my mouth closer to her ear and quietly whispered "I love you." She shivered, sighed in content and then gives me her man-eating smile. "I love you... always." Her sweet warm breath breezed across my cheek.

"So will you at least tell me how long our flight is?" I asked curiously as I casually leaned back in my seat.

"Sure, only about two and a half hours. Then we drive an hour. So we will be there about Six PM, there should be enough shade for the Moroi." Roza says sweetly.

I decided to close my eyes and relax, reaching for Roza's soft warm hand and kicking back. It only seemed like a short time later that the plane was landing. Something I certainly wasn't expecting, to my surprise, my eyes landed on none other than St. Vladimir Academy. I smiled as all the memories of Roza and our time together here flashed through my mind. But now, I am officially confused. I narrowed my eyes at Roza as she stood and grabbed the bags. She gave me a deceitful little smile and walked off the plane.

RPOV

I smiled brightly when I saw Alberta standing at the edge of the landing strip waiting for us. The months have flown by and with that the distance from my former home. Alberta reminded me of home, she's like a second mother to me. As we all deplaned each and every one of us greeted her with friendly hugs and hellos. She gave me a big hug "this place is just not the same without you, Rose" Alberta said with a wink and a smile.

"Of course, there is only one Rose Hathaway!" I bragged, chuckling at the rolling of her eyes, Alberta shook her head at me and gave me an indulgent smile.

"So true, so true." Alberta replied in an easygoing yet chiding way. There was a grumble of agreement to that statement all around and Christian just had to pipe up with "we wouldn't want another one of her, that's for sure." Lissa smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand, but laughed at his statement along with everyone else.

"The vehicles you have requested are ready for you, Rose." Alberta informed me as she got back down to business.

"Great, lets go guys, we can see everyone and say 'hi' later when we get back." We all head in the direction of the big black St. Vladimir SUV's. All together with the royal guard we only needed two cars for the little drive, including Dimitri and me; there was a total of ten royal guard members. Plus we have Eddie, so we should have enough guardians to protect the Moroi. The sixteen of us hopped in the two big black vehicles. I gave Dimitri a smug look, as he raises an eyebrow at me. I never get to drive and today I was driving the lead vehicle, since I know where we are going. Dimitri watched with intrigue as one of the guardians carried an unmarked cardboard box and placed it in the back of his vehicle; Dimitri's curiosity was getting the better of him.

The Rodeo starts at seven PM and we are just barely going to be on time so we needed to go. Off we go to Missoula. An hour later as we pulled up to the fairgrounds Dimitri saw the large flying banner that finally gave him the last clue to our destination. He read it out loud.

Welcome to Western Montana Fair & Rodeo

He just started laughing, "Roza, this is fantastic! I have never been to a Rodeo before! I have always wanted to go!" The grin plastered across his face made him look so young, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I know Comrade, I though you would like it."

"I love it Roza, thank you!" He gave me a huge all encompassing hug. I saw one of the guardians grab the mysterious unmarked cardboard box of cowboy hats, bringing it to me. As I cracked the top open I could see many different colors, enough for all of us, four were specifically girl ones and a dark brown leather one I got just for Dimitri to match his favorite dark brown leather duster and his boots. I pulled it out of the box and plop it on his head. He laughed again with a bright sparkle in his eyes and shook his head. "You've thought of everything haven't you?"

"You're darn tootin!" I said putting my own blood red cowgirl hat on that matches my spaghetti strap top. He truly couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Ya'll come get cha hats." I say in my best southern twang.

Lissa squealed, and ran over to pick the white hat out of the big box, and Christian the black. How fitting, I thought, those two are about as opposite as you can get, but somehow they complement each other. Opposites attract, right? "Howdy little lady" Christian said in a deep southern accent as he gave a little nod at Lissa and tilts his hat to her. She giggled flirtingly and jumped into his arms. He carried her off with her arms wrapped around his neck, giggling like mad and kissing him senseless.

Mia stepped up next and liked the pink one, it matched her shirt, so she took that one and Eddie grabbed the tan one. Next in line was Sydney who loves blue, I knew that one would be hers and, of course, black for Adrian, he thinks he's such a bad boy. HA! What a laugh. With a big smile on everyone's face we walked through the metal gates and headed for our seats in the grand stands.

Watching the bull riding was so much fun. We were all whistling, yelling, whooping, hollering and waving our hats in the air. Standing up screaming and jumping up and down when the rider was thrown from the bull. The waves of fans would cringe with a hiss when the clowns would run out to distract the bull, almost getting gored with a horn. The excited crowd would go absolutely crazy when the bull rider hung on for a full ride. Hearing the loud horn blow, the cowboy would bail off and run as the bull bucked like mad. Rose Hathaway, strigoi fighter, would not want to face those bulls. Scary!

Dimitri was laughing, yelling and pumping his fist in the air. He was having an absolute blast! I have never seen him loosen up so much and have such a good time. It warms my heart to see him so happy. Everyone was having so much fun I couldn't help but grin too. I swear I must be going soft. Even Lissa, with her "OH MY GOD!" and covering her eyes. It was too funny. Looking at all my friends faces, seeing them all just living it up. This was so worth it.

As we are leaving the stadium everyone was excitedly talking, with hoarse voices from screaming so much, about there favorite part. "Rose, this was a blast! Great idea!" Eddie said all pumped up.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet, there's a fair with rides here." I said happily as all their eyes brighten with their smiles. "But first lets go eat at the local Saloon" everyone agreed so we strolled down the street that looked like a town in the old west. We head in the direction of the Saloon, we saw the name on the sign and we all started laughing again. It says "Welcome to Rosie's Saloon" how fitting is that right!

While we ate we talked about the all things here at the fair. Trying to decide where we wanted to go and what we wanted to do. I had a couple venue program guides that we got when we went through the gates, spread out across the table so we could see them.

A tall cowboy looking dude came up on the stage and said that anyone who wanted to do some Western Karaoke could come on up. I was laughing at him and his goofy western accent. "Come on back ya'll" I joked in my best imitation, of course, Lissa had to push me up there. So reluctantly I agreed. I don't do country, but I had heard a song that I like recently that was a country crossover.

I asked him for the song and he nodded, I asked if he had a guitar and he said "sure" he handed it to me. So I grabbed the guitar, sat on the stool and started singing into my mike.

"If I Die Young"

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and

Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had, just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had, just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've

Never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a

Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,

I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

When I stop singing I look up to see I had gained an audience and my friends were all standing, clapping and yelling for me. Dimitri looked amazed, I don't know why, because he's heard me sing before. But then, I realize I haven't picked up a guitar since I was on the run with Lissa. Lissa was smiling because she knew I could sing, that's why she shoved me up there. I took my bow and headed back to our table.

"That was amazing Roza!"

"Thank you" I said sort of embarrassed by the whole thing, which is a little strange for me, I don't usually get uncomfortable, it seriously takes a lot for that to happen.

"So what's next?" I asked casually to change the subject. We all looked at what we wanted to do, but there was a ton of choices. There is a stage show of Wild Bill, rides, games even those cool black and white old time photos. I really wanted a photo of me and Dimitri and also one of the whole gang. So we decide to do that first.

The costumes were so crazy. Who in their right mind would want to tie yourself into some of those dresses? Absolutely Nutz! All the girls were having so much fun in there slutty bar girl costumes. With the guarders, fishnets, and low cut necklines, we were smokin' hot. All the boys could do was drool as we hung on them for the picture. Dimitri was the Sheriff and the others were outlaws and gunslingers. It was such a kick. By the time we were done we were in hysterics laughing and crying. I was about to walk away to go change into my normal clothes when Dimitri grabbed me from behind and spun me around to face him.

"Hey pretty lady, wanna go for a ride?" He asked seductively as he pushed me up against the wall. "You're looking mighty fine in that dress." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and then his soft kisses. He bit my skin and I arched my back throwing my head back in ecstasy. He worked his way back up my neck, along my jaw and to my lips for one deep luscious core arousing heated kiss. We broke the kiss and I smiled at him. "Save it for later big boy. I got a surprise for you tonight with a different kind of sexy outfit, let's just say, for your eyes only." I said with a wink, tapping his nose with my finger and sauntered away.

"Next up, rides!" I yelled with a giggle as I ran towards the octopus looking thing. Not the kind of ride Dimitri just offered, but still fun. We all ran around from ride to ride with tickets like little kids. I got me some cotton candy and something called an elephant ear, it was sooo good! Gotta have my sugar fix, it's almost as good as my donuts! I was giggling over some of the stuff that was running through my head, I sounded like a hick. We decide to play some games and the guys wanted to shoot some old time rifles. Watching them trying to ping a duck is pretty funny. Dimitri won me a really cute stuffed bear; he has a little t-shirt that says "Montana".

"Hey, check it out, there's a Palm Reader! That's cool, I wanna do that!" I said excitedly.

I grab Dimitri's hand and dragged him over to the lady's tent. I had to bite my bottom lip, when we enter, to keep from laughing. It had a table in the center draped in colored fabric with a crystal ball sitting in the middle. Funky music was softly playing in the background. Candles were burning all around and there was a heady heavy sent in the air. The lady sitting there was dressed like a gipsy woman, with weird scarfs, bangles and gaudy rings on her fingers. It's so stereotypical, I almost laughed. There were two empty chairs around the table. She motioned for us to sit.

She eyed me closely, with shrewd narrow eyes, for a few moments with out saying a word. She intently studied my face and looked deeply into my eyes. It felt like she was looking through me. Kinda creepy, really. "Give me your hands, dear" she said in a raspy low voice with weird thick accent. I put my hand on the table and slid it to her palm up. "I must see both hands together, my dear." She said demandingly. I raised my brows and put the other hand up on the table, as well.

She studied my hands for several minutes, at first quietly, but then she gasped and looked at me shocked like she is trying to tell if what she sees is true. She looked back down and traces my lines on my left hand with her fingertips and looked over to Dimitri, a slight smile on her very old and wrinkled face and then back at my palms again. Her silence was getting to me, making me anxious and about to ask "what do you see?" when she starts talking.

"Your right hand is your practical hand; it represents your personality and talent." She pauses for a moment "You are a gifted fighter, strong, caring, a protector of souls"

My eyes widen in surprise, because I haven't even said a word. I glanced at Dimitri and he leaned forward with his interest gaining.

"You are a trouble maker" she says with a little evil like cackle. "You are very stubborn and sarcastic, but your friends know you would die for them." She looks hard into my eyes and a chill ran down my spine, causing me to shiver slightly.

"You must never get distracted, if you hesitate you will die" she says harshly and looked at Dimitri this time. My mouth dropped open a bit and I turned to look at him, too. He almost looked smug, because that 'Zen lesson' has come from his mouth more times than I can count.

"You are bound to another through spirit, to protect them, they are very important in your world" she said sadly "Your connection has darkness surrounding it, which you must fight to control, but without you, all would be lost." I share a knowing look with Dimitri and he closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. This, of course, is nothing new to us she is just telling us what is true. But it tells me that this palm reader is no joke. She is truly gifted and should be taken seriously.

She pulled me from my thought again when she says "You are of great value to your people; you have already changed the world. You are the savior of souls. You must continue the fight. Cherish all that you hold dear."

She pauses and then switches over to my left hand. "The left hand is the emotional side. It shows your "heart". "I see you have found your soul mate." She comments with a knowing look to Dimitri again. I can't help but smile at that.

"You have an old soul. It has been through many lifetimes, for which you search until you find him." She says looking right at Dimitri. Again nothing new to me, but it's nice to know we are meant to be. Dimitri locked eyes with me for a moment with a small smile on his face.

"You have good instinct for reading people. You must listen to your gut." She pauses for another moment and studies a long line on my hand. I notice she stops her fingertip over a spot where the line is broken, but the lines sort of over lap too. I think this is my life line. Right when I think this she nods her head and says "yes, this is your life line. It does not show how long you will live, but rather how you will live in the future and what the quality of your life will be." How weird is that, did she just read my mind? "It shows what your life has been since birth"

"You have a broken life line." She states matter of factually. I look at her waiting for what I know I will hear. "You died..." she says in a strained voice "... twice".

She looked at me with curiosity; I know she would like to know when, where and how. I can't help but think of Lissa and the car accident and then of being shot. A shiver runs over me like someone just walked on my grave. I just nod for her to know that she's right and to continue.

"You have great emotional strength, which will help you stay focused throughout the rest of your life." She looks at me seriously for a moment and tells me "You must use all the strength that you possess, physically, emotionally, and mentally to survive the trials you will face throughout your life. You must allow yourself to rely on the strength of others that love you and support you. You must always stay vigil or all may be lost."

"I see that you have suffered a great deal of pain and sadness in your young life, but you are also very fortunate because you have experienced the greatest gift of all, love, love so deep and true that most will never find in their lifetime." "It is your saving grace."

"Be prepared for a battle, it is approaching fast, you will need to fight to survive." I'm thinking she just means another Strigoi fight, but somewhere in the back of my mind I wonder if it's a lot more than that, which scares me.

She stops talking for a minute and I think that the reading is done, but when I go to take my hands away she stopped me by taking my right hand in hers, she lifts it up in the air and I am sorta confused by what she is doing. She places my hand on the top of the crystal ball that I had totally forgotten about. I swear I saw the white clouds in the glass swirl. I furrowed my brows and leaned closer wondering what I might see. She smiles at me.

"I see you have had many past lives. In ancient times you were a Warrior Princesses with a Rose etched in your armor. You protected your people from evil." The clouds shift again "When the west was won you were a strong and feisty immigrant with roots from Turkey and Scotland. You owned a Saloon and fought hard for your town to keep it safe." She says approvingly.

The white clouds roll again. "In this lifetime you are a warrior of your people, you fight the good fight. You will face an enemy tonight." She said louder "I see a fight!"

"Your future is never set in stone, but I see that you can have that which you believe to be impossible, a family, children and marriage." I looked to Dimitri and he had a sad expression on his face, because we believe we can't have that together. She turns to him and says "nothing is impossible." I saw the hope rise in his eyes.

She removed my hand from the crystal ball and gently held it in hers. She smiled warmly at me and sweetly patted my hand. "I am honored to have met someone such as you. Stay true to yourself and your dreams will become a reality." She let go of my hand and I am blown away. I don't know what to say. So I just say "Thank you that was amazing!" We pay her and with an astonished look back we leave the tent.

I am completely shocked into silence with how accurate her reading was, my stunned mind was literally reeling. I felt Dimitri wrap his strong warm arm around me to steady me. I must have looked a little shaken because Lissa was looking at me with deeply concern in her eyes. I looked down at my hands for a moment and then I saw the time. Time was really flying by and I realized it was one AM and we needed to start heading back. We were all getting tired, so time to go. "Hey guys, ready to go?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

As we headed to the SUV's it was dark and pretty empty in the parking lot. All the guardians were watching everything around us, in particularly, me since I have my built in Strigoi detector. After that surreal reading I am really on high alert, because I know who my enemy is, I just have to wait for them to show themselves. Sure enough about one hundred feet from the SUV's "Shit!" I say quietly. Dimitri knows instantly and pulls his stake. All the other guardians follow suit. We surround Lissa, Mia, Adrian, Sydney and Christian. Lissa is in the middle, Christian ready with fire and Mia with water. We move as a unit, working our way closer to the SUV's. My strigoi detector was telling me they will pop out of the shadows any second. Unfortunately, my warning system doesn't disappoint me as much as I wish it was wrong, a few seconds later we are surrounded. Out of the shadows of darkness and into the faint light of the parking lot, about twenty strigoi appeared.

Song By The Band Perry


	3. Chapter 3 Strigoi Attack

**Chapter 3 Strigoi Attack**

Our tightly formed group abruptly halted approximately fifty feet from the coveted safety of the big black SUV's. My sharp experienced eyes immediately swept the vast dark parking lot area to effectively assess our available options. The unforgiving nausea hit me with surprising harshness indicating that we're dealing with a large well-organized attack. My frayed nerves were on edge; my heart began to beat at an increased rate, dizziness swept over me as I struggled to fully focus on the formidable group of Strigoi surrounding us.

Fortunately, no other vulnerable humans were anywhere in sight. I briefly glanced back behind me to see Lissa, making damn sure that she was well protected. The dhampir mantra that has been drilled, from day one, into my head echoed in my mind once again. 'She comes first,' a fierce desire to protect my best friend surged into my chest, my body tensed, ready for the inevitable battle. To me, even if she wasn't the queen, she is the most important, and I absolutely refuse to let any of these _disgusting, vile creatures_ remotely near her! God, why… why can't we go anywhere without it ending in the inescapable attack! Every time!

Christian's vivid azure blue eyes lock tensely with mine, we instantly shared a conspiring look, and he knew what I was thinking. A cocky smirk formed on his serious face as he gave me a discrete nod. I wholeheartedly trust him to have my back. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he'll do anything to protect Liss, including give his own life. Extremely experienced in situations like this, Christian and I have perfected our corresponding fighting techniques. A fierce look of determination masked his face, his eyes were stone cold and I knew that he was ready for whatever comes. He knows how to determine which Strigoi is the biggest threat, to look for the strongest, oldest and fastest ones. _Those _are the first to torch, with his finely honed skills; he can now light up about five, or so, of them at a time.

A small amount of relief filtered through me knowing it's enough to give us equal ground, because currently we are slightly out numbered. Hopefully, the first few will go down fast, but Strigoi are fairly quick to catch on and always seem to go for the Moroi. I'm confident and proud to say that Christian can kick some serious ass, not that I would ever tell him that, I might have to deflate his huge head after. Even in the midst of all the trouble; I could picture popping Christians big balloon floating head with a giant pin.

The funny picture of a 'giant balloon head' Christian only lasted mere moments. Peering out at the circling strigoi, my demeanor became extremely serious in a quick hurry as the Strigoi inched their way closer to our anxious group. A few unanswered questions keep nagging at the back of my alert mind. Do they know who we are, were they watching us? Worry coursed through me for Lissa, if they know they have the queen within their grasps, we may be in for some real trouble.

My mind was racing trying to asses the situation, how vulnerable we are, what things work to our advantage. Automatically, I began to list the pros and cons. We only have St. Vladimir SUV's. They have no Royal markings what so ever. Dhampir's and Moroi's alike are dressed extremely casual today; even the guardians that are with us are not in uniform. My own words came floating back to me when I told them to 'dress in jeans and appropriate clothing for the Rodeo'. To our advantage, the cowboy hats cover our faces slightly, and I must look pretty young holding the little teddy bear Dimitri won for me.

A little bit of excitement built up in me as I realized how they might see us. If I were to look at us from their point of view, _I_ would think we are students. My eyes flashed observantly around to look at our group. We're all young enough that we could pass, with the exception of a few of the guardians. I would bet that's who they think we are and the school wouldn't let us leave without protection.

Hoping beyond hope that this was the case; I quietly whispered to Lissa "keep your head down; they may not know who you are." She gave a slight nod. With the tips of her fingers, she grabbed the rim of the perfect white cowboy hat and tilted it to cover her face a little more. A little smirk grew on my lips as I handed my teddy bear and our cool black and white photo's back to her so my hands were free for the fight.

Suspicion ate at me, scanning out over our new guests. The most unusual thing that I keenly noticed was that the Strigoi were being cautious which makes me wonder why. Strigoi are definitely not known to be cautious in any way. I mentally chuckled at how cocky and aggressive they generally are, foolishly thinking of themselves as invincible, but… they are not altogether stupid either. They seem to be assessing the situation, too. And have hastily stopped where they are, no one is moving.

I'm sure they have noticed we're moving like a well-oiled machine. An enormous sense of pride filled me as I looked around at my group with observant eyes. The Dhampir's held their posture impressively in a confident fighting stance with sharp flashing silver stakes at the ready. The strigoi may not know it, but we are prepared for anything and we're about to kick some serious ass.

Even Lissa carries a stake now. I'm so proud of her I could bust. She charms them for her and Adrian. They have been diligently training to stake Strigoi. Several months ago, when she became queen, we decided that since Lissa was in constant danger, she needed to be stronger. So that, if needed, she was able to fight for herself or run whichever it came down to. I started conditioning her; she has been faithfully running with me every day and lifting weights. Once she was stronger, I taught her how to stake properly. How to block and dodge hits, and even how to throw a good punch. Hopefully, this does not come to that, but with _her_ stake, she has a chance to save someone's soul.

The coolest thing was, my Comrade, was right there with me helping and Adrian had stepped up to the plate too. So right now, I feel pretty confident that these Strigoi have no chance in hell. I'm not going to stand here all night though. In an innocent voice, acting afraid, although I don't have to act too much, there is always an edge of fear in me when fighting Strigoi, so much can go wrong. I shouted "What do you want?"

I heard a collective annoying laugh roll through the Strigoi. It sounded evil and menacing. Grading on my nerves, it made my prickly skin crawl and a cold shiver run down my spine. Fuming with pent up anger, I clenched my jaw until it hurt. The urge to claw their eyes out seem to surface from somewhere in my gut. A large burly arrogant looking man stepped provocatively forward. The first to step up to die, I thought in the back of my mind. "Lookie what we got here, some lost little cowboys and girls." The big burly obnoxious strigoi whined in a childish voice.

"We're not the ones who look lost!" I growl like a pissed off cougar. "Easy Roza let them make the first move." Dimitri whispered tolerantly next to me trying to keep me somewhat contained. I felt infuriated with an enormous amount of bitter anger towards these degenerates. Nothing like ruining a really good day.

"What are you little kiddies doing so far from your school on a school night?" he asks light heartedly.

BINGO! I devilishly smirked at his comment; this is fantastic they think we are students from St. Vladimir. They don't realize it is the Queen. Major relief instantly shot through me, I flicked my eyes towards Dimitri, for a brief moment we locked our gaze. We were on the same page and with the slightest of motion discretely he nodded to me, a reserved cocky smirk quirked at his lips. My man was sure sexy with that cocky damn smirk. Snapping back to focus, I quickly caught sight of the other guardians. They all seemed to realize the Strigoi had mistakenly identified us as students, too. This worked to our advantage, the Strigoi didn't have a clue of who they were dealing with; Dimitri and I being the best, they didn't stand a chance. And with the royal guard backing us up, we were almost invincible. Apprehension spiked inside my anxious body for the upcoming battle.

"We just came out for a little well deserved fun, too bad _you _had to come along and ruin it" I sarcastically mouthed back. I sounded pretty immature which was good, that's exactly what I wanted them to think. The big burly challenging Strigoi gave me a creepy leering smile and began to slowly, menacingly taking a step forward. I agitatedly leered at him as he took his first step, watching his crony buddies do the same. My palms started to sweat anticipating the fight. A heightened sense of awareness settled over me.

Step by step they began to close in stalking towards us. Needing a little elbow room to fight, our tight huddle loosened as we took our first calculated step towards our aggressors. Concern seeped into my mind as we move further from our charges. The Moroi and Sydney stayed protectively around Lissa. Their tight formation gave less access to her, if someone should happen to get by, Christian would gladly light them up like a rocket. Another demented smirked crossed my lips at the thought; knowing he would enjoy it, too. If the Strigoi get too close, Christian has his lethal stake if need be. Something Strigoi would never expect from a Moroi student.

The Moroi are no longer helpless and without skills. I'm extremely proud of them all. Hidden in their pockets, as previously discussed, is their own sharp silver stakes. Mia has some serious kick ass skills in her element and can suffocate the Strigoi with water or take them out with her swift stake. She has been diligently practicing and is surprisingly really fast, an ace with a stake. Adrian can use his stake pretty well too, but he has figured out his compulsion is strong enough to hold them a few seconds, that's all he needs to stake them and restore their tortured soul.

Sydney has this cool little potion called Silver Nitrate that she can throw on a Strigoi and it immediately burns them painfully, instantly melting their unnatural pasty white flesh. It's kind of evil, but extremely effective. All of these things are defensive fighting techniques that students would not be doing, but we don't want the Moroi flashing weapons unless it's absolutely necessary. I hope and pray that it doesn't come down to that in any way. Sometimes, just the fact that the Moroi are fighting throws off the Strigoi enough to distract them and they are easier to stake. Notice how I say "_easi__**er**_" The Strigoi threateningly take a few more steps and so do we. Blood was pumping faster through my veins with the pre-fight rush. Careful that we only have enough space so they can't get past us. My adrenaline is kicking in, my heart is racing. My hands feel a bit sweaty on my stake.

"Are you ready to rumble?" The snaky leader sneers as he hunches down ready to fight. "A pretty little thing like you ought ta' be fun for a roll in the hay." A cruel smile graced my face at the thought of frying him to a crisp and stabbing my stake through his dark soulless heart. He thinks I am weak, that _I_ will be easy. He's in for a nice little surprise. Why do they _always_ misjudge me that way? Oh well, his problem not mine. I will be happy to show him how I roll!

"I picture you more the slither in the mud type, but whatever trips your trigger." I growl challengingly to his face. Then, I gave him my infamous man-eater smile.

"Did you hear that boys, she's feisty, I like 'em feisty!" he growl's back at me. Staring into his blood red ringed eyes; I saw his claws twitch itching to get at me. My eyes narrowed on him with a deadpan seriousness when I saw we were done throwing childish insults at each other. He ominously stalked forward, only about ten feet away. I was ready to pounce at the first sign of the slightest flinch from him. A strange, dark detached calm washed over me as I looked into his pale white cruel face. Calculating my first move, I blatantly waved my stake around a little making him focus on my movement with my right hand. The guardians caught my little signal to them, out of the corner of my eyes I saw them tense, readying for the fight. I slyly slid my left hand slightly behind my back so Christian could see my fingers I am holding. 3….2…1.

As I dropped down to one on my fingers a huge blinding flash erupted and a third of the Strigoi were instantly lit on fire like human tiki torches. Wow, Christian had seriously out done himself, seven flaming heads screamed in unbearable agony. I was completely impressed by his skills. My combative attacker flamed up like a marshmallow over the campfire. His arms flailed violently about like long streamers whipping in a harsh wind. Even in excruciating pain he aggressively lashed out at me. He raised his lengthy gnarled claws up, eager to rip my pretty little face off, maliciously striking out at me. I swiftly lunged with one quick stroke, boldly slashing him deeply across his expansive chest. Angrily he screamed out and viciously howled in undeniable agony. Again, violently he struck out, clawing at me, while exhaustively and rapidly trying to extinguish the searing flames scorching his flesh.

Gracefully pivoting on the balls of my feet, I quickly evaded his massive arms, executing a powerful reversal-spinning sidekick. Catching him entirely off guard, the unbalanced Strigoi staggered backwards as I pointedly buried my sharp silver stake deeply into his unguarded chest. I cringed as I heard his bones splintering and crackling from the driving force behind the stakes deadly blow. His tormented screams that filled the stifling air were promptly muffled as I decisively ended his miserable existence with the razor sharp piercing of his dark heart and all that was left was his nasty burning putrid stench.

One right after another Strigoi bodies began to litter the ground around us, their deafening screams becoming of one voice. Ripping my stake from the chest of the dead flaming Strigoi at my feet, I had gotten the attention of another. As my spiked sharpened blade, raked carelessly across his face, his skin sizzled, melting into pools at our feet. Angrily he snarled back at me, barring his sharpened fangs, he was hell bent on wrapping his gnarly claws around my throat to crush the fragile bones. He quickly advanced on me, impulsively grabbing me by my left arm and naively jerked me hard towards him, which was a stupid move on his part. I intentionally spun into him, closing the short distance to his unprotected chest. Seizing the golden opportunity, I cold clocked him with my right hook in the upper jaw. Decisively maneuvering the knifelike stake into my left hand, I brought it up into a devastating blow to his wide-open chest. The flames licked wildly and out of control around us, as I shoved my silver blade of death those last necessary inches piercing his blackened heart. I could hear violent screams all around our circle, as Strigoi bodies drop to the ground with consecutive thuds.

The seven flaming Strigoi bodies were turning to ash on the cold ground. Eddie and a few of the other guardians had taken their Strigoi down without Christians help. Precious seconds ticked by where it felt like everything was frozen in time. They were stunned and shocked at the turn of events. My heart was beating wildly in my chest from my battles, but this is exactly what I was hoping for, an eerie stillness blanked the grounds. All I could hear was my heavy breathing and blood rushing though my ears. Feeling like everything was in slow motion I realized this was my chance to get Lissa to safety. Looking slightly confused the Strigoi stood motionless. All the guardians, except me, lunged for the next Strigoi. Christian staggered slightly as four more of their heads erupted into blazing torches another round of agonizing screams slashed through the silence, with Lissa's support he managed to stay upright. A quick scan of who was left standing I counted only five more Strigoi not on fire. Christian had seriously outdone himself.

I turned quickly grabbing Lissa's hand and took off on a dead run towards our SUV. With the grueling training she has had she was able to stick to me like glue. The other Moroi were to follow me to the SUV's, to stay as close to me as possible, with me leading and Christian and Mia in the back. We evasively dodged the savage fights that erupted violently around us. The guardians not engaged in fights were running interference. Clearing a path ahead almost like a football play when the players clear the way for the quarter back with the ball headed for the touch down. In our case the players all knowing what needs to be done and pulling it off like a thing of beauty. Smooth choreographed moves that we have down to a science.

As we sprinted towards the SUV's I pulled the key out of my pocket and hit the button to unlock the doors. Grabbing Lissa by the waist I shoved her in first. Sydney was only steps behind; with force I pushed her to the back of the vehicle. Next Adrian dove for the back as Christian and Mia stumbled towards me. Christian was heavily leaning on Mia, totally wiped out from all the magic he has used. Relieved they were in, I slammed the door shut.

Hearing violent fighting behind me, I curiously swung around to discern who were locked in the heated battles. The five remaining Strigoi, not engulfed in flame, were barbaric and psychotic in their attack; remarkably producing one hell of a good fight. Dimitri was locked in a serious blood bath with an older experienced Strigoi. Strong, skilled and aggressive the Strigoi fought with a trained hand-to-hand military combat style, matching Dimitri's combination punches blow for blow in the deadly assault.

The hostile Strigoi easily thwarted the onslaught of flying fists, countering with his sharpened claws targeted towards Dimitri's stoic determined face. Sensing the Strigoi's attack, Dimitri instantly sidestepped him and hurled his massive heavy fists back towards the savage Strigoi. Drawing back his knife-edged stake with precision aim, Dimitri sliced the Strigoi across his vulnerable neck and plunged downward raking the pointed tip deep into his defenseless forearm. The brash Strigoi screeched back and cackled loudly from the onslaught. With furious rage he ruthlessly backhanded Dimitri across his cheek. Dimitri instantly shrugged it off seemingly unfazed by the furious attack, and wickedly struck out with his right leg, kicking him hard in the gut, with lightening fast precision. Dimitri did an impressive roundhouse kick, nailing the older Strigoi square in the side of his head.

The Strigoi's eyes hazily glazed over when Dimitri dominantly drew back with the stake, zeroing in on his exposed chest, with quick lightening speed he lethally thrust it forward hard into the Strigoi's rib cage. The strike precariously penetrated from an odd angle, as Dimitri didn't get a clear enough shot. However, with invincible determination Dimitri skillfully made the blow work for him, as he unwaveringly drove the stake steadfast into his flesh until the Strigoi wailed out withering in pain. His body twitched and spasm. Dimitri plunged the stake even deeper, until the red glowing life faded from the Strigoi's eyes and his body crumpled to the ground. The guardians not fighting were ready to jump in, backing up the ones in battle.

The epic battle between Dimitri and the Strigoi had me transfixed, realizing I should move I headed to the driver's door with the keys in my hand. As I rounded the front of the vehicle, a Strigoi shot out of nowhere. In a desperate attempt to get the Strigoi's away from the others, I leaped towards the front of the car. WHAM! I screamed out in excruciating pain. A devastating blow in the back of my head had stars popping in the blackness of my eyes. I woozily spun around to face my attacker, reeling from the first agonizing blow he landed. My knees went weak and began to buckle under me, but I fought to stay upright. Whatever he had hit me with, felt as though I had been hit by a Mac-truck. My head throbbed as if an explosion had just gone off and I just wanted to rest, but there was no rest for the wicked; he was in hot pursuit aiming for the kill.

Narrowly, I avoided contact from his right fist as it sailed through the air and whizzed past my cheek. I desperately struggled to focus on him with the severe stinging pain hammering at the back of my head. With breakneck speed and accuracy his left fist slammed hard into the side of my jaw, knocking me off balance. Jabbing my left leg up, I turned in on the Strigoi, kneeing him hard in the stomach. His hands closed in around my throat holding me so tightly within his grasp that he could literally snap my neck like a twig. Fear coursed through me as my life flashed before my eyes expecting to die right then and there.

Instead he flipped me around so that my back was arched up on the hood of the car. In one detrimental blow he forcefully creamed the back of my head into the hood, where I felt the metal buckle and bend from the force of it. Loud painful ringing sounds echoed through my head and all other noise deafened. The bones in my neck popped, as my vision dulled and blurred. I was rendered helpless like a ragdoll and shocked that he didn't take the time to finish me off. He grabbed for my keys when I saw Eddie barreling straight for us. Before I knew it, Eddie plowed into him knocking him to the ground and was on top of him. My eyes fluttered as I watched them rolling in the grass and dirt, fists wildly landing punches. The next time I open my cloudy eyes I saw a distorted view of Eddie plunging his stake deeply through the Strigoi's heart in one clean motion.

My vision was completely dimmed as if a black storm cloud had just rolled in darkening my sight, with black spots dancing and twirling before me. The cloud brought a thunderous boom inside my head. Sounds around me were all muffled, waves of contorted noise rippled as if I was under water. The world was spinning and tilting. I tried to reach out to anything to stabilize myself. I heard my name faintly being called; I think it was Eddie's voice. Then my damaged body slammed into the cold hard ground with a harsh bone-jarring crunch. My injured body screamed in protest when I hit the pavement with a hard painful thud. DAMN IT! That hurt! I shouted in my disoriented brain. I moaned as my eyes fluttered in the attempt to keep them open.

The distant voices were aimlessly drifting. I barely heard a slow deep garbled, yet panicked, voice urgently calling out to me, 'Roza! Please Roza! Try to stay awake!' I wanted to tell him it's ok, I'm just going to sleep for a little while, but my disabled mouth didn't want to move. Somehow it had disconnected from my brain. Familiar pleasant hot and cold sensations of Lissa's magic fluidly ran through me for just a second. My delirious thoughts were that she shouldn't be using her magic to heal me, but I couldn't really stop her right now. Feeling my body being lifted up and put in the car, I knew I was in good hands, I knew it was Dimitri by the scent of his shirt as he cradled me helplessly in his strong warm arms. I just need to rest now; I couldn't stop the shadows of darkness from consuming me.

**DPOV**

I had just finished my draining battle with a very strong well-trained Strigoi, when I turned; my eyes scanned the area searching for any more danger around us. Suddenly, a Strigoi leaped out of the darkened shadows, literally from nowhere, right behind Roza. He had something shinny in his hand and swung it at the back of my Roza's head, light reflected off of the glimmering object. The devastating blow hit her jarringly hard with a crack that echoed off the surrounding trees. I watched in horror, cringing as her head snapped forward from the teeth rattling impact. She staggered, but still managed to lead him away from the Moroi, towards the car's hood. Dodging his right fist that was gunning to smash her in between the eyes, Roza wobbled as if her knees went weak under her. Unfortunately, Roza didn't avoid his soaring left fist that connected a few seconds later, as it pummeled her in the jaw. She seemed stunned from the harsh blow, faltering from the collision. Out of pure desperation, she forcibly kneed him in the stomach, but his strong cold hands wrapped her neck. With lightning quick agility he spun Roza's back into the hood of the car. To my horror, he slammed her head with enough force that the bending metal made a huge creaking roar that echoed from the powerful impact.

I frantically ran straight towards her, fear coursing through my veins, but Eddie was several feet ahead of me. He was almost on top of the Strigoi and then plowed into him like a linebacker of a football team. Tackling him to the ground, both guardian and Strigoi crashed to the cold hard ground, landing in the grass and dirt several yards away. Eddie wildly swung his massive fists landing bone shattering punches to the Strigoi's face and head. Creaming him with every ounce of strength he possessed, one pulverizing punch at a time, as his legs wrapped securely around the offending Strigoi. Over and over their bodies turned with dirt and grass clinging in their hair until their bodies came to a final stop. Fully mounted over the Strigoi's waist, Eddie plunged his fatal stake deeply through the Strigoi's heart in one clean motion. Digging the stake back out, Eddie savagely power drove it back into the Strigoi again, cutting and slicing away his flesh with each and every mutilating jerk and tug. The sound around me suddenly sped up in fast forward and my heart stammered hearing his anguished cry. He was heartbreakingly screaming Rose's name. My eyes followed in slow motion, with the dreadful agony of terror, as my Roza hit the solid black pavement brutally with a dull painful thud. A terrified bellow left my lungs, fear ripped through me knowing I couldn't get to her fast enough.

I quickly skidded to an abrupt stop and instantly dropped to my knees beside her "Roza! Please Roza! Try to stay awake!" My hands violently shook as I gently reached out to her battered bloody face and frantically begged her to hold on. I worriedly gazed into her beautiful brown eyes as they flutter open for just a moment. But with a glossy eyed haze they rolled back in her head. Thick dark red sticky blood was pouring uncontrollably out of the back of her head. In all the years I have known her I had never seen her so mortally wounded as she involuntarily moan in excruciating pain and agony. I distinctly heard a loud rowdy commotion behind me and snapped my head up to see Lissa running towards me screaming.

"_Rose! No! GOD NO!"_ Hysterically Lissa dropped to her knees beside us. Saturating the air was the discernible metallic smell of freshly spilled warm congealing blood that pooled around my Roza's lifeless body. The red essence of life that maintains our very existence seeped out in crimson rivers. Lissa was desperately crying and screaming. "_THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!"_ Frantic tears streamed down her face as she looked into the pain filled contorted face of her best friend. With trembling hands Lissa shakily reached out to Roza placing them on the side of Roza's blood covered head. Closing her eyes Lissa tried to calm her quivering lips by biting down on them. Taking on an angelic glowing quality she sent waves of healing spirit into Rose to stop the bleeding. Only doing what was necessary, knowing Rose's refusal to be healed, due to the effects of Lissa's torturous darkness.

Carefully lifting my beautiful Roza into my arms, she hung limp as I rested her wobbling head gently on my chest. My focus was wavering as the worry for her surged and ripped through my hammering heart. I could barely think straight, but desperately tried to focus, for my Roza's was fighting for her life at this very moment.

The old palm reader's words of wisdom drifted through my distracted mind. "_Be prepared for a battle, it is approaching fast, you will need to fight to survive."… "You must use all the strength that you possess, physically, emotionally, and mentally to survive the trials you will face throughout your life. You must allow yourself to rely on the strength of others that love you and support you. You must always stay vigil or all may be lost."_ The haunting words persistently echoed in my throbbing head. She didn't stay vigil! She didn't even see him coming at her! Disturbing realization of the significant battle my Roza must wage gravely sank in as I took in her listless form, she must fight to survive.

Hurriedly carrying her unconscious body to the passenger side of the SUV, I place her gently on the seat as her face slackened and she completely passed out. Staring at her, I couldn't believe this was happening to her again! A sharp stabbing pain shot through my heart, skipping a beat at the thought of possibly losing her. I won't lose her! Pushing the unthinkable horrid vision away from the forefront of my mind, I focused, must stay focused. Guilt and anger washed over me for not being fast enough to protect her. Why wasn't I faster! Why does this always have to happen to her! It kills me to see her like this! Oh God please, I will do anything for her to be ok, just please God let her be ok. I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment. All I wanted to do is get her somewhere safe, we needed to be moving, she needed to be at the hospital.

I scanned the vacant lot around the SUV's, dead Strigoi littered the ground. Burning piles of ash smoldered on the blackened pavement. Dhampir's hustled around collecting belongings scattered throughout the battle zone. Some had minor injuries, but most were all ok except for my Roza. Sydney was using a potion to destroy the bodies and clean up the mess. While she did that I checked on the Moroi, everyone appeared to be untouched thanks to Roza. Their glum faces were distraught and I could barely look them in the eye as they questioned if she was going to be ok. I mumbled incoherently the only answer that found its way to my lips. "I think so."

We all climb dejectedly into the SUV's and I made the strategic decision to head back to Saint Vladimir. Missoula didn't really have a facility to accommodate us. Yes, a human hospital, but I seriously hoped Roza was out of imminent danger at least enough to transport her to the schools clinic, where Dr. Olendzki can tend to her properly.

Jamming my foot down on the black rubber gas pedal, pegging the needle of the speedometer to its max, the engine roared as I eagerly pushed it to its limit. I steadily tried to keep focused on the dark deserted highway that lead back to the school, but my eyes kept wandering to Roza's lifeless body. She hadn't even twitched, securely fastened into the black leather seat, hanging there limp like a rag doll by the restraining seatbelt, she was just slumped over. I asked Lissa to carefully lay her seat back so she could rest more comfortably. Lissa was seated right behind Roza, reaching for the lever on the seat; she pulled it back into a reclining position. I cradled Roza's head in my hand so it went back easy, not want to cause any more pain to her, even if she is passed out cold. Lissa's small finger's caressed her cheek lovingly as tears leaked from her emerald green eyes.

Diving like a madman the seemingly endless distance only took about forty minutes to get Roza back to St Vladimir. Lissa called ahead alerting the staff of our present situation. The black rod iron gates swung wide open as we barreled our way towards the standing guard, who let us right through to the clinic. A large medical team was standing by in front of the small clinic, waiting as we screech to a stop. I instantly jumped out, picked up my beautiful Roza, and place her on the sterile white sheet draped over the gurney.

"Guardian Belikov, tell me what happened!" Dr. Olendzki said as she assessed Roza's pitiful condition and apprehensively looked up at me. Within seconds we were steadily running into the clinic pushing Rose on the gurney. I kept a firm reassuring grip on her hand as we ran down the hallway.

"Strigoi hit her hard in the back of her head. I don't know what he hit her with because of the distance, but the sound of it hitting her made a huge cracking noise that echoed through the parking lot. She tried to fight back, but then he slammed her head into the hood of the car. She was bleeding profusely, but Lissa healed her enough to stop the bleeding. She has been unconscious since I put her in the SUV." I looked at my watch, "About 48 minutes ago." I said almost breathless.

I gave Roza quick soft kiss on her forehead and whispered quietly into her ear just before they took her from me. "Please baby, I need you my Roza, please come back to me. I love you." As they ripped her soft hand away, I felt my knees shake unsteadily and weakness seemed to overpower me. My broken heart gave a hard painful squeeze; it felt as if a large sharp knife had just been stabbed through me. When she was no longer in my view, my knees completely buckled underneath me and I collapsed. With my head in my hands, tears slid down my cheek. It felt as if my breath had been knocked out of me as my chest caved inward and I could hardly pull in the slightest bit of air. I stayed on my knees shaking uncontrollably with my aching head in my hands for a long while, until I felt a warm comforting hand on my shoulder. I warily looked up to see Lissa with a tear stained face, who looked as inconsolable as I felt. "Dimitri, I made arrangements for us to stay here until Rose can go home. We have been given guest rooms. Here's your key." I took the key in an incoherent daze. "Thank you." I mumbled.

"Dimitri you should go to the waiting room and have a seat. I'm sure the doctor will come out to talk to us soon." She said in a sweet reassuring way. I nodded my head blankly and obediently stood up. Lissa gently took my hand and guided me to the big blue sofa in the quiet little side room. I was numb. In a hazed state I just sat and waited.

Time was relentless.

**If you are reading my story PLEASE take time to REVIEW! I am not getting very many and I really want to hear what you guys are thinking of my story!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dazed and Confused

**Chapter 4 Dazed and Confused**

The wild brawl was extremely brutal. Excruciating pain throbbed under the cold pack making me wince. At some point during the ruthless fight, someone callously slammed something so hard in the back of my head, that it's possible I passed out. Everything seems a bit fuzzy, and I'm not exactly sure that I'm one hundred percent. The world just doesn't feel right, I feel like a stranger in my own skin.

Lord knows, I've always been a little abnormal, but right now, it feels like I shouldn't be here. Stirring in the back of my mind a fleeting memory seemed to be trying to make its way to the surface. Telling me that I belong somewhere else, and that place is very important. Gently rubbing my neck with my fingertips and dismissing the nagging feeling, I just needed to rest up. This ice pack sure wasn't helping any.

Groggily, I shook my dazed head, counting my many blessings, and very relieved that I finally got those uncivilized wild hell raising boy's outta here. They were sure rowdy, ever since that no good gunslinger Victor Dashkov and his brother Robert rode into town with the rest of his outlaw gang; my saloon has taken a real beating. Those Dashkov brothers are a real pain in my ass! They're causing trouble all around these parts and they made one hell of a mess for me to clean up.

There hasn't been much need for the long arm of the law around here, but now, sitting here at three in the morning looking at my Saloon… some broken chairs, tables over turned, glass and bottles scattered all over the floor. It's gonna take me and my bar keep, Eddie, quite a few hours to clean up Rosie's tonight. Nevertheless, this isn't the first time and it sure as hell won't be the last mess I clean up.

It used to be a quiet, peaceful loving, place; or it was until those _no good scoundrels_ got into town. Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to call in some major favors to get out of this mess. I guess I don't have much choice anymore, since it's getting quite bad around here. I really didn't want to use up my favors for that. It's good having "friends" in your back pocket, especially for a young lady like me, if ya know what I mean.

Just barely turned 19, and I've had one hell of a life. My mama left me on the doorstep of my best friend's family home when I was just a little one, right about 5 years old. Ya see, she basically left a brief letter and me in the middle of the night, wrapped up in mama's quilt sleeping on the front porch. I'm not quite sure where my mama went, but in her short letter, it said she was going to make a better life for us and she'd be back. Well, I haven't seen neither hide nor hair, or heard from her since. My new family took very good care of me, as if I was one of their own. Until they were murdered, that is. Sitting here staring at the broken bottle on the floor, the long lost memory seemed to surface in a flash, sucking me right back there.

_Flashback_

"_You girls stay where I can see you." Mrs. Dragomir shouted. "Yes Mama" we said together in a singsong voice. Lissa and I were only 10 years old; Lissa just asked mama if we could go play by Bitter Creek. Mrs. Dragomir was doing the wash in the washtub right by the creeks edge._ _Chasing butterflies as they fluttered through the trees and flowers over the hill, we were laughing, giggling, and singing "On top of Spaghetti." We skipped, played, and danced through the really tall grass. I could barely see Lissa's head bobbing over the tops of the swaying green sea. A warm breeze blew our long hair all around us as it was floating at our backs. _

_We had only been playing for a short time when we heard mama scream. I took Lissa's hand in mine and we ran as fast as we could to the top of the hill. We could climb on a big tree with long branches to see the whole Dragomir Horse Ranch from the top of the hill and we could see mama. She was screaming because a large group of the barbaric Strigoi Indians was attacking her. The Strigoi Indian's were bloodthirsty savages! I looked at Lissa as fear surged through me. Tears were flooding down her horror struck face and she was about to scream and run to mama, but I reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her down so we were squatting in the grass. I put my finger to my lips to shush her and shook my head to tell her not to make a sound. She was still crying, but she was staying quiet now. _

_As we watched from the top of the hill, the Strigoi grabbed mama and dragged her back to the ranch. Daddy came running when he heard her screaming and Andre was right behind daddy. The ranch hands were all running in that direction too. But just as daddy came around the backside of the house a Strigoi shot him with an arrow in the center of his chest. He heroically tried to keep fighting, but he was bleeding badly and there were too many Strigoi. We watched in complete horror, shaking, sobbing, and holding on to each other on top of the hill as the Strigoi killed them all. Every last one of the only family Lissa and I knew were dead. _

_After they killed our entire family along with all the ranch hands and left them lying in a heap on the ground, the Strigoi went to the stables horse corrals and chased all the horse out. I was so mad! My horse Buttercup was roped and pulled away. All they wanted was the horses! Why did they have to kill my whole family just for horses? I love Buttercup, but I would give her up in a heartbeat to have my family back. Lissa and I watched as they gathered up all the horses and started herding them towards Bitter Creek. They were coming right towards us! I grabbed Lissa's hand again and practically dragged her behind the big tree with the long branches hanging low to the ground. We were in the shadow of the tree, crouched down as far as we could, so they couldn't see us. Lissa buried her head in her arms shaking and crying silently. We stayed really quiet as they rode over the hill and through the creek away from the ranch. _

_When they were gone and I couldn't see them any more we finally dared to move. The sun was high in the bright blue sky. There were puffy white clouds floating by and I could hear the birds chirping and bees buzzing. No other sounds were coming from anywhere. It was dead silent. _"_Lissa we need to go back to the house to see if anyone is alive. They might need our help." I whispered._

"_But Rose, I'm really scared what if they come back." She asked, as her voice shook with all the pain that was now ripping her heart to shreds. _

"_I know Liss, but we have to go see if we can get help. I'm scared too, but we gotta go help." I said urgently, not sure of what else to do or even how two little ten-year-old girls could possibly help._

"_Ok Rose. I'll go… help." She whispered in a strangled whimpering cry, swallowing hard as large distressing tears streamed from her big green bloodshot eyes down her small pale face. Lissa's pouting bottom lip and chin was quivering and her hands shaking. She scrunched her eyes tightly and took in a weak trembling breath._

_My knees were really shaky as I stood up. "Come on lets go do what we can." Lissa nodded her head and we slowly walked down the long hill toward the ranch._ _As we approached the house, we heard something and froze mid-step. I couldn't move a single muscle as the fear gripped ahold of me, I didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden, Ms. Alberta came running out of the house at us. _

_"Oh… Thank GOD, are you girls ok!" She cried out with a shrill wail. "Did they hurt you at all?" We both blankly shook our heads "no" and instantly started weeping. Big sobbing gut wrenching rip-your-heart-out tears. Alberta fell down to her knees grabbing our small trembling frames and hugged us both tightly against her body. _

_"What happened to mama and Daddy Ms. Alberta?" Lissa said in a tiny sad voice. _

_Alberta just squeezed us a little closer "I'm sorry baby, but they're gone." She paused and leaned back to look deep into our eyes. "Don't you two worry about a thing, I'm right here and I promise that I will take really good care of you!" we just continued to weep and cry. Nothing would ever be the same again. I remember how scared we were, how lonely it seemed with everyone gone. _

_Ms. Alberta was the housekeeper and nanny for the Dragomir's.__ She stayed __to raise us until we were eighteen. It was not easy for us to keep the Ranch. We all worked our fingers to the bone to keep it going. We grew a big garden, spending many a days tilling the ground, planting the seeds, weeding, watering and picking vegetables, so we always had lots of good food for the summer. Then night after night, we worked to can all those vegetables so we would have them for the winter. We traded some of our canned goods for other foods and supplies. When times were tough we would go stay at Alberta's big house that she turned into the Inn. The towns' visitors paid her enough rent for us to have food and other supplies during the long winter. That's how we survived, she was a hard working woman and took care of us the best she could. But she__ was true to her words, she was always there for us._

_End Flashback_

"You alright there Rose?" Eddie said pulling me from my memory. Since Lissa and I had no family, we made our own little family with our friends. Eddie was like a brother to me and we would do anything for each other.

"Yep" I said popping my p….."Let's get this place cleaned up so I can go rest." I said tiredly. He just nodded his head at me and we got to work. As I cleaned up the trashed saloon my mind was going through my options, how could I fix this. The need to protect my crazy mixed up family and this little Montana town surged through me, making me more determined than ever, as I realized that we would need some help.

The bustling little town of St. Vladimir is a great place to settle down. The General Store was well stocked, having a Post office, a telegraph, and even one of those newly invented phones. Mr. Stan Alto, the owner and manager, is the man to see for any goods you need. He and I have never seen eye to eye on to many things, but I've never been good with people that think they know it all. A small building, next to the General Store, houses the bank run by Mr. Voda and next door to the bank is Doc Olendzki's office. Directly across the street from the Saloon, was the St. Vladimir Inn, but I always knew it as Alberta's massive beautiful home with what seemed like a million rooms. Alberta runs the Inn now that Lissa and I are all grown, but most of the time she lived with us on the ranch.

When Lissa turned eighteen, she inherited the ranch, all the land, and all the money. I didn't know this when I was young, but the Dragomir's owned the Saloon too. They had arranged for it to be mine, some time before they died. When I turned eighteen, I was shocked to find out that I had inherited it. I was happy that they wanted me to have something that I could make a living doing. I wasn't certain what I was going to do with my life so this made my decision easy.

One of the men who stayed at the Inn all the time had become quiet helpful to me over the years. I don't know why he took a liking to me, but he was always there when I need him. His name is Abe Mazur. He is the man to talk to when I need help. He will know what to do. Only thing is he was supposed to be back last week sometime and he hasn't arrived yet. Not quite sure what's keeping him.

Funny how things work though, because about the time I thought that, I heard a swing of the doors behind me. I turned ready to say, "We're closed for business," but speak of the devil, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Abe himself, but he looked like he was in a brawl of his own. He was lookin' rough. "Abe?" I said a little taken back as concern washed over me.

"Hello little girl." He said with a warm tone. His eyes crinkled up as he genuinely smiled at me.

"Hey old man, what the hell happened to you?" I asked bluntly, scanning him from top to bottom. He looked bad… black and blue and holding himself in that way that says, "I'm in pain."

He laughed sincerely. "I could ask you the same, too, Kiz." He did a once over around the bar seeing all the devastation and destruction. Then scrutinizing me up and down, his eyes lingered for a few extra seconds on the bump that was no doubt shining like a beacon on my forehead. Abe's big brown eyes aligned with mine as his eyebrows furrowed. I could tell he was trying to figure out what happened here.

"You look like something the cat dragged in." I accused with true conviction watching him as he walked in my direction with a bit of a limp.

"Long story, but can I tell it to you later…. maybe tonight at dinner?" he asked hopefully. He walked to me and put his arm around my shoulder giving it a little squeeze. I smiled at his show of affection. We had always had that relationship, he was the closest thing I could call a dad.

"Sure old man, I can wait for your tale, I'm sure it will be as good as mine." I said with a smirk and a wink. He grinned warmly at me and nodded, but we heard the swish of the doors swinging open again catching both of our attention.

Abe spun us to face the swinging doors and greeted the really tall man that strolled in with a firm nod and turned to look back to me once again. His facial expression had changed to a bit more serious as he walked me forward to stand in front the towering hulk of a man. "Rose I have someone for you to meet."

I stood there looking the lanky visitor over. Covered in dust from head to toe as if he had just ridden in from a long hard ride, the tall dark stranger was wearing a dirty brown leather cowboy hat, a black and white bandana around his neck, a long brown leather duster, long tattered leather gloves, and filthy brown cowboy boots. As I watch him, he began to shed some of the heavy clothing layers.

He slowly pulled off the long leather gloves and laid them on the table next to him. Reaching up, he removed the bandana that was covering his face, protecting him from the dust of the trail, and then took off his hat. As he looked up to me he nodded with a courteous "howdy ma'am." He had a rich deep voice with a little accent that I couldn't quiet make out with the brief words.

Stepping forward, he reached out with a hand in a friendly sort of way with a beautiful smile on his lips. When he was only a few feet away, I got a chance to see the rest of his beautiful face in the dim light. His shoulder length dark brown hair was tied with a leather strap behind his head. Strong cheekbones and sharp slightly square jaw outlined his face. Deep rich eyebrows, the same color as his hair, framed the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. Somehow, those eyes seem familiar like a glimmer in the back of my mind.

Those intense eyes felt like they were piercing right through me into my soul. Mesmerized by them, I couldn't seem to form any words, reaching my hand out to take his in mine. First feeling the warmth as his large hand engulfed mine. Then a sensation of heat covered my whole body as we locked eyes. My breath hitched, as I felt this incredible tingle and pull towards him. A moment of froze time passed while we stood there with our hands connected. The whole world just disappeared except his eyes and his hand in mine. He stared at me with a look of surprise and confusion; he must have felt it too.

I don't know how long we just stood there locked in motionless space, but from beside me I heard a faint noise. It was enough to bring me back to my surroundings, blinking rapidly and swallowing hard I found it difficult, but I manage to pull my eyes away from him to look towards the noise. "Rosemarie Hathaway, I would like you to meet Dimitri Belikov." Abe said as I looked back to the beautiful brown eyes and smiled. My hand still in his, the only words that came to mind was "howdy stranger" with my typical Rose smirk.

Once again, he gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss."

All I could think was… wow. He is the most striking man I have ever seen. I couldn't even seem to pull my eyes or my hand away from him. I wanted to move closer, drawn to him like a moth to a flame. "I'm sure the pleasure is mine." I softly replied. I heard a throat clear again next to us. Reluctantly letting go of his hand, taking my eyes away to look to Abe, I felt a slight blush rise in my cheeks. I was _blushing_? _Really_?

"Dimitri here is going to be staying around for a while. I have offered him the job of Sheriff for our little town." He said rather confidently.

"Really?" Surprised by the information, but happy to hear it, I beamed at Abe. "Great minds think alike Abe, because I was going to come to see you as soon as I heard you were back, to talk to you about the need for a Sheriff around here."

"Is that so?" Abe asked with curiosity crossing his face. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Two words, _Dashkov Brothers._" I muttered bitterly.

Abe and Dimitri grumbled at the name, it seemed they both understood. The Dashkov brothers were known to cause trouble wherever they go. So it was no surprise to get that reaction from them. I looked towards Dimitri to see his face had hardened. A look of anger crossed his eyes. For most people it would have been intimidating, but for me, I felt camaraderie, I know how he feels and I think he saw the same in my eyes.

"Is that who caused all the mess you got here?" Abe asked gruffly. I just nodded, reaching down to pick up another broken bottle and righting a chair. "Well then, it's good that I am back and brought Belikov here with me."

"What makes you think one man will make that big of difference, old man?" I grumbled with my skepticism clearly coming through my tone of voice.

"Good that you asked Rose. I have a story to tell you tonight at dinner….remember? Would you mind if Mr. Belikov accompanies us for dinner?"

I glance over to Dimitri again. He was watching me closely. I hesitated… "You don't …" he started to say, but I waved my hand to cut off his words.

"I would be glad to have you for dinner, Mr. Belikov." I said genuinely.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you, Miss Hathaway."

"Oh please, you must call me Rose." I replied to his formality.

"Then I insist, Rose, that you call me Dimitri." he countered with a deep warm tone and looking right in my eyes.

"Not a problem Dimitri, where are you staying?" I ask curiously wanting to hear him speak more. His voice was like warm chocolate, giving me a warm fuzzy feeling. When he said my name, it seemed to slip from his soft lips like music to my soul; I wanted him to say my name repeatedly. I could feel my heart rate speed up in my chest as I heard it fall from his mouth.

"I am staying across the street at the Inn. I will be setting up the Sheriffs office over the next few days." He responded in his rich deep voice. Wow…His voice made me feel like floating, surrounding me like a warm blanket on a cold night. My stomach felt like I had butterflies in there. Trying to maintain my composure, I just nodded; afraid my voice might give me away.

How could a stranger do such things to me? I have never felt like this before. The overwhelming urge to touch his soft lips as he spoke, to see if they are as soft as they look, washed over me. The sound of his Russian accent was like music. I found myself staring at his lips. As I licked mine, wishing I could taste his. Wondering what that would feel like. A sudden loud crash behind me made me jump back to the conversation.

"I'm sorry…. you alright there Eddie?" I called over my shoulder.

"Yep, just fine Rosie." he yelled back.

I turned my head back to Dimitri, "So is that a Russian accent I detect?" He smiled again and bobbed his head.

"Yes, my family, and I migrated from Russia about 3 years ago."

"Oh" I said hoping by family he didn't mean wife. But why wouldn't this beautiful man have a wife.

He looked at me intensely for a moment giving me a small smile. "Yes, my mother, grandmother, and 3 sisters and their children all came with me."

"How wonderful!" I reacted enthusiastically with a happy voice. I was very happy to hear that it didn't mean wife and that brought a big smile to my face.

"Well…" Abe says rather loudly. "We must be getting some sleep we have had a long hard ride, but I wanted to come see you since I saw you were still here."

"Yes, I need to finish up and go to bed myself. How about we meet back up at five this evening to have our dinner and we can share our stories then." I said, looking to Dimitri "And Dimitri… I expect you to be here too." He smiled another warm smile to me.

"Yes Ma'am." That was just what I wanted to hear.

Abe gave me another hug and Dimitri picked up his hat and gloves; they strolled out the door. I stood there for a minute watching the double doors swing back and forth on their hinges. I had an urge to follow him. It's silly really, I shook my head and spun back around to continue my clean up. Eddie was watching me from behind the bar. "What?" I questioned sarcastically.

"You know what." he retorted with a big grin.

"No, I don't" he just snorted, shook his head, and walked away. I didn't want to continue that conversation anyway, not wanting him to see that he has something on me.

An hour later Eddie and I finally got the Saloon all cleaned up. "Good Night Rosie." Eddie called to me as he slipped out the swinging doors.

"Night" I hollered back.

Upstairs above the saloon I have a small living space. Nothing fancy, but it's warm and comfortable. I don't live here; I usually live with Lissa at the Ranch. But after last night I'm too tired to ride out to the Ranch now. So I crawled into my warm and comfortable bed. I lay there thinking about Dimitri. Wondering what it was that was happening to me. I was so drawn to him as if he was my home, where I belonged. It was the strangest feeling I have ever felt. I closed my eyes and in my head repeated the sound of his voice saying my name.

As I drifted off to sleep, I was suddenly jolted awake by a voice I heard. It was a man's voice it sounded so familiar he said "Roza, I love you, please come back to me, wake up." It rang in my head almost as if it was bouncing through my mind repeating those words over and over. I woke up to my dark little room above the saloon, sweat soaked and breathing hard. What was that? It made me want to cry. It was so tender and full of love all I wanted was to find him.


	5. Chapter 5 Girl Talk

**Howdy peoples! Are you liking what you've read so far? Have you guessed what's happening to Rose? Hang in there if you are still confused all will be explained in a few more chapters. **

**I don't own VA but I love to read and write about it. This strange little story is all mine so no copying! **

**Thank you to all that are Reading & Reviewing! I really appreciate it! This is my first story I wasn't sure if I would be any good at it. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on The Wild, Wild West<strong>_

_As I drift off to sleep I am suddenly jolted awake by a voice I hear. It was a man's voice it sounded so familiar he said "Roza, I love you, please come back to me, wake up." It rings in my head almost as if it's bouncing through it repeating it over and over. I wake up to my dark little room above the saloon sweat soaked and breathing hard. What was that? It made me want to cry. It was so tender and full of love I want to find him._

**Chapter 5 Girl Talk**

I fall into a restless sleep, I toss and turn all night, not getting much sleep and when I finally feel sleep take me I fall into something like a nightmare.

_As I look out the window I see a tall man standing in the shadow of a tree looking right back at me. They found us! I run down the stairs "Lissa we have to go they found us!" I say urgently "Are you sure Rose?" she asks. "I'm sure"_

_We run out the door, running down a dark paved street trying to get away. I can hear the footsteps of them closing in on us. Suddenly the tall man steps directly in our path. I shove Lissa behind me to protect her. _

"_Leave her alone" I growl "don't touch her"_

"_I'm not going to" – He takes a step towards us… too close._

_I attack with a roundhouse kick. He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards to the ground._

_I know I am falling and I am going to hit the ground hard right on my hip. But just as fast as he blocked me he reached out and grabbed my arm. I right myself and glare at him. I see he is looking right at my neck. Suddenly I realize what he is looking at. The blood. I reach up and feel a sticky substance on my neck; I quickly whip my hair in front of it to cover the mark. He stares at me for a few more seconds. _

_I recoil and back up towards Lissa, I feel her hand on my shoulder "Rose….. Don't" _

_I realize what she is saying and I sag in defeat. The tall man steps forward. He has beautiful brown eyes and brown hair tied in a low ponytail. _

"_I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Princess" He says to Lissa with a light Russian accent and a sweeping bow. _

_I am scared for Lissa and me. I don't want to go back. But I feel like Lissa doesn't want to run anymore. In my weak condition I just give up._

I jump as I wake and sit straight up in bed looking around, expecting to find something that's different but not sure what. All I find is the little room above the Saloon. I am confused for a moment. What is going on? That dream, it felt so real, like d`eja'vu. I lay here thinking about the dream. Reviewing it in my head, the man in my dream was Dimitri. How strange. And why were we being chased by him, why did he want to find us. Why was he taking us back to St Vladimir's, where were we?

Wow, it was just some stupid dream. But boy did it feel real. I just need to forget about it. Maybe I will tell Lissa about it when I ride to the ranch today.

I got up from my bed and readied myself to ride to the ranch. I haven't seen Lissa in a few days and I really wanted to share some local gossip with her. I had a ton to tell her. So I hurried myself up. I leave my saloon and head for the Stable at the end of town. My horse Jezebel is in one of the stalls there. My friend Masons is the blacksmith, he shoed Jezebel for me yesterday.

Mason is one of my best friends not only is he the towns Blacksmith but he is the muscle at Rosie's Saloon and part time organ player. He's got some talent. I think of him like a brother to me even though I know he thinks of me a little differently. I love Mason with all my heart but in a sisterly fashion. I know Mason would like it to be more but I just don't feel that way for him. So we have an understanding and I know we will always be there for each other.

I walk into the barn and look for Mason or Jezebel. I spot Jez right away and she spots me. I love that horse; she's 15 hands tall, a beautiful shinny dark brown quarter horse with a white diamond on her face. She whinny's at the sight of me and as I get closer she gets excited and bobs her head up and down and snorts at me followed by a soft nicker to say hello. I walk straight to her and give her the sugar cube I got in my pocket. She lips it from my palm in a split second. I reach up and rub her head between her ears. "Hey, pretty girl, how are you today?" I say softly while I stroke her head. She nuzzles her nose into my neck.

"There you are Rosie!" Mason shouts behind me. "I was wondering when you would come get her today,"

"I'm heading out to the ranch to see Lissa. Is Jez ready to go?"

"Yep" he says popping his p. "I'll go grab her tack." He says as he runs in a little room to the right of her stall.

He comes out with my saddle and blanket and her bridle. I let her out of her stall and lay the blanket across her back. Then Mason tosses the saddle up on her back for me as I strap it on. Mason puts the bit in her mouth and straps the bridle on her head. He tosses the reins up to the horn of the saddle and wraps them around one time till I'm ready to leave. I pat her on her neck and run my fingers through her beautiful brown mane.

"So are you staying out there tonight?" he asks

"No, I have to get back; Abe and the new Sheriff are coming for dinner at the saloon tonight."

"New Sheriff?" he asks confused

"Abe found someone to take the job, his name is Dimitri Belikov." I say nonchalantly. I don't want him to know that I took a liking to Dimitri; I don't want to hurt Mason in any way.

"Well that's good with those Dashkov Brothers around town we're going to need a Sheriff to keep the peace around here." He says gruffly

I nod as I put my foot up into the stirrup, I heave myself up swinging my other leg over the saddle and sit right into my saddle putting my right foot into the other stirrup and adjusting my weight. All settled in I look to Mason "Well I guess I'll see you at the Saloon later tonight?"

"I'll be there." He says with a smile. "Ride careful Rose"

"I will" "see ya" I click my tongue and squeeze my heals slightly and Jez takes off at a leisurely pace.

We trot out of the stables heading for the edge of town. As I ride toward the Sheriff's office I see Dimitri standing out front leaning on a post. He's in fitted jeans and a loosely tucked in white western style shirt with his sleeves slightly rolled up. The front snaps are unsnapped half way down so you can see his tan sexy chest through the opening. He's slightly sweating like he has been working hard for a while. His gun holsters hang around his hips, with a pistol in each holster. His shinny shoulder length hair falling from its tie. Damn he's a good lookin man. I catch myself staring, practically drooling, so I try to snap out of it as Jez and I slow to a walk and go over to him.

He looks up and smiles at me. "Howdy Ma'am" he tilts his hat to me.

I smile "Now Dimitri, it's Rose, none of this Ma'am stuff alright." I say with a scoff.

His smile widens "Alright, to what do I owe the pleasure, Rose?" he asks in his soft sweet sounding Russian accent. My name rolling off his tongue sounded so good it made me want to melt right then and there.

"Just to say hello, and ask how your night was. You looked tired last night I'm sure you were ready for a good night's sleep and a bath. You're lookin good today." As soon as the last part slips from my lips I cringe at the double meaning of it. He laughs. Wow, what a beautiful sound.

He ignores my double meaning and says "Why thank you I feel much more rested today." He reaches up and pats Jezebel on the nose. She snorts and nicker's at him softly. "She's beautiful…. Just like her owner" he comments.

My heart flutters. My smile widens "Thank you, her name is Jezebel" I say with a little giggle. ME GIGGLE? I AM FLIRTING! OH MY!

He looks into my eyes and time slows for a moment. Wow his eyes are absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. In the sunlight they are like pools of liquid chocolate, with golden flex of honey. I feel like I could fall right into them.

I suddenly realize that we haven't said anything for a few moments so I clear my throat and say "Well, I guess I should be on my way. I'm headed out to the Dragomir Horse Ranch. Lissa Dragomir is my best friend. I will be out there for lunch and head back to meet you and Abe for dinner. I can't wait for the story of how you two met."

I smile awkwardly because I know I was just rambling and talking a little fast to cover my uncomfortable feelings. Embarrassed, my cheeks flushed, I look down.

He laughs that warm wonderful soft sweet sound. "I've got to get back to work here myself; I am looking forward to our dinner tonight." I look back up catching his eyes again. "Great, I'll see you later." He nod's and turns away.

Jez and I ride off at a much faster pace. He-ya' I say as she takes off at a run. With the wind in my hair I feel like I am flying. I feel free. Happy! Like everything in the world is right.

It's only a short ride to Lissa's ranch. About 10 minutes. It's even faster on Jezebel; she is one of the fastest horses around these parts. We have even run in the annual Horse Race that takes place here in St. Vladimir. She's the horse to beat. She is a thing of beauty when she runs. You can see her muscles ripple and the power and strength behind every movement. It's truely awe-inspiring.

As I ride across the open fields of grass it brings me joy, until I get to Bitter Creek. I can't help but remember what happened here. It has never left my mind in all these years. Their screams still haunt my nightmares. I would give anything to have changed that day.

It was hell, trying to hang on to the ranch. The winters were bitter cold and the horses were all taken by Strigoi. So we had to start all over. We got lucky though, Mr. Mazur is a horse trader. He took care of us and got us back to where we are now. The ranch has some of the most beautiful horses around and everyone knows they are top quality standard of high breeding stock. It's taken almost 10 years to get things back to this. I am proud of what we have made of it. I smile as I cast my eyes on the ranch.

Jez crosses the creek with ease and we head for the house. I find Lissa in the kitchen putting together a picnic basket. "Hey Rose! It's good to see you!" she says with a big smile. "Where were you last night?"

"Long story, I will tell you over lunch." I reply as I snatch a grape and pop it into my mouth. She slaps my hand away. I giggle. She laughs too.

"It's almost ready we can eat in a minute." She scolds. I smile and nod.

We head out the door and walk to our spot at the top of the hill. This spot has many good memories and one bad. It's bitter sweet to come up here. It helps me remember them. I know Lissa feels the same but we never talk about it. We just know how we feel and leave it at that. We lay out the blanket on the grass and sit down with the basket between us. Lissa has packed a feast for us, but she knows I can really eat so she makes a lot.

"Wow, Liss this looks delicious" my mouth waters at the sight of all the food. Ham and cheese sandwiches with lettuce and tomatoes piled high. A big bunch of green grapes and to top it off Lissa has made me my favorite. Her homemade chocolate glazed donuts! YUMMY!

"YUMMY! I squeal. She laughs "I thought you would like that." She says with a smile. I nod my head vigorously and say "Yes, YES, YES!

"So anything new happening in town?" She asks as she takes her first bite.

"Mmhmm… Lots to tell" I say with a mouth full. I chew and swallow and start talking about last night.

"Well, first there was a brawl with the Dashkov brothers in the Saloon just before closing last night. It was brutal. Someone actually hit me in the back of the head. Knocked me out cold, Eddie said. Those Dashkov boys think they can get away with cheaten' at cards and the locals aren't taken too kindly to it."

"Someone actually hit you. Are you ok? You were knocked out? What did you do for your head?" Lissa was firing questions so fast in her concern for me.

"HO… Hold up Liss, I'm thinking I'm alright, my head still feels a little fuzzy that's all."

"You should have Doc Olenski take a look at you, Rose."

"Nah, I'm pretty hard headed ya know."

"I know but that's the brain not the scull you goof." She says with a grin.

"Hey!" "Not nice Liss!" I say laughing. She laughs too.

"Well, Eddie gave me an ice pack while we cleaned up the mess that was made. I was cleaning until 5 this morning. But I did get a slight interruption for a few minutes around 3 AM."

"What kind of interruption could come at 3 AM?" she asks curiously.

"The Abe Mazur kind."

"Really! He's finally back, how is he. What took him so long? Where was he? Is he alright?"

"WOHA! Liss there you go with a ton of questions again, Slow down!"

"Sorry" she says sheepishly with a little smile.

"OK! Yes, finally back, he looks a little beat up, but I don't know why he's going to tell me his tale at dinner tonight. Looks like he got in some kind of fight I am guessing that's what took so long. And he brought a friend with him. A young man, he looks to be a few years older then us, named Dimitri Belikov who is going to be the new sheriff. I met him, he's very tall, very handsome with dark brown eyes and brown hair, very nice and polite and he's coming to dinner with Abe tonight.

"OOOH, Rose! Tall, Dark, Handsome, nice and polite! Wow! Do you like him Rose?"

"Wellll… he does have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. And when he shook my hand I felt a warm tingly feeling all over. He's absolutely gorgeous Liss. His laugh is like honey one of the sweetest sounds I've ever heard" She is up on her knees bouncing up and down squealing for joy.

"I don't believe it! Someone has finally caught Rose's fancy! I'm so excited for you Rose. Sooo Happy! She screams. I am laughing at her she seems more excited then me, almost. I shake my head at her as she piles on top of me for a big hug. "OK, OK, Settle down we don't know if he likes me too. But he did say I was beautiful today! I said happily.

"Oh my god! What do you mean he said you were beautiful? When, where and how! Spill! NOW!

I am laughing again at her excitement. It is fun to see her all worked up. God she almost seems like it's happening to her. "Ok, it's not that big of deal I was on Jez heading out of town, when I saw him out front of the Sheriff's office he looked like he was taking a little brake. So I rode over to him and we exchanged some pleasantries, then he reached up to pet Jez and said she was beautiful just like her owner." I finished in a breath.

"Oh my god that's so great!" she says in a rush. "Liss, just calm down, let's just see what happens. Ok,"

"OK!" she says really happy like.

"So what about with you anything new?" I asked.

"OHHH! You haven't been here since I got the letter from Christian!" she says excitedly. "He's on his way home he will be here in a few days. I'm so excited I can hardly stand it. I can't believe I made it through the last 2 months without him. God! I miss him so much; I can't wait to see him!"

"Excited much!" I say when she stops to take a breath. She giggles. "I know I can hardly wait another day!"

"I believe you." I say laughing.

"So are you ready for the Rodeo and the Horse Race and of course the dance?" she asks me.

"Well I've ordered more supplies of liquor in, and I have the Saloon as stocked as it can be. As for the Race I don't know if Jez and I will enter, but Mason put new shoes on her yesterday so we'll see. And I am definitely not ready for the dance."

"Are you making something to enter into the baking contest this year?" I question.

"I think so, I just don't know what yet." She replies "Oh and I want us to make a trip into Missoula this week to get dresses for the dance." She adds. I grimace a little. That's a whole day's trip. It's very long and tiresome. I go to complain but Lissa holds up her hand to stop me. "No, Rose, we're going weather you like it or not. We haven't been shopping in a long time and we need some new clothes." She says in a motherly tone.

"Ok, you've twisted my arm. I'll go" I say reluctantly.

"Good, what day is best for you?" she asked

"How about Thursday? I can't go on the weekends because the Saloon gets too busy and I need to be here."

"That's fine with me, Rose, any day would be fine."

"Ok it's settled, we'll go Thursday."

"Liss have you seen any sign of Victor around?" I ask hesitantly. Victor and Robert are Lissa's Uncles. They have always been the black sheep of the family. So she never really knew them, but when her parents died he came to see if he could get his hands on the ranch.

"He came by the other day, trying to be all nice, but I could see right through it. He gives me the creeps" she said disgustedly.

"I know I am waiting for him to pull something. I don't know what but I just have this feeling." Suspicion running through my veins.

"Oh he's planning something; I can feel it in my bones. I don't know what to do to protect myself." She says a little scared.

"Well, Christian will be back soon, so you will be a little more protected. Makhil and the rest of the ranch hands are on high alert these days. They won't let anything get to you. They would protect you with there lives. And maybe Dimitri can run them out of town." I said trying to reassure her.

"Do you think having a Sheriff will make that big of difference?" she questions.

"I don't know. Abe seems to think so; he said his story would explain everything. I am pretty interested to hear what he says that would convince me. Although I can see Dimitri could be pretty intimidating. He's big, like 6'7" and muscular and he wears dual pistols. If he's any good…. I don't know, I could see him running the Dashkov's out of town with their tails between there legs." I finish with a little chuckle.

"Holy cow did you say 6'7", really! She squeaks. I just nod and smile.

"Wait till you see him Liss, he's one hell of a man!" I say raising my eyebrows up and down.

"I can't wait!" she says giggling a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah, but your spoken for, I think Lord Ozera may have something to say about you checking out another man." I say warningly.

She laughs "Yes, but what he doesn't know….." she trails off with a smile. I shake my head at her smiling.

"I do have one other thing I want to tell you about, but it's probably just a weird coincident." I say hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"It was just a stupid dream I had last night. It felt so real, as if I was living it. And the voice I heard after it was so strange.

"What was it about?" she asked curiously.

"Well it was weird. I saw a tall man in the shadows looking at me through a window, and I felt danger that we had to run. It was me and you, and we were running away from St Vladimir. They found us and they were going to take us back. I fought to protect us, but he was fast and strong. I couldn't have won we were surrounded. I had blood on my neck from a mark that I covered with my hair. I backed away from him to protect you but you said 'Rose ….don't" after you said that I stopped fighting and he called you princess. Like I said it was really strange but felt real. Like it actually happened. I just can't figure it out."

"Maybe it was because you got hit in the head." she said with a smirk.

"Uh thanks Liss... not being helpful."

"Sorry, I wouldn't worry too much about it. It sounds like an average sort of dream. But you said voice you heard afterward? What does that mean?"

"Oh yeah, I heard some one say _"Roza, I love you, please come back to me, wake up."_ It was a real voice. It echoed in my head after I heard it. And when I heard it I sat straight up in bed. But nothing was there."

"Roza? Where did that come from, you don't know anyone who calls you Roza do you?" she asks puzzled.

"No, not anyone I know but it sounded so familiar, like I'm used to being called that. I knew that voice somehow." It was just so confusing, disorientating.

"Did I say the tall man in the window was Dimitri, cuz that was really strange. And he was the one who found us and was bringing us back to St. Vladimir's."

"Ok, that is strange, but maybe it was that you just met him, so he is the one who was the stranger in the night, kind of thing." She says thoughtfully.

"I don't know it was just so real more like a memory then a dream. Have you ever had that happen?"

"Ahh... well I don't know for sure, maybe like deja'vu, kind of, and I have had some dreams that seemed real and you wake up thinking you should be there but then you realize that you were just dreaming but it takes all day to shake the feeling. Is that what you mean?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I thought about it for a minute and thought that must be it, everything was just a dream and I need to stop thinking about it. "Well, you're probably right it was just one of those really real feeling dreams so I'm going to stop thinking about it and not worry. I have enough to worry about." I sighed.

I started to pack away the lunch stuff "lunch was really good Lissa. Thank you, especially for the donuts!" I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like them so much! But you know how to make them too ya know, Alberta taught us both how to make them."

"I know but they are always better when someone else makes them for you." I laughed at her cuz she was just shaking her head at me as she got up to go back to the house.

"Well, I want to go talk to Makhil before I leave for town, but I will come back to say good bye before I leave, Ok" I say lightly hoping she doesn't think too much of it.

She eyed me for a second about to ask, but decided better of it. We walked back down the hill in silence. "I'll come say good bye in a few minutes."

"Ok, would you like to take some of my donuts back with you?" she asks.

"Did you really need to ask that question?" I say sarcastically. She smiled. "I'll have them ready for you then." … "K, see you in a few."

As I walk towards the stable I look around, the horses are in the distance grazing in the grass. It's so beautiful out here the grassy fields with big trees all around and the beautiful snow capped Rocky Mountain's off in the distance. Bitter Creek making bubbling sounds as it rolls by. I get to the stable and call for Makhil. I hear him call back to me so I walk to the sound. I find him grooming one of my favorite Mares, Trixie. "Hey, Makhil good to see you." I walk to him and give him a hug. He has been the lead ranch hand for us for as long as I can remember. He was actually in town with the wagon getting feed for our horses on that faithful day 10 years ago. He got back about 3 hours after it had happened. He was devastated with what he came home to, I can still remember him falling to his knees and sobbing next to the Dragomir's bodies. It's a site I will never ever forget.

"Hello, my beautiful Rose" He says affectionately. "Is everything ok, I heard about the Dashkov brothers smashing up your Saloon."

"Wow news travels fast around here!" I say laughing. He nods.

"Some of the boy's were there last night. A few shiner's and some cuts and bruises, but that's about all. I heard you got hit in the back of the head and it knocked you out cold." he stated

"Well, you got that right, you keeping tabs on me Makhil?" I ask with a little jab of my elbow and a wink.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on a troublemaker like you." He says sarcastically.

"Yeah right, whatever do you mean?" I ask innocently with a sweet smile, I bat my eyelashes like I am the perfect little angle.

He laughs out, and I join him. We laugh for a minute. Then while I pet Trixie I ask what I came here to ask. "Makhil, have you seen Victor or Robert or any of their gang hanging around here?" He frowns at me and gets a serious look in his eyes. "Yes, he's been here a couple of times. He's trying to get in Miss Lissa's good graces." he replies gruffly.

I nod my head slowly. "Well, just keep close eye on her will ya. I don't want nothing happening to her." I state

"Will do. Don't you worry your pretty little head none. I will protect her with my life if need be!" He says strongly.

"I know you would Makhil, I just don't want things to come to that." I said sadly. He just nodded his head in agreement. "Well, I gotta be going, you keep a good watch and I'll see you soon."

"Alright, you take care of yourself, Rose."…..."I will" I say as I walk away back to the house.

I find Lissa waiting for me on the front porch swing with a neatly wrapped package in her hand and a big glass of fresh made lemonade. She offers me the glass and I take it with a 'thanks' and drink it down in one lift of the glass. "Wow good stuff Liss." I say with a smile. She just shakes her head and smiles. "Well, gotta be going, I won't be back out tonight so will I see you in town tomorrow?" I question.

"Of course, I got to come see this new sheriff myself!" she says with a big smile. "Ok, see you in the morning then." I reply, as I mount Jezebel, she hands me the package. I carefully tuck it in my shirt say 'thanks' once again and head out with a final "Bye" It's late after noon now so I head straight back on a dead run. Jez loves to run like that and so do I.

I ride into town only a few minutes later and take Jez back to the stable. Mason sees me and tilts his hat with a smile. I wave but keep going. I take Jez in pull her saddle and bridle and blanket and put it all in the tack room. I go back to Jez and let her out into the corral for now since she got so warm running back she needs to move and cool down. She trots out to the other horses and I watch as she greets them in her horse way. I smile and head out, "hey Mason are you going to come play organ tonight?" I shout on my way "Yep" I hear back. Now I gotta go plan dinner.

I decide on a roast with carrots and potatoes so I put it all together and pop it in the old cook stove. I decide I need a quick bath so I heat the water on top of the stove and give myself a quick washing. I throw on some clean clothes, a cotton summer dress and go bare foot for now. I still have an hour and a half before dinner so I grab my guitar out of the corner of the room and head to the saloon. I pull out my song I have been working on and my pencil. I read over what I've written so far. "If I die young" is the name of it I have the chorus, but I'm still thinking about most of it. I sit and strum my guitar for the music first. Then I hum along and sing some parts. I am so in tune with the song that I don't realize how much time has gone by. I was strumming my guitar and singing

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song <em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<p>

I stop for a second to decide the next part when I hear clapping. I turn to see Dimitri standing there watching me with a smile.

"Oh, hi, sorry I was just...um, well, just writing a song" I say sort of embarrassed.

"I heard, it was beautiful." he says walking towards me. I set my guitar down but he says "May I" I nod and he picks up the guitar and strums some notes. I smile. "You play?" he nods. "Do you sing too?" I ask, he smiles and nods again "sometimes" he says. "Maybe you can sing for me sometime then?" still smiling at me he says "Maybe".

"You look lovely tonight" he says gesturing to my clothes. I look down and then wave my hand "this old thing" I scoff "I'm not even wearing shoes. Not very lady like." I mumble

"You look beautiful just the way you are." he says in a low and sexy tone. I blush "thanks" is all I can say. I look up into his extraordinary brown eyes and get sucked right into them. I don't even realize that we have moved closer, close enough that I can smell his after shave. It's heavenly. For a moment we just look into each others eyes then I hear a familiar sound of the doors swinging open and closed again. It brings me from my trance and I turn slightly to see Abe strolling in. I glance at Dimitri he seems to have snapped out of it too.

"Hey Abe, dinners almost ready" I say. "Good I'm looking forward to having a good home cooked meal for a change." He says with a big smile.

"Roast beef, carrots and potatoes" I reply.

"Sounds good to me." Dimitri says. I look at him he is still holding my guitar so I reach up to take it, I put my hand over his for a moment and feel that same warm tingling go through me. Wow, that is amazing. I look into his eyes and he is looking down at our hands with a look of wonderment. His eyes drift from where our hands touch to my eyes and I see something in his eyes, a want, a need, desire. I'm sure my eyes reflect the same. I smile shyly and then take the guitar. He looks disappointed that our hands are no longer touching. He follows me with his eyes as I set the guitar back in its case on the table.

"I'll go check on dinner, you gentlemen make yourself comfortable." I say leaving the room I feel Dimitri's eyes on me as I go. I'm setting a table for us. Dimitri has been watching me go in and out of the Saloon he see's I am setting the table so he offers to help. I was surprised at first but then I remember he grew up with a house full of women, he did say his family came with him. So I let him help me. We get drinks and the food and everything is all ready. I smile and say 'thanks' and he just smiles and nods. We didn't really speak much but it was nice and comfortable between us. Our hands touched a few more times as I handed him things and we stood pretty close to each other. I wanted to get closer. It seems he does too.

"So Abe, you have a story to tell me?" I ask eagerly as we take our seats.

"Why yes Rose, I certainly do"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was my longest chapter so far. Hope you liked it. If you are confused the next chapter will help. So I will write it as fast as I can. So far the story just seems to be flowing out of my creative vein. This is more fun then I thought. I hope you are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE, WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**


	6. Chapter 6 Mysteries of the Mind

**Ok guys, here comes some explanations of what is happening to Rose. Hopefully this will clear all the confusion you might have had. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. I also hope that this chapter is not too graphic for some of you.**

**I don't own VA. The story line is mine and no one else's.**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously with Dimirti at St. Vladimir's Clinic<strong>_

_As they take her away I feel my knees shake and go week. My heart gives a hard squeeze it feels like a knife has just been stabbed through me and when she is no longer in my view my knees buckle under me and I collapse to the floor on my knees, with my head in my hands, tears slide down my cheek. I feel like my breath has been knocked out of me. _

_I stay there for a while until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see its Lissa. She has been crying. She says "Dimitri, I made arrangements for us to stay here until Rose can go home. We have been given guest rooms. Here's your key." I take it in a daze. "Thank you." I mumble _

"_Dimitri you should go to the waiting room and have a seat. I'm sure the doctor will come out to talk to us soon." I nod my head and stand up. She takes my hand and guides me to the sofa in a quiet little side room. I am numb. In a hazed state I just sit and wait. _

_The time is relentless._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Mysteries of the Mind<strong>

**DPOV**

The last thing I saw was Rose being taken away on a gurney. I have been in this little room for 3 1/2 hours. I am going stir crazy! I keep pacing back and forth, then sitting, then pacing again. The stress is unbearable! I will lose my mind if I don't hear something from Dr. Olenski soon.

My Rosa was completely unconscious when they took her away she has been unconscious for so long. Can't that cause brain damage? Not one single person has come down that hall to give us an update. That in itself gives me a very bad feeling. God, I can't stand the thoughts that are running rampant through my mind. I have to stop thinking the worst. I am loosing my control. I feel like I am going to fall apart. The tears are just barely held at the surface. I need to stay strong. I need to believe it will be ok. I take a deep shaky breath, trying to steady myself.

I look around at everyone here waiting to get word on Rose's condition. I see that Lissa is a complete wreck. She looks as bad as I feel. At least she has Christian to seek comfort. She has her head on Christian's chest as he cradles her in his arms almost like a child. He is stroking her hair as she stares off into space. I'm sure she is just listening to his breathing and the comforting rhythm of his heart beat. Her eyes are red and bloodshot from all the crying she has done in the last several hours. She looks so distraught, I'm sure she doesn't know what else to do. We can only wait.

Christian seems to be worried sick too. Him and Rose may bicker and tease the crap out of each other until we all want to kill them but I see how much he loves and respects Rose. She is like his sister. He considers her family and would do anything for her. He is just sitting there, his cheek resting on Lissa's head, staring out the window, stroking Lissa's hair, it's like he is on auto pilot.

Mia and Eddie have been curled up together watching whatever there may be on the TV in the room. I don't know what's on because my mind is too preoccupied to even consider watching it. Basically its just background noise to me. But the look of worry on both their faces is evident. I know Eddie considers Rose to be his sister with out a doubt. I can see some guilt crossing his eyes now and then as he thinks about what happened to her. I'm sure he has gone over and over it time and again because he thinks he should have moved faster, or been there to protect her. I know I am feeling the guilt. Eddie is just that kind of person that thinks he could have done something to stop her getting hit so hard in the head. But I know that's not the case. I saw him running full out even before the Strigoi hit her. He was trying his very best to get to her. The strain in his voice as he screamed her name when he saw her dropping to the ground, still rings in my head.

Adrian is devastated. Even though he has let Rose go and knows she is with me 100% I know he still loves her with all that he's got. I see it in his eyes when he looks at her. I know he will always love her. We all know that, he has been there for her though everything good or bad especially when I wasn't. He would die for her. As jealous as I may be when he gives her expensive gifts or hug's her a little too long, or just when I see Rose look at him in the eye and they share a moment or laugh about something only they share, I am glad he is in Rose's life. They have an undeniable connection and I know if I wasn't in the picture Adrian would have done everything possible to be with her. And I think she would have been happy with him. It kills me to even think that way, but it's the truth. Rose would not be happy if she didn't have Adrian in her life. I know she loves me with all her heart and soul though. So it's good he is here for her.

I do see Adrian getting pretty close with Sidney though. How funny life can be to put two so completely different people together. Sidney is strong and decisive and has morals. Adrian is mostly weak and confused and intentionally chooses to forget what morals are, he likes living on the edge. But somehow they match really well and I think they are both just coming to see that for themselves. I can see in Sidney's eyes when she looks at him that she is scared but wants to see something happen with him. She is happy when they are together and so is he. They could really have something special someday.

I heard Sidney place a call earlier to Abe and Jannie. I'm glad she called them. I was too out of it to even think. She told them what happened and it sounds like they are on their way here. I don't know where they were or how long it will take them to get here, but I know when Rose is in danger they come. They _want_ to be here for her now that their relationship is better. I know they love her very much, _she_ may wonder but I don't. Jannie is good with her guardian mask, but knowing how it works I can see the emotion in her eyes even if she tries to hide it. She loves her daughter more then anything.

Alberta has come to check in with me every hour since we arrived. Her concern for Rose is like a mother for her daughter. She has raised her since Rose was 5, I know she loves her like her own.

I was leaning on the door jam to our little waiting room when I see Alberta walk through the clinic door just as Dr. Olenski is walking down the hall way towards us. Finally! Some News!

"Dr. Olenski, _thank God_, I have been losing my mind with worry, _please_ tell us how Rose is" I say in a rush.

**Dr Olenski POV**

I was waiting for Rose's party to arrive. All I know is she has been hurt in a fight with a group of Strigoi. I only know she was hit in the back of her head. I am so worried about her, head trauma can be such a serious thing. My God, the trouble that girl gets into. She should have her own room here and she's not even a student anymore! She has been in this clinic more then anyone in the history of the Academy. My nerves are standing on end I can barely stand waiting for them to arrive.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of an engine and its loud, they are driving extremely fast. The next thing I see is the SUV flying through the gate at a high rate of speed. I am sure Guardian Belikov is driving. He is probably desperate to get her here. That makes me more worried though, because that means he knows it's a serious injury. I watch as the SUV screeches to a halt in front of the clinic. The medical team was on standby just waiting their arrival. We all run towards the vehicle as Guardian Belikov practically jumps out of the SUV before it even stops moving. He runs to the passenger side of the vehicle and opens the door. I watch as he lifts Rose's limp body off the seat and brings her to us, laying her down gently on the gurney we have waiting. The look on his face says it all. She is hurt bad. He is trying to hold it together, but on the verge of loosing it.

"Guardian Belikov, tell me what happened." I say as he looks up at me. We start running into the clinic pushing Rose on the gurney. He holds her hand as we run.

"Strigoi hit her hard in the back of her head. I don't know what he hit her with because of the distance, but the sound of it hitting her made a huge cracking noise that echoed through the parking lot. She went down within seconds. She was bleeding profusely, but Lissa healed her enough to stop the bleeding. She has been unconscious since I put her in the SUV." He looks at his watch, "About 48 minutes ago." He says almost breathless. All the stress of the situation showing on his face.

48 minutes oh God. That is not good. "Thank you, Belikov" I let him have a few seconds to kiss her forehead and I hear him whisper some words and we take her away. I look back to see him fall to his knees, head in his hands. I never thought I would see the day that a man like Belikov would show any kind of weakness, but when it comes to his love for Rose…. Words just can't describe. I can only make a promise to myself that I will do all that I can.

**O.R. Dr Olenski's POV (Graphic Surgery Scene)**

"Nurse Cathleen, get her prepped for surgery immediately. Put in an I.V. push 2mgs Morphine, take her down to get a CAT scan on her brain and get me as soon as you are done" I say in a rush as we get into a room and nurse's strip her of her street clothes placing her in the hospital gown. I check her pupils for reaction her left pupil is fixed and dilated.

"Nurse Betty, please go set up the OR for brain surgery. I will need the standard tray plus the cranial drill, and tubing to drain the fluids and relieve the pressure to her brain."

"Nurse Debra, I need you to get the clippers ready, we may have to shave a portion of Miss Hathaway's head." I say sadly, I know how much Rose likes her long beautiful brown hair. She will be upset when she wakes and sees half of her head shaved.

"Go get the CAT scan NOW!" I say forcefully. They take Rose out of the room and head for radiology. I stand there a moment to collect my thoughts and then head to get clean scrubs on.

20 minutes later I have seen the scans and she has a Traumatic Brain Injury (TBI). Her brain is swelling and was bleeding until Lissa stopped the bleeding. It's causing pressure on the brain as it pushes against the scull. We need to drain the fluid to relieve the pressure on her brain or she will die.

The skull is hard and inflexible while the brain is soft with the consistency of gelatin. The brain is encased inside the skull. During the movement of the skull through space (acceleration) and the rapid discontinuation of this action when the skull meets a stationary object (deceleration) causes the brain to move inside the skull. The brain moves at a different rate than the skull because it is soft. Different parts of the brain move at different speeds because of their relative lightness or heaviness. The differential movement of the skull and the brain, when the head is struck results in direct brain injury, due to diffuse axonal shearing, contusion and brain swelling.

_Diffuse axonal shearing is_ when the brain is slammed back and forth inside the skull it is alternately compressed and stretched because of the gelatinous consistency. The long, fragile axons of the neurons (single nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord) are also compressed and stretched. If the impact is strong enough, axons can be stretched until they are torn. This is called axonal shearing. When this happens, the neuron dies. After a severe brain injury, there is massive axonal shearing and neuron death.

Most people are unaware of the scope of TBI or its overwhelming nature. TBI is a common injury and may be missed initially when the medical team is focused on saving the individual's life. Before medical knowledge and technology advanced to control breathing with respirators and decrease intracranial pressure, which is the pressure in the fluid surrounding the brain, the death rate from traumatic brain injuries was very high. Although the medical technology has advanced significantly, the effects of TBI are significant.

TBI is classified into two categories: mild and severe.

A brain injury can be classified as mild if loss of consciousness and/or confusion and disorientation is shorter than 30 minutes. While MRI and CAT scans are often normal, the individual has cognitive problems such as headache, difficulty thinking, memory problems, attention deficits, mood swings and frustration. These injuries are commonly overlooked. Even though this type of TBI is called "mild", the effect on the injured person can be devastating.

Severe brain injury is associated with loss of consciousness for more than 30 minutes and memory loss after the injury or penetrating skull injury longer than 24 hours. The deficits range from impairment of higher level cognitive functions to comatose states. Survivors may have limited function of arms or legs, abnormal speech or language, loss of thinking ability or emotional problems. The range of injuries and degree of recovery is variable and varies on an individual basis.

The effects of TBI can be profound. Individuals with severe injuries can be left in long-term unresponsive states. For many people with severe TBI, long-term rehabilitation is often necessary to maximize function and independence. Even with mild TBI, the consequences to a person's life can be dramatic. Change in brain function can have a dramatic impact on family, job, social and community interaction.

As I think this through I am scrubbing up for surgery. I don't have time to tell everyone waiting in the lobby. They will have to understand that time was of the essence.

"Nurse Debra have you shaved the occipital area of the head?"

"Yes, Dr. Olenski, she is all prepped and ready."

"Dr. Killian please administer the anaesthesia" I said to the anaesthesiologist.

"Nurse Betty is she on a Morphine drip?"

"Yes, Dr. Olenski, 30mg controled drip."

"Ok, then lets begin"

Rose is laying face down with her head secured with a brace making sure nothing moves. One slip of the drill and she could be dead.I look around at the monitors checking her blood pressure, heart rated and breathing. Her blood preasure is high so we need to watch her closely. I make eye contact with everyone in the room. I am now totally focused on the surgery at hand.

"Scallpel" I say with my hand waiting. I feel the cold handle of the blade being placed into my right gloved hand. I look at Rose one more time and then focus. I place the scallpel on her skin on the left side of her scull. As I press down it easily slices through the dermis layers of the skin. Bright red blood flows from the fresh incision.

"Suction" I watch as the blood is sucked into the tiny tube. I place another cut perpendicular to the one I just made in the shape of a plus sign. The cuts are small just enough to put the drill on the scull. I separate the tissue from the bone with small precise movements of my scallpel.

"Clamps" I pin the skin back to reveal the white scull bone underneath. I place another set of cuts on the right side of her head and clamp the tissue back. I cover the last one with a cloth to protect it from fragments of bone flying into it while I drill through the scull.

"Drill" I hold the drill in my right hand placing the bit on her occipital bone. I pull the trigger on the drill the whine of the motor in combination with the sound of the grinding of the bone is sicking, as I watch it begins to ream away the bone. Fragments of the bone spirial outward and fly away from the hole I am creating. I watch carefully as the drill digs deeper into the scull. Her occipital bone is only about 10mm thick which is only comprarable to the thickness of the tip of my pinky finger. 1cm, does not leave room for error.

I press down waiting for the bone to give way to the tissue contained within. I lighten the pressure as I see the drill coming closer to the right depth. Finally the drill plunges through the bone and blood and other fluids squirt out of the whole. I watch as her blood presure goes down slightly with the release of the built up pressure. I clean the area and place a tube up to the scull and tape it to the scalp it is only temperary to allow drainage.

I move the piece of cloth that is covering the other incision I made on the right side of her head to reveal the scull bone I begin to drill again slowly and carefully. In no time at all there is another hole leaking the fluids from her brain. I watch as her blood presure decreases again. That is a good sign for now. We wait for the fluids to drain from her brain. The preasure seems to be stabilizing.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and tell the surgical intern to close the wounds and wrap her head.

"Come get me immeadately if you need me." I leave the OR when I look at the time I see it has been 3 ½ hours since I took Rose away. I head down the hall way to a waiting Guardian Belikov.

"Dr. Olenski, thank God, I have been losing my mind with worry, _please_ tell us how Rose is" He says in a rush.

"Belikov, lets step into the room so I can tell everyone at the same time." He nods and steps back inside the little private waiting room.

"I will do my best to explain what is happening to Rose in a way for you to understand. The injury she received from the blow to her head has caused her brain to swell. It was bleeding before Miss Dragomir healed her to stop the bleeding. That was good, because the bleeding causes pressure on the brain and if the pressure isn't released a person can die. We have taken her into surgery. After shaving part of Miss Hathaway's head, I had to drill two small holes in the back of her head to stop the cranial pressure and swelling of the brain. I drained the excess fluids and her blood pressure stabilized, which is a good sign. The surgery went well, Rose is a fighter, and I have high hopes that she will make it through this just fine. The next 24 hours are critical. She will be in the ICU recovering for the next several days. She is still unconscious and we will be waiting for her to wake up. In the mean time she really can't have many visitors. The ICU is highly maintained sanitary environment. Only Guardian Belikov and Miss Dragomir will be allowed in until morning. I know you all have been waiting to see her but she needs complete quiet and rest. We will be watching for signs of a coma. Dimitri you may come see her for a few minutes and then Lissa can have a moment. I suggest the remainder of you go get some rest and you may see her one or two at a time tomorrow." I look around at their stunned faces. I just nod my head to Dimitri for him to follow me. I walk him to the ICU.

**DPOV **

As Dr. Olenski told us what has happened to my Roza I am stunned. I am not sure how to react. I listened to her and when she said that I could go see her that gave me some hope. I followed her to the ICU. I walked into the main room but inside there was a room that was incased in glass. A nurse was seated at a desk right outside the room with computers and monitors all around her. She gave me a weak smile as I walked towards the door of Roza's room.

The smell is what hit me first. It smelled of strong antiseptic and medicine. I could hear the beeping sounds of the monitors coming from the room as I approached. I was dreading what I would see, my heart was beating so hard I thought it would beat right out of my chest. I walked in through the door and my body froze at the sight of my Roza unconscious hooked up to every machine you could imagine. She was on a respirator so she had a tube down her throat. There was an IV hooked up to both arms. A blood pressure cuff was wrapped around her right bicep. Her head was wrapped in a white bandage. She had wires hanging from her everywhere, her head, her chest, and her finger.

It was the scariest sight I think I have ever seen. I could hardly move. I forced myself to take a step closer. As I moved I felt something wet hit my arm. I looked down at my arm like it was a foreign object. I saw the wet spots and a few more fell. I reached up to touch my face and I realized I was crying. I couldn't contain it any longer. I fell to my knees at Roza's bedside and sobbed. Pain in my chest surged through me I felt like I was going to die. I took her fragile hand in mine and brought it to my cheek. I laid my head down on her stomach and wrapped my arm around her and just cried. I don't know how long I stayed like that but finally I calmed enough to get up I bent my head down to her cheek and gave her a kiss.

For the first time I spoke "Roza, I love you, please come back to me, wake up." I said nothing else. I just sat down in the chair as stared at my precious beloved Roza. A little while later I saw Lissa standing in the ICU area by the nurse's desk. She was standing there looking at me and Rose through the glass. I could see the teardrops falling from her cheeks. I got up from the chair I was sitting in, touched Roza's cheek with my fingertips and walk out to Lissa.

**LPOV **

I was waiting for a long time for Dimitri to come back but he didn't. Finally I just had to go see her. I have been so worried I can't even function. Rose is my sister. She is one of the most important people in my life. If something happens to her…..I just don't know. I walked toward ICU and when I got to the door I hesitated. I'm so afraid of what I will see. My mind is picturing so many horrible images. I have seen here in a hospital bed before but this time…God, _please _let her be ok.

I pushed open the door and was relieved that a nurse was sitting there at a desk full of monitors. She gave me a sad smile, stood and greeted me "It's an honor Queen Dragomir" as she bowed to me. I nodded my head and stopped at her desk. "Thank you, I have come to see Miss Hathaway." She pointed to a glass enclosed room. I turned and could see right into the room. Dimitri was on his knees his head on her stomach an arm wrapped around her. He was crying. It was a devastating sight. She looked horrible tubes, wires and machines everywhere.

I saw a chair outside the glass room so I sat down and waited. Dimitri wasn't ready to leave her side yet. I could wait a little longer. So I asked the nurse what her condition was. "Critical" was the only response. My heart sank in my chest. I felt a tear run down my cheek again. I didn't even bother to wipe it away. I sat there for another 15 minutes or so and I stood up again so I could see through the glass again. This time Dimitri was just sitting there staring at her. His face was bank and sad. I could see the pain. It made my heart clench and I started crying again.

Dimitri looked up at me then after a few moments he stood. I watched as he touched her cheek with his fingertips so gently the look in his eyes was heat wrenching. He didn't want to leave her. He was doing it for me. I knew Rose would want him there. I felt bad. But I also know she would want me too. So I waited for him to come out to me. Seconds later he walked away from her.

"Lissa" he said with a nod. "How is she?" I asked even thought I knew the answer. "Same" he mumbled. "You can have a few minutes with her I'm going to go get something to eat and go to the bathroom and stuff. I will be back in a few minutes." He said with a wave of his hand, he just walked away before I replied. He looked absolutely devastated. I watched as he walked through the other door and turned to Rose's room.

Seeing her like that, so hurt and helpless. All the tubes and wires. I couldn't help but just cry. I walked over to her sat in the same chair Dimitri was in and reached for her hand. It felt like I hadn't seen her in forever. I put my hand on her forehead and sent some healing waves through her. I know she doesn't want me to heal her but this is different. Brain injuries are serious. She will just have to accept that I did what I had to do. I watched the monitors and machines and saw all the numbers change as I healed her.

The nurse must have seen it too, because she got up and came in to check on her. She saw my hand on her head and I could see the realization of what I was doing dawn on her. She hesitated then took her pulse and looked at all the machines and then to me. She just nodded and gave me a slight smile. Then she turned and walked out. I heard her hushed tones as she spoke to someone on the phone. I'm sure it was Dr. Olenski.

I sat there with Rose until Dimitri came back. He was already looking rough and it had only been about 7 hours since this whole thing happened. I was worried about him. "Dimitri, are you sure you don't want to get some rest before you stay here?" I asked concerned. He just shook his head. "No, I'm ok, I'll be fine. I have to be here." I stood and walked over to him and gave him a hug. He was taken back at first but then he gave me a small hug back. "She's going to be ok, you know that right, she's a fighter and she will fight to come back to us, to you." I say strongly. He just pulled away and took a deep shaky breath and reached out to touch Rose. His fingers slid in her hand. He just stood there looking down at her. The worry evident in his eyes. "I'm going to get some rest I'll be back in a few hours." I said as I left the room.

**The Next Morning**

**LPOV**

When I walked into the ICU to Rose's room I almost panicked. The room was empty! I turned around to the nurses' station and it was empty too. I was so scared, what happened? Where is she! Where is Dimitri! He would have come to get me if something would have happened right? I walk out and thankfully I bumped into another Nurse. "Can you help me, I am looking for Rose Hathaway and she's not in her room in the ICU"

"Yes your Highness, she has been taken for some tests." Oh, thank God. I let out a sigh of relief, for a moment I feared for the worst. "Thank you, Nurse." I say in a breath. I went and sat in the chair outside Rose's room and waited. Finally about an hour later they brought her back. Dimitri was right there with her. He never left her side. He seemed a little more relaxed or relieved, something was different about him. I stood and walked straight to him. "What happened?"

"They checked her brain activity they took a whole bunch of scans. Her brain is better. Much better. They say she could wake up" he said. There was so much hope in his voice I couldn't help but feel the same. "Dr. Olenski is coming down in a minute to explain what's going on in her head." He continued.

It was only moments later when Dr. Olenski walked in.

"Good morning, Queen Dragomir." She greeted me. "Good morning, do you have some good news for us?" I asked eagerly. She smiled. "Yes, come have a seat." She said happily. We took our seats and she looked at both of us for a moment then she started to explain.

"Rose is experiencing some interesting things. She is now stable so her condition is no longer critical. This is great progress in such a short time. I am sure it helped that you healed her last night." She smiled to me.

"Rose's brain has high levels of activity in three major areas, dreams, memory and imagination. She is not in a coma, which is a very good sign. She is in an extremely deep REM sleep. So, another words, she is having a very intense and vivid dream, and memory mixed together. She may be experiencing a deja'vu type thing in the dream, like a memory. I can't tell you where she is in the dream or what is going on but everything feels completely real to her. It is playing out some sort of scenario in her head. As active as her brain is, at the same time it is resting and processing everything here in the real world. As far as I can tell she can hear you. The bad news is that we don't know how long she could stay in this state. She could wake up any second or she could be stuck in this deep REM sleep for days. We just don't know. I think it will depend on how fast her brain recovers from the trauma.

She will stay here in the ICU for 24 more hours, if her condition stays stable as it is now, we will move her to a regular room. Also, she could talk in her sleep and move, but don't be alarmed this is quite normal. She could even respond to stimuli outside of her dream, she could incorporate it into the scenario or she could feel like she is hearing things. These are the mysteries of the mind. Dimitri I assume you will be staying bedside?"

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly.

"Yes, I suspected as much, Queen Dragomir you may stay also if you like." I nodded my head. "I have also heard that Rose's mom and dad will be arriving some time today. I will have them sent directly in when they arrive." Dimitri and I both nod. She stood and walked away.

"I wonder what Rose is dreaming about?" I ask with a slight smile. "I bet you are there." I say to Dimitri with a grin. He shakes his head and has a small smile playing at his lips.

"I don't know I hope it's good" he says with a grin. We both stand and head to Rose's bedside. She looks better, some of the hoses and wires are gone. She looks like she is sleeping peacefully.

Not too long later I hear a commotion outside and look to see Abe and Jannie rushing through the door. Dimitri stands to greet them and we start to explain everything that has happened. They listen patiently as we tell the long story. All the while Jannie is caressing Rose's cheek and arm and hovering over her. Abe is not his composed self that he usually is; I can see the stress weighing heavy on him. I decide it is my time to go for a little while so Abe and Jannie can have their time. I see Dimitri has moved back too, to give them space. I know he won't leave her though.

"Well, I have some Queenly duties to attend to and I need to check in with Kirova. I will let the others know about Roses condition. I will see you later." They all say good bye to me as I leave.

**DPOV**

"Do you think she will wake soon?" Abe asked.

"I don't know the doc said her brain is recovering so however long that will take."

Abe walked over to Rose and said "Hey little girl" to all of out surprise Rose said "Hey Abe"

I thought for a second she woke up, but looking at her nothing had changed, then I remembered what the doctor said. "She is just responding to outside stimuli." I said as Abe and Jannie looked at me shocked. They both nodded. The disappointment clear on their faces.

So, I sat down again just waiting and wondering what on earth she could be dreaming about.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, the explanation of what is happening to Rose. Tell me what you think, the stuff about TBI is all true. So next chapter we go back to 1898 into Rose's head. We will hear Abe's story of how he met Dimitri. Cool, huh! Let me know what you think. PLEASE HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 And so My Night Begins

**Hey everyone, Thank you to those of you who are Reviewing. I don't seem to be getting very many so I appreciate every single one. If you like my story Please Review. It's what we live for! This is the first story I have EVER written. So I NEED to hear from you guys. SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**See now ya got me begging! That's so sad.**

**You know the drill I don't own it just love it. Hope you do too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in The Wild, Wild West<strong>

"So Abe, you have a story to tell me?" I ask eagerly as we take our seats.

"Why yes Rose, I certainly do"

**Chapter 7 And so My Night Begins**

**RPOV**

"So come on Abe I have been waiting all damn day!" I said impatiently.

"As you know I traveled to Billings for business with the horses. I had done my business with some fella's that were a little seedy. I was a little nervous doing business with these boy's, but the transaction went without a hitch. I'd gotten my money and headed to dinner. After dinner I was on my way back to the hotel when I was jumped by a group of 5 men. I was drug off down an alleyway for a "conversation". I was still carrying the money, you see. They had gotten the horses but they wanted to get their money back. Obviously, I refused to hand over the money, so they proceeded to beat it out of me." Abe was grim as he recounted the facts.

"Oh my god, Abe, how did you get out of that!" I said shocked

"Well, that's where Mr. Belikov here comes in at."

I look to Dimitri with a puzzled expression. How does he have anything to do with that?

"I'm not sure why he was willing to step into that mess, but I'm damn grateful that he did. I would probably be dead if it wasn't for him!" He says excitedly pointing to Dimitri.

"Any how, I had fought back the best that I could, but they had gotten the better of me and I thought I was a goner. The next thing I know I am laying on the ground. And they had beaten me almost to unconsciousness." He waves his hand up and down his body.

I let my eyes roam over him looking at him more closely and see that the right side of his face has a black eye, with the bruise on his face extending down his cheekbone to his jaw line. It had now turned a purplish yellow color. His lip still seemed to be a little swollen and he still had a split lip. He has his arm held in a sling and he was moving awkwardly. His knuckles were bruised and cut and I had noticed his limp, too. I couldn't tell what else there may be but he definitely looked stiff.

He continued to recount his story, "I was fading fast. Suddenly, it had all stopped. I opened my eyes to see a tall figure standing in front of me and the men backing up. All I could see was his back, so I had no idea if he was friend or foe. I don't know what happened after that because the black took me." He said looking to Dimitri expectantly.

"So this is your part of the story I'm guessing." I look at Dimitri and he nodded.

"Well, I have to back up the story a little. Because I saw the men confront Abe, I was down the street behind Abe. I had left the restaurant a minute or so after Abe. I was far enough away that I couldn't hear what was going on but when they grab him by the arm and drug him off I knew it wasn't a friendly sort of conversation.

I continued walking in the direction until I got to the place they had taken him. When I looked down the alleyway I saw them beating him. I ran down the alley to help. As I ran towards them I could see Abe going down. They were beating him with their fist and kicking him. The men were focused on Abe so they didn't see me coming. I knocked the two that were standing back watching the fight in the head with the butt of my pistol. They dropped to the ground. Then I stepped in front of Abe's bloody and broken body.

I couldn't tell if he was dead or alive, but I wasn't going to let these men gang up on him. I had my pistol in hand and pointed it towards them. I told them I could drop all three of them where they stand in a matter of seconds so if they wanted to live they best take their leave. They picked up their buddies and carried them off with them. It didn't take much, just a little show of force and they ran. Cowards!" He said the last part bitterly.

"So that's it, the end of the story? What happened after that?" I asked incredulously.

"No, no, not the end." Dimitri says with a small smile at my exuberance. His brown eyes danced with amusement as he looked at me. I was caught up in his eyes for a moment. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Ok, _so_ get on with it then." I said impatiently and rolling my eyes.

Dimitri's smile widened. "Alright, _so_ I picked Abe up off the ground and lucky for him my hotel room was just across the street. I took him up to my room and proceeded to clean him up. He was unconscious for most of it and when he did come to I had him drink some Russian Vodka. That kept him fairly sedated during the worst of it. I checked him over really well and bandaged him up the best I could. There wasn't much more I could do for him except watch over him." He explained while he leaned back in his chair. His face relaxed as he let his eyes roam over me. I felt the heat of my skin warm with his eyes on me.

"He slept for almost 2 days. I had slept in the chair waiting for him to rouse. I had to leave a few times for food, but for the most part I kept an eye on him." He said looking over to Abe.

Abe cleared his throat and started talking again, "I woke up to a strange place disoriented and in pain. I looked over to see this brute of a man in a small chair sleeping, looking mighty uncomfortable I might add. I laid there trying to get my bearings and take in the sights around me. I looked myself over and saw and felt how bad I was beat up. I also saw that I had been cleaned up fairly well and bandaged.

The last thing I remembered was a very tall man stepping out of the shadows standing there, all the sounds were muffled and everything looked pretty blurry. I heard a man's voice say "I could drop all three of you where you stand in a matter of seconds so if you want to live you best take your leave." Then the rest of the fight all came back to me. I remembered the 5 men confronting me on the street, then dragging me off with them, and fighting for dear life. After a moment of remembering I came back to myself trying to figure out where I was and how I had gotten here.

I looked around the little hotel room to take in the situation and noticed a basin next to the bed with a bloody towel and a bottle of Russian Vodka sitting on the night table. It dawned on me then that this man sitting in the chair had saved me and took care of me. I realized I would have been dead without this strangers help. I laid there trying to figure out how he managed against 5 men.

Then I took a good look at him. I saw him for what he is, big, tall, muscular, and strong. Intimidating for sure! I understood why those men took off when they saw him step forward from the shadows. I was quite thankful this stranger got involved when he did. I owe him a life debt. I was trying to figure out why this man was kind enough to step into that mess when I saw him begin to stir. I watched him as he was waking up but didn't say anything, I just waited. He finally looked over at me and realized I was awake."

"He asked how I was feeling and I said I was sore. He asked if I could move and I said a little. He got up, brought the bottle of vodka over to me and helped me take a swig. He told me it would take the edge off the pain. I wasn't going to argue, so I gladly took a drink and thanked him. I laid there for a minute. Then I asked him how I ended up there."

Dimitri spoke again, "I told him that he was beat pretty badly so I carried him to my room and took care of him. Also, that he had been asleep for the most part of 2 days now. He told me 'thank you' again and that he didn't think he would have lived through it if it hadn't been for my assistance. I agreed, he said he thought he had heard an accent and asked if it was Russian he was detecting. I put my hand out to him and told him my name is Dimitri Belikov. I shook his hand and he said it was nice to meet me and gave me his name in return."

Abe pipes back up and says "So, I spent the next 10 days trying to recover in my hotel room, so I could ride back. Dimitri kept an eye on me and brought me food, helped me change my bandages and checked my wounds. I think they cracked a couple of my ribs along with all the other injuries you can see. He spent a great deal of time with me for which I am quite grateful and took real good care of me. While we talked I got to know he wasn't settled anywhere at the moment and he was looking for work. That's when the idea came to me for him to be the Sheriff.

I talked to him about it and he said he would think it over. He told me he would ride back with me to make sure I made it safely and we would talk more on the way. I convinced him to give it a try the night we got here. And well, you know the rest of the story."

"Wow, that's one hell of a tale, Old man!" I said. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Would you like to hear what's been happening around here?" I asked.

"Sure do. I've been hearing some talk around town I am hoping you can tell me the whole story." He said with a look of concern crossing his face.

"I'd like to know all the trouble that's been going on too, if I'm going to be any kind of Sheriff." Dimitri said.

"From the sounds of it you'll make a fine Sheriff for our little town. Do you like it so far?" I asked

"Well Rose, meeting you has been the highlight of my stay so far," He said with a wink and a smile.

I laughed and said "Thanks" and couldn't resist my come back of "I know I'm pretty special, don't ya think" I said with a huge grin on my face. He laughed and agreed with me. "Yes Rose, I can see you are one of a kind."

We were laughing but then Abe chimed in and said he wanted to know if the roomers were true so I launched into my story of the last several weeks.

"Well let's start from the beginning, right after you left Abe, I don't remember if you were here when the news spread about the train robbery. We can't say for sure that it was the Dashkov brothers, but just 2 days later they rode into town with a lot of money and gifts to spread around. They were acting like they had money to burn.

Their first night in town they came into my saloon, of course, they started a fight with some of the locals. One of the Lazar boy's was directly involved. Well, a few days later their barn burned down. Again, no proof who caused the fire, but your guess is as good as mine.

Everyone of the local ranchers are complaining about cattle and horses disappearing and no one seems to be able to find them again or figure out who is doing it. Meanwhile, almost every night those Dashkov brothers are getting drunk and disorderly starting fights and on several occasions they have rode through the town shooting things up. Whooping and hollering in the middle of the night.

I've heard that there is a group of riders that hang out in the forest areas between here and Missoula trying to catch unsuspecting travelers by surprise so they can rob them. But no one seems to be able to identify who the riders are or how to stop them. Even a stage coach was robbed last week.

To top it off they seem to be having fun at mine and Lissa's expense. They have been going out to the Dragomir Ranch and harassing Lissa. Sometimes they try to play nice and other times she is shaken to the core. For me they come in here and trash my Saloon on a regular basis. They start card games and cheat until they get caught by someone and the fight begins. I'm surprised no one has gotten killed.

My saloon girls, Meredith, Mia, and Jill are not safe those boy's are a crude and nasty bunch. They can't seem to keep their grimy paws to themselves. But Tasha seems to be right at home with them hanging all over Victor and Robert. It's down right disgusting." I finished my story with a shutter, just recalling all of the stuff that has gone wrong in the last few weeks makes me sick.

I looked over to Abe and Dimitri; they both had hard expressions on their faces. They really didn't say anything, but they didn't need to. We all know we have to get the Dashkov's out of town somehow and soon. There was a few minutes of silence while I let all that I said sink in. Abe finally shook his head.

"I'm sorry, little girl, that I wasn't around to help you and Lissa and the rest of the fine people around here deal with the likes of them. I will do my best to get them out of here once and for all." He said sadly.

"I know Abe, that's why I was going to come to you as soon as you got back. I needed your help. I know you will do your best." I reached out and patted his hand that was on the table. He gave me a small smile.

"So on a brighter note are you two aware that the Rodeo is coming to town. Its only about a week from now that they will be rolling into town with the Carnival, the big Horse Race and the Rodeo, then the Annual Summer Festival dance." I said in a happier tone trying to change the subject.

I saw some things go across Dimitri's face, but I wasn't sure what it was, I just don't know him well enough to read him, but it looked like he suddenly got an idea.

"I haven't forgotten about the Horse Race, are you and Jezebel going to be racing this year?" Abe asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"You race?" Dimitri asked looking intrigued.

"Yep, I think we will be running the race, but I'm not completely sure." I said with some hesitation.

"Well, why the hell not, Jezebel is the wining horse, she's the one to beat!" he said getting excited.

"I know I'll make my decision next week. Jez is ready if I decide to run her." I said and Abe nodded, Dimitri was just listening I'm not to sure what he was thinking about all this. He just kept his mouth shut most of the time.

"Well, Kiz I hate to do this, but I need to be on my way. I have to go out of town for business first thing in the morning. So I need to hit the hay. But don't you worry I will be back the next day." Abe said as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

"By the way you look quite lovely in that dress you have on. And Thank You so much for dinner it was wonderful." Abe said with a smile and a wink. I knew he didn't mean anything by it. So I just smiled and said "Why thank you Old man." He laughed at my nickname for him and gave me a hug and said he would see me soon. He turned and shook Dimitri's hand; he said have a good night and with that said he was gone.

It took me a few seconds to realize I was completely alone with Dimitri. I slowly turned and looked at him. I gave him a little smile and mumbled that I needed to get the table cleared. I started to pick things up to take them to the back, to my surprise he started picking things up, too, and carried them to the back room with me. We set them down on a small counter where the wash tubs were sitting.

"Dimitri, you are my guest you don't have to clean up". I said shyly

"I know, but I want to help you Rose." He said my name rolling off his tongue was music to my ears. I looked up at his face into those beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't help my self.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" I said quietly and blushed a little. He smiled warmly to me and stepped closer to me. "Not that I can recall." His accent was a little thicker and his voice was low and quiet, he stepped one step closer and we were almost touching.

"But my eyes do not compare to yours. Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." His accent was thick and sexy. When he said that, I felt a crimson red blush on my cheeks and looked down. He reached his hand up slowly to my chin and tilted it up for me to look at him once again. I felt warmth spread over my body the moment he touched me.

"Rose, you are so beautiful. So beautiful it hurts." He said in the sexiest voice I think I have ever heard. Then he leaned in to my lips and placed a soft sweet kiss on them. I closed my eyes as I felt like a bolt of lightning had just run through my whole body. I gasped at the feeling that had hit me. The warmth of his breath was blowing over my skin. Our breathing had picked up. It was so intense.

I wasn't satisfied with that soft sweet kiss and he hadn't backed away from me. Before I even knew what I was doing my hand was behind his head pulling his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate and hungry, as I ran the tip of my tongue across his soft sensuous lips asking for entrance which he gladly gave to me. His taste was the sweetest thing I think I have ever had the pleasure to touch my tongue. Our tongues danced together like they had just found their perfect partner. I was melting into him. I have never wanted any thing more. My body felt like it was burning with a fire raging through my veins, the air crackled like lightning.

The kiss deepened, I felt his arm slide around my back pulling me closer to him. I slid my hand into his silky brown hair and grabbed it forcefully. A low moan escaped from his chest. I felt goose bumps rise on my body at the sweet sound of his moan. My other hand slid around his back closing any distance between our bodies. His large hands caressed my body drawing me in tightly against him. It felt so right, so wonderful, like I have known this touch forever and I was finally home.

We kissed for a long time only backing away enough to take a slight breath. I could feel my lips were getting swollen, but it didn't matter. This was a feeling I never wanted to end. Our kisses became softer more loving. Neither one of us wanted to stop. But I knew Eddie and Mason would be here soon to open the Saloon for service tonight.

"Dimitri" I whispered between kisses. "I …kiss…..would love to…..kiss….. continue this…kiss… but people are going to be here…..kiss….soon." I said breathlessly. I felt him smile against my lips. "Ok" he whispered …..kiss …. I leaned into him for one more long deep kiss and this time it was me that moaned into the kiss. He growled as I pulled away. It was so sexy. I reached up with my hand to cup his face and stroked the tip of my thumb across his beautiful mouth. I smiled and looked into his bottomless eyes.

"I have wanted to do that since the moment I met you. I feel so drawn to you. It's indescribable; I can't quite figure it out." I said softly. He smiled the most beautiful heartwarming smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Roza, I feel the same way, I feel this undeniable pull towards you and when I touch you I get this amazing warm tingle feeling run through me." He said sweetly.

"ROZA?" I said a little confused.

"I'm sorry; Roza is your Russian name. Do you like it?" He asked, he said it like a prayer, how could I not like it.

"It's beautiful the way you say it" I said my heart doing back flips in my chest.

"May I call you Roza?" He asked so sweetly. I smiled. "If you want too." I said calmly, but in my head I am screaming YES! PLEEEAAASEEE!

"Ok Roza, would you like me to help you now?" I looked at him a little confused again "with the dishes" he said with a smile.

"Oh, I had completely forgotten what we were supposed to be doing." I said with a laugh.

"I love your laugh." He said to me with a sweet smile.

"Well, that's good because I think your laugh is one of the sweetest sounds I have ever heard." I replied with a bigger smile. "Besides that little moan you made a few minutes ago." I laugh again. He actually blushed a little.

"I seem to recall you made your own little moan, so it's good to know we feel the same way then." He said with a wink. Now I'm the one blushing.

"Yes, I'm very happy to hear you feel the same." I smiled again. I couldn't seem to keep the smile off my face at the moment. It felt so right being with him like this, wrapped up in his arms. I was so content. We didn't have to be kissing like love sick fools. Just standing here in his arms was perfect.

But too soon we had to break apart to do the dishes and put the food away. He helped me with it all. We talked a little while we did the dishes. Nothing important. I did tell him I was going to be out of town tomorrow, just for the day. I told him that Lissa wanted to go shopping and get dresses for the dance next weekend. It was a light conversation and it felt nice to just be there with him. I felt so comfortable with him like we belonged together.

When I dried my hands off on the towel I felt his arm slide around me from behind. With his other hand he stroked my hair once and then slid it to one side. "You have beautiful hair" he said with his warm breath blowing on my neck. I felt his wonderfully soft lips on my neck and it sent tingles and goose bumps all through me. He placed soft sweet kisses along my neck and collar bone. I leaned back into him and closed my eyes and tilted my head so he had better access, enjoying the sensation. I sighed in content. I was about to turn myself around to face him and kiss him when I heard a familiar sound and my name being called.

"Rosie!" Eddie shouted, "I'm here, you back there?"

"Yep, I'll be out in a minute!" I shout back. I take a deep breath and turn around. I look into his deep brown eyes and kiss him one more time on his soft lips. "And so my night begins." I say sadly. "I don't want you to go, but I am sure you don't want to be hanging out with all the crazy drunks in town."

"I do need to get some sleep I have been working all day since early this morning setting up the Sheriff's office and cleaning. So I'm pretty tired. I have another full day of it tomorrow. But I am just across the street if you need me. Ok." He said with one more chased kiss. "Ok, let's go" I kissed him one more time and we turned to walk out to the saloon.

"Hey Edster, have you met Dimitri Belikov our new Sheriff?"

"Not officially, No." he said a little surprised that Dimitri was in back with me.

"Dimitri Belikov meet Eddie Castile" "Best barman in Montana, best friend a girl could have, best non related brother in the world" I say grinning at Eddie. Eddie laughs at my description. Dimitri smiles too and puts his hand out to shake his.

"Hey, what about me!" Mason yells from the doorway. "Yes, I'm sorry Mason, my _description_ fits you too.

"Mason Ashford meet Dimitri Belikov, our new Sheriff." I say and add pointing to Mason "Best black smith, piano man, muscle man, friend and non related brother a girl could have." I grin at him too. He smiles at me and gives me a big hug. I feel Dimitri tense a little. But he plays the gentleman and puts his hand out to shake Mason's hand.

They say their nice to meet you's and all the other pleasantries. And then Dimitri says he has to go. He locks eyes with me for a moment. I can see he wants to kiss me again, but he just winks at me with a smile and says "see you later" I smile back and say "good night" I watch him walk away wishing I could go with him. God I just want him to come back. Just to be in his arms one more time tonight. But I have a busy night ahead. Oh and a busy day tomorrow because Lissa and I are going to Missoula shopping. I sigh heavily and turn to my boy's.

"Mason, Eddie we need to try and keep control over the saloon tonight. Let's try to keep the fighting to a minimum, shall we." They both look at me seriously and nod. As I was about to say more the door swung open and Jill, Mia and Meredith strolled in.

"Hey boss" they all chime together and laugh because it sounded as if they were singing in unison. They all smiled at me.

"Hello my girls. Are we having a good day today?" I ask smiling at their happy moods.

"Yes!" they all sing together again, and crack up laughing. I laugh, too, it's sort of contagious.

Mia looks over to Eddie and smiles "Hey Eddie" she says sweet and sexy like with a wink. She strolls with a swing of her hips side to side toward him and slides her fingertips up his arm and across his shoulders as she keeps strolling by on her way to the back. It's so cute his reaction he blushes, but is grinning from ear to ear as he says "Hey Mia" in a low sexy voice. They have had a thing for each other for a while, but they haven't acted on it that I know of. Just a lot of flirting.

We all sort of split up to do our usual thing before we start serving. I go change and put some shoes on my feet. A smile on my face the whole time as I think about Dimitri. I grab my guitar and take it over to the organ where Mason is sitting. "You look like you're having a good night too." He says. I just smile and nod. People start arriving right away. I watch as the girls take orders. Mason on the organ and Eddie tending to drinks. Things are going smooth until a stranger comes in.

He's very attractive. He is fairly tall 6'4 I would guess, very unkempt sandy brown hair, and stunning emerald green eyes. I pegged him to be a few years older then me. He is dressed like city folks, sort of, but he is wearing a long black cape and a tall hat and gloves. I'm not sure what to make of him so I watch from a distance. He seems a little cocky, and is flirting with all the ladies. I see him light a clove cigarette and he orders Vodka straight. He seems friendly enough he's not being overly obnoxious so I let things go.

Each night after opening I do a little song to liven things up. The locals know this and expect it, but anyone new in town wouldn't. I walked over to Mason by the organ and told him what song I would do tonight. We were talking when I noticed Dimitri came in, I was surprised to see him back, but it was still fairly early. He spotted me and smiled. I smiled back and made a gesture to take a seat so he did. I picked up my guitar and walked up on the stage.

"Welcome to Rosie's Saloon Ladies and Gentlemen." I said with a smile. The locals all clapped, whopped, hollered and whistled. For those of you who are new here in town I'm Rose, each night I come up here and do a song for ya'll to liven things up a little. For tonight I'm doing a song called The Climb." I take a seat on the stool up on stage and hook my guitar strap around my neck, I look at Mason and give a little nod and he starts to play I come in with the guitar and begin to sing.

THE CLIMB

I can almost see it.  
>That dream I'm dreaming, but<br>There's a voice inside my head saying  
>You'll never reach it<br>Every step I'm takin'  
>Every move I make<br>Feels lost with no direction,  
>My faith is shakin'<br>But I gotta keep tryin'  
>Gotta keep my head held high<p>

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<br>It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
>The chances I'm taking<br>Sometimes might knock me down, but  
>No I'm not breaking<br>I may not know it, but  
>These are the moments that<br>I'm gonna remember most  
>I've just gotta keep goin', and<br>I gotta be strong  
>Just keep pushing on, but<p>

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<br>It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<br>It's the climb

Keep on movin'  
>Keep climbin'<br>Keep faith baby  
>It's all about, it's all about<br>The climb  
>Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah<p>

When I am done I look up to see the room explode in applause. I look directly at Dimitri and he is smiling a wonderful full smile that lights up his face. He is on his feet clapping. I give everyone a big smile and say "thank you" and walk off the stage. I stand my guitar up by Mason and give him a smile and he begins to play a random song.

I am walking towards Dimitri when I am cut off from my path by the stranger with the emerald green eyes. Trying to be polite I smile and say 'excuse me', but he doesn't move. He starts talking instead.

"Well, hello little lady." He says seductively. "Your voice is like an angle from the heavens." His eyes swept over my body. I am used to getting a lot of attention from men, but it usually wasn't so obvious.

"Thank you, please excuse me" I say again trying to slip past.

"I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Adrian Ivashkov." He extended a hand to me that I hesitantly took.

"Rose Hathaway" I say warily

"I've heard great things about you, Rose Hathaway." He said with a cocky smile.

"Well you don't know me and I don't know you." I say as I shook my head

"Want to?" he asked with a bigger smile. Boy he is arrogant.

"Sorry I'm not interested." I say. This time I push my way past him.

I see that I am not the only one being bothered tonight. I look up to see Tasha has noticed Dimitri and she is all over him. Flirting, hanging on him, smiling and batting her long eyelashes. He seems to be trying to get past her too. I walk towards them and I notice that Adrian has decided to follow me. I weave through the crowd and finally reach Dimitri. He smiles at me, Tasha looks over and says in a sickly sweet voice "Hello Rose, have you met our new Sheriff." As she leans toward him almost on him and he steps away closer to me.

"Why yes Tasha, Dimitri and I have met thank you, have you met Mr. Ivashkov?" I say as politely as possible. Her eyes light up as she looks at Adrian. "I haven't, the pleasures all mine I'm sure" she says flirtatiously.

"Good you two can get to know each other I need to have a word with Dimitri. Please excuse us." I smile at Dimitri and take his arm he looks so relieved that I came up with a way to get away for them. I pull him through the crowd to the back room.

As soon as we were out of sight I was spun around and the next thing I know I am being kissed. I responded immediately because I wanted to do this from the moment he came back tonight. We continued to kiss more and more passionately he ran his tongue over my lip and I gladly opened my mouth wider as his tongue danced with mine once again. My thoughts were only of him.

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me as close as we could get. His hands caressed my back. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck with light little bites and sucking his mouth was warm and felt so good. I moaned as he found a sensitive spot below my ear. He whispered "Roza, I couldn't stop thinking about you I had to kiss you one more time. I had to feel you in my arms one more time tonight." I smile my thoughts exactly "I'm so glad you came back then." I wrap my arms around is neck and he brings his lips to mine once again. It is absolutely heaven.

I didn't hear the footsteps approaching, but I did hear a small gasp. I reluctantly pull away from his soft warm lips. I see Jill standing there will a small smile blushing. She says "Sorry Rose, I didn't know you were….um… busy." She ducks her head turns on her heals and rushes out.

"Opps" I say. Dimitri laughs, a warm intoxicating sound. "I guess I should get back to work." He pulls me closer and I revel in the warmth of his arms. "Please…don't go yet." He says in a whisper. His mouth is on mine a second later. We kissed a few more minutes, but sadly I pulled away "I need to get back out there." "Ok" he said hugging me to him. "Roza your song was incredible. You have a beautiful voice." "Thanks" I blushed. "Come on let's go." I take his hand in mine and lead him back into the Saloon.

As soon as I step into the open room I notice the atmosphere seems tense. Mason has stopped playing the organ.

Everyone in the room is silent and staring in the same direction. I look at Dimitri he sees it and looked at me with anger in his eyes. He sees what's going on. He's so tall he can see right over the top of everyone. I let go of his hand and weave my way through the crowd. There's an opening ahead. As I step through I find Victor Dashkov and Abe Mazur face to face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! Abe &amp; Victor, trouble's a brewin'. Hope you all enjoyed this ch. Please Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble

**Previously in the Wild, Wild West**

_As soon as I step into the open room I notice the atmosphere seems tense. Mason has stopped playing the piano._

_Everyone in the room is silent and staring in the same direction. I look at Dimitri he sees it and looked at me with anger in his eyes. He sees what's going on. He's so tall he can see right over the top of everyone. I let go of his hand and weave my way through the crowd. There's an opening ahead. As I step through I find Victor Dashkov and Abe Mazur face to face._

**Chapter 8 Trouble**

From what I can tell Victor and his boy's have just strolled into my Saloon lookin' for trouble. Abe must have just gotten here a few minutes before him that is probably why Jill came back to get me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Abe Mazur. How long has it been?" Victor says acting all friendly like.

"Not long enough for me." Abe sneers

"Oh Abe, don't say that, no need to be rude." A smug smile on Victors face.

"You would know, wouldn't you _Victor_, you've had plenty of practice at being rude and obnoxious." I spit his vile name. As I step up next to Abe with Dimitri stepping up right behind to me.

"There you are my beautiful Rose." Victor says sickly sweet.

"I'm not _your _anything Victor!" venom dripping from my words.

"Awe Rosie, don't be like that, you and I, we've always had a special connection."

I take a step in Victor's direction. "_Connection_… we have _NO_ connection." My voice raising a few octaves. "Why don't _you_ and _your boys_ just mosey the _**hell**_ out of here? _You_ don't need to be causing any more trouble in _my_ Saloon. I've had _enough_ from the likes of you!" I say poking my finger in his chest, getting angrier by the second. By this time I am in his face.

Victor stiffens and his face hardens, his control slipping a little. His men become tense while watching me poke my finger at him. Behind Victor I hear the click of the hammer being drawn back on pistols. A few men draw their weapons and point them at me.

What should have scared me, only made me angrier, I was about to push my limits, but Dimitri reached up and grabbed me back by the shoulders. He pulls me back against him. I can feel the warmth of his body pressed against my back and it calmed me, having his hands on me distracted me from my anger for a moment. It took all my effort to keep my eyes on Victor.

Victor eyed the maneuver that Dimitri just made. His eyes narrowed as they roam over me with intense curiosity and then to Dimitri's hands on my shoulders and finally up to Dimitri. I saw something flicker in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

"So who's your new side kick?" Victor says lightly as if no guns have been drawn.

Dimitri tenses and his hands tighten on my shoulders when he feels me lean away from his body. "Roza" he says quietly, at the sound of my new nickname I stop. A second later Dimitri steps out from behind me, in the silence the only sound I can hear is Dimitri's spurs hitting the wooden floor. He moves me back so he can stand in front of me in a protective stance. Directly in the line of fire.

"Sheriff Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri says placing his hands on his pistols.

Victor smiles widely "Isn't that _nice_. Did you here that boy's there's a new _Sheriff_ in town" Behind him his posse gives a menacing laugh. Everyone now has their hands on their pistols. Out of the corner of my eye I see Abe has his gun drawn, Eddie and Mason have approached from the sides with their guns drawn too. I hear the crowd shift as they back away.

"Why don't you boy's do as the lady asked and head on out for the night." Dimitri says calmly.

There is a pause as Victor seems to be thinking it over. Something in his eyes tells me that he has had some sort of revelation. With a smirk on his face he turns his head to look to one side, then the other and back at Dimitri. "Alright _Sheriff_, we've seen enough for tonight. We'll do as the _lady_ asks." He reaches up and tips his hat to me. "Until we meet again, Rosie." He says all sweet, but you could hear the underlying threat. He looks at Abe and Dimitri then says "Abe, _Sheriff_" he nods to each of them curtly. He turned on his heals and strolled out. His _boy's _stood there staring us down for a moment until Victor shouted "Come along _boy's_" They slowly backed out the saloon door.

We all stood still for a minute. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Dimitri's posture seemed to relax a little. I glance at Abe he appeared to be thinking it all through. I could hear the buzz of voices around me. I could hear snippets of conversations, hearing things like….. wonder why he left so easily?... What was that about?...He's up to no good I can feel it in my bones…..its not over.

"Ok folks, let's get back to enjoying your evening." I say loudly. I look over to Mason and give him a nod and he returns to the piano and begins playing music again. Eddie heads back behind the bar. I see people huddled together no doubt talking about the whole thing. I scan the Saloon for any signs of trouble, when I find none I turn and look at Abe. When I turn I feel Dimitri turn around he is standing only inches from me just behind my right side.

"Old man, what are you doing here, I thought you had an early day tomorrow?"

"I just had a feeling Victor might show up and I wanted to make sure he knew I was here." He said gruffly.

"Well, he knows now, doesn't he?" I say sarcastically. "But thank you, I appreciate you making yourself known." I say in a nicer tone.

"Thanks for backing me up, you two." Abe says with a nod to me and Dimitri. He seemed to be watching us closely.

"I think we need to have a town meeting _AND_ we need some Deputies to back us up _AND_ maybe we can form a patrol of local men to keep an eye on the outskirts of town. Maybe it would give us some warning when Victor and his gang are around." I said fervently to Abe.

"We both know that this is only the beginning now. We will have to be on constant watch." I continued. I was kind of thinking out loud. But I felt like we had to act, we can't just sit around waiting for _his_ next move.

"Dimitri, what do you think of Rose's ideas?" Abe asked bringing me back from my inner thoughts. I was still standing very close to Dimitri. Abe seemed to notice. I look up at Dimirti who seemed lost in his own thoughts until Abe had addressed him.

"Rose is right, we have to band together what's that saying _together we stand, divided we fall_." He said with his brows furrowed. I could tell he was trying to think of ways to protect us.

"That's right my boy, exactly right." He says patting Dimitri on the shoulder. "We will call for a town meeting Friday night. I will be gone all day tomorrow, but I will make sure the word gets out. I don't think he will be back tonight. But Rose you need to be careful, did you hear the threat behind his words?" He looked at me seriously.

"Yes, I heard him." I grumbled. "But I will be out of town most of the day tomorrow too. Lissa and I have plans to go to Missoula shopping."

"Well that's probably a good thing. I will see you two Friday." He steps to me and wraps an arm around me and says quietly for only me to hear "watch your back, don't do anything reckless, and don't go out alone." I nod. He kissed my forehead and said 'good night' to me for the second time tonight. He put a hand out to Dimitri and they shook hands, they shared a nod and he left.

I watched as he walked out, the noise of the crowd seemed to come back to me now. I looked at Dimitri he was watching me. I gave him a small smile and gestured for him to follow me. We walked outside, the street was empty. The noise level dropped. I looked around for a private place and decided to step around the side of the building.

I stepped into the shadows and turned around to find Dimitri right behind me. I could see him in the moonlight. He looked extremely sexy. I ran my hand up his arm and wrapped it around his neck. His arms surrounded me immediately. His warmth was intoxicating. He pulled me close "are you ok?" he asked "yeah, I'm ok" I said quietly. We stood there a few minutes just holding on to each other. My head was resting on his chest listing to his breathing and heartbeat. Taking in his amazing sent. He was stroking my hair. I could stay that way forever.

"Roza" he said. I looked up at him. "Will you do something for me?" confused I said "like what" he hesitated like he was trying to figure out how to say something. "Well, I need you to promise me you'll stay as far away from Victor as you can" not sure what he's getting at I say "why would I want to go anywhere near him?" He shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I think he's coming after you. You have to promise me to be careful. Don't go anywhere alone. Please promise me you won't be reckless." I laugh not exactly the reaction he was expecting.

"You sound just like Abe. He just said almost that exact same thing to me." He had a really worried look in his eyes. "Ok, I promise I will _try_ to be careful" He sighed and closed his eyes. I reached up with my hand and put it against his cheek. His eyes opened and he looked into my eyes. His eyes seemed to hold so much emotion, fear, sadness, desire, lust and so much more.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as his grip around me tightened. He backed me up to the wall and pressed himself to me. He deepened the kiss and our tongues explored each others mouths. Every time we kissed my body reacted like a lightning storm. The passion was so intense. I just wanted more.

His mouth left mine and traveled down my jaw and my neck with little nips and sucks his tongue licking my skin. I arched my back and let my head fall back. My breathing getting heavier, a small moan escapes from my throat. His lips by my ear he whispers "Oh god, Roza, what you do to me." His accent so thick and sexy I almost don't understand him. He moves back to my mouth and kisses me hard, full of want, of need. I kiss him back with the same vigor, my hands griping his soft beautiful hair between my fingers. Our kisses slowly turn from ones of hunger to gentle and loving.

We both know we need to say good night. But I can tell he doesn't want to anymore then I do. He breaks the silence once again "We should….." He whispers and kisses me. "I know…" I whisper back against his lips we kiss again. We both sigh heavily at the same time which makes us laugh. He smiles so beautifully at me he touches my cheek with his thumb. "I don't want to go…." I nod "I know…" I say again. He looks into my eyes for a long moment then he drops his hand down to mine. He pushes himself off me pulling me from the wall by my hand.

We step out of the shadow and he walks me to the door, he kissed my forehead and said "good night, Roza."

"Night" I say as he walks away. I watched as he walked to the Inn across the street. When he walked through the door he stopped and looked back at me he stared at me for a long moment he smiled and nodded and walked inside. I smiled and looked down without much of a thought I brought my fingers to my lips. I could still feel his mouth on mine. I hear a throat clear behind me. I spin around to see Adrian staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Wow little lady, you're almost glowing." He says a little cocky. "Looks like you got yourself an admirer." He comments as he looks across the street where Dimitri had just gone. "Actually from the looks of it you got yourself a few." He smirked again. "You may include _me_ as one." Cockiness showing through once again.

"I'm sorry, if you will please excuse me, I have things I need to tend to." I say sharply as I walk past him into the Saloon.

"Not a problem little lady, I just wanted to bid you 'good night'. He said and strolled away without waiting for any reply. I just shook my head and continued on with my night not giving him another thought.

The rest of the night went as normal. Jill kept looking at me and when I looked back she would give a small smile. Eddie asked a few times seeing the smile what that was about. I just blew it off and shrugged my shoulders. He was very observant and was looking at me with a glint in his eyes, I think he has some suspicions, but kept it to himself for now. The crowd dispersed fairly quickly, after the little _show_, the atmosphere was a little off. We closed everything up quickly and said our good nights.

I decided to stay in town once again, partly because I didn't feel safe riding out to the ranch with Victor's little threat hanging out there. I also knew that Lissa would come get me bright and early so I needed my beauty sleep. I went upstairs to the small room, I did my normal routine in a daze, and all I could think about was the kisses.

I could still feel it, just thinking about him sent a tingle through me. I crawled into bed closing my eyes and reliving every moment of each kiss. I drifted off to sleep with the thought of his hands on me, his mouth on my lips, the warmth of his body pressed to mine, the feeling of his teeth grazing the skin on my neck sending a thrill straight to my core. I fell into my dreams.

_Go to Dimitri a voice said in my head. Something was pulling me to him, urging me closer. I ran to his room and knocked on his door, he opened it. "Rose?"… " Let me in. It's Lissa." He stepped aside and let me in. His chest was bare, standing there in just cotton bottoms. "What's wrong?" The sound of his voice thrilled me, I couldn't answer. I wanted him to touch me. I knew somewhere something was wrong but it didn't seem important. I stepped to him and kissed his chest. "Rose, what are you doing?" … "What do you think?" ….. "Are you drunk?" …. "Don't I wish" "I thought you wanted to- don't you think I'm pretty?"….. "Rose, I don't know what's going on but you need to go back to your room." I moved toward him, he reached out and gripped my wrists. Something seized him, he wanted me as much as I wanted him. "Do you think I'm pretty?" … "I think you're beautiful"…"You're so beautiful it hurts me sometimes." His kiss consumed me. His hands slid down to the edge of my dress. He pushed it up until he'd pulled the dress over my head and tossed it on the floor. "You.. got rid of that dress fast. I thought you liked it." …. "I do like it, I love it." And then he took me to the bed. _

I sat straight up in bed. I was gasping for air. Sweat was causing my hair to stick to my body. The desire was aching within me. I could still feel his touch on my skin. I could feel his chiseled chest under my fingertips. The passion was coursing through me like fire burning in my veins. It felt so real. I don't know what was wrong with Lissa, but oh god the rest felt so right.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to catch my breath. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest. I looked at the clock it was only 2 AM. I stood up and walked to my window. The refreshing night air blew across my heated skin cooling it. I closed my eyes feeling the tremble of my body as I went over the dream. It reminded me of the kisses we shared. The dream was strange, I didn't understand it. It was like the other dream I had last night. So real! I was overwhelmed with the whole thing.

I had this urge to go to him now. Looking across the street I wondered which room he was staying in. I have been there many times since Ms. Alberta took care of us for so long. We lived there many a winters. I wondered if he was in my old room.

God, I wanted him more then I have never wanted anything. I knew in that moment I would give myself to him if I was given the chance. I have never been with a man and I really had never even considered it. But Dimitri, my god what he did to me. The way he touched me, I knew he felt it too. He described the feeling earlier he said "_I feel this undeniable pull towards you and when I touch you I get this amazing warm tingle feeling run through me." _That is exactly how it feels to me. It has to be destiny.

I decided I just needed to go back to bed. I let my mind drift through all the kisses and touches again while I drifted back to sleep.

I was drifting in and out of consciousness when I heard his voice whisper "_I love you, Roza. Please wake up._" My eyes snapped open expecting to look into those beautiful brown eyes. The eyes I dreamt about all night. I couldn't get him out of my head. He is all I can think about its all consuming. I have only known him for 2 days but I feel like it has been forever. He was my past, is my present and future. My forever.

This is so crazy! How? I have to be losing my mind to let something like this happen to Rose Hathaway. For god sakes I have never let anyone get under my skin. This just can not be happening. But….. I can't help it, I can't stop it, and it's a force beyond my control. I think…no….. I can't be….. I think I'm in…Love? Oh my god!

I shake my head at the realization that is bouncing through my mind. I have to stop thinking about him for a little while. I will talk to Lissa today on our trip to Missoula. _Shit_ I gotta move.

I rush around to get myself all dressed to go to the city. Knowing Lissa she has the whole day planned and we will do it all. It's fun to be pampered once in a while. It will be only the best for us today. Lissa must live up to her status as a princess.

In the old country her family is royalty. She of course never really had to deal with that too much, but it follows her in the family name. So when she goes anywhere she has to play the part. The Dragomir name is well known. The family crest is the dragon; of course, it is one of the 13 Royal families. Her private carriage carries the crest so people know when they see it and the fan fair begins. Lissa doesn't really like it, but she wants to be proud of her name because she is the last Dragomir.

I am ready to go and I realize I still have some time before she gets here. I woke up so early because of my dreams. So I decide to go see Jezebel. I walk to the end of town to the stable and enter the big doors I see it's still all quiet because it's so early. As I approach Jez hears me and pokes her head out of the stall. She snorts and nickers at me to say hello.

"Hi, my pretty girl I brought you a treat." I rub her nose and pull the sugar cube from my pocket. She lips it from my palm with out a second thought happily excepting my gift. I decide to brush her for a little while. It always gives me peace of mind. It's so relaxing. I grab the brush and set to work down her neck. I'm in my own little world when I hear whistling. I smile cuz I know it's Mason so I whistle along with him. It's hard to whistle when you're smiling though. He stopped and I kept going. I heard his soft chuckle. He knows it's me.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" He asks with a big grin on his face. His head pops around the corner of Jezebel's stall. Jez whinnies it almost sounded like a little laugh. I smile big and pat her neck "did you think that was funny?" I ask her. She bobs her head up and down, snorts and blows air out her nose. I laugh out loud. "You're so funny pretty girl." I look over to Mason and he is grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm going to be gone all day so I wanted to come see my baby." I said brushing her some more. "Awe, well I'm gonna miss you to baby." He says with a little laugh. "Mason! You know what I mean!" I growled playfully. He laughed a big hearty laugh. "I know, I just couldn't resist." Smiling full out, now. I punch him in the arm. "Hey!" he says, but grabs me by my waist. I was laughing until I heard someone clear their throat.

I look up to see the man I have been dreaming about, Dimitri. He is not smiling. He looks mad, no jealous. _Oh shit! _

"Ahh… Dimitri! Hi! Um…..good morning?" I say sort of babbling and pulling away from Mason as fast as I can. Mason has a huge smile on his face. Oh god this looked bad. What am I gonna say. "Ummm….I just came to see Jez…. for a few minutes before….. I leave for the whole day. Ah….. Mason was just giving me a hard time about something I said. Ahh ….yeah." I cover my face and then run my hand through my hair, closing my eyes because I really think I sound lame.

"Good morning he says stiffly." Wow no emotion on his face what so ever. _Oh shit, shit, shit!_

Mason steps up "What can I do for you Dimitri?" he asked politely.

"My horse Shadow needs new shoes" He says all business like. Not even sparing me a glance.

"Not a problem I can do that today." Mason says all cheery. "Just put him in the stall next to Jez."

Dimitri walks past me with his horse, not even a word or a look in my direction. My heart is thumping in my chest I'm surprised they can't hear it. I watch as he put Shadow in the stall says a curt "thank you" and walks out.

I look at Mason he is obvious to it all. "Well Mase I gotta go. See you later" I say in a hurry.

I get out of the stable, I see Dimitri just a few feet ahead. Dimitri is walking fast away from me. I run and catch him. "Dimitri wait!" I grab his arm. He froze. He looked at me, but now I wish he hadn't. The glare was killer. "_PLEASE_! It's _NOT_ what you think!" I say breathlessly. "Mason and I are just friends, I swear!" His eyes soften a little bit, but I can still see the hesitation. "Please! Believe me" I beg. "Come here!" I say pulling him between buildings, out of the street, for some privacy. He lets out a heavy sigh.

"What?" he says harshly. I cringe at the tone. I looked into the beautiful brown eyes I have been thinking about constantly. I just want to kiss him "please forgive me its not what you think I swear to god Mason and I are just friends please don't be mad at me I have been thinking about you all night and I just want to kiss you and feel your arms around me, please." I finish in one breath of air rushing through it so he won't stop me or walk away. I look up at him with a pleading look and my best puppy dog eyes I can manage.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. I'm waiting for him to yell. So I close my eyes scrunching them up readying myself for it. When I feel the sweetest thing I have ever felt. His warm soft lips crushing against mine. _Oh thank god!_ I kiss him back with just as much force. My arms wrap around his neck drawing him closer. His arms snake around my back holding me tight. I deepen the kiss by opening his mouth with mine and using my tongue to explore his, aggressively and hungry.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, I pull back. "I swear, there is nothing…" He cuts me off with another kiss. I melt into his arms. "Are we ok?" I ask hesitantly. He leans his forehead to mine. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Yeah, were ok" he says in a husky voice. I reach up and touch his cheek, I look deep in his eyes. I'm not sure we're ok yet. I hold my gaze "I promise you there is no one else." He smiles a small but sweet smile. I pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen. I promise I won't let that happen again" He squeezed me tighter. "It's ok, we're ok really."

He leans back with a smile "did you just say you have been thinking about me all night?" I smile now too. "Yes" I said in a breath looking down and shaking my head. "All I could think about was you, all I dreamt about was you!" He pulls me back to him for another hug. He laughs "that's funny because all I could think about was you and all I dreamt about was you!" I giggled. Yes, I actually giggled!

I lean back and put my hand up to his cheek again I stroke my thumb across his sensual lips. I sigh, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm sure Lissa is going to be here any second to pick me up, if she's not already, in which case I'm going to be in **trouble** for holding us up from our trip." He kisses my thumb and leans his head into my hand and closes his eyes. "I know. You can go, I'll see you later" But he didn't let go of my waist. I smiled "you _actually_ have to let me go." He shook his head "I don't want to." I laughed. He said that so child like. It was very cute. "I know will you come see me tonight when I get back?" I asked hopefully. "As soon as I see you're here I will be over." He kisses me before I can answer. "ok"…."come on" I take his hand in mine and walk towards the street.

It's still very early morning so no one is around. We walk close together hand in hand to my saloon. Smiling and laughing and having small talk. It was very comfortable. I looked up to see Lissa's private carriage coming to a stop. The driver climbs down and nods to me and opens the door for Lissa. I smile as she steps out seeing Dimitri and I standing together hand in hand. I see her eyes dart to our hands and then my face. I must be glowing like Adrian said because Lissa lights up like a Christmas tree when she sees my face.

"Good Morning!" She says very happily. "Good Morning to you." I say just as chipper.

"Lissa Dragomir I would like you to meet Dimitri Belikov." I say with a big smile. Lissa puts out her hand. Dimitri nods his head tilts his hat to her and takes her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Dragomir." He says all formal like. She blushed "Oh, no need to be formal, please call me Lissa." She said smiling. "Then you must call me Dimitri" he said politely. "Agreed" she said with a nod.

He stepped back and wrapped his arm around me she raised her eyebrows and looked at me surprised. I turn to him smiling "We need to get going. I will see you later?" He nodded his head then kissed my forehead and let go of me with reluctance. "bye" I said he smile "bye" he said softly. He looked at Lissa "have fun ladies." He smiled wider and walked away.

I was waiting for it. 5…4….3…2…1 "_OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I MISSED_!" she squealed. I laughed. "Come on let's go I will tell you on the way" I say pushing her in to the carriage. She happily jumped in and away we went.

I told her everything. The dinner, Abe's story, Dimitri's part of the story, Abe leaving early, Dimitri staying, all the kisses, Dimitri leaving, the night starting Dimitri coming back, the stranger Adrian and Tasha hanging all over Dimitri, our moment in the back room getting caught by Jill, the confrontation with Victor, Abe, Dimitri and I, our moment beside the building after the Victor thing, the dream, my obsession, the Mason thing, Dimitri finding us laughing, me chasing him down, and finally the make up kissing and him walking me back to the saloon.

She had the appropriate gasps and oh my god's and are you kidding me all in the right place and times. She really couldn't believe so much had happened in less then 15 hours. Neither could I really. It was absolutely absurd. Now that I look back I had a really busy night! Just plain crazy. I finished my story just in time to arrive in Missoula. I was right Lissa had it all planned out first lunch, then power shopping, then hair and nails done then dinner and home.

We had found the perfect dresses to wear to the dance. Mine was black strapless with a sweetheart neck line that was form fitted on top but was soft and flowing to my knees. It was beautiful and fit me perfectly. I think Lissa was more excited about Dimitri seeing me in that dress then I was. But he hadn't ask me about going to the dance or anything so I wasn't sure that I would have a date, but I planned to go anyway weather someone had asked or not. The dance was a lot of fun, so I was going regardless. We had found some other cute items to buy too. My hair and nails were done to perfection as were Lissa's. The food was great and we ate too much, but it was wonderful. It was a really long and busy day. I was exhausted.

On the way back Lissa and I were very tired so we rode in silence most of the way. We had talked a little but we had talked ourselves out today. We had laughed and cried and oohed and ahhed, screamed and jumped up and down. It was a _busy_ day! It was getting really late darkness was setting in. I was a little worried because of the rumors of the attacks on travelers.

Suddenly I felt the carriage jerk and speed up. Lissa and I try to hold on because the ride just got extremely bumpy. I look out the little window and see we are being chased. We were just outside St. Vladimir in a small wooded patch. The driver was whipping the horses to run as fast as they could. The carriage was bouncing hard our packages were flying everywhere inside with us. We could barely hang on.

The race was intense. We had to make it to the edge of the forest area just to get away from whoever was chasing us and they were closing in I could see riders to the sides of our carriage. But we weren't stopping. The driver knew better he was not going to let that happen. We flew out of the trees like a bat out of hell. The edge of town was approaching fast. Just as we hit town I looked out and they were gone, just like that they had disappeared. They faded right into the shadows. I couldn't believe it. We actually made it. But the ride wasn't finished. The driver pulled back hard on the reins. The carriage jerked and jumped and slid until we had finally stopped.

I opened the door of the carriage and found we had stopped directly in front of the Sheriff's office. Dimitri, Abe, Eddie and Mason came rushing out to us. "What happened?" someone shouted. Lissa and I were a bit shaken we just couldn't talk yet. I waved my hand for them to wait a minute, but the driver started to speak. He told them of the chase. Dimitri came directly to me he put his hand out to help me out of the carriage. Eddie helped Lissa down. Dimitri escorted us into the office his hand never leaving my back.

This was the first time I had come in here. It had been closed up for a long time. Dimitri had it all cleaned up spick and span. We walked into the main room it was fairly large there were 4 small jail cells in the back, 2 on each side with a little hall way between them. A desk stood where we had entered. There was also another small room with a door. I could see another desk in there.

I had regained my composure now and looked at Dimitri he was looking at me with a worried expression. I caught his eye and nodded. Silently answering the question "are you ok" that he was asking me.

"I need to speak with each of you individually in my office, I will start with Rose" He looked at me and motioned for me to follow him. He took me into the little room with the desk and shut the door. As soon as the door was shut I was in his arms. He held me tight telling me its ok, he's got me. He continued to murmur things to me as I calmed down.

"Roza, are you sure you're ok" he asked needing to hear me say it. "Yes, really I'm ok, just shaken." He kisses me on the forehead and then on the tip of my nose. Finally his lips reach mine and it blocked out all the other things that had just happened. No other thoughts came to mind except his lips on mine.

"Thank god you're ok" He said relief flooding his features. "You look absolutely beautiful." He says with a smile. I blush, he presses his hand to my flushed cheek and places another soft kiss on my lips. His thumb stroking my cheek as he gazes into my eyes. "What can you tell me?" he asks quietly. I tell him what I saw. I described the riders the best I could. It was dark and really hard to see. He stands there with his arms wrapped around me never letting me go until we have to. He kissed me long and deep one more time. "I have to talk to the other two maybe they saw things you couldn't." I nod he lets me go but puts a hand on my back to guide me out of the office.

He asks Lissa to come in and tell him what she saw. She nods and looks at me I give her an encouraging smile and she walked into his office. They are only in there a matter of minutes when they come out and the Driver goes in. He's in the office with Dimitri the longest because he saw it first hand. He could see them coming at us before we even got to the woods. After Dimitri had gotten everyone's story he suggested that Lissa stay in town. It could be dangerous for her to be out in the open this late at night. She agreed so she and her driver went over to the Inn for rooms.

Abe talked to me briefly but after he was satisfied that I was fine he headed off to the Inn too. Eddie and Mason headed home which left Dimitri and I alone. He walked me back to the Saloon and up to my room. He stayed for awhile just holding on to me, kissing me, caressing my hand and talking. It was very late so he said good night and went back to the Inn. I was so exhausted I just fell into my bed ready for sleep to take me. I couldn't help but wonder what could possibly happen in the next 24 hours. Oh yeah the town meeting, that should be loads of fun! I thought sarcastically. I closed my eyes and let the blackness envelope me.


	9. Chapter 9 Together We Stand

**Hello my lovely readers. Thank you to ItaSaku1 and loventherussian17 for reviewing all my chapters. I appreciate every one of them XOXOXO's to you! And to PrincessRedfern I am a hairstylist so I had to shave her head LOL (can you see me laughing evilly with my clippers in hand) I have a great wicked witch of west laugh. :D**

**A special Thank you goes out to AlKerr for taking the time to R & R and pointing out some ways to make my story better! Thank you so much! **

**We know the drill, I don't own VA but it's totally awesome! **

**Hope you like it PLZ Review. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in the Wild, Wild West<strong>_

_Abe talked to me briefly but after he was satisfied that I was fine he headed off to the Inn too. Eddie and Mason headed home which left Dimitri and I alone. He walked me back to the Saloon and up to my room. He stayed for awhile just holding on to me, kissing me, caressing my hand and talking. It was very late so he said good night and went back to the Inn. I was so exhausted I just fell into my bed ready for sleep to take me. I couldn't help but wonder what could possibly happen in the next 24 hours. Oh yeah the town meeting, that should be loads of fun! I thought sarcastically. I closed my eyes and let the blackness envelope me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Together We Stand<strong>

_Lissa screamed. I screamed. "No, no keep going! We have to get there!"_

"_They're torturing her, smothering her!" I need to get to her. "No, Roza you stay here." He said._

"_The hell with that, I have to go help her." I growl._

_**I can feel myself tossing and turning. My eyes feel like they are glued shut, no matter how hard I try I'm powerless to open them. It's so frustrating! I am somewhere between sleep and consciousness, it's a groggy disorienting feeling. My mind is fighting to wake, but I am paralyzed in some kind of in between floating state. I can hear people, voices and sounds around me that I can't seem to identify. The sounds are all so muffled and swirling together. I shout '**__I'm here hello, can you hear me?__**' But I am disappointed, no one responds. I feel tingling warmth on my cheek. I stop thrashing and focus on the electrified touch. A hand is stroking my cheek, warmth on my forehead, soft lips. "**__I miss you Roza__**." He whispers in my ear. "**__I__love you, so much. I'm right here waiting for you.__**" The voice is fading getting quieter, it sounds so far away. I desperately want to tell him I'm right here, but…he's gone. I am empty and alone. I fall into blackness. I'm drifting, free falling. **_

I violently jerk awake. It felt like I was falling, I hate that feeling. I was falling through some kind of blackness. My eyes dart around the room franticly. I'm desperately trying to make sense out of anything, everything. I feel so confused, like I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time. I groan in frustration and scrunch my eyes shut. I pounded the bed with my fist in anger. "What is going on?" I scream out loud. Suddenly, the dream pops back in my mind "Lissa" I have to go check on her NOW! The compulsion to go to her is irresistible.

I jump from my bed anxious to get to her. I hastily grab the first clothes I see. I literally throw them on as I franticly run down the narrow steps. I run through the Saloon, out the swinging doors, across the street. I burst in the door, dashing up the stairs two steps at a time. _Shit_ I don't know which room is hers. _Damn it_ I need to calm down. I close my eyes to think. I can almost feel her. I start to move only taking a few steps, but I collide into something, I wasn't watching where I was going.

Not something, someone. "Oh I'm so sorry…" I start and then look up. My breath hitches at the sight of the god before me. Only inches from me with wet hair, tan bare skin, only a towel wrapped around his beautiful amazing body. My eyes wander slowly up from his feet, drinking in his long sexy bare legs, a damp towel, his chiseled muscular stomach and chest, beautiful strong bare arms, droplets of water sliding down his neck and chest. My eyes travel to his sharp jaw line, his soft sensual lips, and upward to the deep chocolate pools of his eyes. My heart is instantly racing as I stare into those gorgeous eyes.

My breath is wildly unsteady as my hand impulsively reaches up and grazes the warm tan skin in front of me. I watch as the emotions of surprise, desire, and passion play across his face when my hand makes contact with his exposed flesh. He sucks in a sharp breath. "Roza" he whispers like a prayer. The red hot desire that burns within the depth of his eyes makes me feel a flush of yearning all over.

My hand eagerly moves of its own accord. My fingers spread apart over his skin tracing the droplets path. His eyes close enjoying the enticing sensation of my hand on him, his breathing becoming rougher. I bring my other hand to his cheek gently resting my palm against his handsome face and lovingly stroking his lips with my thumb. His eyes snap open looking at me hungrily. His arms robustly encircle me as his lips crash down to mine. My hand entangles his wet locks of hair.

His mouth attacks mine ravenously. I zealously respond with just as much hunger. He roughly pushes me to a door and opens it. We clumsily maneuver our way with out looking where we are going. I faintly hear the door shut behind him. My hands have found their own path enthusiastically caressing his skin wherever they can reach. Our lips are inseparable. Our breath is heavy and labored.

My thoughts are exhilarated with want and need. Any thoughts I previously had are shoved to the back of my mind. All that is captivating my mind now is his tantalizing touch, his deep breathing, his powerful movement. He lays me down on the bed and crawls over the top of me. It feels unbelievably good pressed up against his warm flesh. His hand seductively travels down my body skimming the edge of my breast, blissfully caressing my waist and hip as his hand moves down to the edge of my nightgown. He tenderly strokes the skin on my thigh leaving a trail of fire burning everywhere he touches. His hot wet mouth leaves mine grazing my neck with his teeth. He gently bites down on my sensitive flesh setting my body ablaze causing me to moan. "Oh god, you feel so good." I breathe.

"Roza, I want you more then I have ever wanted anything." He urgently whispers.

"I want you too, more then you could possibly imagine." I whisper back.

Meeting my eyes he says "Roza, I think we should wait. I want this to be special for you and me. I want to romance you, worship you, honor your body and cherish every moment for hours."…. "I want you to have no question how utterly devoted that I am to you now and forever."…. "I want to build a life with you Roza; I don't want to rush into anything." He looked at me with so much love and reverence, mixed with his passion and desire. His eyes pleading for me to understand what he is saying. A huge smile brakes across my face "That's the sweetest thing I think I have ever heard."

He smiles back "Roza, I think…. I think I love you" his emotion pouring from him in a way I never expected.

"I take that back, _THAT_ is the sweetest thing I have _ever_ heard because I think I love you too." I said giggling. His facial expression is breathtaking. I can hardly keep up with all the emotions playing across his face in that moment. I watch as surprise crosses his features, then his eyes widen when the realization of what I said seems to hit him. My heart skips a beat when the absolute delight spreads across his face as his eyes shimmer with happiness. His lips found mine once again, but it's a slow tender loving warm deep kiss. It reflected everything he just said to me and more. He pulled me into a hug and held me close for a long moment. I relish in his reaction and I'm dizzy with happiness.

When he leaned back he had a puzzled look on his face "Why are you here?" He asked with a humorous note in his voice. I laugh "I could take that in more then one way, you know." He chuckled "you know what I mean."… "You seemed to be in a hurry until you _ran_ into me." He said with a smirk. I laughed again. "You're right; I need to see if Lissa is ok, for my own peace of mind."…"I had this horrible dream; it kind of freaked me out."… "You and your beautiful body distracted me from my mission." I said running my fingertips playfully down his chest. I knew I was really testing his control when he closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath.

"If you keep that up, you won't be leaving this room." He said with a husky voice his accent thick and sexy.

"I think I might be ok with that." I say with a man-eater smile. He growled. Oh so deep and sexy. A thrill ran through my body. "Me too, but for now you should go check on Lissa."…."Ok, do you know which room she's in?"….."Yes, end of the hall on the left." He said as he pulled me up into a sitting position.

I take a second to look at which room I am in, I laugh again. He looks confused. "This is my room." I say pointing around the room. His eyebrows furrow, he still doesn't understand. "I grew up here in this Inn; we lived here in the harsher winters. This was my room" I say with a smile. He now smiles with understanding. "I will tell you the story sometime soon." I say and give him a quick kiss as I get up. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him for one more hug his head resting on my chest. I run my fingers lovingly through his damp hair like a comb. When he let me go he said "go now before I keep you forever." He said with a mischievous grin. I laugh and walk to the door. "I will see you later." I said with a wink. I open the door partially to slip my body through and step out into the hall.

Closing the door quietly, I lean against it to take a deep breath. My mind is reeling. "I think I love you" is ringing over and over. I feel like I could fly. My heart feels like it will explode with happiness. His words were so beautiful. I'm so shocked by it all, but yet I felt the connection from the beginning. I shake my head to jar my brain to the present. I sigh heavily. Pushing myself away from his door I make my way to Lissa.

Knocking quietly I say "Lissa, it's me, can I come in?" Nothing happens. Knocking louder I hear a groggy voice say "Who is it?"…. "Liss it's me Rose." …"Rose? What are you…..doing here?" she opened the door. "So early" she finishes. She squints at me as if I am a figment of her imagination.

"Hi" I say shyly. "Hello? Is something wrong?" …."No, I just….had a bad dream." She frowns. "Dream?" …."Yeah, I'm sorry to wake you, I just needed to see that you were ok…. My dream, it was about you ….and well, it freaked me out… a little." I say sheepishly. "I'm sorry" she said pulling me into a hug. "No, its ok, I'm ok, I just had to make sure you were safe." I mumbled in her hair. "The dreams I have been having are so real, they really shake me up." I say with a shrug and step back. "Well come in and tell me about it." Grabbing my arm she pulls me in to sit on her bed.

I flop down and fall to my back on the crumpled covers on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling I follow the pattern in the tiles with my eyes. Collecting my thoughts I take a deep breath I look at her with a smile on my face. "There's something more that you didn't tell me I can see it on your face." She says slowly, eyeing me curiously. I laugh "you are _not_ going to believe what just happened." I say with a big grin. "What?" she says with big eyes.

So, I tell her about the dream, even though I have no idea what it was. We talk about my weird feeling of in between sleep and consciousness and the whispering voice that I heard again. I tell her how I just jumped up and ran over here. Then I smile and tell her about the hallway, seeing a mostly naked Dimitri. "Oh my god Rose, what did you do?" she says urgently. I told her about touching him and kissing him and ending up in the room on the bed and what he said to me "and then he said ….I think I love you…..can you believe that!" I said in a happy whisper squeal. "No way!" she screeches back. "Yep, and I said that it was the sweetest thing I have ever heard and that I think I love him too." Grinning like crazy "NO WAY" she says excitedly. "But how? How did this happen so fast? I can't believe this Rose!" …. "I know, I know I can't believe it either." I say shaking my head.

We laugh and talk a little more and I asked what she was doing today. "I guess with all your _excitement_ you forgot I got my own thing happening today that I am dieing for!" She smiled "You're right I'm sorry I don't remember" I say cringing wrinkling my face up trying to remember. "One word …. Christian!" …. "OH! I totally forgot he was coming home!" …. "Well I sure didn't!" she said skipping over to one of our packages we bought yesterday and pulling out a beautiful dress for her to wear. "Christian's going to love that!" I said nodding my head. "His train arrives at 1 PM so I am going to spend my time getting ready." She said happily dancing around the room with the beautiful dress floating in the air.

"I'll help, but I need to go change too." I look down and see I am only wearing a nightgown and grimace. "I guess I need a robe." She tosses me a fluffy white robe that was hanging on the back of the door. I put it on and hurried back to the Saloon. Thank god it was still really early and no one saw me. I cleaned up, changed my clothes and brushed my hair and my teeth. I grabbed the last one of Lissa's homemade donuts and headed back to her room.

I spent the whole morning helping Lissa get ready fixing her hair and makeup. We talked the whole time just as we used to. We put the finishing touches on and she slipped into the new dress. She was ready to go. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and had a radiant smile. I was really happy for her, because I know how much she has missed him. He is a Royal and was traveling on business for the Ozera family.

Lissa and her driver Pavel were heading to the train station to pick up Christian, so I said my good bye and headed back to the Saloon. As I walked back I saw Dimitri walking in my direction so I waited for him. Just seeing him walk towards me makes my heart beat faster. I have this urge to run and jump into his arms and kiss him with everything I've got in me. Happiness surges through me knowing he is mine. I take a deep breath and try to act calm.

"Have you had lunch?" I ask smiling at him.

"I came to ask you the same" he said with a big grin.

"Ok, come on lets go figure something out!" I take his arm and lead him into my Saloon.

As we figure out what I had there to eat we spent the time just talking about little things. He was at ease and relaxed. He asked what I did this morning and I told him about Lissa and Christian. I asked him how his day had been so far. He told me about Abe introducing him to Mayor Lazar and discussing the town meeting. We sat down and ate. It was comfortable just being with him. We were putting the lunch things away when he wrapped his arms around me. He was standing behind me like the last time we were in here doing dishes. He slid my hair to one side again and sensuously kissed my neck. I closed my eyes as the goose bumps covered my body. I let out a quiet sigh of content.

"Thank you for lunch." He said quietly.

"I would offer you some dessert, but the only thing I have is me." I say with a big smile.

He growled "Oh, I would take some of that any day." He gently bit and sucked on my neck. I giggle. I turned in his arms to face him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Well, let me give you some sugar then." I say in my best sexy voice. I pull him down to my lips. The kiss is definitely sweet. After a few minutes of passionate kissing he pulled back to look into my eyes.

"You are so amazing, you know that?" He said with sincerity. I smile.

"I know, I'm Rose Hathaway." I say lightly blowing on my fingernails and rubbing them against my shirt. He cracked up laughing. The sound wrapped around me like a blanket of happiness. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, Rose Hathaway, I think you are incredible." I look at him and say a sincere "thank you" He takes a deep breath as he stands there looking into my eyes. I feel week in the knees when he looks at me like that.

"I hate to say this, but I must go for a little while, I have to be prepared for tonight's town meeting. This is the first time the town will officially meet me as their Sheriff." He said nervously. I was surprised by his nervousness, but tried to be supportive "You will do just fine, they will love you." He shrugged "let's hope so" he said quietly. He slid his hand in mine and gently pulled me towards the Saloon. When we reached the door he gave me a slow passionate kiss. I could feel his reluctance to leave. I gave him a small smile and a "see you later" He nodded and left.

The town meeting will be held in my Saloon so I spent some time getting things prepared. When I was done I went to the stable to see Jezebel. When I walked in Mason was nowhere to be found and Jez was in the corral. I called for her and she trotted over to me. I gave her a sugar cube and talked to her. I decided to groom her. I ran in grabbed a brush from the stables. I was there most of the afternoon. I could hear Mason pounding metal on the other side of the building, being the blacksmith in town he must have been working on something. I was in my own little world thinking about Dimitri.

I was trying to figure out why things have happened so fast for us. Maybe its love at first sight or maybe destiny, maybe soul mates. I don't know. I only know that when we are together I feel that sense of completeness. As long as he is in my life I will be happy. I was pulled from my thoughts from someone calling my name. I realized it was Masson and looked around for him. When I found him walking toward me I smiled to him.

"Hey Rosie, I didn't know you were coming by today." He said with a grin.

"I know I had some spare time before the town meeting and I haven't spent any of my time with Jez lately." I said

"Awe, and here I thought you were dieing to see me!" he said faking hurt. I laughed.

"See, there you go _thinking_ again." I said sarcastically. He laughed and his eyes sparkled. It's always fun harassing each other, but we know we don't mean anything by it.

"Speaking of thinking…. I was thinking about the dance next weekend…. Are you going?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ah yeah….. I am." I say trying to keep it casual, but I think I know where this conversation is headed. _Crap_

"Good…. Do you have a date?" he asked curiously.

"Well umm….. Yes." I lie to him, but I didn't know what to say, if I'm with anybody it would be Dimitri.

"Oh" he looks down disappointed. I feel bad, but I can't let him ask me to go with him when I would say no. I know I will hurt him if I lead him on. There is an awkward silence for a minute.

"Ok, well I need to get back to work." He said sadly. I nodded.

"Ok, yeah I am done with Jez so I am going to go too. So I will see you at the town meeting in a little while." I say trying to change the subject.

"Yep, I'll be there, see you." He said walking away.

Man that sucked! I feel so bad, but it won't be long before people figure out that Dimitri and I are together. I know Mason will be unhappy, but what can I do. I can only hope he can accept it. I sigh and shake my head as I think about hurting someone I care so much about. My mood is depressed as I head back to the Saloon. As I walk I decide there is nothing I can do and I just need to put it out of my mind. I will deal with it when it happens.

Everyone started gathering for the town meeting. It looked as if we would have a big turnout. I sat back and watched as people started to find seats. Mayor Lazar and the council members arrived early. The council only consists of 4 towns' people, 2 men and 2 women. Abe was one of course; the other man on the council is Lucas Ozera, Christian's father. The Ozera Family owns a fairly large estate just outside of town. They have been prominent members of the community for as long as I can remember. The two women were Tatiana Ivashkov who I believe is Adrian's aunt, and Pricilla Voda her husband is the banker in town.

Abe is guiding Dimitri around the room introducing him to everyone. I watch as he graciously greets people. He is very respectful and composed. I watch as the ladies practically trip over themselves to meet the handsome young Sheriff. They practically drool at the sight of his beautiful body.

I am somewhat amused by the whole spectacle until the floozy Tasha shows up and is trying to cling to him like he's the last man on earth. I have the urge to punch her in the face, but as soon as she tried to get a hold on him he casually slipped out of her reach. She didn't take the hint and tried again, but Dimitri the smart man he is put Abe and a few others between him and her. It was quite comical to watch. As he separated himself her he glanced around the room looking for me. When he found me watching him he gave me a small smile.

He excused himself from the conversation and walked to me. I smiled as he approached.

"Are you having fun?" I ask. He rolled his eyes at me. I laughed.

"I can think of other things that are a lot more fun." He said quietly giving me a smoldering look. He reached out and slid his fingertip down my arm. I shivered at the tingling contact. At my reaction he gave me a breathtaking smile. He moved closer to me, but we were brought to attention by the Mayor banging on the table up on stage.

I noticed that Christian and Lissa had just arrived. They looked extremely happy. I can't _imagine_ why. As far as I knew, they had disappeared into the Inn for most of the afternoon. The radiant glow on Lissa's face said it all. She saw me standing in the back corner with Dimitri and headed our direction.

Everyone quieted down from their ramblings and focused their attention on the Mayor.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen." The Mayor said. "We are here tonight to discuss recent events that have taken place. It seems we have been having some trouble around town since the Dashkov Brother's arrived. I have no evidence that supports that they have been the cause of all the problems, but we have decided to take some safety measures for the towns' people. Most of you have now met the gentleman I am about to introduce but I would like to formally introduce you all to the new Sheriff." He looked around the room and his eyes fell upon Dimitri, he motioned for him to come up to the stage.

I could see the nervousness in him as he walked up there but he handled it cool and collected. He stepped up made a slight bow to everyone and said "good evening"

The Mayor spoke again with authority. "Ladies and Gentleman this is Dimitri Belikov, the new Sheriff of St. Vladimir." There was a rumble through the crowd. "I meet Mr. Belikov earlier this afternoon and discussed his proposal for keep the peace. He seems to have some good ideas so we will propose those ideas to you and discuss them and vote." Another rumble ran though the crowd. "Mr. Belikov" he nodded to Dimitri.

"Thank Mayor Lazar" Dimitri said politely. "And thank you to the town of St Vladimir to hiring me as your Sheriff. I am aware of some of the problems that have been happening, I am sure there are more that we will have to address later but for tonight we are focused on keeping people safe in and around town. I feel we must ban together and create a united front to keep the majority as safe as possible and for that I will need the help of the people." A mummer ran through the crowd.

Dimitri continued "The ideas I am about to propose are not mine, they were actually suggested by Rose Hathaway." He paused for the noise level to settle. He looked directly at me and gave me a small smile. "First I would like some men to assist me as deputies. The duties you would perform include leading nightly patrols around town to keep the peace and helping get to the bottom of some of the things that are happening. You will assist me daily to maintain the law. If you would like to take this position the qualifications you need is to be able to talk your way through a situation calmly, I will teach you some fighting skills that I find useful and you may want to be quick on the draw and a good aim, for your own protection. I would like 4 people for these positions. Please come to see me in the Sheriff's office tomorrow if you are interested." He paused as the rumble got louder and waited for it to calm.

"I realize that most of you would not want to be in that position, but I feel it is vital to our safety."….. "The next suggestion is that we create a patrol that keeps an eye on the activity around town night and day. We will need about 6 volunteers for each 8 hour patrol. Some will ride around the outskirts of town; some will watch comings and goings and report it to me. Anyone in town can fill some of these roles, you would be just observing and reporting, nothing else. We will need good accurate information though, the basic who, what, when, where, how."

"Does anyone have any other suggestions?" He asked to the room. The noise level rose once again as people started to discuss what he had said.

As people talked amongst themselves I was approached by Makhail. "Rose, I need to speak with you." He said hurriedly. I frowned at him by the way he was acting it didn't seem good. "What is it Makhail is everything alright?" I asked with concern. He shook his head. "The horses did not return tonight. I set them out in the back 40 this morning and I can't find them. There is nothing we can do about it tonight, but I would like to put a search party together for first thing in the morning." He looked worried.

"They could just be up in higher ground, but I want to make sure. I sent a few of the ranch hands Jessie and Ralf out to look, but they came back empty. I was hoping you could come out with me in the morning. You know that back country as well as I do." With everything going on we did not need this. "Ok what time you want me there?" I asked. "Bright and early, dawn" he said I cringed. "Ok I will ride out to the ranch tonight when I'm done here. That way I will be there already." He nodded in agreement.

Just then the Mayor began to get everyone's attention again. When I looked up I noticed Dimitri was watching me closely. He must have seen the worried look on my face. He gave me a frown and I mouthed 'later' he gave me a slight nod.

"We will now open the suggestions up for discussion. Does anyone have any questions or comments regarding the things suggested." The Mayor asked the room.

Stan Alto the General Store Owner stood up. "What you are suggesting would take practically every person in town, how do you plan on keeping it organized. What makes you think something like that will work or even help to keep us safe?" He said in a confrontational manor.

"You are correct Sir; it will take the whole towns help if we are to stay safe. I am confident we will devise a system that will work. I honestly feel it is all about sticking together. If we all ban together we will succeed." Dimitri said with confidence.

Tatiana Ivashkov cleared her throat. The Mayor said "the floor recognizes Council member Tatiana Ivashkov." She stands from behind the table on stage. "Mr. Alto do you have a better suggestion then the one proposed?" She asked in her bitchy tone. I have always found her very annoying and extremely bitchy, but right now I kind of liked the bitch and was happy she seemed to be putting Stan in his place. "Does _anyone_ here have any better suggestions?" she asked to everyone in the room. Again the crowd noise level rose for a moment.

Dimitri loudly cleared his throat and Tatiana gave him a polite nod. "The only other suggestion I have is that no one rides alone. You should try to travel in pairs at a minimum if you leave the town. Don't do anything reckless and try to stay out of the Dashkov Brothers way. The less confrontation the better." He said seriously.

"Ok everyone lets vote. Everyone in favor of deputies say "I" The room has a chorus of "I's" the Mayor nods his head and said "let it be written that the Sheriff will hire deputies for support of law enforcement in St. Vladimir." He takes a pause then asked "Everyone in favor of town safety patrols say "I" again a chorus of "I's" sing around the room. "Let it be written that the town of St. Vladimir will create safety patrols effective immediately." The Mayor says in an authoritative tone. "If anyone here has an idea or suggestion later on please bring it to the attention of Mr. Belikov. We will entertain any reasonable suggestion to keep the whole of the town safe. If there is nothing further…. This meeting is now adjourned."

The Mayor and the council members left the stage along with Dimitri. Everyone stayed for a little while talking about the situation. Dimitri came over to me. So did Mia, Jill and Meredith. The girls reached me first and looked at me excitedly. "Hi girls, what's up?"… "Hey boss," they all sang and laughed. "Rose we are going for a ride out to Flathead Lake tomorrow, we wanted to know if you would like to go with us." Mia said. "Sorry girls, I can't, I'm riding out to the ranch tonight and will be out with a search party for the day until we find the Dragomir horses. They didn't come back tonight and Makhail is worried." I said. The girls all said "ok" and headed behind the bar to serve. Since the meeting was over people were ordering drinks.

Dimitri asked "Is that what you looked so worried about earlier? Your horses are missing?" I nodded. "Yes, I'm going to ride out to the ranch tonight so I can help with the search. I will probably leave when Makhail heads back to the ranch tonight so I'm not alone." I say seriously. He nods. "I have a lot to do tomorrow or I would come help you" he said. "I alright, I'm sure they're fine. They probably went to higher ground. I know that country like the back of my hand, I'm sure we will find them." I said reassuringly. "Well, if I get done early I will come to help." He said sweetly.

"Come on; let's go find some place quiet for a few minutes." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him with me to the back room. As soon as we get out of sight I feel his warm strong arms wrap around me pulling me close to him. His wonderful scent engulfed me. I smiled and turned around to face him and wrap an arm around his neck. The other hand I slid behind his back to pull his body closer to mine.

He leaned down and captured my mouth with his soft luscious lips. I leaned into the kiss deepening it by stroking his bottom lip with my tongue. He opened his mouth and our tongues danced a seductive thrilling dance. I felt lightheaded and lost myself in the kiss.

My body responded to every sensual touch of his hands. I could feel the blazing heat course though my veins and to my core. I could only imagine what his hands would feel like on my naked flesh. The thought of him taking me, penetrating my core and rocking his body against mine made my knees go weak. I want him, my desire burns deep almost animalistic. I know we won't be able to wait much longer. I need him like the earth needs the sun.

After a few minutes of heated kissing and touching we managed to pull ourselves back and it became more controlled soft and tender. I could feel his need for me and his reluctance to let me go. He reached up and stroked my cheek with his fingertips running his other hand through my thick hair. He gently tugged my head back. His lips left mine and moved down my jaw line and to my neck. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered "I love you, Roza." My breath caught at the sound of those beautiful words. "I love you too, Dimitri"

He brought his lips back to mine for one more passion filled kiss. The sound of those astonishing words echoed in my mind. I could hear them over and over. He pulled me to him and held me for a very long loving moment. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart and his steady breathing. I was absolutely content in his arms. I have never felt so safe, so loved.

We decided to go and join the rest of the people in the Saloon. The only ones left was my little family Abe, Alberta, Makhail, Mason, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Meredith, Lissa, and Christian. Who all noticed Dimitri and I coming out of the back together. Lissa smiled, most looked curious, others seemed to have a knowing smile on their face. Mason seemed to have a bit jealousy and hurt in his eyes. I felt a stab of pain in my heart with the look on his face. No one said anything to us about it when we sat down next to each other. We all just sat around and visited.

After a little while longer I decided to close up. I told everyone to pack it in and go home. We all said our good nights. I grabbed my jacket for the ride and Dimitri walked with me to get Jezebel. He saddled her for me and I placed her bit in her mouth and strapped the bridle on. I gave him a soft kiss and said good night and rode off with Lissa & Christian in the carriage, and Makhail and I leading the way.

We got home just 20 minutes later. Makhail and Pavel the driver of the carriage took the horses to the stable and Lissa, Christian and I headed for bed. I laid there thinking of everything, it's been another really long day. It stared with the dream, and weird in between state, then running into Dimitri and almost giving myself to him. My thoughts lingered on Dimitri for quite a while. I thought about Lissa & Christian and I am so happy they have each other. Anything that makes Lissa smile the way she did today is awesome in my book. Mason flashed through my mind and guilt washed over me. Even though I shouldn't feel guilty I still do. I thought the town meeting went well. I was surprised when Dimitri gave me credit for the suggestions. It was sweet of him to do that. I felt myself drifting off to sleep with only two thoughts, Dimitri and finding the horses.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like it, it's not as exciting as some, but the story needed this chapter to explain some future happenings. Next chapter should be much more exciting. So keep reading and as always please REVIEW. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Missing

**This should be a very exciting chapter hope you all enjoy. Things are heating up for all our favorite VA characters. If you are enjoying the story plz Review. **

**I don't own VA. Only my unique story line. Please no copying :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in the Wild, Wild West… <strong>

I felt myself drifting off to sleep with only two thoughts, Dimitri and finding the horses.

**Chapter 10 Missing **

_The door squeaked as I opened it. The room was dark, but small streams of light peeped around the edges of the blinds. Everything was silent as I stepped forward; my heart was racing as I looked into the shadows. I had made it half way across the room when they stepped in front of me. Like magic Isaiah and Elena appeared out of thin air. _

"_Children, children, this isn't how the game works. You're breaking the rules." Isaiah said with a chilled voice and a cruel smile played over his lips. …."Fast and far Mason" I said staring straight at Isaiah…"My, my if looks could kill, are you thinking you can take us both by yourself?" They gave a nasty laugh….I felt in that moment I was going to die, but I would be one hell of a distraction. _

_I lunged for Isaiah and pulled a gun shooting Elena in the thigh. She shrieked in rage and clawed at me. I heard the door open and I knew Mason had gotten Eddie, Mia and Christian out. Isaiah screamed in fury and grabbed my wrist dragging Elena and me with him…. _

"_Get OUT!" I yelled. I spun around just in time to see them clear the threshold. Isaiah turned to me with a monstrous heaving anger. "You want to be the hero little girl! I will make you suffer the worst pain of your life, you will die a slow agonizing death! You will beg me to let you die!" he said in a low vicious growl. _

"_Let her go, or I'll kill you." A dark and angry voice said. My head snapped to the sound. There in the doorway framed by light Mason stood holding the gun I had dropped….. "Mason, GET OUT!" I screamed, but before I even knew what was happening Isaiah simply stopped grabbed Mason's head with both hands and gave a quick twist. There was a sickening crack. Mason's eyes went wide and then hazed over into the blank stare of death. _

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I franticly sat up in my bed, my heart was racing, my breathing came out in rapid gasps, my whole body was racked with tremors and sweat poured from my skin. I looked around the dark silent room with panicked desperation. "Mason!" I said in a strained whisper. Tears began to stream down my face. My heart ached with unbearable pain. I sunk my head into the palms of my shaking hands sobbing.

I heard soft footsteps padding down the hallway. Seconds later Lissa burst through the door. "Rose, Rose are you ok?" she said as she ran towards me on my bed. I couldn't answer I was so shaken, I could only sit there and weep. She sat down next to me and tenderly touched my forearm. "Rose, what happened? Did you have another one of those nightmares?" I was so distraught I threw myself into her arms and sobbed. I just kept repeating over and over. "Not Mason. Please not Mason."

Lissa was rubbing my back rocking me back and forth whispering "It's ok Rose, Mason is fine, he is home, in his bed sleeping. He's ok I promise he's fine. It's going to be ok, Rose. You're going to be ok. Just calm down. It's ok. I promise. It's ok." Her words were soothing and I began to calm down. I was taking deep breaths and I wiped the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry Liss, I didn't mean to wake you. I….. I …..just…. I don't know. It was so horrible. It was real! I know it was real I was there!" I said getting hysterical.

"No, you are right here with me Rose, you are ok! Mason is OK! He is warm, safe, and happy. He's ok Rose." She said more strongly trying to calm me once again. I just shook my head. "Lissa, if you saw what I saw it was so awful I can't even begin to describe it." I said with a raspy whisper. I could hardly recognize my own voice.

"I know, Rose, it's all going to be ok. Just take a deep breath. That's it just breath nice and slow." She said so warm and lovingly while she stroked my hair. "Rose look at me, see I am right here nothing bad is going to happen" She held my head in both of her hands and made me look at her in the eye. I stared into her captivating pale green eyes and took a long slow deep breath.

"Ok, I think I'm ok now." I said shakily. She brushed some hair from my face and placed it behind my ear.

"Are you sure? Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked sweetly. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I can't, not yet." I said quietly hanging my head "No… I think… I will just try to go back to sleep. I have to get up in just a few hours. I need to try to sleep." I said with a little more strength in my voice. She looked at me seriously. "Ok. I'm right here if you need me. You know that right." She said hesitantly. I nodded.

She gave me a long warm hug and just held me for a moment. It helped a lot I felt myself calming in her loving embrace. It made me realize why I call her my sister. She is always right there for me as I am for her. She is the best sister I could have ever asked for. I take a deep breath as she pulls away. She gave me one more look in the eye and then got up and left the room.

I lie down and try to settle myself in the soft bed. I started to replay the dream, but then I stopped myself. I do not need to go back through that again. It was bad enough the first time. No need to get myself worked up again. I just need to rest. I closed my eyes, what can I think about, something good, something calming. Dimitri.

Yes, Dimitri would be the perfect thing to distract my mind from that horrible dream. He seems to have this amazing effect over me. With just one touch my mind is consumed by his very being. His scent, his warmth, his dreamy brown eyes, he takes me into our own world. I let my mind fantasize about his hands on my body and his warm soft lips on mine. Soon I find myself drifting off to the thoughts of being in my lovers arms. I feel my body relax and then the blackness waves over me.

I hear a faint sound and my name being called. "Rose wake up, it's time to get up now." It's far away in my haze of sleep. I find myself struggling to come to. I want to wake up, but the darkness is thick like a dense fog. The kind of fog so thick you can't see the hand in front of your face. I feel like I am swimming through mud and its pulling me down. I can't move in the direction I want to go. It's so thick and encompassing I am absorbed into the folds of time and space.

I gasp, abruptly I am brought to the brazen sounds around me. My eyes snap open to see Lissa's face hovering over mine. "Lissa?" I say trying to collect my faculties.

"Yes, Rose it's me are you ok?" she asked me with a worried expression.

"Ah…. Yeah…. Umm … I think so." I say sitting up. The room coming into better focus, I rub my eyes.

"You are supposed to go meet Makhail to search for the horses remember?" she said. "But maybe you should just stay here. You have had a really bad night. You could use some more rest."

"No, Liss, I'm ok" I climb out of bed stretching my body and giving a big yawn. "Really I'm fine. I just was really in a deep sleep there for a few minutes. I will be just fine, don't worry about me, okay." I say reassuring her. She shakes her head and smiles at me. "I will always worry about you Rose Hathaway." We laugh

"I know, I know, but I'm good." I give her a reassuring nod and hug her.

"Ok, get dressed Makhail is waiting for you" She said pointedly

I hurry around my room and throw on my riding clothes. I grab my hat and jacket. I run down the staircase and I am heading out the door when Lissa yells "Wait!" I freeze and turn to look at her. She is running to me with a little wrapped up package in her hand. "Here you will need some food while you are out there. Makhail filled your canteen with fresh water so you are all set." She said hurriedly. "Thank You!" I say with a hug "See you later" I run out the door.

Makhail is standing out front with Jezebel all ready to go and his horse Thunder, Jessie and Ralf are sitting in their saddles ready to go. "Morning Rose." They all say as I run towards them. "Morning ….. Sorry I had a hard time waking up this morning." I say with a shrug. "Its fine Rose we have all day to search." Makhail says with a nod.

I look around and notice that the glowing rim of the sun is just barely peeking over the distant eastern horizon. Big black shadows cast over the land from the mountains and foothills surrounding us. The air is chilly and crisp, but it will warm up fast. I take in a deep breath of the cool morning air, which helps me wake up the rest of the way. I look at Makhail "So what's the plan?" I ask.

"Jessie is heading out towards Dry Creek; Ralf is going towards Mission Creek. I will go in the direction of Ashley Creek and you head for Red Sleep Mountain. I told Lissa which direction we are all going incase something happens. Rose, be careful, don't do anything foolish. If you find them try to heard them back if they don't follow your lead just come back and we will all go out together to bring them in. No need to be a hero. That goes for you boys too. Jessie, Ralf just find them and try to bring them in, if you don't find them by the time the sun is touching the treetops in the west just head back. We can look again tomorrow." He said seriously. We all nod and I mount Jez. He climbs on to Thunder "Just be careful we don't need anyone getting hurt." He said looking at me. "Alright, let's go."

I set off with the rising sun to my back, across the vast open prairie, through the tall flowing grass. I can see Red Sleep Mountain way off in the distance. Tapping my heals into Jezebel's sides she takes off like a streak of lightning. I lean forward in the saddle as I feel her legs coil under her and her strong legs bare down eating up the soft grown. I let Jezebel run till her hearts content loving the feel of the wind zooming past me. Flying across the ground at breathtaking speed brings a sense of freedom that is indescribable. I smile from ear to ear as she pounds her hooves into the ground. I feel laughter bubbling up inside from the sheer joy of being out here.

We cover a lot of ground in a quick hurry, fortunately it was flat and I could see for miles. But now we are coming to a steady grade in the land. I slow Jez down to a pace that won't wear her out. I take the higher route so I can see more distance. The sun is up high enough that the light is finally helpful. I can see hoof prints on the ground which gives me hope that I am on the right track.

As I ride I am thinking, if I were a heard of horses where would I be? I pull Jez's rein's "whoa girl" I say. She responds to my simple command in a second. We are at the top of a large gully. I look around trying to decide which direction is best. It makes sense to stay to high ground. I can see more. So I decide to stay on the edge of the gully. I can see down into it and across the land for miles. I slow our pace because it's a little treacherous right here. No need for Jez to slip. Her powerful legs hold us steady as we maneuver the slippery slope.

I have been riding for a while and I have lost sight of any hoof prints on the rocky ground. The trees are becoming thicker, but I can still see in every direction. I am on a down slope when I hear a faint noise in the distance. I stop to listen. I hear it again a whinny of a horse echoes off the walls of the valley below. I know I am heading in the right direction, but I can't pinpoint them yet. The sound carries too well. Still I am very encouraged by the sound.

I decide I need some food so I bring Jez to a halt on a flat area. I climb down and reach into my saddlebag for the small package Lissa gave me. I am thankful for her thoughtfulness. My stomach has been complaining to me loudly for the past ½ hour. The roast beef sandwich is delicious and I devour it in a matter of a few short minutes. Lissa was even thinking of Jezebel, she gave me an extra piece of lettuce that she ate happily. I take a big swig of my water, store the remnants of food and paper away in my saddlebag. I am back in the saddle in no time.

After a few long minutes of riding I hear more sounds of agitated horses. Something is wrong, but I will have to get closer to find out. We work our way down the slope into the valley. I have a feeling where they are, I am really familiar with this area. I have ridden every inch of the mountains and creeks over the past 8 years. I used to go with Makhail and the ranch hands to round up the horses. Then as I got older I loved exploring everything.

I was brought out of my thought when I heard much clearer sounds coming directly ahead of me. I know this valley has a dead end. I now know that the horses are down that dead end. The valley walls start to narrow and become steeper as I get closer. I can see the mouth of this dead end. There is only one way in and one way out. It opens up to a big area almost like a corral with high jagged rock walls. The evergreen trees stand tall all around the edge. I look up at them they look twice as tall from way down here.

I am finally in range of the horses I can see a few through the narrow opening, but I also see something on the ground. It looks like a horse that is not a good sign. I decide to get off Jez. I tie her up to a tree to the side of the valley. She is out of the way so I can herd the horses through. I take off my hat and hook it on the horn of my saddle. I walk into the narrow passage. It looks like maybe 3 horses could get through that opening at one time and that would be a tight fit. I can see that it's just the horses bottled up at the far wall about 200 feet from the mouth. Unfortunately, as I get closer I see there _is_ a down horse. One horse is laying down about 5 feet on the other side of the confined entrance.

When I get a few feet away I see he has claw marks on its hindquarter. Deep claw marks, they look like Mountain lion claw marks. The horse is still alive and huffing, he is nervous with my approach. He tries to get up, but fails. "Whoa, easy boy" I say in a quiet calming voice. I kneel down next to his head and stroke his neck, talking to him in a nice quiet voice. "What happened to you, huh boy? It's ok I got cha." I have a sugar cube in my pocket that I keep for Jez. I pulled one out and gave it to the poor stressed horse.

I look at my surroundings taking in as much as I can. It looks like all the rest of the horses are ok, still very agitated, but none of them has injuries. I know there are several different large animals that hunt in this area. This is a perfect trap for animals. They would be cornered. Predators are smart, they can come from above and the trapped animal wouldn't even see them coming.

I pet him and use a soothing voice as I work my way closer to his wounds. They are fairly deep and he has lost a lot of blood. I can only imagine that his other side looks the same. There is a pool of blood saturating the ground with dirt sticking to him. I decided the best thing I can do for him is try to help him up. If the horse can stand he will have a chance to live.

I hear something like the sound of horse hooves coming in my direction. I look out the opening of the dead end, but I can't see anything. I move to the front of the horse by his head.

I have my back to the rest of the horses trying to coax him up when I hear a god awful scream. It rips through the air like a crack of lightning. I whip around and snap my head up where I see the huge mountain lion pacing back and forth getting ready to pounce. He is looming right above the tightly packed horses. A growl rumbles down the walls of this perfect hunting trap. The horses are really agitated now. They are stomping with there hooves and bobbing their heads and dancing around unsure which way to go. But unfortunately for me there is only one way out and I am standing in front of it with a lame horse. _Crap_

I stand there frozen in fear as my mind is racing trying to come up with a way out of this. The horses are going to stampede right over the top of me. I will be a small obstacle in there way when they charge. My heart is beating rapidly; I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. My breathing is coming out in fast, short pants. Panic floods my body locking me completely terrified in place.

The Mountain Lion lets another growl like scream rip and it vibrates and echoes off the steep walls. It feels like it cuts through me like a knife. My feet feel as if they are in quicksand. My knees and legs tremble beneath me. My mouth is dry and I swallow a hard painful gulp. "Oh god I'm gonna die" I say out loud to myself. My life begins to flash before me. One more ear-piercing scream violently shatters the stilled heavy air. That's all it takes the horses begin to stampede. I watch as every thing seems to go in slow motion. The dust flies as their hooves tear into the dirt and fling it up in the air as they charge in my direction. I close my eyes with fear and cringe as I brace for the impact.

Suddenly, I feel a strong arm around my waist as I am flying spinning through the air. His warmth encircles me as he pulls my body into his. I franticly reach out and pull myself closer to the man wrapping my legs around his waist as he whips his horse around and takes off in the other direction. I hang on to him for dear life. My eyes snap open as we clear the mouth of the dead end. All the horses stampede around us. The swell of horses is like a sea around us. They tear off down the valley as fast as they can.

He slows down and I can finally look up to see who has just saved my life. I take a deep breath and his scent hits me. A very familiar scent I would know anywhere. The scent that I dream about. None other then my handsome Russian cowboy, Dimitri. I hold on to him tight as he slows his horse to a stop by Jez. He wraps both arms around me as tightly as I am around him. "Rose, Roza are you ok?" I laugh a shaky laugh.

I breathe him in one more time before I loosen my grip and look up into the beautiful brown eyes that I thought I would never see again. A tear escapes one of my eyes as the shock of it all begins to hit me. As he looks down at me he says "shh…. You're ok baby, I got you." His light Russian accent circled around me like a warm blanket.

"Oh Dimitri, I thought I was going to die! I couldn't move! I was frozen! How did you get here? How did you find me? Oh my god I was so scared! I can't believe you are here with me! Are you sure you are real and I'm not dead!" I ratted out my hysterical questions. I reached up and touched his face making sure he wasn't a figment of my imagination.

He smiled down at me and used his fingertip to move the strands of hair that had flown in my face. He tucked the strands behind my ear and strokes my cheek with his thumb. The touch is so gentle, but it leaves a trail of fire in its path. The look in his eyes is so loving, so caring, I don't think I will ever forget it for as long as I live. He brings his mouth to mine in a soft gentle kiss.

He pulls back and whispers against my lips "I won't ever let anything hurt you." He caresses my cheek softly, but tightens his grip around my waist. I close my eyes and get lost in his embrace.

Suddenly another growl like scream rips through the valley and my eyes snap open. The mountain lion is not happy and is heading our way at a fairly rapid pace. "Dimitri, we need to move the Mountain Lion is coming after us!" I say as I jerk myself from his embrace. I fling myself off his horse and scramble towards Jez. She was only loosely tied so I grabbed her reins and threw myself on the saddle.

Dimitri was doing something and when I looked back I see that the injured horse had gotten up and had walked out to us. He threw a lasso around the horse's neck. Dimitri pulled out his pistol and shot off a few rounds toward the big cat.

"He-yah!" I yell as I kick my heals into Jezebels side. Dimitri and I take off together down the valley as fast as we can go with the injured horse. I look back after a minute and I see the Mountain Lion has given up its chase. Relieved I slow my pace so the injured horse can walk. A little ways off in the valley I can see the other horses have stopped their stampede. We slowly approach, Dimitri rides around back as I take the lead and we move at a sluggish and painstakingly cruel pace to herd them back in the direction of the ranch.

On the way back a whole bunch of questions were floating through my mind. Mainly, how did Dimitri find me and what the heck was he doing here? Besides saving my butt, of course. I was worried sick about the injured horse I kept checking over my shoulder making sure they were still back there. It was nearly night fall by the time I saw the ranch come into view. I could feel the flood of relief fill my body. It was still a good hour ride at our pace though.

Finally, we came into view of the people waiting for us. Makhail and a few others came out to help herd the horses in to the corral. Time seemed to speed up suddenly because of all the things going on. After the horses were safely corralled Dimitri and I took the injured horse to the barn to tend to it. I had sent one of the ranch hands immediately into town to get the doc. We were cleaning the wounds on horse when the doc arrived. I was relived to see her walk through the barn door because these were serious wounds; they were going to require stitches. The horse was not happy with us cleaning his wounds at all, but amazingly he stood there and let us help him. I tried to keep talking to him in a low quiet voice to keep him calm. He seemed to respond well.

Dimitri and I shared a few glances at each other, but we were pretty busy at the moment. The doc thanked us and started in on what she had to do. I think it is going to be a long night for her there were 4 long deep claw marks on each side of the horse.

I was pretty wiped out from the events of the day, but I needed to clear my head so I walked out to the fence of the corral. It was now dark and the stars were starting to light up the sky. I heavily leaned against the fence and looked up into the night. My mind was going over all the things that had happened. I looked out over the horses in front of me as the stampede floated through my mind. A chill swept over me as I thought about it, making me shiver. They would have taken my life had it not been for Dimitri.

I heard footsteps behind me so I turned to see who it was to find Dimitri within reach. Without a second thought I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. In another second his arms were around me pressing me tightly against him. I took a deep breath and said "Thank you for saving my life." He rubbed my back and stroked my long hair. I felt him relax and let out a long slow breath. "No need to thank me, I'd do anything for you Roza."

I looked up into his eyes and our gaze locked, so many emotions played across his face. He leaned down and kissed me softly at first, but with our emotions running so high the kiss turned into something more. I opened my mouth and his followed mine gladly giving my tongue entrance. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth as our tongues mingled in a seductive dance.

My hand slid up his chest and around his neck to his soft brown locks. I laced my fingers through his hair and grab a handful pushing his mouth closer to mine. A small growl escapes his throat. His hands are firmly caressing my back and pushing my body up against his so there is no space between them. The passion between us is intensifying when we hear a loud cough behind us. I pull back and together we turn to see Doctor Olenski standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you might want to know that I am done for tonight and I will be back in the morning to check on him." She said looking a little uncomfortable, but a slight smirk across her face. We both smiled a little embarrassed by how she caught us, but I said "thank you" and she nodded and walked away. I was surprised that she had gotten done so quickly, but I didn't bother to ask.

After she walked away I remembered that I had some questions for Dimitri. I looked at him playfully leaning into his chest and said "Dimitri, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? And how did you find me?" I grinned. "I didn't know a stampede of horses required the Sheriff's attention." I said laughing.

"Apparently it does require my attention because who knows what would have happened to you if _I_ had not been there." He says seriously and grimaces at the thought. "I found you by following your tracks. I asked Lissa which way you had gone. And you did exactly what I would have done. You stuck to high ground so you could see as far as possible and only went into the valley when you heard them." He smiled at me. "and I was worried about you."

"How did you….. never mind." I looked at him confused for a minute. "Yes, but there must have been another reason for you to come out here."

"Oh! Yes there is with all the other excitement I forgot why I was here!" … "I came to ask you if I could escort you to the dance coming up next weekend." He smiled a full breathtaking smile his eyes lit up like the stars above.

"OH! I wasn't expecting it to be anything like that! But it would be my pleasure to go to the dance with you." I smiled my man-eater smile at him.

"Yes?" he asked a little surprised. "YES! Of course, why would you be surprised I would love to go with you, I kind of already planed on it." I said sheepishly.

"Wait, you planed on it?" He said smiling.

"Well, yes and no, Mason asked if I had a date and I told him yes, but I decided if I would be there with anyone it would be you, even though you hadn't asked me yet." At first he looked a little upset when I mentioned Mason, but then when I said the rest he looked much happier. He laughed and my heart warmed with the sound of it. He leaned down and kissed me firmly on the mouth and then hugged me twirling me around.

We are standing there hugging when we both heard the sound of horses approaching fast. We stare at each other with concerned looks. I can't help but wonder, now what. We stand there watching as 2 riders come into view. Instantly I realize that it is Mia and Meredith. I don't know why, but my heart clenched right then and there.

Mia looked frantic and Meredith had been crying. I run to them and ask the only question "What happened?"

Mia screamed, "Rose, Strigoi took Jill!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok my pretties, I hope I surprised some of you and thrilled you with this chapter. Didn't see that coming did you? Next few should also be really exciting. Please don't forget to Review! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Waiting

**Sorry that it took longer for this chapter! Only a really busy week to blame. Just couldn't get time to write. It drove me crazy! I actually felt guilty! How silly is that? So here it is FINALLY! Enjoy. And PLEASE REVIEW!**

**As always I don't own VA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in the Wild, Wild West<strong>

Mia looked frantic and Meredith had been crying. I run to them and ask the only question "What happened?"

Mia screamed, "Rose, Strigoi took Jill!"

**Chapter 11 Waiting**

"What?" I ask in a quiet angered voice. "How!" I say louder. "WHEN!" I shout before she even has a chance to answer. Mia and Meredith both flinch at the sound of my voice. Dimitri is next to me. He wraps a comforting arm around me. "Roza, calm down we need to get answers as quickly as possible. They are distraught let me see what I can get from them." He says in a calm voice pleading to me with his eyes to keep it together.

"Ok, I'm under control, go ahead, ask away." I say a little cold, gritting my teeth, but not meant towards him. He rubs my back and kisses my forehead in a comforting gesture. He stepped away and I could almost see him become the Sheriff. He spoke softly to Mia and Meredith "Why don't we go in the house and sit down, you girls can warm up and calm down." They nodded and climb down off their horses.

I tried to just stay calm but inside I was freaking out. Jill is like a baby sister to me. I have known her forever and I couldn't help but think about the last person that was taken by Strigoi only about a year ago.

Miss Sonya Karp was our school teacher. We only have a small one room school house which is really the little St. Vladimir church. She had been here teaching for about 3 years. She was a great teacher all of us loved her.

She was building a life here in our little town. She had a little blue cottage with a beautiful garden full of rose bushes and many other fragrant flowers. She had a green thumb it seemed she could make anything grow. The quaint little cottage stood next to a little pond of natural spring water and was walking distance from town.

Miss Sonya was very pretty with her pale alabaster skin and azure blue eyes. She had long dark auburn hair that she tied up in a smart looking bun when she was teaching. She had a beautiful spirit, but most of all she was in love with Makhail Tanner and he was head over heals for her. Makhail and Sonya had been courting for over a year and he had just proposed to her. She was happy, they were planning their wedding. I had never seen two people more in love.

I remember the day she disappeared rather well it was last fall and the new school year had just begun.

I was riding in to town in the mid morning. It must have been around 10 AM on a Monday. As I approached the school I saw the children outside playing. I had just graduated in the spring, but as a senior student I spent time assisting Miss Sonya with the younger children. Each of the older students was assigned to help teach a younger student. We had a schedule to keep to and I remember Miss Sonya was very strict about it. The children had scheduled break times also and I knew how she planned the day. So when I got closer to the school I decided to ask one of the older students what was happening. **All** the children were outside playing that never happened only before and after school.

_Flashback_

"_Alex" I called to one of the seniors. He looked up and ran towards me. "What's going on why are all the students outside playing?"_

"_Miss Sonya didn't show up this morning. We waited in the class room for over an hour. We thought she was just running late." He said with a shrug. _

"_Have you told anyone or had someone go check if she is ok?" I asked concerned. Miss Sonya was never just simply late. She would even come in a blizzard for god sakes! _

"_No, we just thought she would show up, but when it had been more then an hour the seniors decided to let the kids play outside until she got here." He said proudly. _

"_Ok, I will go check on her. I will be back in a few minutes. Did she leave a lesson plan for you?" I said questioning him. _

"_I'm not sure, but I will go look while you are gone." He said hesitantly. I nodded and rode off in the direction of Miss Sonya's cottage. _

_When I got there it was very quiet, too quiet. I walked toward the front door and noticed it was ajar. I knocked on the door and called her name, but never got an answer. I pushed the door open and what I saw made me worry. _

_On the floor was a small bowl tipped on its side with blackberries spilling from it. The closest wooden chair was knocked over on its side too. I walked in a little further and then I saw the thing that made my blood run cold and my heart stop._

_It was a simple little thing that shouldn't really cause anyone fear. Unless you know what it means. A single feather lay on the table. Intentionally placed so a person would see it. I reached for the feather with a shaky hand. I felt a tear slide from my eye and down my cheek. I stood there staring at it in disbelief completely shocked. I hung my head with the realization forming in my mind._

_Strigoi had taken Miss Sonya._

_I rode as fast as I could to the ranch to get Makhail. When I told him what I had found I watched in utter sadness as Makhail, the strongest man I have ever known, fell to pieces. He literally crumpled to the floor on his knees, screaming the word 'no' beating his fist on the ground. _

_He was devastated. It was one of the most painful things I have ever witnessed. Even when he came back to find the Dragomir family murdered by Strigoi, I can honestly say this was worse. I could see in his eyes that his heart had been shattered. It was like his soul had been taken by the devil himself. _

_I knelt down next to him trying to give comfort to a man that was broken. In all of my life I have only seen that look one other time. It was the look that haunted Lissa's beautiful face after her family died. _

_It made me so angry in that moment. I wanted to go kill every Strigoi with my bare hands. But the need to comfort him won out. I started saying the only thing that gave me hope "We will find her Makhail. We will get her back" I said with conviction in my voice. He just laid there in a heap sobbing his heart out. _

_I don't know how long we sat there, but when he pulled himself together he stood up. He straightened his back and squared his shoulders. He looked me directly in the eyes and said "I will find her even if it's the last thing I ever do!" He turned and walked away. _

_With that I rode into town and told the children to go home and tell there parents what has happened. News spread fast. Within hours there was a search party. Makhail has never stopped his search._

_End Flashback_

I was brought out of my memory with Dimitri's soft sweet voice.

"Mia, do you think that you can tell me exactly what happened. I need as much detail you can tell me so we can get Jill back." He said in a soothing voice.

Mia's face was so distraught. The tears were still streaming down her face and you could see the streaks of all the previous tears. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her bottom lip and chin was quivering. In a shaky croaking voice she said "I'll try." She sort of looked off in the distance as if she was seeing it being replayed. Her eyes glazed over, she squinted like she was trying to see it better and she took in a long slow shaky breath.

I listened carefully as she began to tell her story.

"Meredith, Jill and I were riding out to Flathead Lake for a dinner picnic. Jill was in the lead, I was second and Meredith was last. Jill had gotten ahead of us by a few hundred feet. As she rode into the trees all of a sudden there were Strigoi everywhere. They came out of nowhere!" She said with a strangled high pitched voice. Her emotions were teetering on the edge of losing it.

She swallowed hard and shook herself so she could continue. " Mer and I were far enough back we could see it all happening. We stopped and I watched horrified while one of them grabbed Jill right off her horse. She screamed and fought but they held her. The last thing I heard was her screaming at us to go, get out of there." Tears slipped down her face at the memory. She looked down at her shaking hands and took a few breaths before continuing again.

"They….. They started to come toward us. I remember screaming at Meredith "Go! DON"T STOP FOR ANYTHING!" We whipped the horses around and took off riding as fast as we could. They were gaining on us, but I remembered that I brought a gun just incase of trouble. I was thinking the Dashkov's not Strigoi!" she said incredulously shaking her head in disbelief.

"I…. I kept riding hard as I fumbled with the gun and shot behind me. I didn't hit anything I don't think, but they must have decided to give up when I started shooting. When I turned again to look back one of my reins slipped from my grip. We were riding at full speed! I was trying to figure out how I was going to stop or turn or anything with only one rein in my hand. I felt the panic in my throat and knew that I had to reach the rein. I was so scared, my heard was pounding so hard. My hands were all sweaty. I was leaning down reaching as far as I could when I slipped and almost fell. I was struggling to hold on and Meredith was trying to help me. I grabbed the saddle horn with one hand just in time. Hanging from the side of the horse with one foot in a stirrup and one hand on the saddle horn I flung myself forward stretching my arm as far as I could. Finally I was so relieved I got the rein, but then I realized I had to get back in the saddle. I shoved with my leg using every ounce of my strength that I had left and hoisted myself back up. I was terrified, but somehow I had managed to get back up." She paused for a moment to close her eyes and shake off the fear before she told the end of her story.

"By the time all of that happened I looked around to find that we were over by the bison range. Meredith had managed to get in front of Babydoll and slow her down some by keeping the horses at the same pace. But we kept going as fast as we could to get into town." She looked up at Dimitri. "When we got there we tried to find you, but no one knew anything. After searching and asking for a while we decided the next best person to tell was Rose and Makhail. Then I remembered about the missing horses and we rode straight here." She finished with a little sob.

Dimitri sat there for a minute as he thought over he story then he started asking questions. "How far down Flathead trail were you?"

"About 3 miles.' Mia replied.

"Can you give me a landmark?"

Now Meredith spoke for the first time. "We were on the edge of Flathead forest about a mile from the lake." She said with a raspy dull voice.

Dimitri look at me questioning me with his eyes. I nodded to answer his silent question that I knew what Meredith had meant.

"What time did all this happen?" he asked either girl.

"About 5 PM" they said together.

"Ok, thank you, Mia and Meredith we will head into town shortly and round up a search party." He said soothingly.

I looked at Dimitri "Makhail needs to come with us he has a lot of experience at this and he knows the land, he can really help us a lot." I said in a low voice.

"Ok Roza, go get him tell him what's happened and bring anyone else that is willing to help search."

"I will be right back." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I ran as fast as I could to the bunk house. I found Makhail heading for bed. I told him what happened quickly and he threw his clothes back on and grabbed two other people on our way out. Pavel was one and then Simon. I knew Simon was a tracker, but I didn't know why he gotten Pavel. We ran back to the house to talk to Dimirti.

Makhail, Dimitri, Pavel and Simon all talked for a few minutes. I watched form the sitting room as they had an intense conversation. Dimitri had a serious look on his face as he listened very closely to what the men were discussing. I know what Makhail was telling him even though I was in the other room. I know because I have helped Makhail search for Sonya. He knows how to find Strigoi. He has figured to track them, that's why Simon came in handy. He knows everything there is to know about it.

As I was thinking things through the men must have finished their conversation. The next thing I knew Dimitri was standing in front of me. I hadn't even realized it until he touched my cheek and I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes full of concern. He seemed to be searching my eyes for something. "You ok?" he asked quietly.

I let out a long slow sigh and looked back down. I really didn't know what to say to that. Jill is family to me. I know what happens to girls that are taken by Strigoi. They make them into slaves. It made me feel sick to think of what will happen to her. I just shook my head.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and held me for a minute. "Roza, let's take the girls and go back to town and meet with the people that Makhail said he'd bring, he wants to meet me at your Saloon in about and hour." I nodded and started to pull away. Before I got very far though he tightened his grip around me for a moment he whispered my name and I looked up into his sad eyes. He leaned down to give me a soft kiss which I gave back and held for just a moment. He gave me a squeeze and then let me go.

I went to Mia and Meredith and told them that we were going. They got up in a daze and followed me and Dimitri out the door. When we got outside we found our horses ready and waiting. We were all silent going through the motions in our own world of thoughts. I looked up to Dimitri and he gave me a reassuring small smile and a look that said hang in there. I gave him a nod and said "let's go" we rode into town.

The Saloon was all quiet when we got there. Still in silence everyone took a seat to wait for Makhail.

"Rose, can we talk for a minute?" Dimitri asked softly from beside me. "Sure" I took his hand and walked to the back room.

"Roza, I know you're worried, but we will find her." He said pulling me into a hug. "But I need you to do something for me." I looked up into his face wondering what he's thinking. "I need you to stay here with the girls." I started to protest, but before I could even get a word out he said "their really upset and I need you to take care of them. I know you don't want to, but could you do this for me please." He said with a worried look at me.

"Makhail said he knows what to do, he said he's putting together a raid team. He will be meeting me here in just a few minutes. Roza, he knows how to do this, please just stay here for me, _please_." He said beseechingly.

He knew he had me when I signed in resignation and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you" was all he said and we just stood there wrapped in each others arms. We heard commotion out in the Saloon so we walked back out hand in hand knowing it was probably Makhail.

As I stepped into the room my eyes went straight to Mason. His eyes were locked on Dimitri and me. A look of hurt crossed his face when he looked at our hands together. I reluctantly let go of Dimitri's hand as pain stabbed my heart knowing I am hurting Mason. I know how much he loves me.

I walk toward the group and looked at each person, Abe, Mark, Eddie, Mason, Makhail, Pavel, Simon, and Isaiah. A weird flash of fear ran through me when I saw Isaiah, then I remembered my real feeling dream. I walked straight to Mason and gave him a hug. He was startled at first and hesitant, but then he wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear. I just shook my head and squeezed him tight. When I let go I stepped back and he gave me a confused look. I just said "I'll explain later." Loud enough that everyone pretty much heard me. Dimitri gave me a curious look when I met his eyes. I just gave him a small quick shake of my head to tell him not now.

Makhail started to explain to everyone what has happened and what the plan was. It was dark, but that will work to their advantage. They can see the glow of campfires from a long distance and it will keep them invisible under the cover of the darkness. They discussed things for about a half an hour and then they were standing up to leave. I gave Mason a big hug again and said "be careful please, don't be reckless, and watch your back." He furrowed his eyebrows at me but said, "don't worry Rosie I will be fine." … "Ok" I said as the worry shot through me again.

I gave Abe, Eddie and Makhail hugs and asked them to be careful and bring her back. They all nodded and walked away. I saved Dimitri for last I didn't care anymore that people could see what was going on between us. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him he didn't even hesitate to do the same. I squeezed him tight and then I brought my hands to his face tilting it to face me. I looked into his eyes for a moment and then kissed him on the lips. "I love you" I whispered against his soft lips before kissing him one more time a little harder. He pulled me into another hug and whispered in my ear "I love you too Roza." My heart beat accelerated at those beautiful words. I said "be careful, come back to me please." In his ear and he replied "I will. I promise." I nodded and unwillingly let him go.

I noticed everyone had seen our little exchange, but no one said anything. When I looked at Mason he just looked sad. I wanted to tell him I was sorry for hurting him, but now was not the time they had to go. I tried to catch his eye, but he didn't or wouldn't look at me. I just sighed and looked back to Dimitri. He gave me a sad smile and a nod. I gave the jester back. He turned Shadow and rode off, everyone following him and Makhail.

Now the waiting begins. I was already worried sick and I could still see them as they reached the end of town. Sighing heavily, my shoulders slouching, I went back in side to wait with the girls. I told them to come upstairs with me. I dug out extra blankets and pillows and gave one to each of the girls. We all curled up in silence on my bed letting sleep take us over.

I had only slept for a short time when my eyes snapped open. I thought I had heard something so I got up and ran to the window. But nothing was there. I got a small cushy arm chair from the corner of the room and drug it over to the window. Curled up with my blanket and pillow in front of the window I sat staring off into the thick darkness wishing I knew what was going on and hoping they get back soon.

After a while I found myself drifting off to sleep again. The next thing I know light is coming through the window. I can feel warmth of the sun shining on my skin. It feels really good on my face. I open my eyes with a squint because of the brightness. I look around me and then I realize where I am and what I was waiting for, a quick glance to my bed I see Mia and Meredith still asleep. My heart sinks at the thought of Jill. My worry for all of them returned in a flood of emotion. I had a hard time keeping the tears at bay. I could feel the sting in my eyes and a lump rising in my throat. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair just trying to find my calm.

I got up and started moving around trying to be quiet. While I got dressed my stomach grumbled loudly, if I didn't know better I would say there is a hungry monster living in there! This made me smile because all I could picture was this fuzzy orange monster saying "ME HUNGRY!" I giggled at the image that formed in my mind.

I tried to remember the last time I ate. Mia and Mer will be starving hungry too. Mia had said they were going to Flathead Lake for a picnic and the Strigoi attack happened before they got there so they never got to eat. Come to think of it, the last time I had anything was mid day yesterday while I was searching for the horses. Sitting on the hillside overlooking the valley. Wow, no wonder I'm so hungry. Ok Mr. Hungry just hold your horses, I giggled at my new nickname for my stomach.

I decided to let the girls sleep and go make breakfast. I was in the process of making the pancakes when Meredith came down the narrow stairs. She hadn't said much last night and she was looking mighty rough this morning. I gave her a small smile and a "good morning" She just gave me a sad smile back and climb up on a stool by my counter.

"Coffee?" I asked and she nodded. I poured her a cup and gave it to her. She accepted it with a quiet "thanks" I made her a plate of pancakes and placed it in front of her. She put the butter and syrup on, but after the first bite she seemed to lose interest and just pushed the food around her plate.

I made my plate and sat down next to her. I tried a few times to make small talk, but Meredith just wasn't in the mood. I ate most of my food in silence until I just couldn't take the absents of sound any longer. "Its going to be ok, Mer, they're going to find her and bring her back to us. I can feel it." I said as confidently as I could.

She looked to me with huge tears in her big glossy green eyes, her chin and her bottom lip quivered. She was trying so hard to be strong, but she just couldn't hold it back anymore. Her tears flooded her face as she wept she said "I _shouldn't_ have left her! I _should_ have done _something_ to save her. We just took off! I left her…..I left her! She sobbed over and over again.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her while she cried her eyes out. She shook as her body was racked with grief and guilt. I tried to console her muttering soothing words and rubbing her back, but all I could do was let her cry it out. I knew what she was feeling. I may not have been there, but I still feel the pain. Struggling to keep my own tears in check I pull her to me in a tight embrace. We sat there holding each other for quite a while. I heard the sound of footsteps and looked up.

Mia came down the narrow stair about the time Meredith finally started to calm down. She looked a little better then Meredith. She paused for a second when she saw her, she could tell that Meredith had been crying really hard just by one look. Her eyes and nose were very red and had a tear stained face. She looked at her with a worried and sad expression.

I could tell that she had a rough night too. I offered Mia some coffee and pancakes as she sat down with us. She was a little more talkative then Mer, she said "yes, please." I placed the plate of freshly made hot pancakes in front of her and she said a more enthusiastic "thank you!" and proceeded to clean her plate.

After we cleaned up breakfast I felt lost. I felt like I just didn't know what to do with myself. I am not used to being left behind on anything. My mind drifted to the words Dimitri said to me. _"I need you to stay here with the girls." _I think Dimitri and I will be having a little talk when he gets back. About how I am a very capable woman and I have been keeping up with the men in my life for quiet some time. There is no reason what so ever that he should feel that because I am a girl I need to be kept _safe_!

I could feel myself getting a little worked up about this and I was getting mad enough to bite someone's head off. But after thinking about it again I decided it really wasn't that important. At least not right now. Jill was the important thing. I would still talk to him, but I'm not going to start a fight over something when I know he was just really worried.

I felt a little pang of happiness at the thought of Dimitri being that worried about my safety. But that little pang turned into worry when I looked at the clock on the mantle. Time was flying by and still nothing. I looked at the door hoping I would see Dimitri walk in. But to my dismay it was someone else.

Word had spread around town quickly this morning about Jill being taken by Strigoi. The towns' people were starting to gather at the Saloon. Everyone came to me asking questions wondering what happened, when and where. At first I explained it to a few people and then I realized that I will repeat this story a hundred times today so I told people to have a seat and I will tell everyone the story all at once. They obliged.

The Saloon filled rather quickly. I waited for just a short time, and it seemed like almost everyone was here. I went to the stage and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "Ok ladies and gentlemen I will tell you what took place last night." I told them the whole story. Mia and Meredith just sat there looking heartbroken at the memory. Meredith finally could take it any more and abruptly got up and walked out the door. I saw Mia look to the door with a very worried expression. I saw the decision in her eyes just before she stood and marched out the door after Meredith.

I was fielding questions from people wanting more detail when Mia ran back in to the Saloon with a wild look. "ROSE!" she screamed "THERE BACK!"

I practically flew off that stage my heart instantly racing and pushed my way though the crowd to get out of the Saloon. People were flooding out trying to see if the rescuers had found Jill. It was a struggle to get through, but finally I broke past the barrier. The sight before me was unbelievable. I stood there frozen in shock I heard people screaming for Doc Olenski. The world seemed to go in slow motion. What the hell happened!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry to leave it cliffy but I gotta keep you wanting more! If you want it soon you need to REVIEW. I thought I wouldn't do this but I won't post again until I see at least 15 reviews. SO REVIEW! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Found

**For those of you who are asking about me writing more about the "real world" yes I will, but I am trying to build to an event. There will be more chapters coming soon that are DPOV and maybe a few other POV, I promise. Be patient. But just for you here is a glimpse of what is happening with Dimitri. **

**I don't own VA thank you to Richelle Mead for writing an Amazing story! **

**Sorry about the little glitch I was working on my story fixing some mistakes and accidentally reloaded ch 1 and deleted it before it posted but then realized it posted my story as if there was a new ch. Ooops! **

**And a big THANK YOU to Oppa for being my Beta on this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Found<strong>

**Previously with Dimirti at St. Vladimir's Clinic**

**DPOV**

_"Do you think she will wake soon?" Abe asked curiously._

_"I don't know, Doc said her brain is recovering so how ever long that will take," I replied with a deep exhale of breath._

_Abe walked over to Rose and placed his hand on her forehead. He smiled down at her. "Hey little girl," he murmured, taking in her appearance._

_To all of our surprise, Rose replied. "Hey Abe."_

_I thought for a second that she had woken up, and I became utterly excited. But looking at her I realized that nothing had changed and I remembered what the doctor said. "She is just responding to outside stimuli," I told Abe and Janine looked at me shocked. They both nodded; the disappointment was clear on their faces._

_So, I sat down again just waiting and wondering what on earth she could be dreaming about._

**Currently at St. Vladimir **

**DPOV**

"Adrian?" I said, shaking him lightly, but he was obviously dead to the world. I haven't been able to wake him for the past five minutes. "_Adrian_!" I growled as I grabbed his shoulder and shook harder. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me in a daze. He scrunched up his face and slapped his cheeks, rubbing them trying to help wake himself up. With a big yawn, he ran his hands through his messy unkempt hair before he finally acknowledged that I was standing right before him.

"What do you want Dimitri?" he asked, rather annoyed.

At this moment, I honestly didn't care if he was annoyed or not. The whole gang is still here at St. Vlad's waiting for Roza to wake up,were all tired and frustrated. This is the morning of the fourth day. These past four days had been _really_ long. Four days since my Roza got hit in the head. We have been taking turns sitting with her in the hospital room. The good news is that the first morning after the brain scans everyone seemed very optimistic about her waking up soon. She even responded to Abe, which now, is not so astonishing. I say that because she seems to talk a lot in her dreams.

"Could you get into her dreams?" I asked not caring how curt my words were.

"No. It's like she's blocking me, every once in a while I can see some seriously thick blackness and I think I even heard her shout 'I'm here hello, can you hear me?' but I can't get through the sheet of blackness," Adrian explained, shaking his head in frustration.

"Yeah, I know the drill," I say sarcastically. I am losing my patience with waiting around like this. I need her to wake the hell up already! I need to see her beautiful hazel eyes flutter open once again... I hadn't realized how much I adored it until I'd lost them.

On day two, Dr. Olendzki seemed happy enough with her progress to decide Rose could be in a regular room. She was moved and so began our little vigil at her bedside. I know, I sound a tad bitter, but that's not it-I'm just so tired and frustrated. I feel absolutely drained and it is not helping that I can barely sleep. To top it off, I haven't eaten a decent meal these past four days. And when I do get food, I just don't have the appetite. Sometimes it seems she is right there almost going to wake up and then... There's nothing! To summarize my feelings, I would say I was _really_ _frustrated_.

At first, I just watched as she tossed and turned and even sometimes cried out in her sleep. Then she screamed Mason's name. This worried me because Dr. Olendzki said she is stuck in this odd state of a mixture of dreaming, memory, and imagination in a deep REM sleep. Screaming Mason's name can only mean one thing- that his death is playing out in her head again. That can't be a good thing for her.

Another time Lissa had been sitting with her and heard Rose mumbling. She heard her say, "Lissa we have to go, they found us..." and then a pause as if she was having a conversation waiting for the answer and then she continues to say: "I'm sure," she started moving her feet and breathing hard as if she was running. Then she growls out "Leave her alone!_ Don't touch her_!"

That's about the time Lissa seemed to get it. She told me that's what happened in Portland, Oregon when I came to retrieve them. Lissa had guessed that Rose was dreaming about me when I was tracking them down and catching them outside the apartment building when they ran for the car. I figured she was probably right.

But then not long after that little out burst she says "Jezebel!" A few minutes after that she shouts "_YUMMY_!" What the hell? I have no idea.

When I sit with her, I hold her in my arms and touch her soft skin. In an attempt to wake her, I tried to kiss her... as if there would be a miracle like Sleeping beauty! At least I tried! But seriously... how ridiculous was that?

I turned on the radio in her room. The song playing "If I Die Young" by the Band Perry started playing. All I could think about was watching my Roza up on stage in that Saloon at the Rodeo singing that song. God, I miss her beautiful voice so much. I _need_ to hear her say she loves me. I need to hear her call me _Comrade_. To think I used to say I hated it when she called me that, but the truth is I loved hearing it. What I wouldn't give right now to hear just that simple nickname.

I am pulled from my thoughts when Adrian stands up. I look up at him expectantly. "I'll be back when it's my turn again. I'll keep trying to get in to her dreams, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," Adrian says with a grumpy look on his face. He shoots a glare at me, but then turns to Rose laying in the bed. She looked fairly peaceful at the moment. His face softens up as he reached down and stroked her cheek. He bent down and kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear. He then stood up once again, nodded to me, and left the room.

I kicked off my shoes and crawled in bed next to her. I wrapped her up in my arms and laid her head on my shoulder. She seemed to know it was me somehow because she cuddled up to me. It was weird, almost as if she were actually just asleep and laying right beside me. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of her in my arms and pressed up to me. I was just about asleep when she started to jerk and thrash around. I reached up and stroked her cheek with my fingertips. Almost instantly, she stopped thrashing and seemed to focus on my soft touch. I smiled as kissed her forehead and said "I miss you Roza," I paused as the sorrowful emotions swept over me. "I love you so much. I'm right here waiting for you..." but then it's as if she just faded away. Complete stillness in her body. When she goes so still it makes me very nervous. I noticed that her heart rate had slowed down considerably as her breathing is almost nonexistent. I felt utter panic fill my body so I decided I should do something to try to stir her.

I was watching her really close. I caressed her skin as I slid my hand down her body, my hand grazes the side of her breast to her hip caressing her there. Her face has changed into a happy and blissful face. So I continue sliding my hand to the bottom edge of hospital gown to her bare thigh. Her breathing has picked up. I tenderly stroke the warm soft skin of her long beautiful legs.

Her face softened as she whispered "I want you too... more then you can possibly imagine." I was beyond shocked with those words. Even unconscious, I was thinking how I wanted her more then I have ever wanted anything. When she wakes up, I'm going to romance her, worship her, honor and cherish every moment I get with her. I will devote myself to her forever. I want to build a life with her.

She smiled. "That's the sweetest thing I think I have ever heard," she breathed onto my lips. I hadn't realized that I had become so close. It was so strange, like we were having a conversation and she was hearing me say these things to her. I watched her intently hoping for more to come from her plump lips. Just hearing the soft, loving way she spoke made my heart race. "I love you," I whispered and again to my amazement she replied.

"I take that back-that's the sweetest thing I have ever heard, because I think I love you too," she giggled.

My heart exploded-not literally, of course. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. God, I needed to hear that so much. I missed her telling me she loves me. I couldn't help myself; I kissed her slowly and tenderly in a loving, warm, and deep kiss. To my excitement, she kissed me back! If I didn't know better, I would say she is definitely awake. But when I look into her eyes, I can see that she's not. I pulled her into me for a hug and just held her close to me for a long moment.

Right then I made a decision. When she wakes up I'm popping the question.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in The Wild, Wild West<strong>

I practically flew off that stage, my heart racing as pushed my way though the crowd to get out of the Saloon. People were flooding out trying to see if the rescuers had found Jill. It was a struggle to get through, but finally I broke past the barrier. The sight before me was unbelievable. I stood there frozen in shock. I heard people screaming for Dr. Olendzki. The world seemed to go in slow motion. What the hell happened?

**Currently**

All I could see was crimson.

The first person I searched for was Dimitri. I gasped when I saw him. His thigh was bleeding immensely and he had a piece of fabric wrapped around his leg. I realized that it was soaked through with bright cherry red blood. Around me I heard gasps and 'Oh my god!' I looked around the small group. Jill was there looking bruised and battered and distraught, but hell-she's alive. Thank the lord! My eyes landed on Mason, and Jesus Christ; he is slumped over with blood everywhere.

I felt my heart jolt to a stop in my chest when I glanced at the sight. A sharp stabbing pain went through me as my heartbeat slammed against my rib cage. Burning hot tears stung in my eyes as I franticly ran to Mason just as Pavel had reached him. Pavel gently reached up, and dragged Mason's limp body down off the back of the horse to lay his body in the dirt.

My heart was pounding so hard it was painful. Panic filled my body to the brim as I heard Jill crying and sobbing in hysterics repeating 'No!' over and over again. Her voice broke as she knelt down in the dirt next to his very still form, whispering his name and clutching his hand. My mouth went dry when I looked into Mason's deathly white and pasty looking face, his lips were turning blue. I see a splintered and broken off piece of an arrow sticking out from the flesh of his back. The bright red blood has saturated his shirt and was dripping from the edges onto the ground around him. I watched with a morbid fascination as the droplets pooled in the grit.

The whole world didn't feel right at that moment. It had morphed into slow motion. My mind could not process this as reality. He said he would be fine. _Fine_!

I could hear screaming around me, but it wasn't registering because all I could see was Mason dying right before my very eyes. Dr. Olendzki suddenly appears beside me. She crouched down to his level and reached to his neck, obviously checking his pulse. I was watching her face as it turned grim. "It doesn't look good Rose," she said shaking her head. "Not at all."

"No! Don't say that; you have to do something! You have to save him!" I was screaming in hysterics by the end of my words.

"I can only do so much Rose. He looks really bad, I don't know that I have the power to save him," she said with a pained and heartbroken look. I looked back down to my Mason, my best friend. I shake my head as I took his face in my hands. I tenderly caressed his cheeks with my thumbs. "Please..." I pleaded. "Mason, don't die on me. I... I need you! You _have to_ live, I need you here with me!" my voice broke into a sob as I felt hot, wet tears streaming down my face and land on the front of his blood soaked shirt.

His eyes fluttered open for a moment and I heard him whisper my name. My heart broke at how weak he sounded. "Mason, Honey, I'm right here. Baby please stay with me," I brought my head closer to his mouth; he was struggling to say something. "Please..." I added, wanting him to speak to his heart's content. I leaned my ear right by his lips. "Come on Mason, sweetheart, I'm right here. Talk to me," I sobbed.

Everything around me seemed to grow quiet. It was as if everyone was holding their breath. Blackness formed around the edges of my vision. I could only see Mason in that moment. Incredibly quietly, I heard him whisper, or rather, rasp. "I love you Rose; I'll always love you. I'm so sorry. Don't be sad for me, I'm glad you found happiness," he groaned and I looked into his eyes as I watched them flutter open one last time. With his last breath staring into my eyes he said: "I love you…"

"No!" I screamed, and I truthfully didn't mean to be so loud. It didn't feel right just whispering his name, however. "_No_! Mason-please, oh god, please no! Please; you can't die!" I let out in a strangled scream and sobbed. "_No_!" I grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him to me. I wrapped my arms around his limp body. "_No, no, no_!" I screamed again. I looked up to the sky as I rocked him in my arms. I was crying hysterically as I sat, shaking my head vigorously back and forth. "Please God! Don't do this to me! You _can't_ take him from me!" I beg and plead, realizing how desperate I sounded. "I'll do _anything_!" I scream, so very desperate for this not to be true.

My heart was shattering into a million little pieces. I could barely breathe. Clutching him to me, my body was shaking. I just couldn't stop another ear piercing strangled cry erupting from my throat. The word '_why_' kept repeating in my distraught mind.

I don't know how long I sat there rocking back and forth with Mason in my arms, but I was in a daze when I felt warm, strong arms wrap around me. His voice was soft in my ear. "Roza, honey, let go and come with me. I will take care of you… You're going to be okay. I promise."

I leaned back against his warm body and closed my eyes. I felt limp, just as Mason was. That's the last thing I remember doing. I guess I slept for a long time, but when I woke up, Dimitri was right beside me. His arm was around my waist, I felt so warm and safe. We were lying in my bed above the Saloon, and light was filtering through the curtain in the window. I was so comfortable that I really didn't want to move an inch.

I turned my head and looked into Dimitri's peacefully sleeping face. His loose hair was framing his face. A strand of it lay across his nose. I couldn't resist the urge to raise my hand and move it away. I reached up gently and touched it lightly with my fingertips. As I laid it back with the rest of his hair my fingers slid further into the beautiful brown locks.

His arms tightened around my waist and I trailed my eyes down to meet his. They fluttered open and gazed into mine. His eyes were dilated, but then quickly took in my image. It was a peaceful silence as we looked into each others eyes. I ran my fingers through his amazing hair. I moved my hand to his cheek and caressed it lightly. I brushed my thumb across his soft lips.

"Good morning," I whispered with a smile. He smiled back and leaned his mouth down to mine. The kiss was gentle and loving; he held his lips to mine for a long moment. He leaned back and smiled at me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered in his low, husky voice.

I smiled a bigger smile. "How long have we been here?" I asked, not really sure.

"Um, since yesterday afternoon, I brought you up here after…" he trailed off and I remembered everything, Mason…. my devastation of my heart, my grief, and every single heartbreaking moment of it all.

"Oh yeah… I remember now," I whispered into his neck sadly.

Dimitri growled. "I'm so sorry Roza, I just hate seeing you like this. This wasn't supposed to happen; we were trying to sneak in and out without anyone's notice. But….." He left off again not sure how to put it, I think.

I gasped, remembering the condition of his leg. "Oh, your thigh! Are you okay?" I asked in a concerned voice, as I started to move. He stopped me from doing so by tightening his grip around my waist.

"Roza, I'm okay, please," he closed his eyes because of emotion. "Just stay right here with me for now," he said quietly. I looked back into his eyes and relaxed back down.

"Okay, I… I was just so worried about you… and Mason... and everyone else. Did anyone else get hurt?" I asked, and after thinking about it for a second, I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know the answer.

"A few minor scratches on most, but Jill was pretty beat up-though the emotional toll is worse, I'm afraid. I think so, especially after…" He stopped himself again, unable to complete the sentence.

I nodded, pushing my face further into his chest. After a few moments of silence, I looked at him and he seemed really worried. "Dimitri, I don't blame you for anything, so you have no reason to apologize for any of it. I am so glad you got Jill back and that no one else was hurt. Mason…" I got too choked up to finish my thought. I closed my eyes and a tear slid down my cheek.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry about Mason. I'm just so sorry." He said squeezing me closer to him. "I promise you we did everything we could to save him." His voice broke. "I'm sorry" he said again as he rubbed my back.

"I told you not to apologize," I chuckle a humorless laugh. "It's okay, really, I will be okay. I just can't think about it right now, okay?"

Dimitri smiled profoundly and pressed his soft, warm lips to my forehead in a wonderful kiss. "Let's go get some breakfast," he said. Right on cue, my stomach rumbled loudly. With one eyebrow raised and a smirk playing across his lips, Dimitri looked at me questionably. "Do you have a monster in there?" he asked to lighten the mood.

I laughed, "Yes, his name is Mr. Hungry and he's saying '_feed me_'!" I felt his hand go over my stomach as he looked down and talked to my stomach.

"Okay, Mr. Hungry, hold your horses. I will most certainly feed you," He said jokingly, but it was soo sweet too. He kissed my tummy then, and smiled at me. I imagined that would be the way he would look if I was with child. My heart raced with the thought of having his child. He looked at me with this wistful look, like he just thought of the same thing.

A big smile broke across my face. "You are going to feed me?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Of course," he said excitedly. "Come on I will cook you breakfast," he said hotly in my ear, pulling me up with him. I laughed all the way down the staircase as he pulled me by the hand. We got to the bottom and he wrapped his arms around me. "I absolutely love your laugh!" he said happily as he swung me in a half circle setting me down on the floor. I giggled as he nuzzled and kissed my neck. He looked up at me with this amazing sparkle in his eyes. I could look at that happy face for an eternity.

We worked together to make eggs and pancakes. He was very silly in the morning, or maybe it was just that we were together and he was increasingly happy. He even fed me bites with his fork, but he said it was because he had promised Mr. Hungry and he tickled my belly. We laughed and played all through the meal.

He was gazing at me lovingly. He was stroking my hair and I realized I must look like a wild woman with my hair sticking up in tons of different angles. He had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, suddenly not sure that I wanted to hear the answer.

"You have beautiful hair," he said with a smirk as he ran his fingers through the ends.

I snorted lightly. "Yeah right! I probably look like a crazy, wild woman!" I said laughing.

He shook his head. "Nope, it's nothing short of sexy," he told me honestly in that low, thick, and utterly sexy Russian accent. I got goose bumps when I heard that tone. My whole body warmed as my cheeks heated up as I began to feel flush.

"You're quite sexy yourself," I said quietly, bringing my hands up to run through his soft silky locks. I watched my fingers slide through the beautiful brown lengths. My eyes travel back to his and he watched me intently. He drew me closer and kissed me with so much passion I thought my knees would give out and turn to mush.

"I love you, my Roza," he said looking straight into my eyes. I tilted my head to the side and smiled. I focused on his eyes and caressed his cheek.

"I love you too, _my_ Dimitri." I said in a mocking tone as my lips twisted into a smirk. "Thank you for taking care of me." I said in a more serious tone that was just above a whisper.

"I will take care of you forever, Roza. I've... never felt this way before. You are just so amazing; I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. All I can think about is being with you. When I felt that arrow slice through my leg, the first thing I thought about was you, and just that thought helped me deal with the pain. I promised myself that I would come back to you. I was dead set on not breaking that promise," he said truthfully as he pulled me against him and held me in his arms. I was so happy that I thought I was going to cry tears of joy. We were silent, but I was compelled to ask.

"Dimitri, tell me what happened out there?" I asked. By the look on his face, I could tell that he wasn't completely excited to tell me the truth. "Please," I added in a hoarse whisper.

He took a deep breath. He moved back slightly so he could look me in the eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I thought for a moment for the answer to that. "Not really, but I _need_ to know," I couldn't help the quiver in my voice.

"Okay," he fell silent for a long moment as he looked into my eyes. I slid onto his lap, and Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist to secure my seat. He searched my face and he must have seen something, because he shook his head. "Okay," he said once again, and with a deep breath he began…

"We rode hard and fast out to Flathead Lake. Mikhail said there was a foothill to the north side of the Lake, so we headed out in that direction. He said that we would be able to see any fire lit for miles on that hill, so we had a plan and split up in pairs; except for me. I went by myself. We didn't need to go too far to see in every direction that we could.

"The only thing we could see was a really faint glow at the south end of the lake. It was in the trees so you could only see a slight flicker of light. We decided it was the only option. We followed Mikhail, and as you said, he really knows the land. He knew exactly which way to go and all we had was the moon lending us light.

"The flicker of light was actually dying down and I was afraid we would lose sight, but Mikhail told us that even if we did loose sight of it he knew where we were headed. So we rode as fast as possible.

"It was almost breaking dawn as we reached the site, and lucky for us, it was the Strigoi camp. It wasn't just a temporary camp though; we realized that as we got closer. Mikhail was actually shocked the village was so close to the lake. He said he had searched this area and had never seen a village there before.

"We regrouped and made a plan to see if we could find Jill. We decided to stay in pairs so it was Abe, Mark, Eddie, Mason, Mikhail, Pavel, Simon, Isaiah and me. We scouted first and saw a guarded area. We figured that was the best place to start.

"We all came in from different sides. Mason and Eddie got to the tent first and sliced through the back, and Mason gave me a thumbs up to tell me that he saw her. That's when we created a diversion. I don't know what happened with them after that, I was part of the diversion, and... that's how I got hit," he motioned to his leg. I made a face at that statement and he paused. "I'm okay Roza." He said reassuringly before continuing.

"We had a meeting point and when we heard the whistle signaling that they had her, we got out of there as fast as possible. When we got to the meeting point that's when we found Mason slumped over, an arrow sticking out of his back with Jill holding on to him. She was in hysterics, so we checked everyone and did what we could for the injuries.

"That's when we realized that there was another person." I looked at him strangely and he realized I didn't know. "Someone by the name Sonya Karp..." he said, almost unsure.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him correctly. "Did you say Sonya Karp?" he nodded. "Mikhail's Sonya?" I asked even louder.

He squinted at me. "Well, that's what I understand."

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me? Sonya! I can't believe it! Where is she? I need to see her!" I rattled off jumping up and down on his lap. He had a strained look on his face, but kept smiling at me.

"Okay then, go get dressed and I will take you to her," he spoke with an amused grin, letting go of me.

"Oh my god!" I scream, but then I stopped abruptly and turned around to kiss him hard on the lips and hug him gratefully. He laughs and hugs me back.

"Go, I will be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go change too," he says, and I look down at his attire; a thin t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms.

"'Kay!" I said running up the stairs. I heard him chuckling as I ran away.

I flew upstairs. Threw on my clean clothes ran a brush through my hair, and then brushed my teeth. I think I was done in like 5 minutes. I barreled toward the Saloon. Dimitri was just coming out of the Inn. So I ran to meet him, I was so excited I could barely contain myself.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to Dr. Olendzki's office. We hurried in the door, but when we got inside it was very quiet. Dr. Olendzki came out of a room when she heard us. She put a finger to her lips to keep us quiet. I looked at her with a little confusion.

"Rose, Dimitri, I'm sorry, I am guessing you are here to see Jill and Sonya?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes! I need to see them. Are they okay? Please doc where are they?" I said in an excited whisper.

"I'm sorry Rose, but you can't see them right now. They have been through a lot and have requested for me not to let anyone in to see either of them. They are extremely traumatized and in shock. Please, just give them some time," she said sadly.

"Oh, okay... Umm… Can you tell Jill that I love her and she can talk to me anytime. And… Tell Miss Sonya we all missed her and we have been searching for her all this time and lastly that I'm glad she's back." I was so disappointed, I was sure she could hear it in my voice.

"Okay Rose, I will. And Rose? I'm really sorry about Mason. His funeral is going to be held tomorrow morning." You could hear the mournfulness in her voice. I just nodded and looked down to the floor. I turned and walked out.

Dimitri was right behind me. When we got outside he pulled me to him and wrapped his massive arms around me for comfort. He rocked me back and forth and rubbed my back. We stood there for a few minutes as I tried to contain my tears, but I couldn't help it. I was devastated by Mason's death, but knowing that Sonya and Jill were safe was wonderful. I just couldn't stop worrying about them until I see them myself.

"Roza, would you come with me to my office? I need to check on things," Dimitri said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I can do that." I said drying my eyes. We walked slowly to the Sheriff's office with arms around each other. We were just walking in the door when a rider came up fast behind us. We turned quickly. It was Mark.

"Dimitri, I came to make a report." Mark is one of the men in the new town patrol who patrol for signs of the Dashkov brothers.

"Did you find something?" Dimitri asked with interest.

"Yes, there is activity at the old Coal mine; looks like it's the Dashkov gang. We are keeping an eye on it, he's planning something. The bastard," he swore. "I can feel it. Have you had any other reports?" Mark looked concerned.

"A few, but nothing this specific, so thank you Mark. We will have a meeting in a few days to discuss all the findings," Dimitri said.

Mark nodded. "I'll let you know if we find anything else," Mark stated. "See you later," he said, and rode off back the direction he came.

"What do you think he's up to?" I asked as we watched Mark ride away. "Dashkov, I mean."

Dimitri sighed. "I know he's out for you. I think he sees you as the reason Lissa won't sign over the Ranch. So you need to be careful, Roza," Dimitri said, looking down at me concerned.

"I know Dimitri, but speaking of that, I have to tell you that I have been taking care of myself for a really long time. I'm a big girl, and I have been keeping up with the men in my life. I'm very capable of–"

He cut me off. "I didn't mean that Roza. I'm sorry if you thought I was saying that you aren't capable. I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just worried; I hate the thought of you in danger. I have never felt so protective over anyone except my family before, so please forgive me. I just want to protect you. I'm in love with you. I…"

I stepped closer to him and put my finger over his lips. "It's okay, I understand. I am in love with you, too." I smiled.

"I feel very protective over you, too. We are very much alike; just know that I am a very strong capable woman." I put my arm up to show my muscle and let out a ferocious growl. Dimitri laughed and nodded. He wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me so I was leaning against his warm hard chest.

"I know Roza, but just be _extra_ careful for me, please," Dimitri said softly with a little puppy face. I giggled and pinched his cheeks.

"Ooh Dimitri, you're _soo_ cute!" he continued to look at me expectantly "Fine! I promise I will be _extra _careful." I said rolling my eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me fully on the lips. His hands slid around to my back as he deepened the kiss. His mouth pushed against mine forcing it open so his tongue could dance with mine. A small moan escaped from my throat as the passion sizzled.

Our breath was getting heavier the kiss was starting to heat up quickly. It was so hard to resist the passion that was building. Not that I wanted to resist, but we were in his office. He seemed to think the same thing and whispered to me on my lips. "Roza, we can't do this here." He kissed me softly and looked into my eyes.

"I have an idea." I said, smiling. "How about we go on a picnic together. I have this favorite spot I love to go to. It's quiet, secluded and privet. There is a beautiful waterfall with a pool we can go for a swim." I said suggestively.

"When would you like to do this picnic?" He asked curiously, a small smirk forming on his beautiful lips.

"How about this afternoon?" I asked. "I will leave you to your work and go get the picnic prepared. I could come back say around one PM, the waterfall is about a half hour ride from here." I looked up at him with a playful smile. He pulled me closer.

"Must you leave right this minute?" He said in a quiet sexy voice. "I like having you here with me," he whispered on my lips hotly but then pouted slightly.

I laughed as I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him down to me; our lips were nearly touching when I heard a cough behind me. I pulled back disappointed, but then Dimitri kissed my forehead and hugged me to him.

"Hello Abe, what can I do for you?" Dimitri asked over my shoulder.

"I need a word with you, if you don't mind, Dimitri," Abe said a little stiffly.

At the tone of his voice I decided I should probably go and let them talk. I slid my arms down and looked up at Dimitri. He seemed reluctant to let me go as well. "I will come back at one PM," I said with a wink. He smiled and let me go. I turned to face Abe and he was looking a little irritated. I gave him a suspicious look, but decided not to ask for now.

"Good morning Abe. I'm glad to see you didn't get hurt yesterday." I said quietly. I felt a stab in my chest as Mason flashed in my mind.

"Good morning little girl. I'm sorry about Mason," Abe said sincerely, stepping to me with his arms open. I stepped into his arms and he held me. "I wish I could have done something to change what happened," he said sadly.

"I know Abe, it wasn't anyone's fault; it just happened. I will have to live with it, won't I?" I said muffled into his shoulder.

"Yes, but I'm still sorry, honey. You two were close," he said with a squeeze. I just nodded my head and pulled away.

"I will see you later. Dimitri I'll be back at one," I sang, turning to look at him. He gave me a small smile and a nod as I left, closing the door behind me. As I walked away I heard Abe's booming voice, slightly loud and maybe even... angry?

"Dimitri we need to talk." Abe said aggressively.


	13. Chapter 13 Amazed

**Hello my lovely readers chapters are coming slower right now because they are longer and I want to get them just right to build into what's coming up. I think it will be about 6 more chapters or so to the end. Maybe? **

**A big thank you to Oppa for being my beta. **

**I don't own VA. Richelle Mead is a genius! **

**Enjoy. AND don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous in The Wild, Wild West<strong>

_"I will see you later. Dimitri I'll be back at one," I sang, turning to look at him. He gave me a small smile and a nod as I left, closing the door behind me. As I walked away I heard Abe's booming voice, slightly loud and maybe even... angry?_

_"Dimitri we need to talk." Abe said aggressively._

**Chapter 13 Amazed**

I was a bit concerned about Abe's tone of voice; it stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked around; no one seemed to be in sight so I back tracked a few steps. I leaned in closer to the wooden door that I had just closed behind me a few seconds ago. I didn't need to lean my ear against it because Abe certainly wasn't keeping his voice down.

"What the hell is going on between you and Rose!" he shouted at Dimitri. "When did this start?" he growled, not waiting for an answer. "You haven't even been here a week! Don't just stand there, I want answers!" he booms.

Oh shit! I was not _at all _expecting this conversation to be about Dimitri and me. It was silent on the other side of the door for a moment and then I heard Dimitri's calm and steady voice.

"Abe, Rose and I... we have a connection. We both felt it the moment we met. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I'm not sure that our relationship is really any of your business. I realize you two are close-"

Abe cut him off. "Close? You don't think it's any of my business!" he shouts angrily. "How dare you-"

Now its Dimitri's turn to cut off Abe mid-sentence with his voice raised a few octaves. "Abe, I don't understand, why are you so worked up? Rose is a grown woman, why are you so concerned about what kind of relationship we have?"

"It doesn't matter the reasons I am concerned. That girl has been my responsibility since she was born! And it sure as hell isn't going to change now!" Abe says with a growl.

What the heck is he talking about? I'm his responsibility, since I was born? Huh? Shaking my head furrowing my eyebrows I try to figure it out. I'm sure Dimitri is just as confused as I am.

"Abe I don't understand…" Dimitri sighs wearily.

Just then, a few people started walking my way so quickly, I take a few steps as if I am waiting for someone. I get about ten feet away and then turn around and rush back to the door after they pass by. I only hear Dimitri exclaim: "You're kidding me!"

Abe follows up with, "No, I'm not, I have every right to know the nature of your relationship."

"I can't believe this, does she know?" he asks incredulously.

Know? Know what? Oh come on you're telling me I missed the most important part! You've got to be joking! I stood there listening, hoping they will give me a clue of what was said just a minute ago.

"No... she doesn't," Abe says quieter now; he seems to be slightly calmer. "So answer my questions, Belikov."

"I'm in love with her and she is in love with me," Dimitri says confidently.

Damn right I am! I think to myself completely agreeing with Dimitri's statement.

"How can that be; you just met!" Abe voice goes back to angry.

But why is Abe so upset? Why is he so concerned about me? I don't get it!

"I don't know if I can explain it, Abe, it's just the moment I saw her I felt so drawn to her. When we shook hands for the first time it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. Well, at that moment it was, anyway. She felt it too. Every time we are together we get closer. It gets more amazing by the minute. When I got hit in the leg with the arrow all I could think about was her and making sure I made it back to her. Maybe its love at first sight-I don't know-I just know how it feels to be with her, near her, holding her. I have never been this to anyone or anything," Dimitri explains truthfully.

My heart is pounding hard in my chest as I hear his glorious words; his feelings about me. Happiness explodes inside of me like dynamite. I haven't got any idea why he is being so open with Abe, but hearing those words I just want to go in there and kiss him, and show him _exactly_ what he means to me!

"What are your intentions?" Abe asks seriously.

"I want to build a life with her, to be with her, forever. I want to protect her with my life, and keep her close; in my arms where I know she's safe. Abe, I _love_ her. I want to be with her, marry her, have a family with her and whatever else you can think of, as long as I get to do it with her, for the rest of my life."

There is quiet on the other side of the door, and frankly I was starting to get a little worried. Though, I was still so ecstatic about the declaration of love that Dimitri just spoke aloud, I can barely contain myself; my heart feels like its doing back flips.

I decided that the worst was over and that I needed to go get the picnic ready. I promised myself that I would ask Dimitri later about all that I missed. I then took my leave and headed towards the Saloon, a huge smile on my face the whole time, and if someone saw me right now they would think I was crazy.

Suddenly, Mason's image hits me as I run past where he laid dying yesterday. My heart clenched as my footsteps faltered. Pain stabs through my gut making me double over as hot tears fall from my eyes. I squeeze my eyes shut and take in big gulps of air. The sudden change in my body going from complete happiness to excruciating pain felt like torture. I felt so guilty for being happy just now. My mind went back to Mason's last words: "I love you Rose; I'll always love you. I'm so sorry. Don't be sad for me, I'm glad you found happiness."

As I replay those words over and over in my mind I stumble to the back room of the Saloon. I stand there trying to calm myself. It hurts; I don't know what to do about the horrible pain lingering in my chest. He is gone and I have to live on without him. The thought of that makes me sick to my stomach. But I know that somehow... I have to live on.

My mind goes into a daze and I try to remember why I came in here. The picnic… with Dimitri.

With a muddled mind I start putting the picnic supplies in a small bag I can carry in the saddle bag while I ride. I think about how I can be so happy and so sad at the same moment. Mason has always wanted me to be happy. He always said that to me. "_As long as you're happy, Rosie._"

I shouldn't feel guilty for being happy with Dimitri, but I do. I couldn't help it. I loved Mason, just not the way he loved me. My mind couldn't comprehend that he was really gone. There would be no more of his music, his laughter, his hugs, or his talent with the horses. I guess they call that denial. I'm grieving.

Suddenly, I think of Jezebel. She's in the stable along with a few other horses. Since Mason is no longer here to take care of them, I drop what I'm doing and I take off toward the stable at the end of town. I run as fast as I can, I know that the animals need to be cared for immediately. As I run through the large double doors, I see a person standing in the shadows. I am startled at first, but apparently I am not the only one. He jumps as I skid to a stop.

My eyes adjust to the light inside the barn and I take in the sight of the person in front of me. Eddie.

We stare at each other for a moment. I can see the pain etched in Eddie's normally happy face. It was almost as if the sadness was rolling off him in waves. As we stood there, frozen, I felt a tear leak down my cheek. I wasn't the only one, however. I noticed a tear rolling down his cheek as well. Without a word we close the distance and wrap our arms around each other.

It was comforting, yet painful at the same time. I felt the heartbreaking sobs envelope both our bodies as we break down in each others arms. Clinging to him, I knew we both felt exactly the same way. I knew we were devastated at the loss of our best friend and brother, Mason. No words had to be said for us to understand the other's feelings.

We stand there in our embrace, as if holding on for dear life. As we cry out all the pain, anger, sadness, and frustrations, my mind keeps asking what happened. When we have calmed down some I pull back to look into Eddie's sad and distraught face. I stroke his cheeks to wipe away the tears, then I leaned in to kiss his forehead and took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Eddie... can you tell me… tell me what happened to him?" I ask sadly as I felt another tear sliding down my cheek. Eddie takes in a sharp gasp at those words; he bit his bottom lip in an effort to hold back more tears. Shaking his head he looks into my eyes with a pained expression. His eyebrows are furrowed and his usually sparkling eyes are dull and lifeless, they were filled to the brim with all the pain of what he had witnessed happen to our friend. His mouth is turned down in a heartsick frown.

"I don't know if I can talk about it yet… I…" he whispers with a raspy cracking voice; his words trail off as he shakes his head back and forth looking down to the ground.

"Shh… I know Eddie… I know. It's okay, you don't have to talk about it now," I said softly as I pulled him back into my arms and let the silent tears fall. We stayed that way for a long time. After a while, my tears had finally stopped and it felt like his had too. I pulled back and gave him a sad smile. I stroked his face and kissed his forehead again.

I decided we needed a change in subject. "Have you taken care of all the horses?" I asked quietly. He put his mouth in a straight line and nodded his head. He looked away and then around the barn. He rubbed my back once more before letting me go.

"Yeah, I got it taken care of, Rose. You don't have to worry, I'll take care of the stables for..." he paused and took a sharp intake of breath. "Him," he finished his sentence with sorrow laced in his voice.

"Okay Eddie, thank you. Mason… he… knows you will take good care of this place. I was going to take Jezebel for a ride, would you help me saddle her?" I said choking on some of my words. My throat felt thick with mucus, making it hard to swallow.

"Sure thing Rose, come on let's go get her ready," Eddie said trying to shake off the sadness that is weighing him down. We walked over to Jezebel's stall and I go straight to her. Even she seems sad, as if she knew there was something wrong. It's amazing how much animals can understand.

We get all her stuff from the tack room and Eddie puts the saddle on while I put the bit in her mouth. I whisper to her, telling her how much I had missed her and how I was sorry for not being there with her. She nuzzles my neck and snorts softly, taking in my scent. When she's saddled and ready to go, I turn to Eddie.

"Thank you," I say softly and he nods in return. "Eddie, if you need me for anything, don't hesitate to talk to me. I need you as much as you need me right now, okay?" he nods again. I step to him and kiss his cheek. "I will see you soon," I say, looking deep into his eyes.

"Okay..." is all I get for a response.

I walk away with Jez trailing behind me. When I get to the street, I climb up to the saddle and ride back to the Saloon. I take her around the back where there is a post to tie her to, some shade, and a water trough. I'm not sure of the time, so I headed in the Saloon to look at the clock on the mantle.

To my delight it's twelve thirty. I was happy that I only had to wait another half hour til I could be reunited with Dimitri once again; I went off to get the picnic things I left when I ran to the stables. I grab a blanket and decide I should wear my bathing suit. I ran upstairs and rifled through the drawers. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a suit so I decided I would wear the next best thing, a soft purple T-shirt that clung to my body and some shorts. I undressed and decided I needed to freshen up a little so I did so, and once done, I put on the 'suit' under a clean riding outfit. I decided I wouldn't wear any undergarments since I would be swimming. I grabbed a couple of towels and ran back down the stairs.

Only ten minutes left by then. I quickly threw together the food and at the last minute I decided to bring along my guitar. I hurriedly ran back into the Saloon, and by the piano I grabbed the case. Sadness threatened to consume me once again as I looked at the piano; it was Mason's piano. I shook off the horrid feeling and pushed it out of my mind as I turned away. I grabbed the stuff and headed out to Jez. I tied the blanket and towels to her, put the food in the saddle bag and strapped my guitar on. I climbed into the saddle and rode to Dimitri's office.

Sliding out of the saddle and went into the office. As I open the door I see no one. It's very quiet, and Dimitri's door was closed so I walked over and knocked. There was no answer. I then opened the door, but still, there was no Dimitri. Huh, where'd he go? I decided I should wait because he knew I would come back at one o'clock. I sat down at Dimitri's desk. I kicked my feet up onto the desk and rocked back in the chair. I tilted my head back to rest and closed my eyes. I was surprised how comfortable I was.

Soon enough, soft kisses were trailed down my neck and hot breath tickled my skin. Then a warm hand caressed my arm. It felt so good and I really did not want it to end. A small sound of pleasure escaped my throat. I opened my eyes and took in the room. I was a little confused for a second and then realized where I was and that I must have fallen asleep in his chair.

"Mmm… Dimitri?" I say softly.

"Hmm?" he murmurs softly; I can hear the humor in his voice as he smiles against my neck. He kisses a trail to my lips and then kisses me passionately one more time. He pulls back slightly hovering over me and looks down at me. His eyes are sparkling and happy and he is smiling at me with a goofy grin.

"Hello, my sleeping beauty," he says in a very sexy voice. "How long have you been waiting? I haven't been gone that long, have I?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"I got here about five minutes to one, what time is it now?" I ask puzzled. He smiled and looked up the clock upon the wall.

"It's only about five after one now. You must be tired; you fell asleep quickly," he said and chuckled softly, stroking my cheek lightly with his fingertips. His lips only inches from mine.

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep," I said with a light laugh. "Where were you?"

"I had to go get Shadow from the stables, and go find something I can swim in," Dimitri replied. "We are going swimming right?"

"Yep," I said popping my 'p', and at that he smiled. I smiled back. "So... Are you ready to go on our little picnic?" I asked cutely. He nodded his head and leaned in to kiss me again. This was a long, warm, and passionate kiss that did things to my body. My cheeks flushed, my heart raced, and desire flared in every part of me. I... wanted him to touch me in places I have never been touched before. I sighed happily after his lips left mine and he chuckled softly.

He stepped back and put his hand out to me. I slid my feet off the desk with a thud and took his hand. He pulled me straight into his arms, holding me tightly against his body. I felt something as my body was pressed to his. My heart thumped hard feeling his arousal press against me; I could feel his hardness through his jeans.

My body flashed with heat and the flood of desire once again... I could feel moisture at my core. I wanted to touch him, his bare skin on mine, our bodies becoming one. I felt a blush on my cheeks with the thoughts of our bodies entwined, naked, and together.

He looked into my eyes with lust and desire, I was sure I was looking at him the exact same way. He touched my blushing cheek with his hand and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was hungry, filled with fire. I could feel how much he wanted me with that kiss and how he clung to my body. Our tongues danced in the hot, wet, deep kiss.

He pulled back and whispered to me. "Let's go, I'm hungry." I didn't miss the double meaning in his words. I looked into his eyes and they sparkled with passion and love. I smiled and nodded.

"I love you," he said sweetly, kissing me one more time and then letting go of my body.

"I love you, too," I said looking deep into his eyes. He took my hand and led me to the horses out front. We kissed once more and then mounted the horses.

"Lead the way, my beauty," he said flirtatiously with a gallant smile. I laughed and turned Jez. We rode off with Dimitri right behind me.

As we left the edge of town, I looked over to Dimitri who was now riding next to me. I had a mischievous grin on my face. I looked off in the distance and could see some trees. I turned back to Dimitri. "Do you see those trees?" I asked.

He looked where I pointed. "Well, yes," he answered a little puzzled.

I smiled big. "Race ya!" I hollered in excitement. I kicked my heels slightly into Jezebel's side, and that was all it took; she was off and running instantaneously. I laughed as I looked back to see Jez and I had left him in the dust. Finally I see it had dawned on him and he tapped Shadow in the sides and was in the race. I slowed Jezebel up just a little letting him catch up. But I knew he wouldn't have a chance against Jez. She was fast!

"Come on you can do better then that!" I shout when he is in hearing range. I laugh and loosen the rein, with one more little tap on Jezebel's side she takes off like a bolt of lightning. I lean forward feeling the wind as it flies through my hair blowing it back behind me. "Yeee-haaaw!" I shout in the wind.

It only takes Jez a minute to reach the little grove of trees I pointed out. I was sitting there waiting, looking smug when Dimitri finally caught up.

He smiles at me and shakes his head. "Damn, she's fast," he said, impressed.

"I know; she's amazing isn't she?" I asked laughing.

"You both are pretty amazing to me," he winks at me. Something suddenly flashes in his eyes and he smiles brilliantly.

I wondered what that was about, but instead of asking, I just smiled. "Come on, the waterfall is still a few minutes away from here," I said, taking off riding with Dimitri in tow.

I lead him into the hills and up a winding path for another fifteen to twenty minutes. Then I took him through the trees and down to a little clearing. The sight was absolutely breathtaking as you come out of the little path. Right in front of us was a sharp rock wall about thirty feet high with water cascading in a solid, bubbling sheet. Below the water pounds into a swirling pool about fifty feet across and forty feet long, tapering into a rounded 'V' shape. The roar of the water rushing to meet the pool is an amazing sound.

Down at the end of the pool area by the point of the 'V' is small little areas of calm water where the sun shines down on it and glitters off the water like a million stars. The water is warm in the shallower, calm pools. I have the urge to rip my clothes off and jump in; it looks _that_ inviting.

I look over to Dimitri and he, too, is in a state of awe. His mouth is wide open and he has a surprised look in his eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it? This is my favorite spot," I say, smiling at his stunned expression.

"I can understand why..." he muttered, finally finding his words. "It's stunning!" Dimitri exclaimed.

I nod my head and jumped down off Jez. "There is a patch of shade and water over here where we can tie the horses," I said as I walked over to a big tree down by the waters edge. He followed my lead and gracefully slips down off Shadow. We tied the horses and pulled out the picnic supplies I brought.

I laid the blanket out. "Food or swimming first?" Dimitri looks at the water and I can see he has the same desire to rip his clothes off and jump in. He looks back to me with a big smile. "Swimming!" he shouts in excitement.

"YES!" I say and start ripping off the layers of clothes. We throw all the clothes on the edge of the blanket in a heap as they come off. I watch as Dimitri pulls off his shirt to expose his beautiful chest and abs. His dark skin and chiseled body is unbelievably sexy and just watching him its all I can do not to tackle him and make love to him right then and there.

I notice that he is watching me strip too and taking in the view. I get down to my shirt and shorts and Dimitri is also in a pair of shorts. His long legs are so sexy. I smile and run straight for the pool of water. Launching myself in the air and landing with a big splash in the cool wonderful water.

Dimitri is right behind me and as I surface there is a huge splash of water about five feet from me. I laugh as I get engulfed in the wave that follows the splash. Dimitri surfaces right next to me only inches away. I feel his hands slide up my body. I push the water out of my face with my hands and tilt my head back to dunk my hair in the water so it ends up down my back.

Dimitri has me pulled close to his body and I can feel his firm chest pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck; while treading water, he leans in for a kiss. It's a hungry passionate kiss; even more hungry then the one we shared in the office.

We break from the kiss and I say pointing behind me with my thumb. "The little pools of water over there are warm, calm, and shallow. You can probably touch bottom instead of treading," I said, giving him a smile as he swims one armed with me in the other over to the shallow pool of water. He didn't let go of me for a second.

The cool thing is there are little rock ledges and boulders that you can sit on, but still be completely in the water. Dimitri immediately finds a perfect boulder to sit on with me straddling his waist my legs wrapped around him. He gets situated and pulls me in closer. His lips capture mine and his tongue slides into my mouth.

His kiss is hungry and passionate, but also loving and tender. My body heats up with the intensity of his kisses. I match his desire sliding my hands through his hair and pushing his mouth harder against mine. Clutching his hair in my hand, he moans into the kiss.

His hands travel over my bare thighs and to my hips. He slides his hands under my tee-shirt and I feel his warm hands on my stomach. His thumbs making circles on my skin. He then pushes my shirt up to my breasts, but he stops just under them.

Our breathing has picked up and I can feel his arousal pressing hard against my core. I trace my fingers down his abs as he kisses a trail of hot, needy kisses down my neck where he bites and sucks leaving small marks on my skin. I slide my hand lower until I reach my desired goal. I stroke him lightly from the outside of his clothes, a moan and a growl escape from his lips.

He clutches me tighter and then slides his hands to my breasts. On the outside of my shirt his thumbs graze over my hard nipples. I gasp at the sensation I feel as he massages my breast, even if it is over my shirt. It feels so good, and I want more. I decide to show him what I want. I take my hands off his body and grab the edge of my shirt and pull it off over my head.

I hear his gasp at my action and with in seconds his mouth is back on mine and his hands are eagerly caressing my now exposed breasts. His hands on my body feel amazing; heat flashes through me, goose bumps rise on my exposed flesh. I moan into the kiss as his thumbs and fingers find my hard nipples and gently squeeze them. I arched my back pushing my breasts towards his enticing touch.

My hands grip his hair roughly and my lips release his mouth with a gasp. I toss my head back moaning in pleasure from the sensation with a little laugh that escapes my lips. I feel his mouth go to my neck his teeth grazing my skin as he bites down sucking hard. His hands squeeze a little harder on my breasts. My hands still in his hair press his mouth firmer to my neck.

Sliding one of my hands down his back, I clutch at his hard firm muscles. "Oh god," I whimper. Our movements become more aggressive. Clinging to each other franticly, we caress every part of each other. His mouth comes back to mine, kissing me deeply and our tongues dancing together leaving nothing left unexplored, the sweet taste of his mouth is like warm honey.

My desire is increasing by every moment that passes, I want him desperately to make love to me. I break the kiss and lean down to his ear. "Make love to me," I whisper softly, yet seductively. As those words escape my lips he gasps slightly and his breath hitches.

"Roza, are you sure?" he asked pulling back to look into my eyes, his eyes burning with absolute lust and desire. As I looked back at him I smiled shyly and whispered

"Yes, I want to be with you." At that moment his eyes changed from lust to pure love and some shock as if he didn't believe what he just heard. "I love you, you love me, I want you and you want me. It's that simple," I said confidently with a smile. He hesitated for a second and then reached for my discarded shirt. He handed it to me and wrapped me up with one arm. He pushed us off the bolder and began heading into shore.

It didn't take us long as we got to shallower water where he could touch bottom he stopped swimming and wrapped me up with both arms. Realizing that he was going to carry me to the blanket I hooked my legs around his waist. He leaned in and kissed me while he walked.

As the water rushed around us we clung to each other. He stopped kissing me for a second to see where the shore was. In another few seconds we were out of the water and next to the blanket. Leaning down, he carefully laid me down on a clear spot. Our clothes still in a heap. I dropped my wet T-shirt in the grass and brought my hand back to his body.

He crawled over me. We were dripping wet, but I didn't really care. "Are you cold?" he asked as he kissed me quickly again. I really wasn't paying any attention to the temperature, all I could feel is his skin on mine; so I shook my head. He reached for a towel that was laying on the blanket next to us. He moved his body so he was laying beside me and unrolled the towel and laid it over me.

He gently used the towel to dry me off some as he looked into my eyes. After drying my body he used the towel to dry his skin a little. He threw it aside, and looked back down to me. He slid his hand across my stomach, his warm hands sending shock waves of fiery pleasure into my body.

I reached up, tucking a wet clump of hair behind his ear and placing my hand on his cheek. "I love you," I whispered truthfully as I gazed into his beautiful brown eyes. He smiles that breathtaking smile.

"As I love you, my Roza." The way he said that stirred something down deep in me. Like a memory or a dream... It was an odd sensation and I quickly cast it aside and returned to the deal at hand.

He leaned in closer, kissing me with such passion I was overcome by all the desire that had been coursing through me just minutes before. I responded with everything I felt inside; love, lust, desire, passion, amazement, happiness, thrill, tenderness and devotion.

I was going to be his in every way possible. My heart felt like it was doing back flips in my chest again. I was ready to give myself to the love of my life. I knew in that moment there would never in my life be another one for me like Dimitri.

I slid my hand down to his shorts. I tried to work the button, but the wet close were sticking to us like glue.

"Take them off," I instructed. I felt so confident, and I didn't know why. I thought I would be scared or nervous or even shy, but no, I felt safe, confident, and most of all: bold.

As he reaches down to remove his shorts, I did the same knowing I had nothing left under that. I watch him slide his shorts down as I lift my hips and slide the wet shorts down my bare skin. Dimitri catches my actions and looks up at me. His eyes darken with lust once again as he takes in the view of my naked body. His eyes travel up my body to my face.

His naked body is so beautiful I can barely drag my eyes away. I am now a bit worried; he is huge! That, and I had never done this before! Our eyes met and he must have seen the worry behind the desire in my eyes.

"Roza, we don't have to-" I stopped him quickly with a finger to his lips.

"Dimitri, I want you, but… I have never done this before..." I told him shyly. I felt the blush rush to my cheeks.

I see many things play across his face. Understanding and then concern followed by love.

"Are you sure you want to make love with me?" he asked a little unsure.

"Positive," I said, confident in my answer. "Just promise me you will take it slow at first..." I say, a little nervous now. He leans down and gives me a gentle and loving kiss.

"I promise, I would never do anything to hurt you," Dimitri whispered against my lips.

**M scene alert**

I don't say anything more, I let my body do the talking for me. I reached up and pulled his body to mine, pressing his skin to mine as close and we could. I hooked one of my legs around his body, and I heard his breath hitch as I did so. His hand went to my thigh, caressing the sun warmed skin. He slid his hand up my thigh to my hip where he grabbed me and pulled me on top, giving me the control.

Straddling his hips while laying on his chest we kissed as his hands roamed my body. I could feel his hardness at my entrance. My core was totally wet with anticipation. I could feel the sun warming my back and his hands touching every inch of me. I rocked my hips and Dimitri moaned my name like a prayer.

I couldn't wait anymore, hearing him moaning my name made the desire heat up my whole body. Fire was burning in my veins; my body craved every part of him. I pulled back in to a sitting up position. I raised my body up and reached down to wrap my fingers around his long, shaft. He moaned at the touch, and I guided his hard penis to my warm, wet entrance. I felt the tip slide in and I then took my hand away. Dimitri let out a sharp breath, his body was tensing with anticipation.

I lowered my body, feeling my skin stretch around him. I felt my body tense, knowing it will hurt for a moment. When I feel the resistance I take a deep breath and close my eyes. With one quick thrust I drop myself down pushing him all the way in. I suck in a gasp of air. Dimitri holds my hips in place, not letting me move.

"Just stay there," he whispers breathless. "Try to relax, stay here until you can feel yourself relax around me." He let go of my hips and started to caress my skin. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin where he touched. I tilted my head back, taking a deep breath as I felt myself beginning to relax, so I started to rock my hips.

I leaned down to kiss him as we moved slowly. Feeling that I was comfortable, he rolled us back over so that he was now on top. He placed his hands on each side of my head and leaned down to his elbows. He reached down, bringing my leg up. I brought my other leg up and spread them further apart feeling him slide in deeper.

There was no pain, just pleasure. I moaned loudly. "Oh god... Dimitri!" My head began to swim. I lost myself in all that was Dimitri. I felt every caress, every kiss. The rhythm became hypnotic, my heart was pounding and my breathing was labored. I felt us moving as one.

A sudden burning in my core had me gasping for air; I could feel it building and it was coming soon. Our thrusts became harder and faster. He started slamming into me then. "Oh god Roza! Cum with me..." he spoke softly. I arched my back and grabbed hold of his hips as he trusts harder and deeper each time. My insides clenched and my body warmed in a flash of heat. I moaned loudly as my first orgasm rocked through my body.

Dimitri pushed hard as he felt his release, he let out a grunt as his body shook from the intensity. Breathing hard, we clung to each other as our bodies continued to feel the pleasure rolling through us. We laid there wrapped up in each other for a while, just holding on, basking in the moment.

"Are you okay, Roza?" Dimitri whispered into the silence.

I let out a happy little giggle. "I have never been better," I told him honestly. He lifted himself up slightly so that he could look me in the eyes. I could practically see the happiness radiating off him. He smiled at my giggle. Stroking my hair, he kissed me. The love I felt in that kiss was mind blowing.

I never dreamed I could be so happy. "God, I love you!" I said louder then I intended and then laughed. His smile widened and said "That's good because I love you more then anything in this world and the next!" I laughed again. I was just so happy I couldn't help it. He kissed me one more time.

"We should probably move," he said caressing my cheek.

"Okay, if we have to, but I could stay like this with you for an eternity," I said, not caring if my words were a bit sappy. I started caressing his cheek then, too.

"I know, me too, but I need to feed you to build your strength back up so we can do this again… Soon!" Dimitri said, smiling like an idiot. I laughed again and nodded in agreement.

He kissed me on the nose and moved away. I immediately felt the loss of his body pressed against me. My bottom lip came out in a pout and a little whine escaped me. He looked up at me. "Come on, my love, you can have me back anytime, just say the word," he joked, reaching for me and pulling my naked body up to his.

I sighed at the contact of our skin. We kissed and decided it was time to get dressed. After doing so, we pulled out the food I had prepared. Stealing kisses, touching, laughing and joking, it felt so right. So safe.

Dimitri said he had something for me and I looked at him puzzled. "I noticed you brought your guitar," he said, jerking his chin in the direction of my guitar case. I nodded in reply. He got up and grabbed the case, then brought it back over to the blanket and opened it up, taking out my guitar. He slid the case to the side and scooted closer so he was sitting right in front of me. He strummed a few strings and looked up to me. "I wrote this for you. It's called Amazed." And he began to play.

_Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take _

_Baby, when you touch me  
>I can feel how much you love me<br>And it just blows me away _

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams <em>

_I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever _

_Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you <em>

_The smell of your skin  
>The taste of your kiss<br>The way you whisper in the dark _

_Your hair all around me  
>Baby, you surround me<br>You touch every place in my heart _

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes <em>

_I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever _

_Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you <em>

_Every little thing that you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever _

_Every little thing that you do  
>Oh, every little thing that you do<br>Baby, I'm amazed by you_

By the time he is done singing to me, I was in tears. It was no doubt the most beautiful song I had ever heard. "Dimitri, that was absolutely beautiful; the most beautiful song I have ever heard," I told him truthfully with awe.

He put the guitar down and reaches for me. Pulling me into his lap, he wipes my tears with his hand and kisses each cheek and then captured my lips with his in sweet loving kisses. He did nothing but held me tight to him for several minutes. When he pulled back he had a smile. "I love you, Roza. I only... have one question."

He reached into his jeans pocket for a second and looked into my eyes. He held something up in front of me it sparkled in the light and drew my attention. I focused my eyes and saw a beautiful silver ring a single glittering diamond, I gasped as he said…

"Roza, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guy's hope you liked it Please Review. <strong>

**The song in this chapter is ****Amazed By Lonestar  
>Songwriters: Mayo, Aimee; Lindsey, Chris; Green, Marv;<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Wierd and Wonderful

**Hello, my lovely readers, please don't be mad at me :( I have had some very busy weeks! I know I haven't posted to this story for a few weeks. I actually feel guilty. But I am glad you are reading my M collection. I am working on Birth to Badass now. So it should post soon too.**

**This story is my 'baby' I only have a handful of chapters left so it's going to get exciting. Victors going to make his appearance soon. So be patient. I am taking my time with this story so I wrap it all up for you all questions will be answered.**

**I don't own VA only this story line is mine. Please, no copying.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Weird and Wonderful<strong>

**Previously at St Vladimir Academy**

_"I love you,"_" _I whispered, and again to my amazement, she replied._

_"I take that back-that's the sweetest thing I have ever heard, because I think I love you too," she giggled._

_My heart exploded-not literally, of course. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. God, I needed to hear that so much. I missed her telling me she loves me. I couldn't help myself; I kissed her slowly and tenderly in a loving, warm, and deep kiss. To my excitement, she kissed me back! If I didn't know better, I would say she was definitely awake. But when I looked into her eyes, I could see that she definitely was not. I pulled her into me for a hug and just held her close to me for a long moment._

_Right then I made a decision. When she wakes up I'm popping the question._

**Currently at St. Vladimir DPOV**

It's been a week and my beautiful Roza still hasn't woken up. It's so strange to watch her. I don't know what she's dreaming about, but it must be very real to her. She cries, laughs, moans; her moaning just about drives me insane. She sounds like she's having sex! All I can think is that I hope she's dreaming about me.

Yesterday was very interesting.

_**Flashback**_

I was laying next to her in bed with my arms around her, caressing her soft skin. I could tell she was dreaming something intense because her breathing had picked up.

She mumbled something and it sounded a little like '_make love to me_'. I wasn't sure I heard her correctly. I moved so my ear was closer to her mouth. Her hand reached out and touched my face brushing away a clump of hair. She whispered again "I love you."

My heart leaped when I heard those sweet quiet words. "As I love you, my Roza," I said and leaned in to her lips kissing her with passion and love.

She had calmed down for a few minutes, but suddenly her heart monitor alarm went off. It freaked me out and I pushed the nurse's button. They must have been already heading my direction because then the door burst open and about six people poured into the room.

Her breathing was ragged and she was moaning; her heart rate going crazy. I stood back, feeling terrified as I watched as they tried to figure out what was wrong. Dr. Olendzki was calling out orders and checking her over.

But then… Roza moaned loudly. "Oh god Dimitri!" and suddenly gasped for air. The sound was so erotic, there was no way that anyone could misinterpret the meaning.

Everyone around her froze. The room was silent except Roza's heart monitor and her erotic moaning. Dr. Olendzki seemed to recover first. She just stepped back and pushed the button on the heart monitor to turn it off. She just looked at me. Quietly, she spoke directed to me. "I think she's just very excited in her dream."

I heard snickering all around the room. I didn't know how Dr. Olendzki kept a straight face. I just stood there in complete shock. Part of me was thrilled. Part of me totally embarrassed. The doctor didn't say another word; she just walked out of the room with a small smirk, ushering everyone else out with her.

Roza's face was flush, and her breathing was still slightly labored. I wasn't sure what to do... After sex cuddling? I wished I could have been there. I couldn't help the goofy-ass grin that came to my face. Well, at least it's me in her dream... Right?

_**End Flashback**_

**Previously in the Wild, Wild West**

He reached into his jeans pocket for a second and looked into my eyes. He held something up in front of me it sparkled in the light and drew my attention. I focused my eyes and saw a beautiful silver ring a single glittering diamond, I gasped as he said…

"Roza, will you marry me?"

**Currently in the Wild, Wild West RPOV**

My trembling hand shot to my mouth. I couldn't believe what I just heard as I couldn't take my eyes off the ring in front of me. Dimitri was silently waiting for my answer. I was already so emotional from giving myself to him and then he sang that beautiful song to me and now... a proposal!

Finally, I was able to tear my eyes away from the gorgeous ring and look at him. When our eyes met I could see all of his love; that he had meant every word he has said to me today. He wants to spend the rest of his life with me. But with my silence I could see the fear in his eyes. He must've thought I might reject him.

I reached out with my shaky hand to grasp his beautiful face. Staring into his bottomless eyes, I impishly began to speak. "Dimitri, do you really mean it? You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" I asked in awe as I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

His chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Yes, Roza. Being with you here, today, like this;" there was a longing look in his eyes. "It told me everything I needed to know," he said, smiling like an idiot. "I knew the moment I met you, that you were special. I have never loved anyone or anything like I love you. I really am amazed by you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side," Dimitri said, repeating the words in his song.

"Roza, please say yes; say you will become my wife. Tell me you love me too," his eyes were suddenly panicked. "We don't have to rush if you don't want too. I just want to know you _will_ be mine, forever," he quickly added, hope shining in his eyes as he spoke.

"Dimitri, I love you more the anything, I just didn't think…" I shook my head trying to find the right words. A smile broke out on my lips. "I mean… YES! YES! YES! A million times _yes_! I love you; I want to be your wife!" I said excitedly and wrapped myself around him in a tight bear hug.

"Roza…! Can't... breathe…" Dimitri said breathlessly. I really was squeezing him in a death grip. I let go, slightly laughing.

We just gazed into each other's eyes for a while, the silence was golden.

"Roza, you really mean it? You'll marry me?" he asked in shock or disbelief.

I laughed aloud, "Yes! I really mean it!" I said half laughing, half squealing and crying at the same time. My emotions were a train-wreck mess. He grabbed my hand and slid the ring on my finger. I couldn't help but admire the ring on my third finger. Looking up to him, we locked eyes again. Our lips crashed together in perfect harmony.

Kissing him like this was pure bliss. Our tongues mixed together in an erotic dual. Heat and passion coursed through every movement and I melted into him. His lips tasted so sweet. My body was raging with desire; I wanted to be with him, make love to him again and again. The kisses were slow, deep, and so intense.

In between our heavy breathing and passionate kisses, I smiled and whispered to him, "If you keep kissing me like this we will never make it back to town." Dimitri hummed in agreement. "You're making me want to rip your clothes off that sexy body again," I breathed on his lips. At this, he chuckled but kept kissing me.

"Oh God, what have I done? I've created a monster," Dimitri said, then kissed me hard and deep again. Sliding his hand under my shirt, his big warm hand left a trail of fire on my skin. I moaned as he rubbed his palm across my bare, hard nipple. "Mmm, Roza, you feel so good." He groaned and made his way down my neck with spine tingling bites. Goose bumps rapidly spread across my skin and my desire intensified. His voice was so low and sexy, thick with his Russian accent. He pinched and rolled my nipple between his fingers.

"Ohhmm, Dimitri... I want you to touch me everywhere..." I sighed in one breath, feeling his teeth graze my skin and his hand still massaging my breast. My mind was jumbled with pure blazing delirium. I was completely consumed by want, and lust. My hands intertwined with his sexy hair as his hot mouth takes hold sucking hard on my neck. I hiss as he brands me with his bite.

Dimitri's bite turned up the heat. Our kisses became more frantic after that. Dimitri laid me down with out even breaking the kiss. I pawed at his clothes, trying to rid his body of the annoying barrier.

He suddenly grabbed my hands and trapped them over my head. As he laid on top of me, he crashed his mouth down to mine. But slowly he backed off. "Roza, I don't want to hurt you, if we make love again right now it will be painful for you," he whispered on my lips.

He was right, of course; I was already feeling quite sore, but damn he felt good. He kissed me softly and looked deep into my eyes. Letting my hands go, he brought his hand down to caress my cheek. "I love you and I want you, but I don't want to hurt you in any way. As much as we don't want to, we need to give it a few days," Dimitri continued to say softly. I sighed and brought my hand down to his cheek.

"I know. You're right, but I guess I never knew what I was missing," I said with a crooked grin. He smiled that breathtaking smile of his as he stroked my cheek.

"God you are so beautiful Roza, my wife." His eyes sparkled with joy at the last part.

I giggled at this; it warmed my heart to a large extent. "And you are so handsome Dimitri, my husband." The word felt foreign slipping from my lips but oh so good. We both laid there, grinning like fools.

"That sounds so wonderful coming from your lips," Dimitri said, the look of awe in his eyes. "Some of the sweetest words I've ever heard, besides hearing you say you love me." He got a cheeky grin and quickly added: "That, and hearing you moaning of my name."

I laughed, an embarrassing blush forming on my cheeks. "I can't wait to be your wife," I cheered, suddenly all the more giddy and silly inside. Dimitri laughed at my exuberance.

"And I can't wait to be your husband," he said with the biggest smile I have ever seen adorning his face.

"Lissa is going to have a conniption fit when I tell her," I said, suddenly getting serious, though a nervous laugh escapes my lips. Dimitri just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Oh dear lord, what have I done?" I giggle at his comment and he gives me one more kiss.

"We should be heading back soon, it's getting late," he said quietly, though we still laid there, wrapped up in each other.

"Yes, we should. Food is a priority," I said with another little giggle.

"We wouldn't want Mr. Hungry to come out to play," Dimitri said sarcastically, tickling my tummy. I barked out a big laugh.

"Okay, let's go Miss Giggles," he joked as he stood up, quick to pull me with him. Together we cleaned up our stuff and packed it on the horses. A few stolen kisses in between. Minutes later, we were back in the saddle racing for home.

We had spent all afternoon out there in our private little paradise.

As we rode into town at dusk, shock coursed through me at the sight. I knew this was going to happen, but it almost made me feel like we had been gone for weeks and everything had changed. I gaped at all the things in view.

The carnival, gypsies, and rodeo had arrived. The town looked totally extraordinary with all the festively bright colors, tents, and a multitude of people everywhere. The place was buzzing with exuberant activity. While we were gone, our whole world had a massive make over. It was almost dream-like.

I laughed aloud when I looked over at Dimitri who was staring with his mouth open in awe, just as I was sure I had been doing only a moment ago. He looked at me to smile and laugh as he closed his mouth with a snap, realizing how funny he must have looked. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes at me.

Loud lively music was playing off in the distance and people were rushing around. There were tents everywhere amongst covered wagons and little camp fires. The carnival people were hurriedly working to set up the games and activities in one area. The rodeo was being set up at the other end of town by the stable and corral. An outdoor stage had been created for the gypsies. A huge banner above the stage read Gypsy Jane.

I had heard of the act, she was supposedly amazing. Abe told me about her when we had decided on all the entertainment for the week. He said she was a spitfire redhead with amazing pipes like me. I was really excited to see her show. Abe also said that he wanted me to meet her. I thought that was a little strange but whatever, it would probably be fun.

Looking all around as we rode towards the saloon I noticed many more things that had changed. The whole town had been decorated in bright colored ribbons and streamers. Beautiful fresh flowering baskets had been placed in strategic locations all down Main Street. The glowing lanterns hung all the way down the street lit it up like Christmas. It was incredible, enchanting and fantastic. The towns' people sure went all out.

Climbing off Jezebel, I was suddenly wrapped in a warm loving embrace. Dimtiri spun me around and kissed me. I giggled at his silliness. "What was that for?"

"You have been out of my arms too long." Kissing me once again, he said.

"You are silly; I have been in your arms all afternoon." I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Yes, I know, but that just wasn't enough for me," he said with a big smile. "I want you in my arms every minute of every day." I laughed, but it made my heart soar because, really, that would be a dream come true for me too.

"Come on, you can help me get this picnic stuff put away. I still have to get Jez to the stable, eat dinner, bathe and change. The Saloon will be busy tonight."

"Ah, yes this should be a good night for you. I will help with the picnic supplies and with Jez, I have to take Shadow down to the stable too so I'll take her with me. Maybe you can make dinner while I deal with the horses?" He proposed.

"This day just can't get any better," I said with a big smile, shaking my head. "But that would work really well, when you get back I will have dinner ready for the both of us." I pecked him on the lips, and in return, Dimitri smiled and nodded.

We unloaded the items from the picnic earlier today and Dimitri headed off to the stable. I rushed into the kitchen and put things away, then figured out what to make for dinner. It needed to be quick and easy so I decided to make hamburger. I hurried around, cutting up lettuce and tomato. I remembered I had a big watermelon, so I went to get it and cut it up too. Satisfied with the meal, I prepared so far, I grabbed plates for us and loaded them up with food. I set them on the table in the saloon and went to get us something to drink.

Only minutes later, Dimitri came back. I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips when he walked in through the door. He smiled back and strolled right up to me and wrapped me in his arms, planting a big kiss on my lips. I giggled, but kissed him right back.

"You keep that up and the food is going to get cold," I said, laughing.

"The only hot thing I need is you," Dimitri said seductively, winking at me. I smiled as I rolled my eyes at him and looked up at the ceiling, shaking my head for the second time in the past hour.

"You're so cheesy!" I giggled again as he devoured my neck. "Come on, let's eat." Taking his hand, I led him to our little table. He pulled out my chair for me and we sat down to eat. Something as simple as eating together was so fun. We were already so comfortable with each other. I was happier than I honestly have ever been in my whole life. We talked and laughed, but soon I had to go get myself together.

"I'm going to go get washed up too while you do your thing, but I'll come back when I'm done," Dimitri said as we walked toward the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He leaned in and gave me a slow, mind blowing kiss, one that left me flushed and in a dreamy daze as he walked out the door with a little parting wave.

My night was crazy. We were so busy; I was on the run constantly. I didn't even have a second to spare for Dimitri. About half way through the night, Lissa and Christian came in the door. I was excited to see her because I absolutely couldn't wait to tell her my amazing news. She gave me a strange look as I grinned from ear to ear from across the room. They spotted Dimitri and went to sit with him.

I hurried with my drink order and rushed to their table. Lissa jumped up and hugged me. Then she immediately drilled me for answers. "What's going on? I know something up and I want to know right now!" I smiled at her and I did a very much exaggerated move. I put my ring hand up to my cheek and rolled my eyes.

Sarcastically, I said; "Why Lissa, _what ever_ do you mean? What on earth could I have to tell you? Hmm…?" I was patting my cheek, making the ring flash in the light as she stared at me puzzled for a few seconds. I was stalling, waiting for her to catch sight of it. I chanced a glance at Dimitri, he was trying to hold back his smile, too, waiting for the scream of recognition. He didn't have to wait long a few seconds later…

"OH MY GOD IS THAT A _RING_!" she screamed louder then I thought possible. I cringed from the screech, but then it was all silent. The whole saloon was staring at **us**. She had effectively hushed the entire room. She grabbed my hand, oblivious to the room's attention. "Oh my god, it _is_ a ring, an _ENGAGEMENT RING_!" she wailed again.

My face flushed with embarrassment because of the spectacle she was making, but not from the ring. A huge smile spread across my face, I couldn't seem to find my voice so I just nodded as she looked me in the eye.

"Oh my god!" she screamed again. Only this time she pounced on me, jumping up and down like a crazy woman. She had officially hugged me and freaking out beyond control.

I was laughing as she went totally crazy. Dimitri stood up and stepped to my side. She froze for a second and then screeched again. "Oh my god!" and pounced on Dimitri now. She was hugging him like a mad woman. He looked a little taken aback, but still had a huge grin on his face too.

She let him go looked at both of us and asked in a really, really loud high pitched voice: "You guys are getting married?" We laughed and smiled and nodded our heads in unison as Dimitri put his arm around me. Cheers went around the room. Everyone started clapping and whistling.

Lissa was in her own little world just jumping up and down screaming. I couldn't help but laugh at her extreme display of happiness. I smiled up at Dimitri and he leaned in and gave me a big kiss. Loud cheers rang through the room once again. I giggled in the middle of the kiss. This was definitely not what I had been expecting. I knew she would be happy, but was _not_ expecting her to announce it to half the town in one shot.

A jubilant buzz filled the air. People were coming to us from every direction offering us their congratulations. Everyone was hugging me and shaking Dimitri's hand while patting him on the back. Half the people in there probably didn't even know us, but were happy for us just the same. It was actually pretty sweet.

Dimitri looked so happy and proud. He literally looked like he was glowing with excitement and joy. I will never forget the happiness that was shining from him in that moment. He was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He then turned to look at me like I was his whole world.

Finally the buzz in the room died down a bit, but Lissa was still on high. She was talking so fast she almost didn't take a breath. All I could do is smile and nod my head because I couldn't get a word in edgewise. She was already planning the wedding. I wondered why Christian wasn't containing her.

Dimitri whispered in my ear. "Oh dear lord, what have I done?" I giggled and his warm breath on my neck made me shiver. Dimitri pushed my hair back over my shoulder and kissed my neck, I was only paying attention to him until I heard a gasp.

I looked up and Lissa was staring at my neck. Her eyes got as big as saucers. I looked at her, very puzzled, not understanding what she was seeing. I looked to Dimitri for clarification and he glanced at my neck. His eyes widened now in shock, too. Now I was really confused. I started to ask… "What?"

Dimitri leaned into my ear and whispered. "You have a very large bite mark on your neck." He then cleared his throat awkwardly, though there was still a slightly proud look on his face that told him he definitely was not sorry for leaving that there, marking me as his and only his.

My eyes widened with understanding. I flushed beet red. My hand flew to cover the mark. Lissa was staring at me with shock. "What!" I whispered loudly at her. "Like you've never gotten one before!" I continued, annoyed why she was making such a big deal of this. I mean seriously, it's only a hickey, what's so wrong with that? I'm sure all sorts of people have gotten them before!

Lissa's knowing eyes burned though the back of my hand. Suddenly she stood up, grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me to the back room. I stumbled behind her until we got to the back in a private area.

At first she stared at me. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. I wasn't sure what her emotions were. They were bouncing all over the place. Finally she just said one word. "Spill."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, but let's go up stairs for a minute." I took her by the hand and we went to my bedroom. I quickly did a recap of my afternoon delight with Dimitri. I avoided the details, slightly embarrassed, revealing my first sexual experience. But yet not ashamed what so ever, actually I was really thrilled and... proud. I saw Lissa's eyes light up as I excitedly spilled my guts.

She was worried about me, however. "Are you sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" she asked, her over protective side coming out.

I chuckled. "Lissa, no, Dimitri would never hurt me. He actually... let me be the one in control," I said shyly.

"Oh my god; was it good?" she asked excitedly wagging her eyebrows at me.

"Lissa!" I said shocked, but then grinned and nodded as I felt my cheeks heat up for the hundredth time.

She squealed again, "I'm _sooo_ happy for you Rose! I can't believe you lost your virginity! But, are you sure you're okay, because I remember my first time. It hurt. A _lot_."

"I'm fine, sore-sure, but fine. He even told me that he didn't want to hurt me in any way so we will have to wait a few days before… you know..." I said awkwardly, the blush stinging on my cheeks.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this right away!" she grumbled, looking a bit putout.

I laughed. "And when was I supposed to tell you that? While you were screaming my engagement to half the town? Were you going to announce my deflowering to the general public too?"

Now she flushed with embarrassment. "Okay, okay, you're right. I really hadn't given you the chance, but you having sex for the first time is just as big of news as you getting married!" Lissa conceded with a smirk, looking at me pointedly. "Tell me how he proposed to you, was it romantic, and sweet?" she added quickly with a delighted dreamy tone.

I told her about the song he wrote for me and how he sang it to me, making me cry, and then he held me in his arms. Last but not least, when he pulled out the ring and popped the question. I told her how I totally freaked out, shaking and speechless the whole time. She laughed at that saying that would be amazing.

I playfully pushed her. "Okay, I want to go be with my Fiancé now," I said smiling, as that word fell from my lips.

She giggled and said "Fiancé" all hoity-toity like. And we headed down the stairs saying "Fiancé" ten more times in different ways as we giggled over the silliness. We were laughing and I felt light as a feather as we walked into the saloon. The crowd had thinned out slightly, but there were a few new people at our table. As Lissa and I approached I saw the back of a woman with long auburn hair.

Dimitri looked up to me and smiled. I walked straight to him and sat on his lap, giving him a little kiss before turning to face the new person. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I heard someone clear their throat so I turned toward the sound.

"Oh, Abe, I didn't see you there. How are you?" I asked cheerily.

"Kiz, I hear congratulations are in order?" Abe said, slightly uptight.

Smiling and glancing at Dimitri, he was smiling too. I caught his eye and he gave me a little nod. Turning back to Abe I replied, "Yep, we're getting married!" My happiness seemed to shine through because Abe hesitated but then smiled back.

"Well, congratulations then," he said, a little smile in his voice. I could see his uneasiness, but I couldn't put my finger on what was going on there. That reminded me to ask Dimitri about the 'talk' that he and Abe supposedly had this morning.

The woman with the auburn hair sat quietly next to Abe, she was staring at me intently. I decided to see who she is, so I reached out with my hand as if asking for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway," I said sweetly as if she were a child.

She looked rather hesitant for a moment and then reached to shake my hand. "Hello, I'm Janine…" she replied reluctantly.

Abe cut her off by interjecting, "Rose, this is the woman I told you about, Gypsy Jane." He looked at her with a strange look. Something unspoken passed between them and she blushed. I thought that was weird, huh, I wonder what's going on there. I raised an eyebrow at Abe and he just brushed it off like a fly.

"She is an awesome singer and guitarist, just like you," Abe said tentatively. I nodded my head slowly and furrowed my eyebrows. What was I supposed to say to that? Cool? I was definitely confused as to why he was being so mysterious with this woman. Looking at her, something did seem strangely familiar.

Studying her face, my eyes focused on her features: long red hair, big hazel eyes, and freckles on her small button nose. I noticed that she was about my size, maybe slightly shorter. Something nagged at me in the back of my mind, but I couldn't quite place the feeling.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and being the icebreaker I was, I decided to talk first. "It's nice to meet you. I was planning to go to your show while you're here; I've heard great things about you from Abe." I smiled at her, trying desperately to break the tension. I didn't understand what was happening, why was there so much strain in this little conversation?

Suddenly remembering Lissa and Christian's presence, I looked over to Lissa and she seemed to be puzzled about it too. She was staring at Jane, also studying her closely, just as I had been doing just a minute earlier. Catching my eye, I could see the thoughts running through her mind; it was as if she seemed to say: 'I don't know Rose. This is definitely weird; we'll talk about her when they're gone.' I gave a small nod and she shrugged at me.

Lissa spoke up then. "Hi, I'm Lissa Dragomir, I'm Rose's best friend!" Lissa said cheerfully, sticking her hand out to shake. Janine took it and smiled politely in return.

"So Abe, have you introduced everyone else?" I asked looking to him once again. He was so anxious, that really wasn't like him at all. I knew something was surely off here.

"Yes, I had just done that before you arrived. We had just heard the news of your engagement as we were headed over here," Abe replied almost stiffly. What the hell was going on here? Abe was known to be a bit of a hard-ass, but this was something different all together.

"Wow, news travels fast. Lissa just screamed it to everyone not more than twenty minutes ago," I told him with a chuckle. I suppose Dimitri thought it was funny as well, so he smiled and chuckled along with me. I guess anything related to our new relationship was lovely; I couldn't seem to stop being so happy now that we both had our feelings out in the open with each other. I looked at him and leaned down for a kiss.

Jane looked like she was shooting daggers from her eyes at Dimitri for kissing me. Abe wasn't much better. So the tension got worse...

Lissa was, as I had been, trying to loosen everyone up. "So, um, how long will you be in St. Vladimir?" she asked Jane.

After looking a bit awkward for a second, Jane finally spoke up and replied. "Well, umm… I'm not sure." She looked at Abe for help.

"She's thinking about staying around for awhile," Abe said with a small smile. He looked at her with an adoring smile, and I couldn't miss the love that passed between their gaze.

Interesting! I thought. I realized that I honestly had never seen Abe with anyone-ever. Maybe she was his girlfriend...? He does travel a lot. Maybe he has always gone to where she is, since she's a performer. Maybe... she's on the road all the time. Silence fell again in the midst of our little group.

I think Abe decided that he had had enough for tonight. He stood up. "Well, Jane and I are going to go now, I just wanted to introduce you." Abe stepped forward and gave me a small hug. "See you tomorrow, Kiz," he said and gave a nod to everyone else.

Jane had stood up too. She looked at me for a long moment, and to my, and probably everyone else's surprise, she smiled. "It was very nice to meet you Rose," she said almost shyly. I replied with a nice to meet you too and shortly after, they walked away close enough to be holding hands, but I couldn't quite tell for sure.

I turned to everyone at the table. They all had puzzled looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked to no one in particular, slightly annoyed. They all shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders at me, not knowing anything more than I do. Dimitri was the only one who really didn't show confusion. He just kept his face blank; and this made me wonder what he knew. Ah, another reminder about the conversation from earlier this morning.

I waved to Lissa and Christian and grabbed Dimitri by the arm. We began to walk away from the other two at the table, and into the midst of an even larger group of people. They were all cheering and laughing, so Dimitri and I quickly sidestepped the whole area.

I wondered when the right time to speak would be. I didn't want to bombard him with questions, nor bother him, and then I wondered if I should be prying into his personal business at all. Well geez!

"So Dimitri..." I started, clearing my voice, trying to get his attention. He looked down at me, the corners of his lips turned up into a cute, boyish smile. This made me return the smile. I decided it would be okay to proceed. "Um, what did Abe want to talk to you about this morning?" I asked with curiosity.

"Umm…" he began, as if unsure what to say. So... does that mean that what they were talking about was secretive? I mentally asked myself. "Well… Uhh…" Dimitri was stalling, I could see it.

I sighed and leaned into his shoulder, and a second later, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer, I suppose if that is even possible. "Don't lie to me, Dimitri. I can tell you're stalling," I said sternly.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, he just warned me about treating you right. And... that I better take good care of you."

I cocked an eyebrow and glanced up at him. He was looking off into the distance. Definitely lying, I concluded from his actions. I knew for a fact that if he were telling the truth that he would have looked me in the eye and told me the truth. "Something just seems off; are you sure? I mean, is there anything I should know? Did he say something to you about me?" I asked, concerned.

"He did... say a few things to me, but he also said I wasn't allowed to tell you. That he would be talking to you soon. I'm sorry Roza, but it's honestly not my place to tell you his information," Dimitri said apologetically. "Please don't be mad at me, I promise you that I would tell you right now if I could," he added, looking down at my head.

I was beginning to get sort of mad; I mean, what the hell is going on! I decided right then that I would be hunting Abe down tomorrow first thing.

Lissa poked through the crowd with Christian in tail. Dimitri and I both glanced at her in question. She caught her breath, but spoke up then. "Rose, are you going to sing at Mason's funeral tomorrow?"

Ah crap. Tomorrow is going to be a rotten day. How the hell am I going to deal with that shit? I let out a breath of air and Dimitri hugged me tighter. Sadness threatened to overwhelm me, but with Dimitri there, I pulled myself together.

"Well, um, I truthfully hadn't thought about it, but yes, I suppose so. I just finished my new song the other day. And... I guess Mason would have liked me to sing." I mumbled not really talking to anyone specific, but a small smile formed on my lips at the thought of Mason clapping after one of my previous performances, one of those crazy huge smiles on his lips.

"Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to bring you down," Lissa said sadly, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder in comfort.

I smiled at her. "No Liss, its okay. It's totally not your fault. I'm actually glad that you reminded me. Maybe I should head for bed; tomorrow is going to be a _really_ long day." I looked around and almost everyone was beginning to file out the door, or was already gone, so I stood up and walked to the people still there.

"I will be closing up the Saloon in ten minutes," I said loudly. The rest of the people in the Saloon all nodded and drank up. Everyone but my friends had left. Even Eddie had called it a night.

"Rose, I'm staying at Christian's tonight. I **will** see you in the morning," Lissa said in a dead serious tone as she hugged me good-bye.

"Okay, see you then." I hugged her tight. "And thanks for being such a good friend, Liss."

She smiled at me and waved as she and Christian walked out. That left it to just Dimitri and me. He hugged me and kissed me passionately. He wiped away my sad mood in a mere second.

"I can't stay here with you tonight, I have to go stay at the Sheriff's office incase something happens. There are a lot of people out there," he said. "I really wish that I could stay, though, you know," a devious smile formed on his lips. "Maybe a repeat of earlier today could be requested some time soon?" he asked, and I playfully slapped his arm, yet I was just as excited as him on the inside.

I then pouted pushing my bottom lip out. He smiled and grabbed my bottom lip in his teeth playfully. It turned into a really hot kiss though, effectively erasing my little pout and making me moan. We kissed for a little while, only wrapped up in each others arms. But all too soon he broke the kiss.

"Go get some rest, I'll come here for breakfast. I'll even bring you donuts," Dimitri offered, smiling at my happy face. I was doing a little excited bounce and squealing.

"Donuts! You really do love me!" At this, he laughed a rich deep sound, and god it was beautiful.

"Yes, I do!" Dimitri said, kissing me all over my face.

I giggled. "I love you, too."

"Okaaay! Good night, I love you; my fiancé," he said with one last sweet kiss.

"Mmm, I love you, too, my fiancé. Good night." With that he turned and left.

I crawled into my warm comfy bed that night, only a mere ten minutes later with thoughts of my weird and wonderful day replaying in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review. It really means a lot to me.<strong>

**Thank you to Oppa for being my kickass Beta!**

**Don't for get to check out my other stories and One I co-wrote called **_**The Worn Folder **_**that is now complete.**

**And check out Oppa's awesome stories too! **


	15. Chapter 15 Hard Day

**I know, FINALY! Right? Sorry for the long delay. We have heard it all before from every author, how busy life has been. I just hope you find my story worth the wait. Please send me a review. It keeps me motivated. **

**This ch was rough to write. Sad. I hope you feel the emotions I put into it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Hard day<strong>

**Previously at St. Vladimir DPOV**

_Roza's face was flush, and her breathing was still slightly labored. I wasn't sure what to do... After sex cuddling? I wished I could have been there. I couldn't help the goofy-ass grin that came to my face. Well, at least it's me in her dream... Right?_

**Currently at St. Vladimir DPOV**

_Continuing the Flashback_

I eagerly climbed into the hospital bed with Roza and gently wrapped her up in my arms. She was still breathing hard, and in her sleep she clutched me to her. She was clinging to me as if her life depended on it.

My mind was reeling with the idea that she just had a sex dream about us. I mean, I know it happens to all of us, but I guess no one ever sees it happening. Well, in my case I _heard_ it happening too. Roza's moaning is going to be the death of me!

She seemed to slowly calm down again. I could tell she was deeply immersed in the vivid dream by intently watching her eyelids. With rapid eye movements her eyes darted back and forth underneath the closed lid. She incoherently mumbled and shifted around, obviously following what was happening in her dream.

For me, sometimes, I am so engrossed in what she is doing I completely tune everything else out. I miss her so much that any little thing is like gold to me right now. More precious then you can imagine. I guess you could say I hang on her every word; it's pathetic - I know, but I can't help it. She's my life.

And I'm going to make sure she knows it as soon as possible.

I wonder what she will think when I propose. "Roza, will you marry me?" I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, I noticed she was crying. That... puzzled me. Why would she be crying if we just made love in her dream? Maybe it's like a normal dream where things jump around randomly. I pulled her closer to me and caressed her arm and back hoping I could soothe her.

Another sudden change in her facial expression and now she had a bright shinning smile radiating complete joy. I watched with confusion then she said very excitedly, "YES! YES! YES! A million times yes! I love you; I want to be your wife!"

What? No way! She couldn't be answering my question – or could she? My heart squeezed in my chest. Well... the doctor _did_ say she can respond to outside stimulus. So it must be that, Right? Wow, will she really say yes to me? God, I hope so. I honestly believe that I love this woman more than life itself.

I was pulled from my thoughts with her touch. Her hand had come up to my chest, caressing me. She grabbed my shirt pulling me closer. "Ohhmm, Dimitri... I want you to touch me everywhere..." she sighed in one breath. Her hands slid up into my hair, intertwining her fingers and bringing my mouth to her neck. My hand caressed across her hard nipple that was only covered by the thin hospital gown and I grazed my teeth on the soft skin of her lovely neck. I bit and sucked her neck gently as I heard her hiss in pleasure.

Moving up to her soft lips, she kissed me aggressively. I felt my body awaken and respond to her. She was pawing at my clothing, attempting to remove it. My body was begging for it to continue. But my mind knew better. I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

I was basically laying on top of her and I kissed her one more time, passionately, and slowly backing off. I _really_ didn't want to stop, but she was unconsciously doing this so no matter how good it felt to have her all over me, I decided to calm her down. Finally, she seemed to relax so I let her hands go. She reached up and caressed my cheek, mumbling another incoherent jumble of words.

After that she seemed very happy. Smiling and giggling in her sleep, she was almost giddy.

_End Flashback_

As I sit here, holding my Roza and thinking about yesterdays events; I marveled at this very strange experience. I just hoped and prayed to God that she would wake up soon. Dr. Olendzki seems to think it will be soon. Her brain wave activity has increased. Something about showing signs of conscious brain frequencies.

Adrian is still trying to get into her dream, but as of yet he hasn't been too successful. I say it that way because he told me he is getting flashes or glimpses of her mind. Nothing concrete, though, but he said he will keep trying. And for that, I'm thankful.

I'm waiting as patiently as I can, knowing that the whole ordeal will be over soon and I will see my beautiful Roza's brown eyes gaze into mine in a short time. Plus, I'll have one hell of a story to tell her when she wakes up. I felt myself drifting off as I lay next to her, happy to be holding her.

**Previously in The Wild, Wild West**

_I crawled into my warm comfy bed that night, only a mere ten minutes later with thoughts of my weird and wonderful day replaying in my head._

**Currently RPOV**

_"Always in a rush," a voice said. "It's a wonder anyone can get you to stop moving."_

_I came to a halt and turned my eyes wide. "Mom…"_

_She stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with her cropped auburn hair as curly and messy as ever. Her face, weathered like Alberta's from being out in the elements, was filled with relief and – love? There was no anger, no condemnation. I had never been so happy to see her in my life. I was in her arms in an instant, resting my head on her chest even though she was shorter then me._

_"Rose, Rose," she said into my hair. "Don't ever disappear like that again. Please."_

_I pulled back and looked at her face, astonished to see tears spilling from her eyes. I had seen my mother tear up, but never had I seen her outright cry. Certainly not over me. It made me want to cry too, and I uselessly tried to dry her face with Abe's scarf._

_"No, no it's okay. Don't cry," I said, taking on an odd role reversal. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I missed you so much."_

_Janine Hathaway was my mother and standing there with her, I was happy – so, so happy – that I was her daughter. She wasn't perfect, but then again of course no one was, as I was learning. She was, however, amazing, brave, fierce, and compassionate- and I think she understood me more than I realized sometimes. If I could be half the woman she is, my life would be well spent._

_"I was so worried," she told me, recovering herself. "Where did you go – I mean, I know now you were in Russia … but why?"_

_"I thought …" I swallowed again. "Well there was something I had to do. I thought I had to do it on my own."_

_She reached out and touched the bright colors of the cashmere scarf, her face filled with wonder as much as shock. "This is Ibrahim's scarf… it's a family heirloom…"_

_"No, it belongs to this guy named Abe…"_

_I stopped as soon as the name crossed my lips. Abe, Ibrahim. Hearing them both out loud made me realize how similar they were. Abe… Abe was short for Abraham in English. Abraham was essentially the same word as Ibrahim in Turkish. There was only a slight variation in the vowels. Tatiana referred to someone by that name that my mother had been involved with._

_"Mom," I said disbelievingly. "You know Abe." It wasn't a question as I spoke reality was slamming into place._

_She was still touching the scarf, eyes filled with emotion once more – but a different kind than she'd had for me. "Yes, Rose. I know him."_

_"Please don't tell me…" Oh, man. Why couldn't I have been an illegitimate child or even the daughter of the mailman? "Please don't tell me Abe is my father…" The realization of truth completely sank in._

_She didn't have to tell me. It was all over her face, her expression dreamily recalling some other time and place – some time and place that had undoubtedly involved my conception._

_I replayed my history with Abe. Everything fit, it all made sense to me now. Why hadn't I seen this before? Abe is my father! Well, I supposed there were worse fathers to have._

My eyes popped open as I took in my room above the saloon. With a jolt the dream flooded back. It felt so real; almost like a memory rather than a dream. My mind was spinning with the vision that just revealed so much about my life. The woman in my illusion, the one I called mom, was the woman that sat across from me in my saloon last night. And in my dream she so much as told me that Abe is my father!

How could this be? My hands were shaking and I squeezed my eyes shut hoping this was still part of a nightmare. The conversation between Dimitri and Abe came crashing through my head. Abe's words suddenly raced through my mind.

_"What the hell is going on between you and Rose!" he shouted at Dimitri. "When did this start?" he growled, not waiting for an answer. "You haven't even been here a week! Don't just stand there, I want answers!" he booms._

_"Abe, Rose and I... we have a connection. We both felt it the moment we met. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I'm not sure that our relationship is really any of your business. I realize you two are close-"_

_Abe cut him off. "Close? You don't think it's any of my business!" he shouts angrily. "How dare you-"_

_"Abe, I don't understand, why are you so worked up? Rose is a grown woman, why are you so concerned about what kind of relationship we have?"_

_"It doesn't matter the reasons I am concerned. That girl has been my responsibility since she was born! And it sure as hell isn't going to change now!" Abe says with a growl._

I heard the words echoing in my head over and over.

_My responsibility since she was born._

_My responsibility since she was born._

_My responsibility since she was born._

Oh my God! Abe and Jane – or Janine, I suppose – Janine Hathaway – are my parents! My heart was banging in my chest it felt as if it might jump right out of my body and my head throbbed painfully. Dizziness overwhelmed me and I felt like I was going to pass out. Gripping my head in my trembling hands I tried to take some deep breaths.

I had to find out if this was true. I couldn't let it get to me until I know all the facts!

Jumping out of my bed, I raced around the room throwing on clothing. I planned last night to hunt Abe down to find out the meaning of his behavior, but now there is even more reason too. If it's true and he is my father, then that would explain his disconcerting actions. It has been all this time! _Years_! Why the hell hadn't he told me? He has been in my life for so long, why didn't he say something? _Anything?_

I ran as fast as I could across the street and up to Abe's room at the Inn. I was about to bang on the door when raised voices stopped me in my tracks. Listening at the door I heard two voices. It was easy to hear Abe's voice; he was irritated by the sounds of it. The other female voice was upset too. I had only heard a little when I realized that it was definitely Janine. Her voice carried through the door as she spoke.

"Abe, please. I left Rose because our life was so hard here without you!" Janine said with an exasperated sigh. "I was only eighteen with a newborn – I tried for five years!"

"I didn't know you were pregnant when I left! I didn't want to leave! I wanted to marry you and stay with you forever!" Abe said angrily. "You know my father forced us to leave. His horse trade took us all the way to the East Coast."

Hearing Abe say that he wouldn't have left me brought tears to my eyes. I leaned my head against the door jam as I closely listened to their stories.

"I couldn't make it on my own. I thought by leaving her with the Dragomir's that I would be giving her a better life!" Janine cried sadly.

"I'm sorry..." Abe paused. "If I had only known you were pregnant, Janine, I would have come back to you immediately," Abe replied with deep regret in his voice. "For Christ's sake, I loved you! I came back as soon as I could. It took me six years to make it back. I was hopping to find you again. I just thought… you might have moved on – not completely disappeared!"

"Why did it take you so long to come back? I waited here, wishing and hoping to see you ride into town one day, but that day never came," Janine's trembling desperate voice rang in my ears.

"It took us months to get there by a covered wagon. When we settled down, my father started building contacts, and finally he got offered a big job for some Arabian Sheik." I heard a creak of a chair as if he had just sat down; he continued to tell her what happened. "This Sheik was collecting horses for some great race across the Arabian Desert. It was our job to scour the lands to find the fastest and best purebred horses around."

Abe had gotten quieter, but I could still hear him through the thin wooden door. I wanted to hear more, I needed to understand why the both of my parents left me. I felt tears slowly trickling down my cheeks as I stood silently there, dejectedly leaning against the door frame. My heart squeezed with pain in my chest every time I felt it beat. My hands shook as I wiped away my tears.

"Janine my family needed the money so desperately and I felt it was my responsibility to help them survive. But things didn't go all that easy. My father and I worked hard traveling across the states, it was long hours and a boat load of work. We spent months herding horses back." A deep sadness seeped into his words.

As I listened through the door, even though it was painful, I started to understand how this happened.

"When I arrived back here, I asked literally _everyone_ where you were. They told me you had a child and had abandoned her to the Dragomir family. I went straight to their home to get answers and when I saw the beautiful little girl, she reminded me so much of you; I vowed to help her, protect, and take care of her. I could only guess that she might be mine."

Now I had a better grip on the situation; it was no wonder he never said anything to me about being my father – he had never known for sure.

"I watched her grow up, how hard she worked after the Dragomir family was slaughtered in cold blood by the Strigoi Indians….. Janine, she is so strong, beautiful, feisty, and kind hearted. I helped her as much as I could. But I couldn't tell her that I might be her father, I could only be a father _figure_ in her life…" he paused and then questioned her bluntly. "Janine, why didn't you ever come back?"

Janine scoffed. "After I left here, I hit rock bottom. I was desperately trying to find any kind of work so I could at least send money back for Rose. One night while traveling, I came across a band of gypsies who took me in. I knew I had talent with the guitar and could sing so I stayed with them doing shows for money. But I realized quickly that I only made barely enough for me to survive and that the life I was living was no place for a little girl."

"I believed that the Dragomir's would care for her and that she would be safe and happy. They were better for her; better role models. I had dreams of her living the high society life that the Dragomir's lived. I thought that one day I would be able to come back to her… I learned through the grape vine that you had returned to St. Vladimir's and vowed that someday I would come home. But time went by so fast."

Silence settled in the little room. I stood there wondering if I should knock or just barge in.

"Janine, its time to stop running," Abe said directly "Stay with me – with Rose." A slight desperation rang in his voice.

I had heard enough, I wanted to confront them. I needed them to tell me to my face that they are my parents. I grabbed the door handle and barged into the room. Both of their heads snapped in my direction and I could see the sadness and shock clearly written on their faces. They were definitely started, but together they both exclaimed, "Rose!"

"It's true!" I demanded angrily. "You are my parents?" I glared at them waiting for a response. Emotions played across their faces as they sat there staring at me for a moment. I looked into their eyes, expecting the conformation. When I looked at Janine she cast her eyes to the floor in shame. But Abe held my gaze and gave a small nod to answer my question.

Without saying another word I turned and ran. I could hear both of them calling after me as I bolted down the steep staircase and out the door into the street. I was crying and breathing hard and my chest ached like someone had just shot me through the heart.

I felt like I wanted to hide in a dark corner and cry my eyes out. I barreled through the doors of my saloon and rushed up the stairs to my room. Slamming the door behind me and flinging myself across my bed, I had barely heard someone call out my name. Curled up into a ball I began to sob.

A few seconds later I felt the warm strong embrace of loving arms wrap around me. He whispered soothing words in my ear as he stroked my hair. I clung to him as the devastating sobs broke from my chest. I couldn't form any type of words to explain as he asked what was wrong.

After some time, my tears began to dry up. Dimitri rocked me back and forth, singing a lullaby in Russian softly into my ear. He stroked my hair and kissed away the tears. Wiping my face with the pad of his thumb, he caressed my cheeks. He told me how much he loves me and said he would be here for me whatever the problem.

Finally I was able to speak and I could only really think one thing. It was the same thing that kept repeating in my head over and over. "Abe and Janine are my parents," I said in a monotone scratchy voice. As if he hadn't heard me I repeated it again and again in a whisper.

_"Abe and Janine are my parents."_

I was in total shock. Dimitri didn't say anything, he just held me tighter. No more tears came to me, but I couldn't really think, it was as if I was completely numb. Dimitri tried to cheer me up with the donuts he promised me last night, but my stomach was nauseous so even my favorite food didn't appeal to me.

Dimitri had a worried look on his face when I refused donuts. I was trying to pull myself together when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I was dreading who it would be. I didn't think I could face my newly discovered parents. Dimitri felt my tension and rubbed my back saying he would deal with it.

Seconds later he opened the door to Lissa. She took one look at me and rushed to my side. She was holding something in her hands and just flung it on the chair as she raced to me.

"Oh, honey, I know this is going to be a hard day for you, but we all need to say good bye to Mason," She said assuming that I was crying due to the funeral. Well, now that she mentioned it, I felt myself sink further into a depression. It felt like salt on my wounds.

"I'll be okay, Liss," I told her, trying to be reassuring. "As long as I have you, Dimitri, and the rest of my friends with me today, I'll get through it somehow."

Lissa wrapped her arms around me in a big hug and then held me at arms length. "Let's get you ready for the funeral," she said morosely. I nodded in response and climbed off the bed. Dimitri came to me and wrapped his arms around me again. I sank into his embrace and held him tight.

He kissed my forehead and then whispered in my ear. "I love you." It made my heart feel lighter hearing those sweet words. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in his familiar calming scent, and then returning the words to him. Stroking my hair, he leaned back and smiled down at me.

"I'm going to go change for the funeral, too. I'll be back in a few minutes." I nodded again. He leaned in, kissing me slowly and softly on my lips. Looking into my eyes for a moment and lightly caressing my cheek, he promised once again. "I'll be right back."

Letting me go, he gave a quick nod to Lissa and left. I stood there, looking at the door and took another deep breath. I was thinking, how can I miss him already? But I did. Liss stepped in front of me, smiling from ear to ear. I looked at her strangely for a second. "What?"

She laughed and started singing "You are in Lo-ove, you are in lo-ove!" She was doing a little happy dance. I just rolled my eyes at her. I guess this was all new to her. I couldn't help but smile for a few moments.

"Okay, enough with the silly dance; come help me decide what to put on." I shook my head as I watched her bounce around me singing the wedding march. She did get a little smirk out of me. This silly girl.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't have anything to wear to this, so I took the liberty of raiding your closet at the ranch and brought your little black dress," she announced. She picked up the bag and handed it to me.

"Thank God you did, because I really doubt I have anything suitable here," I replied with relief.

"So, go presto change-o." She made a shooing motion with her hand.

I hurriedly changed into the dress. I had forgotten how pretty of dress it was- it had a high collar with one button at the very top, from the button to the very top of my cleavage the neck line was a cut-out diamond shaped so it showed my skin. The sleeves were long lace, but see through. It was flawlessly fitted in the bodice showing the perfect line of my bust and waist. The skirt stopped just above my knee, and had an inch of lace. I slipped my foot into a dress shoe and stood in front of the vanity.

Lissa came up and stood behind me in the mirror and smiled. "You look lovely Rose. Let's do your hair." She grabbed the chair and sat me down in it. Picking up my brush, she worked through my hair, making it soft and silky in waves. She brought up the sides and pinned it into place with a simple clip at the crown of my head. Using my brush, she touched up her own perfect blonde hair and nodded her head in satisfaction.

"We should go," I said quietly, looking back at her eyes through the mirror. She reached for my hand and we headed out my bedroom door and down the steps. As we stepped into the saloon I found a gathering of people. All of the people whom I held dear were here to support me and say good bye to our loving friend.

A hush fell over the room as our entrance was detected. Dimitri gallantly stepped forward out of the crowd. He had a small sad smile gracing his beautiful face. But his eyes were lit up. He looked so unbelievably handsome. He was dressed all in black with his hair tied perfectly at the nape of his neck.

"Roza, you look amazing," he said breathlessly as he took my hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing the back of my hand.

"You look pretty incredible yourself, cowboy," I replied quietly so only he could hear, giving him a flirty wink.

His smile grew bigger and his eyes sparked at me. I couldn't resist rising up on my toes to kiss his soft, luscious lips. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss. Our moment was interrupted by a clearing of a throat. I looked over to see Eddie standing a few feet away.

I gave him a sad smile and stepped in his direction. And with only another small step I wrapped my arms around him in a comforting hug. He held me tight for a few moments. I released him and brought my hands to hold his face. I looked into his eyes. "How are you holding up?" I asked, suddenly I saw the deep sadness in the shadows of his gaze.

"I could ask you the same." He smirked at me. "We'll get through this together Rosie," he added, this time a little more seriously. As he spoke, I noticed that Mia was standing right behind him and she stepped to his side to wrap her arm around him. I noticed a brief moment of happiness flash in his eyes as he put his arm around her shoulders.

I couldn't help the smile that formed, knowing that they had finally found their way together. I reached out and hugged Mia close to me too. "Thank you for taking care of him," I whispered in her ear. She squeezed me tighter in response and when I backed away she gave me a soft smile.

I looked over the crowd of people and my heart thumped in my chest. With tears in my eyes, I said to everyone, "Thank you for coming here to support Eddie and me. Mason was – is," I corrected, my voice breaking slightly, "– and will forever be family to us." I looked around at the sea of saddened faces.

"Seeing all your loving faces warms my heart on this hard day." I paused, knowing that my emotions were on edge and I was barely hanging on to my tears. "Please, let's all go say goodbye to our Mason."

I took Eddie by the hand and with my other hand I reached for Dimitri's. Turning toward the door, I held my head high as I led the funeral procession to the small St. Vladimir church and cemetery. As we stepped onto the street, I had Eddie and Dimitri at either side. Mia held Eddie's other hand. Slowly but surely, we made our way through town; one by one my closest friends joined hands on either side of me.

When I glanced back, I saw that everyone had joined hands - showing each other love and support. Again, my heart squeezed in my chest. Seeing everyone come together like this made me realize how much we needed each other, and more importantly: How short life is, and how it can be cut short by one sharp knife.

Trying to be strong and hold it together, our group continued our solemn march in the direction of the church. As we marched on, we were joined by the entire town's people, everyone clasping hands in a show of solidarity. My heart ached for the loss of my friend, my brother, my Mason, but at this moment it felt so full of love that I knew I would be okay. We would be okay.

As we filed into the little church, my heart broke at the site of Mason laying in his open wooden casket. I could not hold the tears back any longer. Hot tears streamed down my face. I stopped a few feet from him. It tore me up to see his pale white face and his still form positioned so perfectly in the white satin.

A heart wrenching sob broke from my chest as I took the last steps to my Mason. I reached out with a violently shaking hand and touched his cold stiff hand that lay across his chest. I hung my head and cried, silently wishing he would wake up and tell me it was just a cruel joke.

Our life together flashed before my eyes like a silent motion picture. I watched every scene play out, happy that I had so many good memories. It killed me to know I would not get to make any more with him, but I vowed then and there to keep those memories alive in my heart.

Hearing the sobs around me brought me out of my thoughts. Looking around, I saw how many people loved him and I suddenly knew and understood that I would not be alone in keeping his memory alive. Dimitri supported my weight as he led me to a pew. Father Andrew stood at the podium, waiting patiently with a sorrowful smile on his lips for everyone to take a seat.

"Welcome beloved family and friends. It is my humble honor to preside over this service for such a courageous man. We are gathered here today to honor the life of Mason Ashford. He unselfishly gave his life during the rescue of our sweet Jillian, who had been captured by the Strigoi Indians."

"If you will, please join me in a moment of prayer for the deceased."

As I hung my head, silent tears fell on my hands that were folded in my lap. Dimitri held a firm grasp around my shoulders, trying to comfort me.

"We will now hear words from any of you who would like to pay tribute to Mason," Father Andrew said into the silent room.

I watched as several people went to the podium offering up memories of Mason. It was an overwhelming blur of kind words. The one that caught my attention was Jill. She stood there with bloodshot red eyes and a tear stained face. She had to take several deep breathes in order to calm down enough to speak.

"I don't know if I can make it through this… but I want to try…" Jill said with a weak and shaky voice. "Mason never knew this … but to me… he was everything." Her voice cracked "I… I love him…" Several tears streaked down her sad face and she took another shaky breath. "I wanted him to be mine… to love me the way… He … he loved … Rose," Jill admitted, looking up directly into my eyes. I felt a hot flush come to my face and many tears flowing over my cheeks.

Jill opened her mouth to continue, and I could tell this was getting harder and harder for her. "His last words … were for you," Jill added sadly, directing the comment to me. "I should have told him… how - how I felt." She placed a hand over her heart. "But now, it's too late." More tears streamed down her face. "So… I just want, or rather, I wish." She stopped and looked up. "If you truly love some one, tell them. Life is too short to wait." And with those last words of truth, she ran out of the church, sobbing like crazy.

I decided I needed to say something then. It was important to me that everyone knew how much Mason meant to me. What he will always mean to me. I stood up, my knees shaking under me and threatening to buckle under my weight, slowly making my way to the podium. I stood there, collecting my thoughts for a moment and then looked up to the loving eyes of my fiancé.

"I believe our hearts are like puzzles. We have many pieces that throughout our lives we must search to find. Each piece we find helps complete our puzzle. It's complicated because, as you know, each piece has to fit perfectly into its spot. And if you're not careful, you can lose some of your pieces," I said sadly as I described my metaphor.

"If you lose a piece to your puzzle, it's never the same ever again. It can never be complete. Mason was a big piece to my puzzle. He has been in my life as far back as I can remember. He is my brother, as well as my best friend, and I love him deeply. I will always love him no matter how many pieces I find to add to my puzzle. Mason's spot will always be there; filled with the memories of him." Tears were flowing freely down my face now but I didn't care. I needed to get this out.

"He not only gave a piece of himself to me, but to everyone in this room – in this town. He was an extraordinary, kind, loving and wonderful man. His one goal was to make sure that everyone he knew was happy. I have learned that love and life can be ripped away from you in a heartbeat, and we need to cherish every single moment of it.

"We all must carry on. I will live my life in a way that I know Mason would approve. I will honor him by keeping his spot in my puzzled heart alive with his memory, but I will also continue to find my pieces to my puzzle. I will cherish them all and keep them safe."

"I hope everyone here can find the strength to do the same. Live… Love… Cherish…" I looked into Dimitri's sparkling eyes that were full of pride. "I would like to sing the last song Mason helped me write. I want to dedicate it to him." I watched as my guitar was passed in the hands of my friends up to Lissa, who brought it to me. I sat down on the stool on the stage and placed the guitar strap around my neck.

"This is a song called, 'If I die young'. It's the last song he helped me with and this is for him."

_If I die young, bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song._

_Uh oh, uh oh._

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother,_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and,_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no._

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby._

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had, just enough time._

_If I die young, bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river, at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song._

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had, just enough time._

_Uh oh._

I finished my song and got up. I looked to the faces of the crowd and saw the sadness etched across every person's face. I walked over to Mason's coffin, taking one last look at my friend. I felt my eyes burning as I swallowed the lump that was closing off my throat. Emotion welled up in me as pain stabbed my aching heart.

"Good-bye Mason. I love you," I whispered. I touched his cold hand one last time and then turned, walking away with my guitar in hand.

I returned to my seat and waited for it all to be over. We filed out of the church and stood as Mason's body was lowered into the ground. I placed a single red rose on his casket before I walked away. Dimitri held me close. It's good that he did because I don't know if I could take anything more today.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dimitri whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"Yeah, it's just been a really hard day," I replied softly. He kissed my forehead and began to lead me away.

I looked around and saw Sonya and Makhail. I was happy to see them together. They came up to us and gave us a quiet greeting. Sonya looked better, a little haunted, but better.

"Hi Sonya, how are you doing?" She smiled a little.

"Better, Rose, thank you," Sonya answered quietly.

"Dimitri, I need to tell you a few things," Makhail spoke up. Dimitri nodded for him to continue. "The Strigoi Indians have moved their village further away from here; which is absolutely great news. But the Dashkov brothers seem to be planning something, so we have been watching their every move. I just wanted you to be aware of this, and I think he will make a move soon."

Dimitri nodded again and said thank you. We said our goodbyes and started to walk again. We passed a glaring Tasha and I briefly wondered where she has been because I hadn't seen her much. Actually, I hadn't seen her at all. But I let it go because I have been too busy to care.

A few people congratulated us on our engagement and I heard a few words of the town gossip. Something about a medicine man and his elixir of life. People seemed to be very hyped up about it. I briefly wondered what that was all about but again, I was far too busy to care.

Finally, I was out of the crowd. I recognized my friends waiting for me. Lissa pulled me into a tight hug and just held me for a long time. It was comforting.

"Rose, this weekend is the carnival, the rodeo, the big horse race and the dance. Are you up for it?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'll be okay, Liss," I told her.

"Are you entering Jez in the race?"

I paused before answering her. "No, I don't think so… Maybe… I mean, I'm not exactly sure. If the race was today I would say no, but maybe I will change my mind." She just gave me a nod and a pat on the back.

"I just need to go lay down for now. I need to rest. I'm exhausted." With that, Dimitri wrapped me up protectively in his arms and we said goodbye.

He stayed quiet as he led me to the saloon and up the stairs. Dimitri helped me get out of my dress and into the bed. He kicked off his shoes and took off his belt and black dress shirt. He slowly climbed into bed, right next to me, and pulled me close.

"Take a nap. I'll be right here. Just remember... I love you."

"Thank you; I love you, too." I closed my eyes and felt like I was drifting.

The next thing I know I'm standing in a beautiful garden filled with the most perfect flowers I had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review I need to hear from you guys. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Wake Up

**Hey everyone, I'm very sorry it's been so long again. Just when I was on a writing roll again I got sick with what looks to be a sinus infection – like a never ending cold. So my brain was not being very creative. Then when I did write it was like sludge moving thru. Yikes! I am feeling better so I hope to go back to posting at least once a week. I may choose to do the shorter ch more often. **

**So I hope this makes up for it. It's a short chapter but it's a juicy one. **

**VERY M RATED- so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Wake up<strong>

**Previously in the Wild, Wild West**

The next thing I know I'm standing in a beautiful garden filled with the most perfect flowers I had ever seen.

**Currently**

The warm breeze caressed my cheek as my hair floated loosely in the wind. I reached out to touch the unbelievable blossom in front of me. It was an exquisite, perfect deep red rose. All the pedals were like velvet and poised on the green leaf ready to roll off the tip, there was a single drop of due. The fragrance of the flowers overwhelmed my senses and I closed my eyes as I breathed in the heavenly scent.

With my eyes closed I took in the sounds around me. Birds were chirping and singing happily in the billowing trees. The wind rustled the leaves making soft a swishing noise. Off in the distance I could hear the roar of water sounding like ocean waves rushing a sandy beach. I imagined a crystal blue ocean with white caps rolling onto the shore.

The wind circled around me and a fragrant mix of the flowers floated past my nose making me want to inhale as deeply as humanly possible. Even with my eyes closed, the brightness of the warm sunshine penetrated my lids. The heat absorbed into my exposed skin and ignited a feeling of happiness and peace. It felt like heaven.

I opened my eyes and looked around. A beautiful marble bench was only a few steps away. Making my way over to it I couldn't help staring in awe at the magnificent view. Everywhere I could see it was one splendid sight after another. A little stone path even meandered windingly through the lavish flowers.

Enjoying the peacefulness of the splendiferous world around me, I sat down on the marble bench that had been warmed by the sun. An incredible sapphire blue butterfly flitted around the perfect purple bearded iris's that were directly in front of the bench on the other side of the stone path. I studied the beautiful blue butterfly as it landed on the flowers. I was amazed by the depth of color. It had black edged wings with perfectly placed white speckles.

My fascination with the butterfly had distracted me enough that I hadn't noticed that I wasn't alone. I saw something flicker out of the corner of my eye. Startled, I snapped my head up. I was confused by what I saw. My eyebrows furrowed at the strange sight.

Adrian Ivashkov faded in and out before me. He looked as if he was very happy to see me and was trying to say something. I tilted my head to the side and squinted at his lips trying to make out the words. "Ro…ca… ou… hear.. e …" I shook my head telling him that I didn't understand.

He looked frustrated, he tried to speak again. "Yo… hav… t… ake … up." He knelt down in front of me. It seemed as if he was memorizing my face. He reached out with a flickering hand to touch my cheek as he kept staring at me intently. His emerald green eyes had a worried look to them. I could tell he was desperately trying to tell me something. He gave me a small reassuring smile and said "wake .. p" As soon as he said that, he was gone.

I gasped and suddenly I was sitting straight up in my bed above the saloon. Dimitri was watching me with concerned eyes. "Roza, are you okay? What's wrong?" He whispered in a deep raspy voice. I was breathing hard and I looked around the room. The dream felt so real and familiar, as if I had been there before. In my mind I was positive that I had been in that garden before, many times, _with_Adrian.

Dimitri reached out and touched my cheek, cupping my face in his hand. He was looking deep in my eyes studying me. "It was just a dream." He said quietly. He leaned in and placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips. With his hand on my face and his lips pressed to mine I melted into the kiss. Closing my eyes I relished the tender love that passed through our warm kiss.

I slowly slid my hand up his sexy bare chest and into his soft brown hair. Kissing him harder I gripped his tresses and pressed his mouth closer to mine. Parting my lips I smoothly glided my tongue across his plump luscious bottom lip. His mouth opened as his tongue sensuously slid into my mouth matching the strokes of my eager tongue.

A throaty moan escaped my mouth and my craving body quickly responded to every sensation. His strong warm arms encircled me as he pulled me tightly to him. My heart was racing and my body was aching for him to be closer. I wanted nothing more at this moment than to make love with him again.

"Make love to me." I whispered against his lips. His breath caught, but his kiss turned passionate and hungry. I was only wearing a thin silky black slip that I had had on under my dress and my black lace panties. Dimitri grabbed the gathered fabric of the slip that had already worked its way up my body with both hands, and I raised my arms over my head. He lifted the fabric and in one swish of motion my slip was gone.

He laid me down and continued to kiss me, touching everywhere. It felt so wonderful- my skin was tingling, goose bumps rose where his fingers slid down my body. My mind swam with the intense passion.

"I love you Roza." He whispered as he broke the kiss and trailed soft bites down my neck.

"Mmm… I love you, too." I said breathlessly. My hands caressed over his muscled body. My fingernails lightly clawed his skin, not even leaving a mark, but a faint groan escaped Dimitri's throat telling me it felt good to him. A smile grew on my lips. I loved knowing I had this affect on him.

His warm hands cupped my exposed breasts. His thumbs caressed across my hard nipples sending a jolt of excitement through me as he kissed and nipped my neck working his way to the tip of my hard peak. I moaned in delight when his warm tongue slowly licked around my nipple and I felt his teeth grab it then suck it into his mouth.

An erotic thrill shot though me as I felt the moisture seep between my lips. His mouth moved onto my other nipple and his hand slid down my stomach stroking my skin as he slid his fingers under my panty line. I spread my legs and bent my knee as his fingers slipped between the hot wet folds.

He sucked in a sharp breath, when he discovered how wet I was for him, causing cool air to flow over my wet hard nipple. I arched my back and hissed as his fingers slid into me. He bit softly on my nipple tugging on it as two of his fingers penetrated me as deep as possible and then slid out again and again.

"Oh god, Dimitri, that feels so good." I breathed as he stroked his thumb over my throbbing clit.

"Roza, you're so wet." He whispered shoving his fingers in deep again as I moaned.

He got up on his knees and grabbed the edge of my panties yanking them down my thighs. Quickly slipping my panties off, he tossed them to the floor. He roughly grabbed my knees and spread my legs wide apart as he crawled between them. His lips placed soft kisses on my thigh as he moved toward my core. His hot tongue stroked my wet lips and I moaned in ecstasy.

"Mmmy god." I growled as his tongue slid up and down my wet folds. He moved up to my clit and sucked making me gasp. My hands flew to his soft silky hair and my body arched as I pressed his mouth harder to my clit.

"You taste so sweet, so good." He murmured, his hot breath blowing softly across my sensitive skin.

As his tongue flicked back and forth on my clit, two of his fingers massaged my folds and slid deep into my wet core. I squirmed under his touch moaning and panting. I could feel a fire burning in my core, a tightening building as I reached my peak.

"Dimitri!" I gasped as he sucked hard on my clit and shove a third finger into my wetness pushing me over the edge. My body shook uncontrollably and my walls clenched around his fingers as the orgasm rocked through me. He stroked in and out of my core and lapped at the juices that flowed freely from me.

His lips grazed over my skin, he moved up my body placing soft tender kisses along the way. Moving his fingers gently massaging my core, his tongue slipped out of his mouth and circled my hard nipple and sucking on it once more. He was moving slower now, and I was enjoying every single stroke of his hand and tongue.

"I need to feel you inside of me." I breathed into the silence.

Hovering over me, he slipped his long fingers out of my core and placed the tip of his hard dick at my entrance. Another wave of excitement washed over me when I felt him press into me. Our bodies mingled together as he slowly penetrated deep into my tight core with a slow steady thrust.

I gasped and moaned rocking my hips to meet his. My head was spinning with pleasure. I couldn't believe that making love to him could be so amazing, even better then the first time.

"God Roza, I love you so much." Dimitri whispered into my ear as he made love to me. We rocked together in sync and his lips found mine giving me a slow passionate kiss.

"Mmm, I love you…" I whispered on his lips. His thrusts became rougher as his hard thick cock plunged deep inside me. I could feel my juices lubricating him all the way down to his balls. Our bodies slapped together as I gripped his hips pulling him harder into me.

"I want you to cum on my hard cock, Roza." He moaned, "I'm so hard for you baby," He whispered as he slammed into me. "Let me feel you're hot cum on my hard cock." He growled thrusting hard and deep.

I couldn't stay silent anymore. "Oh god baby, yes!" I screamed. "Yes! Deeper! Harder!" I thrust my hips meeting his spreading my legs wider.

Dimitri stopped and grabbed my legs placing them up on his shoulders. He thrust harder into me going in so deep. I sucked in a sharp breath and moaned loudly as he continued to slam into my wet pussy harder and deeper. My legs were shaking and my walls were clenching down tight.

"Yes baby, you're so tight," He moaned, "Your pussy feels so good." Riding me hard and fast, he pounded into me bringing me to my climax.

"Oommhh!" I screamed as I let go and felt a rush of heat flowing through me as I rode out my orgasm. He slammed into me a few more times until I felt his release deep inside of me. It felt so good, my walls clamped down on him again milking him for all that he could give.

We rocked together in bliss enjoying the sensation of us together as one. He moved slightly allowing my legs to come down off his shoulders and then carefully laid on top of me. I closed my eyes memorizing the feel of him wrapped around me. I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips. I ran my fingers in circles caressing his body trying to calm my racing heart and my heavy breathing. His body pressed against mine and his wonderful scent was all I could think about. In this moment I was in heaven.

I felt his soft sexy lips graze mine once again and I kissed him slowly putting every ounce of love into that single sweet kiss. After we kissed I felt his breath by my neck as he placed a kiss under my ear and then he whispered to me, "You look so beautiful, so happy."

A bigger smile grew and I opened my eyes to see his smoldering brown eyes gazing down at me. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. I caressed his bottom lip with my thumb as I stared into those incredible eyes.

"I'm happier than I ever thought possible, my love." I said softly. My heart felt as if it would explode with joy as I saw his eyes light up with happiness and the breathtaking smile that played across his beautiful face.

"You make me happier than I have ever been in my life." He replied softly. "Roza, you are everything too me." He whispered as he closed the distance between our lips once again.

We kissed for a long time just laying there with him still inside me not wanting to move. But as the position became more cramped he gave me one last long kiss and moved away. I instantly missed his body heat and his soft skin touching mine. I felt desire sweep through me wanting him back inside me wanting to ravish his body. An image of me on top riding him hard like a bucking bronco flashed through my mind.

As he rolled onto his back next to me I couldn't resist jumping him again. I mounted him straddling his waist. His hands flew to my hips in surprise. But my face must have said it all because I looked at him and a man eater smile formed on my lips. His eyes went from surprised to hungry in a matter of seconds.

I grabbed his wrists and yanked them up by his head trapping them in my grip. I bent down and grabbed his nipple in my teeth and then sucked on it hard eliciting a moan from Dimitri. After a minute I moved to the other nipple and sucked on that one too.

Slowly making my way up to his neck and ear I sucked and nibbled and then whispered my vision in his ear.

"Dimitri, I want to ride your hard dick like a bucking bronco until you scream my name and cum so hard you shake."

I felt him shiver from my words and then I felt his hard cock pressed against my inner thigh. I smirked knowing he was ready for round two.

I ground my hips into him a few times and he growled and thrust up. "Oh yeah baby tell me how much you want me to ride you." I whispered.

"Oh god Roza, I want you to ride me like a bronco." He breathed in a strained voice. "Please baby, fuck me hard, I need you so bad."

I ground my hips into him again making him groan. He tried to move his hands, but I still had him trapped to the bed. Bringing my mouth to his, I gave him a hard hot kiss and ground my hips again. He moaned into my mouth as he thrust up once again.

"Roza, please let me be inside of you." He whispered against my lips. I raised my hips and let go of his wrists, slipping my hand between us and guiding him to my entrance. I rocked back and forth with just the tip of his cock sliding in teasing him just a little, but he was having none of that as he thrust up hard trying to go deeper. What he wasn't expecting was me to slam down on top of him too.

"Ahrrhh!" We screamed together with the sudden force of him buried deep in me. We stopped for a second to recover, but then I shifted, I brought my knees up and placed my feet next to Dimitri's hips on the bed. Dimitri's eyes widened and became wild with lust as he saw my position, like a jockey on a race horse.

I started to bounce up and down on his hard cock, slamming him in as deep as he can go each time. He bucked his hips so that his big long dick was coming almost all the way out of my dripping wet pussy and then pounding back in.

The view was incredible both of us could see everything. We watched as his slick throbbing cock slid full length in and out of me over and over. It was so erotic seeing him slide between my folds and burying him all the way to his balls.

"Mmm, ride me hard Roza!" He moaned as he watched.

Dimitri reached up and grabbed my bouncing breasts in his firm grip. He squeezed my nipples and I moaned in pleasure arching my back. Suddenly his hands were at my hips, lifting me and slamming me down onto him over and over pounding into me with his hard thrusts. I was breathing so hard I couldn't speak, my body started to shake.

"Roza!" He screamed in ecstasy. Hearing him scream my name with such passion sent a jolt through me that pushed me over the edge once again. Heat flashed through my whole body, and as I came I felt him release with me. He had shoved me down on him really hard and held me there as he pushed deep in me. Our bodies were quivering when I collapsed on top of him.

Our breathing was ragged and my heart was beating like mad. I could hear Dimitri's heart pounding erratically in his chest as my head rested there. His hands slowly let go of my hips as we began to relax. One of his hands moved to my hair stroking it and pulling it away from my face. His other hand traced patterns on my bare skin.

I was so worn out now that I couldn't move. Not that I wanted too. The feeling of him still inside of me as he stroked my hair and caressed my bare skin was so soothing. I never wanted to be anywhere else. I felt my eyelids start to droop as the rhythmic motions lulled me to sleep.

I woke up just a short time later with Dimitri's arms wrapped around me and his quiet breathing. I knew he was asleep before I looked up. I carefully raised myself up slightly so I could see his beautiful peaceful face. I smiled when I saw that even in sleep I had put a smile on his face.

He was so beautiful I couldn't resist caressing his cheek. His smile grew and his eyes fluttered open.

"I should move." I whispered. His arms tightened around me. I smiled. "I don't want too either." I said amused, "But unfortunately, I need to move my legs." I murmured feeling them cramp up a little. A pout appeared on his bottom lip and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. He released me and as I moved I kissed the tip of his nose.

I ran to the bathroom, but my legs were wobbly under me. I felt like a rag doll my muscles were so weak and shaky. I giggled as I tried to make my body work. I crawled back into bed cuddling up to Dimitri, who was looking at me curiously.

"Why were you giggling Roza?" He asked. I giggled again as my cheeks reddened.

"My legs and arms are like spaghetti noodles. I could barely get them to work right." I said laughing. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer.

"You need to rest my love. When we wake up we will go find something to eat." I sighed happily as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to an empty bed. Disappointment washed over me as I reached over, with my eyes still closed, to feel the emptiness next to me. That is until I heard some quiet shuffling. As I opened my eyes I couldn't help but smile. Dimitri strolled into the room with a big tray of food, breakfast in bed style.

"Oh you're awake?" He said with mild surprise.

"I am, and what do you have there?" I asked as I sat up against the headboard tucking the covers around me.

"I have a feast for my beloved." He said with a smile and a gallant bow. I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my face.

"You are so amazing. I can't believe you did all this for me." I said as he brought it to me and placed it in my lap. "But what about you?" I asked.

Smiling he held up a finger. "Be right back." Giving me a quick peck on the lips and then disappearing.

In just seconds he was back with a tray of his very own. He climbed into bed balancing the tray as he got settled next to me. His smile was so bright he lit up the room.

"May I have a proper kiss now?" I questioned once he settled down. I turned slightly to face him.

"Your wish is my command my love, for thy kiss is why I live and breathe." He whispered leaning into my lips. The kiss was slow, tender and lovingly sweet.

I actually think I swooned! My god, what this man does to me. He pulled back and smiled.

"Will that kiss suffice for now?" He asked with amusement.

I sighed "Mmm, for now."

"Good, eat – you'll need your strength for later." He said with a little wink.

I giggled "And what pray tell do you have in mind for later?" I asked hearing his double meaning.

"Well, first I was thinking we could go enjoy the carnival. Tonight is the first big night of it, besides I need to show my face around town. I have been neglecting my duties." He said as we dug into our wonderful meal. I couldn't help the moan as I savored the flavors.

"Wow, this is amazing, I didn't know you were such a fantastic cook!" I said in awe.

"Not half as amazing as you." He said softly and smiled at me. "But thank you." I smiled back.

"So the carnival, like a date? And then what?" I asked hoping he would say what I was thinking.

"Yes like a date! I want to spend time with my beautiful fiancé. Then we come back here and spend a cozy night together." Yes! Just what I was hoping he would say.

"That sounds great, just what I wanted." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Great! So how about after we eat, we both get cleaned up and meet at my office in an hour." He said happily.

"Perfect."

We finished our meal and he gave me a very nice kiss good bye. I decided I needed a bath so with that I ran off to get prepared for my date.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this juicy little chapter makes up for the long delay. Look for upcoming chapters for Birth to Badass and My M collection. <strong>

**Thank you Nessy for being my beta on this ch. **

**Now if you all review I will add as many M scenes as I can into the next few ch. **

**But that means EVERYONE! REVIEW! I want to see a ton of them! Please :D**


	17. Chapter 17 When?

**Sorry everyone this is not a new ch it was an accident... but I am changing Ch 1, 2 and 3 for rewritten ones if you would like to see how I improved the chs go back and read them. :D sorry again. **

**Hey everyone, I know, its been FOREVER! And Im truly sorry. I really, really want to update more. But... my list is like a mile long. So I won't bore you with them just know I'm trying. Please hang in there with me. I promise I will finish the story. **

**Reviews would really help motivate me! So please let me know how sick you think this ch is. LOL.**

**BTW this ch has a Lemon enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 When <strong>

**Previously at St. Vladimir DPOV**

_As I sit here, holding my Roza and thinking about yesterdays events; I marveled at this very strange experience. I just hoped and prayed to God that she would wake up soon. Dr. Olendzki seems to think it will be soon. Her brain wave activity has increased. Something about showing signs of conscious brain frequencies._

_Adrian is still trying to get into her dream, but as of yet he hasn't been too successful. I say it that way because he told me he is getting flashes or glimpses of her mind. Nothing concrete, though, but he said he will keep trying. And for that, I'm thankful._

_I'm waiting as patiently as I can, knowing that the whole ordeal will be over soon and I will see my beautiful Roza's brown eyes gaze into mine in a short time. Plus, I'll have one hell of a story to tell her when she wakes up. I felt myself drifting off as I lay next to her, happy to be holding her._

**Currently at St. Vladimir DPOV**

"Lord Ivashkov, you can't go in there!" I faintly heard the ward nurse on duty say with an annoyed hissing tone, right outside Rose's hospital room door. That statement was enough to draw my undivided attention and wake me up a little. I sleepily lifted my head to look over to the bright illuminated clock and saw it was three in the damn morning. Well, technically we are on the flipped time schedule so its day, but either way Adrian shouldn't be outside Rose's hospital room. I flopped my head back down on the pillow with a groan.

The solid wooden door was instantly flung open. I cringed away from the harsh bright light that accosted my eyes as it streamed in from the hallway illuminating the entire room for a few seconds. Adrian intrusively barged in through the heavy door letting it bang loudly into the beige hospital room wall. I reached up and clicked on the annoying florescent white light above the uncomfortable hospital bed. I'm sure I looked a bit putout and confused as to what Adrian was doing here because the only word that was in my mind was – why? Or maybe, why the fuck are you here, Ivashkov?

His sharp piercing emerald green eyes looked wide a wake and extremely excited, with a big grin on his face. He was wearing green pinstriped pajamas, dark green slippers and a black three-quarter over coat that hung haphazardly on his frame. His bronze hair looked a little more disheveled then normal. So apparently, he must have quickly jumped out of bed and rushed over here for some unknown reason.

"Dimitri, I got in!" He announced happily, sort of out of breath. I really wasn't awake enough to get it so I continued to look at him confused and rubbed my face trying to wake up. My brain was working over time just to understand the words- I got in. What the hell does that mean?

"What are you talking about, Adrian?" I grumbled in a scratchy sleepy voice, looking at his annoyingly happy face. Who gave him a fricken happy pill at three AM? His face dropped at my question. He frowned and looked at me as if I was an idiot. And if anyone here is an idiot- well I won't go there. Adrian's expression of, '_really _you don't understand what I just said' on his face just irked me. In my mind I was thinking, _no shit Sherlock_, but I just raised my hand to motion for him to 'go on'. To tired to really give a damn, at this point.

"I'm talking about Rose!" He growled out at me. "What the _hell_ do you think I'm talking about!" He was being all dramatic and his astonishment was a little over the top in my opinion. What the hell was I supposed to get out of three fucking little words? "What on earth do you think I've been trying to get into – her pants!" He spat with as much sarcasm as he could muster. On second thought, maybe it's not sarcasm because usually he _is_ trying to get in her pants. While that little thought floated through my foggy brain, I realized what he had said.

"Wait, you said what?" I questioned, thinking no way he meant what I hope he meant, and trying to get clarification. A little bit of hope immediately surged in the center of my chest. His mouth formed into a thin tight line as he took a deep breath and huffed the air out through his nose. Adrian took a big step in my direction leaning down so our faces were at the same level and we were eye to eye. He locked eyes with me and said it slower, as if I was too stupid to get it any other way.

"I said… I got into Rose's dream!" He emphasized each word individually. Adrian's frustration of my lack of understanding was showing very clearly on his face. _Obviously_, I got it now. Only, I was in disbelief because he had such a hard time getting in. Did this mean she would wake up? I was sort of speechless for a moment. Then, all at once it seemed to catch up in my stunned brain.

"What did she say? Is she alright? When did you get in?" … Dimitri….. "Does she know what's happening? What is she dreaming about?" …. Dimitri! ….. "What did she say? Is she in any pain? Can she hear …?"

"DIMITRI!" He screamed way louder than necessary. My lips froze in the shape of my next word and I stopped dead in the middle of my next question with my mouth hanging open. I really was not in the mood to deal with his cryptic crap. My mouth snapped closed with an audible click. Anger began to fester internally with a running mental commentary stringing out cuss words worse then a sailor. I blankly stared with narrowed eyes at his slightly reddened face, patiently waiting, or in my case impatiently waiting, for him to speak. But he just looked at me all exasperated, shook his head and huffed at me.

"What, Adrian, what is it?" I grumbled through clenched teeth, rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. I'm sure I looked just as frustrated as he seemed to be in my eyes.

"I got in, but it was all glitchy." He promptly put his hand up in a stop motion just as I was going to open my mouth to ask what he meant. Adrian pointedly walked over to the old gray plastic chair next to the bed and disgruntledly sat down, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and irritatedly looked up at me.

"By _glitchy,_ I mean Rose was flickering in and out and she couldn't hear what I said. At first I tried desperately to talk to her, but she couldn't understand me. She just shook her head at me and stared at me strangely." He said sounding utterly disappointed.

"So you didn't talk to her at all?" I asked with dismay, feeling my heart sink and my hope drain away. I looked dejectedly at him hoping he would stop me once again and say otherwise, but sadly he just closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"No, I didn't even get one single word from her. Not even one syllable to hear her angelic voice." Adrian seemed a bit angry now. Which I completely understood that emotion because I was feeling the same way.

"Damn it! God, I wish she would just wake up already!" I growled a little louder than expected. Roza shifted her body and her soft warm hand came up to mine. My heart squeezed in my chest when I felt the tingle of that simple touch. It almost felt as if she heard me and was trying to tell me to calm down. Not that I could calm down at this moment because it was just so damn frustrating. It was interesting because her movements were more like she was awake than asleep. And every part of my being ached to have her open those big beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"So was that it? Did anything else happen?" I asked hoping he could give me something. Anything that would help me, keep the faith that Rose would wake up soon.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it, she did look beautiful though." He said huskily, looking into her peaceful face.

Adrian and I sat in silence for a few minutes, but finally, Adrian seemed to have enough. "Okay, well, I'm outta here." He said as he stood up. Bending over he gave Rose a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll let you know if anything else happens." Solemnly he headed to the door.

"Adrian," I called, he stopped and turned, hand on the door knob. "Thanks." I said with a nod. He just waved his hand in dismissal and walked out. I sat there in the silence wondering when. **When** will she wake up? **When** will I hear her angelic voice again? **When** will this nightmare be over?

A few minutes later Roza whispered something I didn't quite catch again. It was all quiet in the room, but she sort of mumbled and whispered at the same time. I decided to make us more comfortable and laid her down. Once we were settled I caressed her exposed skin and whispered "I love you Roza," in her ear and kissed her neck.

Breathlessly she said "Mmm, I love you, too." That made me smile and yet it made me sad. Roza reached out for me, lightly clawing my skin, but not leaving a mark. I groaned because it felt so good to have her touch me like that. I miss making love to her. It's only been a little over a week, but its killing me not to be with her.

I battled with myself if it's right to touch her when she's unconscious. But I know she's dreaming about me, she's called out my name more than a few times. As I looked at her I noticed that the hospital gown had ridden up to her ribcage. Her exposed skin was so tempting.

Running my hand across Roza's flat toned stomach I made my way to her bare breast. My thumb slid across her hard nipple and I cupped her ample breast. My heart was pounding as our familiar current of electricity jolted through me. God, I needed her so badly I could barely stand it.

**Lemon alert**

Uncovering her beautiful peak I watched as my thumb caressed over the pink hard nipple. Her breathing had picked up and I couldn't hold back. I slowly leaned down and ran my tongue over the sexy hard peak. She moaned in delight when she felt my warm tongue.

God, I wasn't sure I should be doing this, but it felt so good to touch her. I couldn't resist, I let my tongue slide over the tip of her other nipple too. She was making little sounds of pleasure which spurred me on. I sucked on her nipple letting my teeth graze over it.

Gently my fingers slipped under her panties and stroked her surprisingly wet lips. I closed my eyes and sucked in a sharp gasp, she was so wet. She arched her back and hissed as my fingers slipped into her soft wet folds.

"Oh god, Dimitri, that feels so good." She breathed as I stroked her clit with my thumb and fingered her. She said my name with such passion, my body instantly responded to her. When she said my name a thrill shot through me, I know it's probably wrong to be doing this with her, but she knows it's me and wants me. It makes it so hard to stop.

"Roza, you're so wet." I mumbled in between sucking on her nipple and sliding my fingers in and out of her irresistible pussy.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind. The door was unlocked, anyone could walk in. I kissed her and pulled away. Walking to the door I took note of how hard my cock was and how desperately in need, of her, that I am, but still battling myself over if it's wrong to do this with her. I locked the door.

My body was screaming at me to just go with it. It's my Roza, I would never hurt her, I know it's me, touching her in her dream. I know she wants me almost as desperately as I want her. Ah, fuck it, I thought as I gave in to the urges.

I dropped my pj bottoms next to the bed I pulled her panties down and off and I untied the string holding on her hospital gown. My heart raced, it felt as if it was going to jump out of my chest just seeing her naked body. I reached out with my hand and slid it up her warm thigh. She spread her legs apart as she felt my hand moving up her body.

Pushing her legs further apart l positioned my mouth at her entrance. I kissed her thigh and worked my way to her wet core. She moaned in ecstasy as I licked her folds. "Mmmy god." She growled.

"You taste so sweet, so good." I murmured as I flicked back and forth on her clit and massaged her wet folds with my long fingers. I could feel her getting close to her climax. She was moaning and squirming with my touch.

"Dimitri!" I sucked on her clit hard and she moaned my name so loudly I thought someone would come in to check on us. Her walls clenched around my fingers and trembled as she reached her peak. I continued to stroke and lap up her juices as she rode out the high of her orgasm.

I kissed my way up her body stopping at her hard peak to suck on her hard bud one more time. I continued stroking her core gently as she made small sweet moans.

"I need to feel you inside of me." She breathed into the silence. A flash of desire ran though me and I couldn't deny her. I hovered over her as I slipped my fingers out of her hot wet core. I slowly slid into her deeply penetrating her tight core with slow steady thrusts.

My Roza gasped and moaned, rocking her hips to meet mine. "God Roza, I love you so much." I whispered hoping she heard me and then I kissed her in a slow passionate kiss as we found our rhythm.

"Mmm, I love you…" She whispered back to me as she gripped my hips pulling me down harder so our bodies slapped together.

"I want you to cum on my hard cock, Roza." I moaned, "I'm so hard for you baby," I whispered as I slammed into her. "Let me feel you're hot cum on my hard cock." I growled thrusting hard and deep.

"Oh god baby, yes!" Roza moaned. "Yes! Deeper! Harder!" She thrust her hips meeting mine as she spread her legs wider.

I felt her walls clench down on me. "Yes baby, you're so tight," I moaned, "Your pussy feels so good." I rode her hard and fast, and pounded into her as we reach our climax.

"Oommhh!" She screamed as she pushed hard against me burying my dick all the way in her tight wet core when she reached her orgasm. I muffled her scream with an urgent kiss as I slammed into her a few more times until I felt my release deep inside of her. It felt so good, her walls clamped down on me again milking me for all that I could give.

**End of Lemon**

We rocked together in bliss enjoying the sensation of us together as one. I carefully laid on top of her and gave her a soft lingering kiss on her beautiful lips. A stunning smile graced her lips and she looked so happy.

It was so weird as if she knew everything going on, and was awake. But she's not awake, and yet she was here. She clutched me to her and caressed my bottom lip with her thumb. "I'm happier than I ever thought possible, my love." she said softly. As if she read my mind. The joy I felt hearing that was unexplainable.

"You make me happier than I have ever been in my life." I replied softly. "Roza, you are everything too me." I whispered as I closed the distance between our lips once again.

We laid there wrapped up in each other. I didn't know if I should feel ashamed of what just happened or not. Should I regret it, No! I will never regret being with Roza no matter what, no matter how strange the circumstances. Would she be mad or feel violated – no, I know Rose well enough to know I can touch her even in an unconscious state. That made me smile because it reminded me of a hot summer night about a month ago.

She was out cold, naked, sprawled on the bed with the fan blowing over her sexy body. I had just gotten off a 'night' shift and the heat was sweltering. She looked irresistible. Damn that was a fun night. I shook my head, as good as that night was, I really didn't need to think about it, not unless I want to do this all over again. Well, I guess I would but… ugh, that's not what I meant. It's amazing how flustered she can make me and not even try.

Gently, I held her naked form against me a little longer before cleaning us up. I really didn't want to let her go just yet, but I decided I was pushing my luck. Carefully I bathed her and put her clothes back on and went to unlock the door, I then crawled back in beside her. Pulling her in close to me, she snuggled up and I heard her sigh contently. It made me genuinely smile for a moment. Smiling hasn't come easy for a while.

I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes trying to drift back to sleep, but one word lingered in my mind – **WHEN?**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I need some serious motivation. That would be very kind of you.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 The Carnival

**Hello my poor deprived fans. I truly feel sooooo guilty for not posting more. Its really killing me! I want to post more really I do. :'( But ugh! My life is soo soo busy. I know you've heard it all before. But I really am sorry. Please forgive me! **

**Don't worry tho, I will finish the story. Thanks for sticking with me. **

**Ok I have a question for you. I can continue to switch back and forth between the West and Current so you can see glimpses of Dimitri in the hospital, or I can write like 5 ch straight of the West. And see what happens to Rose if she wakes up or ... bum... bum... bum...dies. **

**Im leaning towards writting the west all out till she... um Im not tellin' LOL **

**so in your review tell me if you want to see Dimitri in the hospital sitting bedside vigil. Or write out all the events of the west. **

**If you do see Dimitri in the hospital it will be short bc all the action is really happening in the west right now. Let me know what you think. **

**REVIEW! The more I get the more inspired I feel and right now I need the inspiration! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 The Carnival<strong>

**Previously in The Wild Wild West**

_I giggled "And what pray tell do you have in mind for later?" I asked hearing his double meaning. _

"_Well, first I was thinking we could go enjoy the carnival. Tonight is the first big night of it, besides I need to show my face around town. I have been neglecting my duties." He said as we dug into our wonderful meal. I couldn't help the moan as I savored the flavors._

"_Wow, this is amazing, I didn't know you were such a fantastic cook!" I said in awe. _

"_Not half as amazing as you." He said softly and smiled at me. "But thank you." I smiled back. _

"_So the carnival, like a date? And then what?" I asked hoping he would say what I was thinking. _

"_Yes like a date! I want to spend time with my beautiful fiancé. Then we will come back here and spend a cozy night together." Yes! Just what I was hoping he would say. _

"_That sounds great, just what I wanted." I said with a big grin on my face. _

"_Great! So how about after we eat, we both get cleaned up and meet at my office in an hour." He said happily. _

"_Perfect." _

_We finished our meal and he gave me a very nice kiss good bye. I decided I needed a bath so with that I ran off to get prepared for my date._

**Currently in The Wild, Wild West RPOV**

In a short hours time I was excitedly heading in the direction of the Sheriffs office to meet my handsome cowboy. My face held a grin that I literally couldn't wipe away. Being with Dimitri made me happy beyond expressible words. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine.

I practically skipped my way to the office, but as I got up close I noticed a commotion inside. When I quietly stepped in the door, Dimitri was roughly shoving a disorderly drunken man into one of the small cells. The heavy steel cell door loudly clanged shut with a distinct ringing sound. The obnoxious drunken man clumsily stumbled and swayed his way to the small bed by the cold stone wall and awkwardly fell onto it in a heap. He let out a loud groan, but did not move another muscle. I snickered quietly as I watched, entirely captivated my big strong sheriff as he shook his head in annoyance.

Hearing my little snicker, Dimitri turned to look directly into my eyes, greeting me with a big heartwarming smile. In about two seconds flat, my loving man had his big warm arms wrapped around me and his soft sexy lips crashed into mine as he dipped me backwards like a fancy dance move. I quietly giggled again and feebly tried to squirm out of his strong grasp, but he was not making it easy.

His sensuous lips persistently attacked mine, more aggressively than before, and Dimitri's encircling arms tightened around me, firmly holding me close to him. I couldn't resist giving in as his tongue eagerly stoked my bottom lip and his hands slid over my body. My hands slid up his rock hard chest and linked around the back of his neck. I played idly with his tied-back hair as I opened my mouth to let his sexy slippery tongue wrap around mine. He kissed me so deeply I melted into him, giving over my control.

An erotic buzz seemed to hum through our connection, making me completely lose track of the world around me. It was almost overwhelming, the way Dimitri's soft lips moved over mine and every gentle stroke of his hand sent heated tingles down my body, stimulating every nerve. I let out an impassioned sigh with a lust-filled moan as our slippery tongues and heated bodies rubbed together. Damn, it was hot in here. I was tempted to forcefully drag him into his little private office and have my way with him right here and now.

All too soon, my sizzling hot sheriff pulled back from the stimulating kiss with a sexy smirk on his handsome face. Breathing a bit heavy, though, as he looked at me with those chocolate eyes that smoldered with as much lust as I felt. I growled at the loss of the fiery contact. He leaned into my ear and quietly whispered, "I love you and I missed you." Goose bumps spread across my body feeling his hot breath sweep over my tingling skin and the musical sound of his sweet loving voice.

"I missed you too and I love you more than you can possibly imagine." I whispered into his neck as my lips trailed small kisses up to his ear. Grabbing his earlobe with my teeth and nibbling enticingly. It was his turn to growl as his arms tightened around me, once again bringing our bodies flush as I leaned into him.

"My God, Roza, the things you do to me." Dimitri moaned breathlessly. His Russian accent thickly laced his words and he sounded so… so sexy.

"Mmm, its nothing compared to what you do to me." I whispered as I molded my body to his, getting as close as I possibly could. A sigh of his hot breath swept lightly over my skin. His teeth grazed across my tingling flesh sending a burning flame right to my core. Desire surged through my whole body begging for more as I pressed even harder against him.

"Damn, Roza, you're killing me here. We're never going to make it to the carnival if we keep this up. I'll have to drag you into my office and have my way with you on my desk!" He growled as he bit my neck sending shockwaves of pleasure through me making me moan with desire.

"You two need to get a room!" A familiar voice grumbled sarcastically. Dimitri and I froze and then snapped apart guiltily as we turned towards the sound. I felt a flush of heat rush to my cheeks when I locked eyes with the sharp crystal blue eyes of Christian Ozera. Standing next to him was my grinning and giggling best friend.

"You're just jealous that Lissa isn't all over you!" I jeered back with a smirk. Dimitri wrapped his arm back around me and pulled me to him. I smiled up at him and giggled.

"We saw you walking this way Rose, and thought you two could come with us to the carnival." Lissa said with a huge smile on her face, her eyes twinkling at Dimitri and I. "It's a good thing we got here when we did." She gestured with her hand back and forth between us and giggled again.

"Yes well, I don't know about that, but we were planning to go to the carnival, too. So, that sounds like fun." I said laughing at her and rolling my eyes. I grabbed the front of Dimitri's shirt and dragged him with me as I walked towards the door. He followed me without complaint and as we walked down the street, his arm wrapped around me.

The carnival was in full swing, it looked as if the entire town had turned out. People were at every booth playing the games and winning little trinkets. Carnies called to us to come try our hand at winning a prize for just a nickel. The hum of activity was fun and exciting. People were laughing, sometimes whooping and hollering as they won their insignificant little prize.

Dimitri and Christian had a friendly competition going, to see who could win the most prizes. The two taunted and bantered with each other poking fun at the others lame attempt to master the games. Lissa and I were getting in as much girl talk as we could with her drilling me for details.

"Hey Dimitri, Lets see how bad your aim is, I bet you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." Christian shouted with a cynical grin appearing on his face. He pointed to the pie throwing dunking game.

"Well, Sparky, I wouldn't be sheriff if I wasn't a dead shot; you on the other hand couldn't hit an out house with a bundle of dynamite that was placed _inside_ for you." Dimitri slammed back. I giggled at him; it was quite funny hearing Dimitri being sarcastic.

"The only out house you could hit is the little kiddy potty with that little pea shooter in your pants." Christian jeered with an evil little grin. Lissa shook her head and rolled her eyes at Christian's low blow, below the belt.

"Oh trust me, I'm packing a big gun and not the ones on my holster, as for you, I'm sure all you have is some royal little pea shooter." Dimitri said gesturing to Christian's crotch with an eyebrow raised and a cocky smirk gracing his lips. A bubble of laughter escaped my lips and a grinning Dimitri looked down at me with a sparkle in his eyes. He tightened the arm that was wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him as we walked in the direction of the dunking game.

"I bet my royal little pea shooter has seen way more action then your little cork gun." Christian said with another cheap shot to Dimitri's manhood.

"Ah, so were both in agreement, that _all_ you have is a little pea shooter. At least mine comes out with a big bang." Another loud burst of laughter left my mouth as I thought about how loud we can get when we're "'bangin' with our boots on," so to speak.

"Alright big boy let's see what cha got." Christian said with a clear challenge as he rolled up his sleeves and picked up a pie. He took aim at the lever to the side of the dunk tank and let the pie fly. We all watched with anticipation as the pie flew within inches of the target.

"Okay Christian, let's make this interesting. What do you want to bet that I hit that target first try?" Dimitri challenged Christian right back with a little bit of a cocky attitude.

"Yeah right, I'll take your little wager, how about a night at Rosie's Saloon; whoever loses buys the drinks all night!" Christian threw out and Dimitri agreed with a nod and a firm handshake.

Dimitri stepped up to the line and picked up his pie like an expert, placing it in his hand just so. He carefully balanced the weight of it in his hand. I could see his calculating mind at work as he judged the distance. In a blink of the eye he hurled the pie, sailing through the air with amazing speed. All of us could see that it was headed directly for its little circle target. The man in the dunk tank braced for the hit. Suddenly, with a ringing clang the pie smacked dead center of the lever and a startled cry was heard from the guy as he was plunged into the cold tank of water. A loud cheer exploded up around us as the people watching saw it all go down.

"No way!" Christian shouted over the loud cheering crowd. "Best, two out of three!" he said as he stepped up to the line again determinedly, aggressively picking up the pie. The poor guy on the dunking chair had just got situated again as the pie soared towards its target. With a half hit the pie pan tumbled over the lever in a spinning mess. The guy on the dunk chair held his breath as he was dumped unceremoniously into the frigid water.

Dimitri applauded Christians lame hit and confidently stepped up to the line again. He was so cocky as he picked up the stupid little pie, it was actually kind of a turn on. He had a certain swagger in his movement that exuded domination. He weighed the pie in his hand and then looked up at me with a little wink. A second later the pie whizzed toward the lever, once again, dead on target. The cheers erupted even before it hit, as everyone could see it wasn't going to miss. Dimitri made a little "yes" motion with his fist in the air as the poor shivering carnie was thrown into the icy liquid.

Christian marched up to the line with attitude this time, no more fooling around. Squaring his shoulders and narrowing his eyes at his competition with an evil grumbling glare. He had to hit this or the bet was automatically lost, this was his last chance. He grabbed a pie, placing it in his hand.

I don't know what he was thinking with his next move, but the pie left his fingertips spinning high into the air. A collective gasp went around the crowd as it flipped over and over above us. People in every direction were taking cover as bits of pie sailed around in a little circle overhead. The next thing I saw was the pie upside down dropping from the sky like a rock. So fast that we all spit in four different directions. And then… a roar of laughter burst out from the onlookers.

When I looked up, there stood Christian with the pie pan upside down on his head. He stood there, stiff as a board, as oozing wet pie glop slid down his cheeks. An instant hush suddenly blanketed the entire mass of people, waiting for the anticipated reaction with bated breath. Christian reached up with his fingers and wiped the cream off his eyes. Then he stuck out his tongue, swiping a sliding chunk of pie off his nose.

"Mmm, banana cream pie! My favorite!" All around us, groups busted into hysterics, watching him lick the pie off his face. We got a pretty good laugh out of it. And Christian took it all in good natured fun.

"Okay, well you lose Christian, even though that _was_ quite entertaining. But, just to show you that you would have been buying the drinks anyway..." Dimitri said as he stepped up to the line one final time. The carnie in the dunk tank looked disappointed, knowing that he would soon be submerged, once again, in the cold water filled tank. "Oh wait, Christian, you sure you wouldn't like to be the one on the dunk chair, at least you could rinse that banana cream pie from your hair." Dimitri said with a cocky grin.

Christian grumbled something, cocked his head back and forth and rolled his eyes in response. Dimitri laughed a beautiful sound, and then hurled the pie at its target one more time. And without a doubt it smacked dead center of the awaiting little circle. The guy in the tank didn't even make a sound as he hit the water, again.

A few bystanders came up to Dimitri and shook his hand, still laughing at the show. Christian decided that this wasn't so fun anymore and told Lissa he wanted to head back home to clean up. We said our goodbyes and went the opposite direction.

"That was pretty impressive, Mr. Belikov." I said with a big grin. He laughed again and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I warned him I was a dead shot." He said with a bragging smirk.

When I looked up, I realized we were standing right in front of the Fortune Tellers tent. Something was telling me that I had to go there, like my life depended on it. So I grabbed Dimitri's hand dragging him into the heavily scented tent. For some strange reason the old woman sitting there looked very familiar to me. I studied her features trying to place where on earth I had seen her before. The whole setting looked so recognizable to me. Right down to the scarves layered over the table and a crystal ball placed in the middle.

"_Come in my child, and have a seat. It is my honor, to have the warrior princess in my presence, once again."_ She greeted me with a bow. As strange as that sounded, I felt like, somewhere, I had heard someone call me that. _"I am Madame Esmeralda; it is my great honor to be your humble guide."_ Her voice was gritty with a heavy thick accent.

"_Sit, sit, I have much to tell you, young one." _She pointed to the two available chairs. She looked deep into my eyes and in complete silence; she studied me for a minute. _"Oh child, I can only hope my words of wisdom can help you through your long hard journey." _She reached out and took my hand in her frail old fingers.

"_The battle you must wage is in mind, body and soul."_ The fortune teller closed her eyes as she gently stroked the palm of my hand with her fingertips. _"The spirit dream walker is trying to guide you, but you have not been ready to hear him. You must trust him, dear child; when he comes to you next, you must put your faith in his hands and let him guide you home." _I looked at her with puzzled eyes not understanding a word of what she said.

"_When the mind is unconscious, it is of your true destiny that you dream. In this world your walls will crumble down around you and when it happens your soul mate is there waiting for you." _She nodded with a small smile towards Dimitri.

"_I see in this other vivid reality, that you have everyone you love. You must make your peace here and it will set you free, you __**must…**__ be set free, my child."_ She said firmly as she squeezed my hand in hers.

"_There is quite a battle ahead, you must face your enemies, put your faith in the ones you love and you will survive." _She patted my hand like a loving grandmother. I listened intently to her because her words had such an ominous tone, I couldn't help but feel the importance of them.

"_Your future is never set in stone, dear child, but yours is predestined to be bright, it's written in the stars. A love like yours will follow you through time and space. Believe that all you desire can come true and your dreams will become reality." _She placed a hand on my cheek for a moment; she looked into my eyes, once again, as if she could see my soul.

"_Remember these words… run as fast as she will go, have faith he will come for you, listen to the spirit walker, and you will find your way home. Stay vigil and do not hesitate or all will be lost." _She stood and kissed me on the forehead. In her mother tongue, she said some kind of prayer, or something over me and then she bowed to me once again.

"_I bid you farewell, and good luck, my child."_ She immediately turned and walked away disappearing through the back of the tent, leaving Dimitri and me sitting in quiet. I opened my mouth several times to say something, but nothing came out. I was stunned into complete silence. Dimitri reached out and took my hand guiding me out of the tent. Neither of us said anything, I was still trying to process it all. The noise around me allowed me to be in my own little world for a moment.

In the distance I heard another thing that sounded familiar. I turned toward the sound of the man's voice. It had a sing song hypnotic quality to it that drew you in. I kept walking until I was directly in front of the source.

"Step right up. This here tonic will magically make all your aches and pains go away. One sip and you'll be dancing a jig with your sweetheart. It'll cure headaches, toothaches, joint pain and get rid of those unsightly bumps and bruises." He sang out to all the passers-by.

I stood sort of frozen in place as my dream flooded back to me. The last time I had seen his face was in the most spectacular garden I had ever been to. Why he was in that garden and why he was in my dreams, I haven't a clue. All I could remember was the sad look in his eyes when he realized that I couldn't hear him and the words 'wake up'. I stared into his emerald green eyes trying to make heads or tails out of all of this.

Confusing bits of information flickered in my mind. I felt like my life was flashing before my eyes, but yet, it could not be. A snowy cabin porch, a large school, a dating proposal, hugs, and friendship all little glimpses of a life. My life. I shook my head breaking eye contact with him. It was as if I had been put in some kind of trance.

"Hello, little lady." He said with a tilt of his top hat. Like the last time I had actually seen him, the night he was in my saloon, he was dressed like city folks do. A cape hung over his shoulders. Under that he was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a vest and a tie. Quite fancy for this town.

"Mr. Ivashkov, what are you doing here?" I asked relatively confused by his whole appearance.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked little lady, for that answer you only need to try my tonic, for I am the Medicine man." He said puffing out his chest.

"Really?" I asked in pure and utter shock. "You, are the Medicine man?" Disbelief replaced my shock and I stared at him.

"Why yes ma'am, with this here tonic, I can make all your aches and pains disappear. A swig a day will keep the doctor away, I say!" He boastfully sung the praises of the bottle held in his hand. His boyish charm made you want to trust his words. But for me it set off some kind of warning bell in my head. Something telling me not to trust the smooth talker, but yet memories of friendship and true trust held steady in my mind.

I glanced over to Dimitri as silence seemed to fall around us. That's when I noticed that there were only a few people in the area. As I opened my mouth to ask either of them what happened to all the people. A loud voice rang in the air.

"And now please welcome Gypsy Jane" Boomed across the carnival area as the loud deep carnies' voice carried over the crowd from the distance. The big, highly anticipated gypsy show was about to begin as I heard the introduction of my mom from across the little carnival. A raw wound seemed to open up in side of me. Pain flared in my chest and gripped ahold of me and I closed my eyes as the painful memory flashed through my mind, hearing her sad story outside the room at the Inn. Dimitri and I were already walking in the direction of the large stage and part of me needed to go there. I wanted to see her performance. My heart was racing, because I hadn't seen her since discovering that she is my Mother.

I walked towards the stage kind of in a daze, staring at the figure that stood bowing to the attentive audience as they cheered and applauded her. It was a large group of people for our little town, but still only a few hundred people. When I entered the seating area my mom looked up to me. Her face looked pained for just a moment and then a false entertainer's stage mask slid into place as she smiled to everyone.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my daughter, Rose." She said as she locked eyes with me. Something in that moment kept me from turning away. Maybe it was the pain I have felt so long from not having a family of my own. The crowd hushed around me and my vision clouded, black around the edges. I could only see her. I could only hear her.

"This song is called The Rose." She announced, not once wavering from my eyes. The piano began to play a slow and haunting sound and she began to sing.

Some say love it is a river  
>That drowns the tender reed<br>Some say love it is a razor  
>That leaves your soul to bleed<p>

Every word she sang felt as though they were sharp little knifes stabbing through my heart. I felt the words slicing me like the razor that left my soul to bleed. She had taken her love from me and left an eternal gaping wound, deep within my soul.

Some say love it is a hunger  
>An endless aching need<br>I say love it is a flower  
>And you it's only seed<p>

As a child I craved nothing more than my mothers love. It was a crushing, never ending ache. And now with her poetic words she was telling me that I am the only one who can give her the love she hungers for, aches for. Her words were hauntingly beautiful, and excruciating at the same time.

It's the heart afraid of breaking  
>That never learns to dance<br>It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
>It's the one who won't be taken<br>Who cannot seem to give  
>And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live<p>

My heart was more than broken when she left me and now she's asking me not to be afraid, to take the chance to love her. It's her dream for me to give her a second chance. To take her love, to heal our souls, to learn to live again.

When the night has been too lonely  
>And the road has been too long<br>And you think that love is only  
>For the lucky and the strong<p>

So many agonizing nights passed that I cried myself to sleep wishing I had my mother to hold me and rock me, sing to me. It has been far too long since I was lucky enough to have that kind of love. I always thought that I wasn't meant to know a mothers love. But I am strong now and I feel like the luckiest woman in the world when I'm with Dimitri.

Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows  
>Lies the seed<br>That with the sun's love  
>In the spring<br>Becomes the rose

Is she telling me that even after all the harsh pain we have been through that I can have the love back? Tears flowed freely down my cheeks and I hadn't really noticed that I had moved closer to the stage. I could see Janine's tears streaming from her eyes too. Her perfect entertainers mask had completely shattered.

Applause snapped me from my haze as I looked around; I realized how close I was to the stage and stumbled back. Strong arms wrapped around me supporting my balance and he whispered calming words in my ear.

"Get me out of here, please." I begged as he wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned on him for support. We made it back to the saloon a few minutes later. Dimitri carried me up the stairs and tried to lay me down on my bed, but I clung to him and cried in his arms. He rocked me back and forth and rubbed soothing circles over my back. I was finally calming down when we heard gun fire. Dimitri stiffened at the sound.

That could only mean one thing trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to answer my question from the begining AN in your review.<strong>

**REVIEW! The more I get the more inspired I feel and right now I need the inspiration! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Song: The Rose by Bette Midler**


	19. Chapter 19 Tale of woe's

Hello all my readers,

This is an apology and an explanation of what's been happening to me.

I just got out of the hospital. I have been very very sick for quite some time, hence, the reason for not posting as often. So for those of you who would like to hear my ordeal I will tell you my tale of woe's. For those of you who do not want the gory details. Just know that I'm sorry I haven't posted and I will try as soon as possible, but I can't promise exactly when.

So for those of you that would like to hear my horror story read on…..

For all of my life I have had stomach issues and have been going to the doctor asking what the hell is wrong with me, and the answers always were the same. We have run all of the test and we can't seem to find anything. Your symptoms are not normal. This went on for years and years. I am now 44 years old and for the past 15 years have been sick every day, couldn't eat much, really tired and just over all felt like crap, with the added symptom of pain in my right side.

Ten years ago, I went through extensive tests on my gallbladder. And again… there is nothing wrong. Still I kept getting sicker, I was so sick my skin was turning green from all the poisons in my system. Finally, a few months ago I had enough. I went to my doctor and said – "Ok, I know there is something wrong, we just have to find it, and I know it's my gallbladder even if I don't have normal symptoms!" so he said ok it's been ten years it's reasonable to check it again but we have to start all over with tests. I said fine let's get started…

Low and behold …. Guess what you have gallstones!#$%^&* "Really, hmm, no shit!"

So you know how doctors are... takes them forever to get around to it. And Last Sunday I had a full blown gallbladder attack. Basically it felt as if I was being kicked in the side by a freaking donkey! So I go to the Emergency room and they say well we can't take your word for it even though you have all these tests we can look at for the last F****** month! You don't have the normal symptoms of a gallbladder attack. So we have to run a bunch of tests first. Well, after running all their freaking tests again they said – "Since you already have an appointment with the general surgeon on Tues there is nothing we can do for you. Except give you drugs. So I go home….

The next morning I wake up in just as much pain as the day before and so I called the general surgeon and told them the situation and they said fine come right in….

Monday – Straight to the doctors told them I was ready to be admitted to the hospital and ready for surgery. I had not eaten or drank a thing since the day before and that was not much.

Monday 9 AM – admitted to the hospital – pain in the butt process….

Monday 1 PM – Taken to surgery

Monday 2 PM – CODE BLUE IN THE OPERATING ROOM

Apparently, I had a strange anatomy; my main artery that connected to the gallbladder had another branch that looped under the one the doctor could see. The other branch was directly below the branch he had to sever, and in the process severed the artery below that was not clamped off. It spasmed and didn't begin to bleed right away so they went on their merry way taking out the gallbladder.

Oh and btw my gallbladder…. About 4 times what it was supposed to be (about half the size of a sandwich bag) and severely diseased with lots of stones and one of the stones about as big as they come –

THE FREAKING SIZE OF A GOLF BALL!

And a few more almost as big and several more that were ranging in size. The doc said I had so many that I could have made them into a necklace. No I didn't get to keep them, I asked, they all had to be sent to the lab. My 17 year old son was very disappointed. lol

Ok, well in the meantime, they are getting ready to close and he decided to take one more look. And guess what they find a spurting fountain of my blood under my liver. He had started my operation Laparoscopically and by the time he gotten to the artery there was too much blood to see with the camera. So I am now the bride of Frankenstein. He pulled the camera and sliced me open about 10 inches across my upper abs. I lost about 1000ml or just over 2 pints of blood. The human body only has about 10 pints so that is a lot. He and another surgeon had to get inside and clamp off the spurting vessel. I was only supposed to be in surgery for an hour and 4.5 hours later, I was in the ICU, with my husband and mom freaking out. I have 17 staples in me, anemic, and in pain, but alive!

I spent the last 4 days in the hospital just trying to become coherent again.

Good news is that I am functioning somewhat. My mom is staying with me to take care of me and it will take about six weeks to recuperate, but I will be ok – scarred for life, without a nasty gallbladder.

So needless to say, I am hoping I will begin to feel better soon. And I hope to be back to writing SOON!

Again Sorry to all of my faithful readers who are dying to see how this story ends. I promise I will finish my stories. Hang in there with me. I promise I won't try to die again.

Sincerely

Debra


	20. Chapter 20 Authors Update

Hello my lovely readers! Long time no see! Lol. Just a quick note for all of you to update on me and WHEN THESE WILL BE FINISHED! I know you are all waiting patiently, so here is the deal. You all know that I went thru surgery and had a hell of a time recovering. I even lost some of my memory, names, vocabulary, even writing decent sentences. It's been tough to say the least. My skills are finally getting better and better, I decided to work on one story at a time and finish each one. Some of u will be disappointed by this because you have been waiting so long for your favorite story to finish, and I'm very sorry you have had to wait.

So here is the order:

1st Friday the 13th: Midnight Hour – I only have about 4 ch left on it so I'm doing it first.

2nd Birth to Bad Ass – it is also a shorter story and I plan to start working on that immediately after F13:MH

3rd The Wild Wild West – this story is so much more complicated with all the twists that I have and I don't want to miss anything so I actually will have to go over my whole story and refresh my own memory and read thru all my notes for the final chapters. That story has about 10 chapters left and I want to get it right.

My M Collection is just scenes from other stories that either I write or co-write or beta. And some I spice up just for u. LOL. So you will see additions to this because I co-write and beta a lot.

Other stories that I am apart of like:

"Tomorrow is Another Day" by dpowerandnessy is also moving towards the end but it still has 6 or so chapters left. We r working on the next ch now.

Elfina01 has several stories that I beta and most are in their final chapters too. "Love Fades with Darkened Hearts" is only 3 or so chapters from the end.

Romitri has "Friends with Benefits" which I beta and she is working on her next ch too.

So please be patient… hang in there for me. I promise I will finish them my goal is to finish all of them this year so I can continue working on my own story to publish, my goal is to publish within 3 yrs.

"Descendants of the Dragon Queen"


End file.
